Femmes de têtes
by irrealite
Summary: Regina est une étoile montante de la mode, du nom de Roni, restant dans l'ombre,et Emma est une designer d'espace et scénographe. Des artistes à la tête de leurs boîtes, et pour son exposition Regina, fait appel à Emma pour la mise en scène. Mais c'est sans savoir que c'est l'inconnue rencontrée quelques jours avant (Emma/Regina, Ruby/Elsa, Belle/Merida, Zelena/Robin, Cora/Henry)
1. 1 : Exposition

1 : Exposition.

Emma commençait à paniquer, et replaçait ses planches de présentation en continu. Elle avait vérifier vingt fois son ordinateur et les branchements pour être sure que la projection allait bien se passer. C'était une des plus importante présentation de sa vie. En temps que designer d'espace elle pouvait avec ce rendez vous se lancer dans une grande carrière. Depuis quelques années déjà elle créait des espaces pour des expositions, des défilés, des pièces de théâtre, et autre, et faisait très bien son travail avec ces deux associés, Belle et Ruby. Mais aujourd'hui pouvait être un grand jour, sa carrière pouvait décoller, et elle pouvait si elle réussissait ce rendez vous se retrouver par la suite à travailler sur des projets phénoménaux et grandiose. Elle pouvait se faire un nom dans le milieu, "Swan&womens" pouvait se faire une place. Parce que en ce jour elle avait rendez vous avec l'une des plus grandes étoiles montantes du monde dans le domaine de la mode et de la haute couture. Cette femme qui se faisait appelé Roni, lui avait confié la mise en scène de l'exposition dans laquelle elle allait montrer tout son travail, toute la face caché de son travail, mais aussi ses créations les plus sublimes et les plus particulières. Mais surtout, surtout pour la première fois depuis les deux ans de célébrité de l'artiste, Roni allait se montrer. Elle était connu de tous, son travail était mondialement connu, mais son visage non, personne ne savait à quoi elle ressemblait. Et lors de ce rendez-vous que Emma préparait avec acharnement depuis un mois, elle allait poser un visage sur la voix de Roni qu'elle entendait une fois par semaine pour la tenir au courant de l'évolution du projet. Emma était tout aussi angoissée par la possibilité que son projet ne plaise pas, que par le fait de voir qui était Roni. Ce qu'elle savait c'était que c'était une personne extraordinaire, à la personnalité forte, et la créativité débordante. Elle ne devait pas penser à tout ça, elle angoissait déjà assez, et l'avant de son pied battait régulièrement, frappant doucement le sol. Elle devait se détendre, vraiment.

-Em', ça va bien se passer. Lui rappela Ruby derrière elle, qui finissait de positionner les biscuits et le café au centre de la table. T'as qu'à penser à autre chose pendant les cinq minutes qu'il reste avant leurs arrivée.

-Pourquoi tu nous parlerais pas de ta soirée prévu ce soir avec ta sulfureuse femme rencontrée y a deux jours? Demanda Belle.

-Ta rencontrer quelqu'un? S'étonna Ruby.

Emma était accro au travail depuis des années, elle avait eu des aventures d'un soir mais jamais plus, elle se consacrait corps et âme au travail, n'aimant que ça, et ne prenait pas le temps de sortir. Alors ces amies étaient étonnées d'apprendre qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

-Une femme magnifique. Je l'ai rencontré sur le banc en haut de la colline. Je voulais y aller pour me changer les idées et elle était sur mon banc, alors je me suis assise aussi. On a fini par parler et je l'ai invitée au restaurant ce soir. Raconta Emma avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Tu nous raconteras tout demain? Demanda Ruby.

-Oui, mais vous emballez pas ce n'est qu'un rendez vous. Et cette femme est trop parfaite. Pour le moment concentrons nous, ils arrivent dans deux minutes. Enchaina Emma.

Elle vérifia encore une fois que le branchement sur son ordinateur était bien fait. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Belle revenait dans la pièce suivit de deux hommes, puis de Roni. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, Emma pu enfin voir son visage. Chacune à un bout de la table, elles se figèrent alors que tout les autres c'était assis. Emma le savait, Roni n'était qu'un nom d'atiste, comme beaucoup dans ce milieu, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son vrai nom soit Regina et que se soit sa sulfureuse brune avec qui elle avait rendez vous le soir même. La femme face à elle était sa cliente et son rancard du soir, qu'elle était la probabilité qu'elle se retrouvent dans une telle situation?!  
Regina face à elle ne bougeait pas plus, tout aussi surprise et choquée de la voir. Si elle avait dissimulé son identité toute ces années, elle n'avait par contre jamais engagé qui que se soit sans connaitre tout de sa vie. Sauf Emma. Elle lui avait été conseillée un jour par un ami, et elle lui avait téléphoné. L'appel c'était tellement bien déroulé qu'elle l'avait engagé sans chercher à savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. Chose qu'elle regrettait amèrement en cet instant. Elle n'acceptait jamais de rendez vous, mais cette femme sur son banc, cette femme là où il n'y avait jamais personne, l'avait fait accepter sans réfléchir.

_-flashback-_

Il était presque dix-neuf heure, le soleil se couchait doucement, Emma se gara en haut de la colline. Elle descendit de sa voiture et alla vers son banc, duquel elle avait une belle vue. Il fallait faire presque une heure de route pour venir là, mais ça en valait la peine surtout à l'aube ou au crépuscule. Il n'y avait jamais personne ici, mais cette fois en arrivant au banc elle vit une femme brune, très élégante, assise là, les jambes croisées le regard sur le paysage devant. Emma hésita quelques instants mais elle décida d'aller tout de même s'asseoir. Elle laissa une quarantaine de centimètres entre elle deux, et surveilla du coin de l'oeil, voyant la femme rester immobile. Elles restèrent en silence une demie heure, regardant le soleil tombé et les couleurs devenir magnifiques, puis Emma osa.

-C'est magnifique. Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Regina à ses côtés remarqua enfin sa présence et tourna les yeux vers elle. Elle l'observa de haut en bas, détaillant son corps avant de s'attarder sur son visage, son cou, ses boucles blondes tombées sur ses épaules. La jeune femme dans la lumière du soir avait l'air d'un ange, elle était arrivée comme par magie, Regina la trouvait sublime.

-Sublime, oui. Acquiesça-t-elle tout bas.

-Y a jamais personne ici. Remarqua Emma sans bouger, regardant devant elle, parlant toujours tout bas.

-Jamais. C'est pour ça que je suis étonnée de voir une femme arriver. Expliqua la brune.

-Je viens souvent ici. Pour respirer. Raconta la blonde. Et puis c'est magnifique alors ça inspire.

-Inspire? S'étonna Regina, n'en revenant pas de se retrouver à côté d'une belle femme qui s'inspirait du paysage tout comme elle.

-Oui, je fais un métier où il faut créer, innover, imaginer, alors je m'inspire de tout ce qui est beau pour moi. Un paysage, ou une personne. Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant pour regarder la brune.

-Quelle domaine de création? S'intéressa Regina, les joues légèrement rougies.

-Vous êtes aussi dans la création? Comprit Emma.

-Oui, mais je ne vous dirais mon domaine que si vous me dites le votre. Rétorqua la brune.

-Et si plutôt vous acceptiez de diner avec moi dans deux jours, à vingt heure au restaurant _Ma Beauté_? Je vous raconterais tout ce que vous voulez savoir'. Charma la blonde, avec un léger sourire.

-Vous m'invitez à diner? Emma hocha la tête. Vous ne savez même pas mon nom.

-Vous me le direz au diner. Ou alors vous pouvez me le dire maintenant. Sourit Emma.

-Regina Mills. Elle se leva remit bien en place sa robe et s'apprêta à partir. D'accord pour le diner. À dans deux jours.

-Bonne soirée Regina, à dans deux jours. Salua la blonde.

-Vous ne me direz pas votre nom? Demanda la brune à plusieurs mètres du banc en se retournant.

-Vous le saurez que si vous venez au restaurant. Sourit Emma, avant de se retourner et de s'asseoir contre le dossier du banc, dos à Regina, pour regarder le paysage.

Regina l'observa dans les couleurs une dernière fois et garda cette image en quittant l'endroit.

_-retour au présent-_

Les deux femmes se fixaient. Quelle idée stupide de vouloir attendre pour se dire tout. Si Emma avait dit son nom Regina l'aurait reconnue, mais non rien, elle avait préféré laisser planer le mystère, résultat elles étaient là à se regarder sans savoir vraiment quoi probabilité pour qu'elles soient en collaboration professionnelle et qu'elles aient un rencard était minime mais c'était arrivé, et elles ne savaient plus comment se conduire. C'est Emma qui reprit le pas sur tout ça, et qui tendit la main.

-Enchantée Roni. Ravie d'enfin vous voir. Lança-t-elle avec un beau sourire.

Elle était encore plus angoissée, elle savait qu'elle jouait sa carrière, mais elle avait aussi l'impression de jouer sa vie personnelle. Elle avait failli l'appeler Regina, mais elle ne devait surtout pas, pas maintenant, pas devant les conseillers de Regina, ni devant ses deux associés à elle.

-Ravie aussi Miss Swan. Répondit Regina, avec un sourire provocateur.

Elle, elle pouvait se le permettre, elle était celle qui dirigeait tout depuis le début et le ferait jusqu'à la fin de l'exposition, elle était le centre de tout. Malgré la célébrité, Regina restait une personne humble, elle ne se prétendait pas supérieure à tout le monde, et même des fois elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise en étant le centre de tout, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ces dernières années elle ne s'était pas montrée, mais aujourd'hui, devant la blonde elle voulait jouer de son statut.  
Elles se serrèrent la main, puis Emma proposa à la femme de s'installer sur le fauteuil en bout de table, ce qui lui permettait d'être bien en face d'elle et de la présentation. Regina prit place, Ruby proposa un café et tous acceptèrent. Pendant qu'elle les servait Emma se tourna vers Belle.

-C'est elle. Souffla-t-elle.

-Oui Emma, c'est elle Roni. Acquiesça Belle, ne comprenant pas la remarque de son amie.

-Non, c'est elle la femme inconnue et magnifique que j'ai invité au restaurant ce soir. Murmura Emma avant de se tourner de déverrouiller son ordinateur laissant Belle sous le choc de cette nouvelle derrière elle. Et bien nous allons commencer si vous êtes tous prêts. Sourit-elle.

-Nous vous écoutons Miss Swan. Sourit la brune, provocante.

Emma se lança de suite et commença à exposer le processus de création qu'elle avait suivit pour arriver à son idée. En quelques minutes elle sortit la maquette du lieu d'exposition qu'elle avait construite, et expliqua la mise en scène de l'espace, des créations de Roni et de tout ce qui faisait l'univers de la créatrice et qui serait exposé. Elle leurs expliqua les différents endroits, les matériaux et formes présentes, le pourquoi, ce que ça donnerait, les intentions, les buts, et tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Regina la fixait elle, jetant des coups d'oeil à son travail, elle avait suivi la création du lieu par photos et coups de téléphone, et savait toutes les intentions d'Emma, alors elle en profitait pour l'observer elle. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle la déstabilisait et elle adorait ça. Elle trouvait la blonde particulièrement belle, un charme incomparable, Emma laissait voir une force dans sa façon d'être, mais quand on l'observait bien et l'écoutait on pouvait aussi déceler sa fragilité. Elle l'adorait depuis le premier coup d'oeil, mais la découvrir dans le côté professionnel, la rendait totalement irrésistible. Emma était concentrée, et elle la déstabilisait en la fixant. Après presque une heure de présentation, entre croquis papier, dessins projetés, maquettes, visualisations 3D et explications, Emma lia ses mains devant elle en fixant les trois assis, ses deux associées derrière elle.

-Pour finir je dois vous dire que nous respectons le budget donné, en gardant même une marge au cas où. Précisa-t-elle.

Regina ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et Emma osa la fixer à son tour. La brune esquissa un sourire en coin, à la fois doux et provocateur, et Emma dû serrer les dents pour ne pas réagir. Les deux conseillés de Regina étudiaient le budget donné par Belle en format papier.

-Financièrement tout est parfait. Lança l'un des deux. Mais c'est à Roni de choisir, parce que c'est elle la créatrice et l'artiste de nous. Sourit-il en se tournant comme son confrère vers la jeune femme.

Regina leurs sourit. Ils étaient ses conseillers mais avant tout ses amis. Elle se redressa du fauteuil, s'appuyant sur ses coudes sur la table, fixant Emma dans les yeux, intensément.

-Votre proposition me convient totalement, vous avez fait un superbe travail Miss Swan. Donc demain neuf heure sur les lieux pour qu'on discute et visualise ensemble, et ensuite je voudrais que nous travaillons ensemble, il me semble important que je puisse voir votre travail et vous le mien pour que tout se coordonne à la perfection. Réclama-t-elle calmement sans lâcher le regard de la blonde.

-Avec plaisir Roni, nous travaillerons côte à côte jusqu'à la fin de l'exposition. Accepta Emma avec un sourire détenant une pointe de provocation que Regina décela.

-Parfait alors. Accepta la brune en se levant. Robin, Graham, vous rentrez? Demanda-t-elle en regardant les deux hommes qui s'étaient levés.

-On va a l'atelier, tu nous rejoins là-bas? Interrogea Robin.

-Oui. J'ai quelque chose à faire avant. Accepta la brune. Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce après avoir serré la main des trois femmes qui attendaient patiemment face à eux. Miss Swan, puis je vous parler? Osa-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, mon bureau est à côté. Accepta Emma. Les filles je vous laisse ranger tout ça et on se retrouve ensuite pour vérifier les plans ensemble, que tout soit prêt pour demain et ensuite chacune une longue soirée.

Alors que Belle soufflait dans l'oreille de Ruby la révélation sur Roni faite par Emma avant la présentation, les deux quittaient la pièce. La blonde devant elle conduisit la jeune femme jusqu'à son bureau et ferma la porte derrière elle. Regina regarda tout autour d'elle, admirant le bureau, remarquant qu'il ressemblait au sien. La différence, c'est que elle il y avait au quatre coins de son bureau des dessins, des échantillons de tissu, de couleurs pour ses créations de hautes coutures, alors qu'Emma c'était des croquis d'espaces, des maquettes, des échantillons de couleurs et matériaux.

-Joli bureau Miss Swan. Remarqua la brune en s'adossant au bureau de la jeune femme.

-Je suis presque sûre que vous en avez un très ressemblant Regina. Appuya la blonde en croisant les bras, debout lui faisant face.

-C'est justement de ça que je voulais vous parlez. Moi c'est Roni dès qu'on travaille. Entama Regina. En dehors de Robin et Graham, mes parents et ma soeur, personne ne connait mon identité, je veux dire que si ils connaissent mon visage ils ne connaissent pas Regina Mills. Alors gardez ça pour vous. Réclama-t-elle.

-Gardez pour vous que je m'inspire des couchés de soleil, de la beauté des gens pour créer. Gardez pour vous que je fais une heure de route assez souvent pour m'asseoir sur un banc et admirer le soleil. C'est ma vie privée et j'ai une image à garder. Continua la blonde.

-Une image? Interrogea la brune, un sourcil arqué.

-Je suis une femme, une femme à la tête d'une agence de design d'espace, je fais des lieux d'expo, j'organise des musées, j'ai fais la scénographie de pièces de théâtre, j'ai aménagé des endroits urbains, des intérieurs de maisons, et j'en passe. J'ai vingt cinq ans dans deux semaines, et je joue ma carrière sur votre exposition Regina. Mais ça fait six ans que je bosse dans ce métier, six ans sans avoir fait d'études, j'ai appris à droite à gauche parce que j'avais pas les moyens de faire des études. Et en plus de ça je suis une femme. J'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Je dois être continuellement forte, je dois jamais montrer mes faiblesses, jamais. Mes fragilités je les garde pour moi. Déballa Emma, droite, forte devant Regina qui se sentait impressionnée par elle.

-Vos fragilités ne font pas de vous quelqu'un de faible, c'est souvent elles qui donnent les meilleures idées de création. Argua Regina, en tentant de ne pas se montrer troublée.

-Oui mais les gens n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Je peux m'inspirer de ce que je veux sans le dire à personne. Et vous êtes une femme dans le même domaine que moi, vous avez surement un parcours assez proche du mien même si vous avez mieux réussit à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Je suis sûre que vous comprenez totalement ce que je vous dis. Ne faites pas semblant Regina Mills. Sourit Emma. Et je répète si vous dévoilez un tout petit secret de moi je ne me gênerais pas pour tout balancer.

-Vous me menacez Miss Swan? Questionna Regina, les sourcils arqués en se redressant pour venir proche de la blonde.

-Non, je n'oserais pas, vous êtes ma boss pour quelques temps encore, et surtout je voudrais pas vous froisser avant notre rendez-vous de ce soir. S'amusa Emma.

-Parce que vous croyez que vous allez sortir avec moi ce soir, avec votre boss? Provoqua la brune en croisant ses bras.

-Ah mais je sors pas avec ma boss, moi je sors avec Regina Mills, la femme que j'ai rencontré sur mon banc devant un magnifique couché de soleil. C'est pas pareil, ma patronne c'est Roni, c'est vous qui l'avez dit. Plaisanta Emma avec un sourire fier.

-D'accord dans ce cas je passe vous chercher ici dans deux heures. Mais on parlera comme si nous n'étions pas en collaboration professionnelle. Déclara Regina.

-Je suis d'accord pour la deuxième partie de la phrase, par contre je viens vous cherchez chez vous dans deux heures. Contra Emma.

-Vous ne savez même pas où j'habite. Remarqua Regina.

-Si Regina Mills est Roni j'ai votre adresse, puisque que vous me l'avez donnée pour que je vous envoie des documents. Signala la blonde avec un sourire de plus en plus grand et éblouissant.

-J'avais oublié ce détail. Soupira Regina. Alors d'accord, passez dans deux heures, je serais prête. Mais avant rappelez moi le restaurant où vous m'emmenez. Quémanda-t-elle.

-_Ma Beauté._ Sourit tendrement Emma.

-Je vais y aller alors. Sourit à son tour la brune, charmée.

-Je vous raccompagne. Proposa la blonde en ouvrant la porte pour se diriger vers la sortie de l'agence. Regina la suivit et elles traversèrent les couloirs, jusqu'à la sortie, dont la blonde ouvrit la porte. À ce soir alors.

-À ce soir. Sourit Regina.

Emma prit la main de la brune et la porta à ses lèvres pour déposer un léger baiser avant de la laisser, marchant à reculons pour retourner vers son bureau. La brune les joues rougies secoua la tête de droit à gauche légèrement, faussement exaspérée, et quitta l'endroit. Une fois Regina dans la voiture, Emma souffla et retourna dans son bureau avec un sourire. Elle trouva ses deux amies dedans et ne pu échapper aux explications. Elle leurs raconta dans les grandes lignes de ce qu'elles s'étaient dit. Puis elle travailla une petite heure avant de reprendre sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle. Elle prit une douche, enfila un costume, tressa une mèche de cheveux et réuni tout en queue de cheval. Elle hésita entre chaussures plates et talons, et se décida pour la paire d'escarpins rouges. Elle se maquilla légèrement vérifia sa tenue vingt fois, puis prit ses affaires et monta dans sa voiture. Elle conduisit jusqu'à chez Regina, et se gara devant, alla à la porte et frappa. La brune vint lui ouvrir, habillée d'une de ses création personnelle, une robe rouge arrivant au milieu de ses mollets, ornées sans l'être trop. Elle était hissée sur des talons hauts, les cheveux courts libres et les yeux noircis.

-Bonsoir Miss Swan. Vous êtes très élégante. Sourit la brune.

-Et vous êtes magnifique. Mais il fait frais, mettez une veste, je ne voudrais pas que vous tombiez malade. Conseilla Emma.

Regina ne discuta pas et prit une veste noire qu'elle enfila avant de prendre son sac. Puis elle se tourna vers Emma avec un sourire.

-Ça va là? S'assura-t-elle.

-Vous êtes splendide. Acquiesça Emma en lui tendant sa main. C'est vous qui avez fait votre robe? S'intéressa-t-elle alors que la brune tenait sa main et de l'autre fermait la porte.

-J'ai fais les trois quarts de ma garde robe. Et le dernier quart ce ne sont que des vêtements que je porte chez moi ou quand je suis avec ma famille et que je n'ai pas besoin d'être parfaite. Expliqua Regina en marchant avec Emma vers la voiture.

-Je suis sûre que vous êtes parfaite en continu, même en pyjama. Précisa Emma alors que la brune s'installait dans la voiture.

Regina garda un léger sourire, elle se sentait faiblir devant la beauté et la douceur de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Comment allait-elle lui résister? Dès le début elle avait été attirée mais en sortant du rendez vous dans l'après-midi, elle s'était promis de pas lui céder, de la faire languir et lui rendre la tâche difficile, mais en la voyant elle savait que c'était fichu. Elle lui tomberait dans les bras à la fin de la soirée c'était sûr. Si la blonde tentait de l'embrasser, elle céderait. Emma s'assit à côté d'elle et démarra.

-On y sera dans dix minutes si tout va bien. Prévint Emma. Vous allez voir c'est magnifique là-bas.

-Vous y avez déjà emmené des conquêtes? Provoqua Regina en croisant les bras et se recroquevillant, ayant froid.

-Jamais, je n'y suis allée qu'avec Belle pour un rendez vous professionnel. Ne soyez pas jalouse Miss Mills. Sourit Emma, avant de voir que la brune avait froid. Vous auriez dû prendre un vrai manteau.

-Je n'ai pas froid. Et je ne suis pas jalouse. Je m'intéresse. Vous m'avez invitée pour apprendre à se connaitre. Rétorqua Regina.

-Oui enfin entre temps j'ai appris qui vous étiez en partie. Ria Emma, elle se gara dans la rue. On va devoir marcher pour arriver. Elle sortit de la voiture tout comme le faisait Regina. Mais elle ouvrit la portière arrière et en sortit un long manteau noir. Mettez ça. Fit-elle en le tendant ouvert à Regina.

-Je n'ai pas froid. Tenta la brune avant de frissonner. Emma arqua un sourcil. Bon un peu si. À qui est ce manteau?

-À moi, Regina. Maintenant mettez le. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si vous tombez malade à cause de notre rendez vous. Admit Emma en l'aidant à l'enfiler. Vous montrerez votre belle robe une fois dans le restaurant.

-D'accord, j'ai trop froid pour lutter. Mais vous, vous n'avez pas froid? S'assura la brune en prenant le bras tendu de la jeune femme.

-Je vais bien. Très bien même. Assura la blonde en venant embrasser la joue de Regina.

Regina esquissa un sourire hésitant mais heureux et resta près d'Emma pour marcher jusqu'au restaurant. Là-bas Emma donna son nom, et elles furent guidées à la table. La blonde aida Regina à retirer le manteau et la veste qu'elle portait et lui tira la chaise, avant de s'asseoir face à elle. Le serveur leur servit deux coupes de champagne et elles trinquèrent.

-Je peux vous poser une question? Demanda Emma. Regina hocha la tête. Avant, je peux vous tutoyer? Sinon j'ai plus l'impression de parler à ma boss qu'à vous et rien que vous.

-D'accord, mais quand on travaille, on garde le vous. Accorda la brune.

-C'est une évidence. S'amusa Emma. Merci. Donc, je voulais te demander, quand tu portes tes créations tu n'as pas peur que quelqu'un reconnaisse et comprennes qui tu es?

-Non. Ce n'est jamais arrivé. Et puis les vêtements que je fais pour moi ne sont qu'à moi, je ne les expose pas ou ne les commercialise pas, donc se sont des modèles uniques, y a pas de raison que quelqu'un reconnaisse. Et si cela arrivait, Robin et Graham ont réfléchit au problème et dans ce cas là je dis que Roni est une amie à moi. Raconta doucement la brune. Le problème sera réglé dans trois semaines, quand je me montrerais.

-Cela t'angoisse-t-il? S'intéressa Emma, un coude sur la table, buvant les paroles de la jeune femme.

-Plus maintenant. Ayant vu comment serait organisée l'exposition je sais que ça se passera bien. En plus, ne le répètes à personne, mais j'ai engagé une designer pour faire mon exposition et elle est formidable. Sourit Regina.

Emma laissa un éclat de rire passé, avant de la fixer dans les yeux.

-Je peux te demander une faveur? Tenta la blonde, un peu timide.

-Tu peux demander, ça ne veut pas dire que j'accepterais. Provoqua Regina.

-Lors du vernissage de ton exposition, je serais présente, vu que tu me l'as demandé. Alors tu pourrais me faire une robe. J'en ai que peu et je voudrais être parfaite pour ton exposition? Demanda Emma.

-Avec grand plaisir. Demain après avoir été sur le lieu, tu viendras avec moi à mon atelier et on regardera ensemble se qui t'irait, et je prendrais tes mesures. Accepta Regina. Une robe bleu roi devrait aller à merveille. Ou peut-être émeraude. Je vais travailler dessus. Sourit-elle.

-Mais on est d'accord, c'est toi qui me la fait, juste toi hein? Réclama Emma en penchant la tête sur le côté pour l'attendrir.

-Oui promis. Mais je veux quelque chose en échange. S'amusa la brune, avec un sourire. Pendant cette soirée je voudrais que tu ne sois pas trop loin de moi, je t'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de me montrer. Ta présence devrait m'aider vu que tu connais tout mon travail, tu l'as étudié du début à la fin, tu as créé tout l'environnement, tu as fais mon exposition. J'aimerais que tu sois près de moi ce soir là. Réclama-t-elle, tellement gênée d'admettre ça qu'elle baissa le regard.

-Ce soir là, on pourra aller quelques minutes sur notre banc admirer le soleil, puis on ira se faire belles et enfin on ira à l'exposition et toi tu seras géniale, au centre de tout, parfaite et je serais pas loin si jamais tu as besoin. Rassura Emma en liant leurs doigts délicatement sur la table.

Les deux femmes dinèrent tranquillement toute la soirée, discutant, apprenant à se connaître, et riant gentiment ensemble. Regina se sentait faiblir de plus en plus, alors qu'Emma se sentait à chaque instant un peu plus à l'aise avec l'intensité des sentiments qu'elle avait pour la brune.  
Le repas finit, Emma fit enfiler le manteau à Regina, avant d'aller payer. Puis elles sortirent et marchèrent dans la rue.

-Tu viens chez moi? Proposa Emma sur un coup de tête.

-Pardon? S'exclama, surprise, la brune.

-Juste un film sous un plaid, avec un thé ou un chocolat chaud, et puis on pourrait se coucher côte à côte non? Sinon j'ai une chambre d'ami. Proposa la blonde.

La main de Regina se glissa dans celle de la blonde, elle entrelaça leurs doigts et se colla à elle pour marcher. Emma prit ça pour un oui et sourit grandement avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur la tempe de Regina alors qu'elles arrivaient à la voiture. À nouveau la blonde ouvrit la portière, mais Regina avant d'entrer regarda la jeune femme, séparées par la portière entre elles. Elle hésita une seconde et posa sa main sur la joue de la blonde et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, Emma étant légèrement plus grande qu'elle. Doucement elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde.

-Je veux bien aller chez toi. Faudra que tu me prêtes un pyjama. Murmura Regina avant de s'asseoir.

Emma contourna rapidement la voiture et s'assit à sa place mais assez tournée vers Regina, avec un sourire éblouissant.

-Je peux en avoir un autre? Demanda-t-elle faisant légèrement rire la brune. S'il te plaît tes lèvres c'est la plus douce chose qui m'est été donnée de toucher dans le monde.

Regina se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elles échangèrent plusieurs baisers, et Regina tint du bout des doigts le menton de la jeune femme.

-Tu démarres oui ou non? Sourit-elle.

-Tu es une vilaine tentatrice qui m'embrasse et m'accuse après de pas faire les choses alors que tu m'en empêches. Grommela Emma en démarrant.

-Mais je me suis dis, que même si j'étais une vilaine tentatrice, t'embrasser serait plus agréable sous un plaid devant un film dans un canapé, au chaud. Argua Regina avec un sourire.

-Oh t'as raison. J'habite pas loin, on y sera dans quelques minutes. Précisa Emma sans perdre son grand sourire. Les deux femmes arrivèrent chez Emma, et la blonde reprit la main de Regina pour rentrer chez elle. J'avais pas prévu que tu viennes, alors m'en veux pas c'est pas hyper bien rangé, j'étais en train de travailler.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Si je ne t'ai pas invitée chez moi c'est que mon salon est recouvert de croquis et tissu. Sourit Regina, tenant le bras de la blonde qui ouvrait la porte de l'appartement.

Emma la fit entrer, lui enleva son manteau et la laissa aller dans le salon le temps d'aller faire un thé. Lorsqu'elle revint avec le plateau, elle trouva la brune assise dans le canapé à détailler les plans et croquis d'espace étalés sur la table.

-Ne regarde pas ça! Lança gentiment Emma en posant le plateau et ramassant ses dessins. Travail en cours pour un client, c'est confidentiel. Lui dit-elle en posant tout sur la commode plus loin.

-Mais je suis ta petite amie je peux garder le secret de ton travail. Sourit Regina.

-T'es ma petite amie alors? Demanda Emma avec un sourire, en revenant s'asseoir près de la brune.

-Quand j'embrasse, je ne partage pas. Alors si tu veux pas être ma petite amie je m'en vais maintenant et on en restera à des relations professionnelles. Prévint sérieusement la brune.

-Je suis ta petite amie. Sourit Emma en se penchant pour embrasser la jeune femme. Mais j'ai des projets confidentiels que même ma petite amie ne peut pas voir. Alors maintenant prend ton thé, choisi un film, lui dit-elle en lui donnant la télécommande, et moi je vais chercher les plaids.

-Prends en qu'un. Signala Regina en allumant la télé. On partagera. Sourit-elle.

-C'est bien ce que je comptais faire. Ria Emma dos à elle.

Le plaid en main elle retrouva Regina dans le canapé, et la prit dans ses bras, contre elle, le plaid sur elles, le film choisi par la brune tournant. Elles passèrent la fin de soirée ensemble, blotties l'une contre l'autre. Un peu avant la fin du film, leurs regards se croisèrent, et dans la seconde qui suivait leurs lèvres étaient soudées dans des baisers tendres et délicats.

-On va se coucher? Proposa Emma entre deux baisers en entendant le générique du film.

-Je te suis. Accepta la brune.

Les deux femmes passèrent la nuit ensemble, et le lendemain elles prirent le petit déjeuné ensemble, mais avant d'aller sur le lieux où elles devaient retrouver leurs collègues, elles firent une escale chez Regina, pour que celle ci se change. Prêtes, elles allèrent sur le lieu d'exposition, et travaillèrent avec tout le monde. Dès que les deux femmes étaient proches l'une de l'autre, elles jouaient avec leurs doigts discrètement, cherchant à être proches, ensemble en continu.

Les trois semaines de préparation de l'exposition, elles les passèrent ensemble, où travaillant dans les ateliers ou sur le lieu même. Regina travaillait avec acharnement sur la robe d'Emma, voulant qu'elle soit parfaite, ce qui fit que plusieurs nuits elles ne dormirent pas ensemble, la brune travaillant chez elles, dans son atelier de sa maison. Des fois Emma restait et se couchait seule dans le lit de Regina. La veille du vernissage, tout était prêt et Emma était rentrée chez elle. La brune lui avait dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à finir, alors elle passait la soirée seule. Alors qu'elle était affalée dans son canapé, son téléphone sonna.

*-Allo? Répondit-elle.

*-Viens chez moi. Tout de suite. Je veux te voir. Déclara la brune avant de raccrocher.

La blonde ria doucement et se leva, en prenant son sac d'affaires qu'elle avait toujours de prêt ces derniers temps pour ce genre d'imprévus, et enfila sa veste pour prendre sa voiture et se rendre chez sa petite amie. Là-bas elle toqua à la porte et Regina lui cria d'entrer. Elle obéit laissa ses affaires dans l'entrée et avança.

-T'es où? Hurla-t-elle.

-Atelier! Répondit la brune.

Emma se précipita vers la pièce, c'était un des endroits de la maison de Regina qu'elle préférait, voir un des endroits de la ville qu'elle préférait. L'atelier de Regina était à moitié une véranda, faisant une pièce très lumineuse. Un mur était tapissé de dessins et projets de la jeune femme, et des mannequins et vêtements en courts trônaient un peu partout. Quand la blonde entra elle trouva la jeune femme dos à elle, près d'un mannequin sur lequel était une robe.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda Emma, en s'approchant d'elle.

-J'ai fini ta robe. Déclara la brune en se tournant. J'ai opté pour une robe noire au final. La mienne est noire aussi, je me suis dis que vu le lieu d'exposition très lumineux et coloré que tu avais créé on se contrasterait mieux en étant en noir. Alors voilà. Tu vas l'enfiler avant de me dire si tu aimes ou non. Parce que vu comme elle est faite, pas porté elle rend moins bien. Déballa Regina en enlevant la robe du portant pour la tendre à la blonde.

-Mais elle est subli-

-Chut. Sourit Regina. Essaye là. Tu peux t'isoler dans le sa-

-Non. Refusa Emma en retirant son teeshirt. C'est pas comme si tu m'avais jamais vu nue. Ria-t-elle en élevant son pantalon. À vrai dire tu m'as vu très souvent nue. Continua-t-elle en enfilant la robe. La dernière fois c'était ce midi dans les toilettes du lieu d'expo.

-Non t'étais pas tout à fait nue à ce moment là, si je me souviens bien. Plaisanta Regina en la regardant s'habiller. Emma lâcha un rire alors qu'elle mettait la robe. Arrête tes bêtises maintenant et regarde moi.

-Oui Madame. Se moqua Emma. T'as un miroir que je vois ce que ça donne ? Non, parce que je sais que ça doit être beau vu que c'est que toi qui la faite, mais je voudrais me voir.

-Si tu retires le madame je te dirais. Grogna gentiment la brune, les yeux plissés.

-Je retire. Sourit la blonde.

-Le miroir est là-bas. Et tu es magnifique. Rétorqua Regina en pointant du doigt le miroir.

Emma alla se regarder, elle portait une robe longue, décolletée jusqu'au centre du ventre, ouverte sur les côtés sans manches, un lien noir passant dans la robe autour d'elle sous ses seins.

-Elle est sublime Regina. Remarqua la blonde. Merci beaucoup. Tu as fais un travail fou. Merci. Sourit-elle doucement en revenant vers la brune. Elle est comment ta robe?

-Retire la tienne, je voudrais pas que tu l'abimes pour demain. Emma s'exécuta et lui donna la robe. Regarde. Fit-elle.

Emma la suivit et découvrit deux mannequins de couture, l'un avec une robe noire, longue aussi, avec un haut transparent, l'autre sur lequel Regina mit la robe de la blonde.

-C'est ta robe? Demanda Emma, en enfilant son pantalon.

-Oui. Elle est prête depuis deux semaines. Alors j'aime les mettre côte à côte pour les observer. Expliqua Regina, en revenant vers Emma qui l'attrapa pour la prendre dans ses bras. Je voudrais que demain tu sois là, qu'on se tienne la main. Je vais me présenter au monde, et je voudrais t'embrasser devant le monde.

-Tu veux de moi comme ça? S'étonna Emma.

-Oui. Pourquoi ça t'étonne autant que ça? Demanda Regina, les bras serré autour du cou de la jeune femme.

-Parce que depuis trois semaines je me demande si nous c'est sérieux ou si c'est le temps d'un moment. J'ai ma réponse. Alors oui je tiendrais ta main en arrivant ensemble demain. Murmura la blonde.

-Je t'aime Emma. Rassura la brune, disant cette phrase jamais dite et souvent pensé.

-Oh putain... Soupira Emma en brossant son nez à celui de la brune. Je t'aime aussi. Tu es mon génie adoré. Sourit-elle.

Regina serra un peu plus ses bras et l'embrassa.

-J'ai commandé à manger, ça arrivera dans dix minutes. Tu restes là? Proposa-t-elle.

-Oui j'ai apporté mes affaires. Sourit Emma en venant chercher ses lèvres à nouveau.

Elles passèrent la soirée et la nuit ensemble, sans jamais se quitté, pas une seconde.

Au matin elles se levèrent, et partirent travailler ensemble. Elles passèrent la journée à peaufiner tout les détails de l'exposition. Et le soir elles rentrèrent chez la brune pour se changer. Habillée de leurs robes, pochettes en main, elles se regardèrent dans le miroir près de l'entrée.

-T'as vraiment encore fait un travail magnifique mon génie. Sourit Emma.

-Merci. Sourit Regina, en passant un bras autour des épaules de la blonde. Je peux avoir un baiser avant de partir? Demanda-t-elle.

-T'as pas besoin de demander. Murmura Emma en l'embrassant. Tu as le droit de m'embrasser quand tu veux, toute la soirée je suis à tes ordres Regina.

-Ce soir je suis Roni. Je vais me montrer mais je veux pas donner mon vrai nom. Que toi sais. Murmura Regina en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

-Moi et Graham et Robin. Déclara Emma avec amertume.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça? Demanda Regina sans la lâcher en reculant juste la tête.

-C'est tes ex? Interrogea la blonde.

-Robin oui, on est sortit ensemble un et demi, mais maintenant il est marié et à un enfant avec ma soeur. Et Graham je couchais avec lui quand on faisait nos études. Juste du sexe et j'étais nulle en plus à l'époque. Tout ça date. Il n'y a que toi dans mon coeur Emma. Rassura Regina en caressant la joue de sa petite-amie. Et toi? Ruby et Belle?

-Rien avec Belle, elle est marié à une de mes amies depuis bientôt dix ans. Et Ruby on s'est connues quand on avait même pas vingt ans et on a couché ensemble plusieurs fois, mais on a vite arrêté. Donc moi une de mes associées, toi les deux. Grogna gentiment Emma.

-C'est pas mes associés. Ils bossent pour moi. Sourit Regina. Arrête d'être jalouse. En rentrant je te rappellerais à quel point tu es l'unique femme que je touche, l'unique humain que j'aime, l'unique personne de ma vie. Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je t'aime et je partage pas, alors je préfère savoir que de me faire des films. Avoua Emma. Et je suis jalouse quand j'aime, c'est comme ça. Si ça te dérange dis le moi et j'apprendrais à faire autrement, parce qu-

-Tais toi. Je suis jalouse aussi. Je le montre juste pas de la même manière c'est tout. Maintenant faut qu'on parte ou on sera en retard. Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Je conduis. Prévint Emma.

-N'importe quoi. On a une voiture. Signala Regina.

Les deux femmes quittèrent la maison pour la soirée de vernissage durant laquelle elles ne se lâchèrent pas. Cette soirée fut un grand pas pour les deux, leurs amis et leurs familles découvrirent pour elles, le monde et leurs collègues aussi. Leurs relation avancèrent fortement, elles tombèrent un peu plus amoureuses l'une de l'autre, et ne se quittèrent plus jamais.


	2. 2 : Premier Noël

2 : Premier Noël.

L'exposition avait duré un mois, et tout c'était déroulé à merveille, les deux femmes avaient de nombreuses propositions de travail, au point qu'Emma dû en refuser une. Alors quand elle rentra chez elle, elle laissa tomber ses affaires et souffla lourdement. Elle avança et entra dans le salon. Les rideaux étaient tirés et la table basse décorée avec des bougies et dressée.

-Regina? Appela-t-elle dans l'entrée avant de sentir un corps se coller à son dos et deux bras entourer ses épaules.

-Mauvaise journée? Demanda la brune qui l'avait entendue soupirer.

-J'ai du refuser un projet et je n'aime pas ça. C'est a cause de ta célébrité et de l'expo que j'ai créé pour toi que les propositions affluent comme j'ai toujours rêvé mais j'avais jamais pensé que je devrais refuser des projets. Admit Emma. Bref, c'est quoi tout ça?

-Je me suis dis que depuis un mois, depuis la fin de l'exposition on avait tellement de travail qu'on s'était pas fait un tête à tête alors j'ai piqué ton double de clés hier quand je suis passée t'embrasser et voilà. Sourit la brune en embrassant son cou.

-Tu peux garder les clés chérie. Sourit Emma en détachant les bras de la jeune femme d'elle pour la faire venir devant elle et l'embrasser.

-C'est vrai? Tu me les laisses? S'étonna Regina.

-Pourquoi t'es si surprise? Interrogea la blonde en la serrant contre elle.

-Parce que ces derniers jours t'es stressée et sur les nerfs à cause de ta proposition de demain pour l'espace de défiler de l'événement dans trois mois, et je suis stressée aussi, à cause de ça aussi, comme je participe. Et donc depuis quelques jours tu as des réactions bizarres. Tu t'es énervée hier contre Belle parce qu'elle t'a demandé deux secondes le temps qu'elle vérifie ce que tu lui avais demandé. Alors j'avais peur que tu t'énerves parce que j'avais piqué tes clés. Expliqua un peu gênée Regina.

-Pardon. T'aurais dû me dire que j'étais chiante et mal lunée. S'excusa Emma. Pardon.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Rassura la brune en l'embrassant. Je t'aime tu le sais.

-Je t'aime aussi. Sourit Emma.

-Très bien alors, dans cinq minutes un repas nous sera livré parce que je suis sortie de mon atelier trop tard pour cuisiner, j'avais pas vu l'heure avant. Mais on va se servir un verre.

Emma la suivit dans le salon et elles s'assirent dans le canapé côte à côte avec un verre de cidre en main.

-Tu travailles où demain? Demanda Emma.

-Dans mon atelier chez moi. Tu me rejoindras le soir? Proposa la brune en prenant la main de la jeune femme.

-Je ne peux pas venir avant? Réclama Emma en faisant sa bouille qui avait pour but de l'attendrir.

-Et ton rendez vous? Interrogea Regina.

-A dix heure. Donc a midi c'est fini. Expliqua la blonde.

-Et bien viens ensuite. Sourit Regina, faudra pas qu'on oubli de mettre le réveil à huit heure.

-Neuf heure suffira. On a tout préparé ce soir, j'aurais juste a brancher mon ordinateur demain. Rassura Emma. Comme ça j'ai toute la nuit avec ma chérie. Sourit-elle en passant sa main libre dans son dos pour l'embrasser.

-Bonne initiative trésor. Sourit la brune en l'embrassant un peu plus. Je me suis jamais sentie aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un. Murmura-t-elle.

-J'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de tenir quelqu'un dans mes bras. Sourit Emma. Ne pars jamais.

-Je ne compte pas aller dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Rassura Regina.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et Regina se leva pour aller chercher le repas. Quand elle revint dans le salon Emma était assise par terre contre le canapé.

-T'es partie de mes bras. Remarqua Emma.

-Pour aller chercher à manger. Justifia Regina en s'essayant sur le côté à droite de sa petite amie. Tiens. Lui dit-elle en la servant.

-Je veux un bisou. Réclama la blonde. Regina avec un sourire se pencha et l'embrassa. Un autre. Quémanda-t-elle quand la brune se redressa.

-T'en aura plein après manger. Répondit Regina.

Emma soupira mais se mit à manger et les deux femmes se mirent à discuter projets. En dehors de l'autre, elles vivaient pour leurs travails alors elles en parlaient énormément, surtout qu'elles étaient toujours passionnées par les projets de l'autre.  
Le repas finit Emma se leva et fit se lever la brune, celle ci debout, elle la tira et la souleva, l'obligeant à plier les jambes de chaque côté d'elle en la tenant les mains sur ses fesses.

-Je veux les baisers promis. Réclama Emma la voix chaude.

-Emmène moi dans ta chambre. Souffla Regina en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

En s'embrassant les deux femmes allèrent passer la nuit sous la couette.

Le lendemain, midi sonnait et Regina mangeait un plat de nouilles en croquant une nouvelle création dans son atelier. Des coups sur sa baie vitrée la firent sursauter mais quand elle vit le visage d'ange de sa petite amie elle se précipita pour lui ouvrir.

-Bonjour trésor. Fit-elle en la tirant par le col de son manteau pour la faire entrer et l'embrasser.

-Et bien bonjour chérie. Sourit Emma à la fin du baiser. Je ne te dérange pas?

-Non jamais. Susurra la brune. Et je viens de finir une robe, je croquais une nouvelle idée dans mon bloc. Sourit-t-elle en l'entraînant.

Emma s'assit sur la chaise de bureau que Regina avait ajouté juste pour elle et s'approcha de la table qui servait de bureau à la jeune femme. Elle vit les pâtes et prit la fourchette.

-J'ai faim je peux t'en prendre un peu? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, fini j'ai plus faim. Acquiesça la brune. Alors ton rendez vous? C'est ok? Tu fais l'espace du défilé?

-Il a adoré! Totalement adoré! Il dit n'avoir jamais eu de défilé qui promettait d'être aussi beau et impressionnant! Raconta Emma surexcitée.

-Oh je suis fière de toi! S'enjoua la brune en venant l'embrasser. Raconte moi tout.

Emma mangea en lui racontant son rendez vous d comme elle le faisait toujours. Chaque fois qu'elles avaient des rendez vous elles racontaient tout à l'autre. Son repas et son récit fini elle ramassa, embrassa la brune et alla sur la deuxième table pour travailler. Elle avait prit l'habitude de travailler ici avec Regina, elle aimait toujours plus son atelier.  
Elles travaillèrent sur leurs projets tout l'après-midi, chacune de leurs côtés, puis la nuit tombant, les lumières allumées, Emma était penchée sur une maquette quand la brune délaissa sa création pour venir s'asseoir sur sa chaise près de sa petite amie. La blonde était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne la vit pas.

-Je peux te parler? Demanda Regina, sachant que la blonde était dans son monde.

-Bien sur, qu'est ce qu'il y a? Questionna Emma en continuant sa maquette.

-Noël est dans deux semaines. Remarqua Regina. Je vais dans ma famille. Et je réalise que tu m'as présenté ton monde mais jamais parlé de ta famille. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Tu connais Ruby et Belle, et aussi la femme de Belle. Répondit simplement Emma en continuant de travailler.

-Ce n'est pas tes soeurs il me semble? Je parle de ta famille qui t'as élevée? Tes parents? Interrogea la brune.

-J'en ai pas. Répondit nonchalamment la blonde.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'expliques pas? Demanda Regina peu à l'aise.

-Je suis une enfant du système. Mes géniteurs m'ont abandonnée à la naissance. Rien de plus à dire. Ajouta Emma en collant deux éléments.

-T'étais en foyer? Osa la brune.

-Oui. Ou des familles d'accueils de merde. Cracha Emma restant neutre dans son expression.

-Et Noël tu fais avec qui alors? Interrogea Regina.

-Ruby, Belle et sa femme souvent. Ou seule. Cette année j'ai rien de prévu, je vais travailler sûrement. Déclara Emma.

-Hors de question que tu travailles à Noël. Déclara sérieusement la brune. Je vais le vingt quatre au matin chez mes parents, ma soeur sera la avec sa fille et Robin que tu connais. Je rentre le vingt six. Viens avec moi. Finit-elle d'une traite attirant enfin le regard de la blonde sur elle.

-Dans ta famille? Questionna Emma en tombant sur son siège.

-C'est trop tôt pour toi? Je peux rester ici avec toi aussi, si tu veux. Proposa la brune.

-Non tu dois aller voir ta famille. T'attends que ca depuis trois semaines. Remarqua Emma. Je ne vais pas déranger?

-Non. Ma mère m'a dit d'emmener ma petite amie si je voulais. Elle veut te rencontrer. Elle a hâte même. Tout comme mon père, surtout que Robin a beaucoup parler de toi à Zel' qui a parlé à mes parents. Expliqua la jeune femme.

-Mais j'ai jamais été avec des parents moi, je sais pas comment je dois me conduire. Remarqua Emma avec une voix d'enfant apeuré.

-Être toi sera parfait, pas besoin d'être une autre. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, je veux qu'il te connaisse. Rassura Regina en prenant sa main pour l'embrasser.

-D'accord. Mais tu me coacheras avant. Réclama Emma.

-Si tu veux. Je t'entraînerais à être toi même. Sourit la brune en se levant pour venir l'embrasser. J'appelle mes parents.

-D'accord. Remercie les de ma part pour l'invitation. Demanda Emma. Je finis ma maquette pendant ce temps là. Fit-elle en se replongeant sur son projet.

Regina lui embrassa la tête et alla prendre son téléphone. Elle composa le numéro de ses parents et sa mère décrocha.

*-Maman?...Je suis chez moi, dans l'atelier avec Emma, elle travaille... J'étais chez elle hier, c'est pour ça que j'ai loupé ton appel... Je t'appelle pour Noël. Emma viendra avec moi...Non, enfin c'est compliqué mais non elle n'a personne avec qui le faire... Maman, c'est compliqué...

-Tu peux lui dire. Interrompît Emma finissant un détail de sa maquette.

*-Elle est orpheline. Elle a grandi dans des foyers. Avoua Regina en venant dans le dos de la blonde, passant un bras autour d'elle. Mais cette année elle nous aura nous. Emma finit son détail et regarda sa petite amie, se tournant face a elle pour passer ses bras autour d'elle... D'accord maman, Emma vous remercie de l'invitation pour Noël. Embrasse papa de ma part... J'embrasse Emma, promis. Bisous.* Elle raccrocha et se pencha pour embrasser la jeune femme. Elle t'embrasse et te promets un beau Noël en famille.

-Elle a l'air très gentille. Sourit Emma.

-Elle l'est. Mon père aussi. Ma soeur est un peu folle mais adorable. Tout ira bien. rassura Regina.

-Parle moi de tes parents et ta famille. Je veux les connaitre un peu pour faire les cadeaux. Réclama Emma. On pourrait prendre un verre et manger en même temps.

-D'accord mais je devrais travailler après.

-Moi aussi. Sourit la blonde en se levant pour l'embrasser.

Elles firent à manger et Regina parla à la blonde de sa famille pour que celle ci la connaisse mieux. Elles décidèrent de profiter de leurs samedi pour aller faire des achats pour Noël ensemble. Le repas fini elles se remirent à travailler et Emma décida de mettre un peu de musique.

-Je vais me coucher. Déclara finalement la brune vers une heure du matin.

-Je te rejoins chérie. Promit Emma dessinant un plan du musée qu'elle se devait de réorganiser.

-Même si c'est dans deux heures ou quatre viens dormir avec moi. Ajouta la brune avant de disparaître.

La semaine précédente Emma avait travaillé un peu plus tard que la brune et ayant peur de déranger Regina elle s'était couchée sur le canapé du salon. Alors maintenant la brune préférait prévenir. Emma monta une heure après et trouva la brune sous les draps. Elle se déshabilla, et se glissa le plus délicatement possible dans le lit. A peine fut elle allongée que Regina vint se coller à elle.

-Tu ne dors pas toi? Remarqua-t-elle.

-Je voulais être sûre que tu viendrais dormir avec moi. Argua la brune.

-Je suis là, alors dors. Rassura la blonde en la berçant. Demain on se lève à dix heure pour aller faire les magasins pour les cadeaux.

-Tu veux bien qu'on fasse ensemble? Je veux dire, on pourrait partager le prix des cadeaux pour mes parents et Zel' et Robin. Comme font les couples. On pourrait hein? Proposa Regina à moitié endormie.

-Comme un couple. S'amusa la blonde. Si tu veux chérie mais dors maintenant.

La brune ne chercha pas plus elle avait la réponse qu'elle voulait. Elle s'endormie dans les bras d'Emma qui fit de même.

Le lendemain, au réveil, Regina se leva la première comme toujours. Elle descendit faire le petit déjeuné sachant qu'Emma avait besoin de temps. Le pain grillant, elle alla dans son atelier juste à côté avec un café en main. Elle se pencha sur le patron dessiner la veille au soir et corrigea quelques détails. Alors qu'elle dessinait deux bras entourèrent sa taille.

-Salut toi. Murmura Emma.

-Bonjour trésor. Comment vas tu? Demanda Regina en se tournant, lui donnant sa tasse.

-À merveille. Sourit la blonde en buvant une gorgée de café. Et toi?

-On va passer la journée à faire les magasins pour les cadeaux de Noël ensemble pour ma famille parce que tu passes le réveillon avec moi et en plus de ça, tu es en sous-vêtements chez moi parce que tu as trop chaud comme toujours, alors ça peut que aller. Sourit Regina. Viens manger, j'ai fais griller des tartines.

-T'es géniale. S'enjoua Emma en la suivant vers la cuisine. Et oui j'ai trop chaud, tu chauffes trop!

-J'ai froid moi. Rétorqua Regina.

-Je peux te réchauffer moi. Proposa Emma en l'enlaçant. Je suis une super bouillotte qui fait des gros câlins et en bonus je peux faire des bisous. Ajouta-t-elle en lui embrassant le cou et la mâchoire la faisant rire.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Regina suspendue à son cou, les fesses légèrement sur la table.

-Moi aussi même si t'es pas une bouillotte. S'amusa Emma.

-Tu verras en été quand tu crèveras de chaud tu seras heureuse de me trouver, moi le glaçon. Affirma la brune. Les gens m'appelaient le glaçon jusqu'à mes premières années d'études. Mais pour une autre raison. Fit-elle tristement.

-Je sais que t'es pas un glaçon. Tu es belle adorable gentille et tu as un coeur énorme. Moi je le sais. Rassura Emma en la portant pour l'asseoir sur la table. Elle attrapa une tartine beurrée et la tendit à la brune. Tiens mords la dedans ca te fera du bien au coeur.

Regina obéit avec un léger sourire, elle se sentait heureuse et chanceuse de l'avoir.

-Merci d'être comme ça Em'. Merci. J'ai tellement hâte que ma famille te rencontre et voit à quel point je suis chanceuse. Sourit tendrement la brune en caressant sa nuque et sa joue, les jambes autour de ses hanches.

-Ch'est moi qu'est d'la chanche. Articula Emma la bouche pleine.

-Finit de manger et allons chercher les cadeaux. Ordonna Regina. Et arrête de manger n'importe comment.

Emma se fit pardonner d'un baiser et le petit déjeuné fini elles remontèrent prendre une douche et s'habiller. Emma enfila le costume laissé là, mais Regina resta en sous-vêtements devant son dressing.

-Je sais pas quoi mettre! Rala-t-elle.

-On va faire les cadeaux de Noël chérie, pas besoin d'être parfaite. S'amusa Emma.

-Si pas le choix, depuis que tu m'as fais une exposition de fou, et que je me suis présentée au monde à ton bras je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'être parfaite quand je sors de chez moi. Argua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers la blonde. Et puis tu t'es regardé cinq minutes?! T'as l'air d'un ange tombé du ciel. Râla-t-elle.

Emma portait un teeshirt blanc, avec un costume rouge et des chaussures plates noires.

-Et toi tu ressembles à une reine quelque soit la création que tu portes. Alors enfile en une qu'on y aille. Rassura Emma.

-Dans laquelle tu voudrais me voir aujourd'hui? Demanda alors Regina.

-La rouge qui à une fleur sur l'épaule, et qui n'est pas droite en bas. Avec un collant et les talons rouges.

-La fleur? Mais c'est une robe d'événement Emma. Remarqua Regina.

-Non, je te parle de celle qui a une fleur plate sur l'épaule et que les pétales tombent dans le dos et qui est merveilleuse et très moulante. Décrivit Emma.

-Ah tu parles de celle ci! S'exclama la brune en lui montrant la robe décrite.

-Oui celle là! T'es merveilleuse dedans. Enfin comme dans toutes mais là j'ai envie de te voir dans celle ci. Proposa Emma.

-Merci trésor. Sourit la brune en s'habillant. Sors mes talons s'il te plaît.

Emma l'aida et les deux femmes prêtent elles mirent leurs manteaux et quittèrent la maison pour aller faire leurs cadeaux. Elles restèrent en ville tout l'après midi, tentant au mieux de passer inaperçues, mais Regina -Roni pour les gens- était maintenant trop connue pour passer inaperçue, et c'était encore plus vrai au bras d'Emma qui portait un manteau habillé ouvert sur son costume, et Regina elle portait un manteau drapé noir avec des bordures rouge et blanche sur les bras. Elles ne pouvaient absolument pas passer inaperçues, mais ça ne les empêcha pas de faire les magasins et de rentrer tard dans l'après midi dans un café, avec des dizaines de sacs, pour commander un chocolat chaud, assises l'une contre l'autre dans la banquette ronde dans le coin du café.

-Emma? Appela la brune dans ses bras, son dos contre son torse.

-Oui chérie? Répondit la blonde, en caressant distraitement son bras.

-Comment tu as rencontré Belle et Ruby? Demanda-t-elle en amenant le sujet qu'elle voulait en douceur.

-Belle j'étais au lycée, et Ruby était serveuse dans le même bar que moi à l'époque où je devais avoir des petits jobs pour payer ma vie pendant que je bossais sur mes premiers projets de designer. Raconta Emma. Elles ne m'ont jamais jugée, ni pour mon amour des femmes, étant comme moi, ni pour ma façon d'être, un peu rustre et brutale, elles n'ont jamais eu pitié de moi comme d'autres. Elles ont toujours été présentes autant que je l'étais pour elles.

-Elles savent ou pas? Questionna la brune.

-Pour toi et moi? Évidemment, comme tout le monde et puis tu les as rencontrées. T'es sûre que tu vas bien? S'inquiéta Emma.

-Andouille. Elles savent ou pas pour ton enfance? Grogna Regina.

-Elles savent ce que tu sais. Abandonnée à la naissance, baladée entre familles d'accueils de merdes et foyers, sans parents ni famille. Parce que y a rien de plus à dire Regina. Ma vie à commencé quand je me suis barré du système pour les enfants. Raconta Emma en la regardant dans les yeux, la brune ayant tourné sa tête.

-Pourquoi tu dis familles d'accueils de merdes à chaque fois? Interrogea la brune.

-Parce que j'y ai vécu des trucs que je veux oublier. Je ne veux pas en parler, c'est derrière moi, mais je comprends que tu es envie de savoir, quand je me sentirais prête à en parler, tu seras celle vers qui je me tournerais. Je n'en ai jamais parlé, c'est enfoui en moi. Avoua Emma.

-D'accord. Mais jure moi que tu vas bien, que tout va bien dans ta tête et ton coeur? S'assura Regina.

-Je vais bien. Je répète c'est du passé.Sourit doucement Emma. On pourrait boire ce chocolat très calorique maintenant? Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Je vais prendre dix kilos avec ça, et se sera ta faute! S'exclama la brune en prenant sa tasse.

-Je jure de t'aimer, même ronde, même obèse, même accro au chocolat chaud calorique. Sourit Emma.

-Tu es folle Em'. Ria la brune, avant de prendre une gorgée.

-Je sais. Et tu m'aimes ainsi. Emma lui embrassa la lèvre supérieure, léchant délicatement la mousse chocolaté qu'elle avait dessus.

Après plusieurs baisers, les chocolats finis elles reprirent leurs paquets et sac et rentrèrent chez elles. Elles passèrent la fin de journée dans l'atelier de Regina.

Les deux semaines précédent leurs départs passèrent rapidement, les deux femmes ayant beaucoup de travail. Elles passèrent la plupart des nuits chez Regina, ou au moins ensemble, si elles étaient séparées c'était quand leurs horaires de travail ne leurs permettait vraiment pas de coexister ensemble. Elles préparèrent leurs bagages la veille, Emma prenant ses affaires laissée chez la brune. Alors qu'elles étaient dans le dressing, Emma debout ayant prévu son costume noir fait par sa petite amie, avec un haut et une paire de talons rouges, un autre costume bleu roi celui ci, elle hésitait.

-Chérie tu crois que je serais assez classe? Demanda la blonde à la jeune femme qui mettait ses robes bien dans sa valise.

-Tu seras parfaite. Tellement parfaite que faudra que je me retienne de te déshabiller et t'embrasser en continu. Rassura Regina.

-Mais tu m'as déshabillée hier soir quand je portais mon jogging plein de peinture et que j'avais les cheveux en vrac. T'es vraiment pas une référence. Je te demande si pour tes parents et ta famille je serais assez classe? Enchaina Emma.

-Trésor, le costume noir que je t'ai fais est plein de détails artistiques te reflétant, tu es magnifique et élégante dedans, tu seras la plus belle et la plus classe, tu vas tous nous éblouir. Essaye de te rassurer. Tout va bien se passer. Rassura Regina en venant vers elle pour prendre son visage en coupe et l'embrasser.

-Tout va bien se passer. D'accord. Tout va bien se passer. Répéta Emma pour se convaincre. Tu me maquilleras? Que toi sais bien le faire. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Je te maquillerais, promis. Elle l'embrassa encore une fois. Maintenant fini moi cette valise et viens me déshabiller. Ordonna-t-elle avant de sortir.

Emma finit rapidement la valise et alla rejoindre Regina qui était en fait en sous-vêtements sur le lit, ce qu'elle lui fit remarquer. Elles passèrent un bout de la nuit sous la couette et dormirent le reste du temps.

Le réveil sonna à neuf heures et les deux femmes se levèrent, Emma après Regina qui lui avait préparé le petit déjeuné. Elles mirent les affaires dans la voiture de Regina et fermèrent la maison. Alors qu'elle démarrait Emma s'écria.

-Stop! Faut qu'on aille chez moi. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Mais pourquoi Emma? Interrogea la brune.

-J'ai oublié quelque chose d'essentiel mais je peux pas te dire quoi. Ramène moi chez moi, ça prendra cinq minutes. Je t'en prie. Supplia Emma.

-D'accord. On va être en retard. Remarqua Regina en démarrant vers chez la blonde.

-T'auras qu'à leurs dire que c'est mua faute. Proposa la jeune femme entre lui embrassant la joue, comme un merci.

Regina sourit et ne perdit pas de temps. Chez Emma, celle ci alla chercher ce qu'elle voulait, et revint dans la voiture. Elles partirent pour trois heures de route, et en profitèrent pour parler et écouter de la musique. Le trajet leurs paru court, elle avait toujours quelque chose à dire, une anecdote à raconter, et Emma se faisait curieuse sur la famille de Regina et son enfance. Quand elles se garèrent devant la maison des parents de la brune, Emma observa avec un sourire.

-Tu vas me prendre pour une folle, mais elle est exactement comme je l'imaginais, elle est jolie, on dirait vraiment un petit cocon familial, j'adore. Souffla la blonde.

Sorties de la voiture, Regina l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, aimant ses mots. Elles récupérèrent leurs valises et s'avancèrent à la porte. Regina entra, posa sa valise et fit signe à Emma d'en faire de même. Puis elle prit sa main et l'entraina. Un petit couloir donnait de chaque côté sur la cuisine et la salle à manger, et au bout le salon, chaleureux, avec un arbre de Noël, et toute la famille de la brune autour du feu. Quand elle entra les quatre adultes se levèrent pour venir l'embrasser. Emma resta en retrait avec un sourire doux, ces parents l'avaient appelée "mon ange" et "mon coeur", la blonde trouvait ça adorable. Les retrouvailles faites, Regina revint vers elle et prit sa main.

-Papa, maman, je vous présente Emma. Trésor, mes parents, et ma grande soeur Zel'. Sourit la brune.

-Bonjour, merci de m'accueillir pour le réveillon, monsieur et madame Mills. Sourit Emma.

-Ah non! Appelez nous Cora et Henry. Regina est folle de vous, alors on va prendre l'habitude d'utiliser les prénoms. Sourit la mère de la brune.

-Merci de balancer. Soupira Regina.

-Je le savais déjà. Se moqua Emma en déposant ses lèvres sur le dos de la main de la jeune tutoyez moi s'il vous plaît. Réclama Emma auprès des parents de la brune.

-Alors fais de même. Répondit le père de Regina, recevant un sourire en réponse.

-Et Regina vous appelle toujours Zel', donc je ne sais pas votre prénom entier. Remarqua la blonde en regardant la soeur de sa petite-amie.

-Zelena. Mais appelle moi Zel'. Je préfère largement. Sourit la rousse. Faudra qu'on se fasse un tête à tête toi et moi. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Regina m'a rodée pour le tête à tête de grande soeur protectrice. Sourit Emma. Alors sans problème.

-Gina! Si tu préviens ça sert à rien. S'exclama Zelena.

-Je ne veux pas que tu l'effraies, j'aimerais la garder un peu longtemps près de moi. Sourit la brune en regardant sa soeur, pour finir le regard sur la blonde.

-Tataaaaaa! Résonna une voix d'enfant qui les coupa et attira l'attention de tous.

Regina réceptionna la fille de sa soeur dans ses bras. Robyn avait quatre ans et la brune était son idole.

-Salut princesse. Souffla Regina en la serrant contre elle. Comment tu vas?

-C'est Noël! Cria la petite surexcitée dans ses bras faisant sourire tout le monde. C'est qui? Demanda-t-elle en voyant la blonde. Maman m'a dit on allait voir ton amoureuse, c'est elle? Enchaina-t-elle toute heureuse.

-Oui princesse, c'est Emma. C'est ma chérie. Sourit la brune en se tournant, gardant la petite dans ses bras mais lui permettant de voir Emma.

-C'est ma deuxième tata? S'emballa Robyn.

-Heu- Paniqua Regina avant d'être coupée.

-Je peux l'être si tu veux miss. Sourit Emma. Dis moi t'as quel âge?

-Quatre ans! S'exclama la petite en montrant quatre petit doigt.

-Waouh t'es vraiment super grande alors! Fit Emma avec un grand sourire. Et t'as commandé quoi au père Noël?

-Plein de trucs! J'ai demandé plus de lego pour faire une maison, parce que j'en ai pas assez. Expliqua la petite.

-T'as des lego? Sourit la blonde, en sachant que ça pouvait facilement la rapprocher d'elle.

-Oui plein! Mais j'arrive pas à faire une maison. Marmonna la petite déçue.

-Je suis super douée pour faire des maisons en lego, tu veux que je t'aide? Proposa Emma avec un sourire tendre.

-Oh oui! S'il te plaît! S'il te plaît! Cria la petite trépignant dans les bras de sa tante. Maman peux? S'assura-t-elle.

-Si Emma est d'accord oui. Sourit Zelena.

-Tu me montres tes lego miss? Proposa la jeune femme.

Regina posa Robyn qui prit la main d'Emma pour l'entraîner vers l'escalier au bout du salon, pour aller vers l'étage. La brune avait un sourire lumineux et reporta son regard sur sa famille.

-Elle est super douée pour faire des maisons en lego? Interrogea sa mère.

-Elle est super douée pour construire des choses, elle fait des lieux magnifiques je vous jure, c'est éblouissant. Elle a une imagination folle. Mais pour chacun de ses projets elle fait une maquette, et en plus elle a eu un projet il y a an je crois pour la marque Lego, alors elle gère à la perfection. Tout va bien se passer avec Robyn. Promit Regina.

-Oh je n'en doute pas. Sourit Zelena. Elle à l'air fantastique Gina, je suis heureuse pour toi.

-Elle l'est. Vraiment elle l'est, et je suis heureuse. Rayonna Regina.

-Elle a l'air à l'aise avec les enfants. Remarqua sa mère faisant sourire tout le monde sauf Regina.

-Je te vois venir. On est ensemble depuis trois mois et même si je l'aime on va patienter pour le bébé d'accord? Si tu veux des petits enfants en plus demande à Zel'. Fit-elle.

-Et il y a des chances qu'on te revoit bientôt à l'atelier avec tout le monde? Demanda Robin alors qu'ils se réinstallaient tous dans le salon.

-Je suis passée y a trois jours. Remarqua la brune.

-T'es passée t'as donné les directives, regardé le travail fait et t'as disparu. Sourit l'homme.

-Oui Emma m'attendait. Expliqua Regina mais elle vit le sourire de tout le monde. Quoi? Elle adore l'atelier de ma maison, alors on l'a -enfin elle l'a- réaménagé pour nous deux et c'est un paradis. Et puis les tenues pour le défilé sont bientôt prêtes, tout va bien, je passerais le vingt huit. Annonça-t-elle.

-D'ailleurs c'est elle qui fait l'espace de défilé? Demanda Zelena a qui Regina avait parlé de ce projet.

-Oui, l'organisateur qui a sélectionné les trois créateurs de mode dont je fais parti à été fasciné par les idées d'Emma et l'a choisie. Je vous l'ai dis elle fait des travaux fan-tas-ti-ques. Appuya Regina.

Ils restèrent en famille une demie heure, Emma avec Robyn. Ils finirent par entendre les deux en haut de l'escaliers. Ils ne les voyaient pas mais comprirent vite la situation.

-Robyn je sais que tu veux montrer à tout le monde ce que tu as fais, mais les escaliers c'est dangereux alors laisse moi t'aider avec la super maison. Proposa gentiment Emma.

-Je veux tenir la super maison. Répondit Robyn.

-Tu portes la maison et moi je te porte toi. Ça te va?

Ils n'entendirent pas la réponse mais quelques minutes après Emma descendait avec la petite dans les bras qui tenait une grande maison en lego. Elle la posa en bas des escaliers.

-Maman! Papa! Regarde tata elle m'a aidé à faire une super maison. Cria-t-elle en amenant la maison sur la table basse.

Tous regardèrent la création des deux alors qu'Emma s'approchait de la brune. Celle ci prit sa main et la tira pour la faire s'asseoir près d'elle dans le large fauteuil.

-Alors t'es adoptée comme tata? Sourit-elle.

-Apparemment. Elle m'appelle comme ça tout le temps. Sourit doucement Emma. T'as plus le droit de me quitter, ça briserait le coeur de ce petit ange.

-Pas de risque, je te garde précieusement. Rassura Regina en l'embrassant. Alors tu t'es bien entendue avec ma nièce?

-Très bien. Tu sais j'adore les enfants et quand ils me font faire des constructions c'est parfait. Sourit Emma. J'ai eu un message de Ruby et Belle, elles nous embrassent et nous souhaitent un merveilleux réveillon. Mais premier de l'an avec elles.

-Ah non Gina! Coupa Zelena. Premier de l'an avec moi! T'avais promis!

-Mais je- Fit Regina ne sachant que faire.

-Belle et sa femme nous invite mais si tu veux venir y a pas de problème. Avec toi on serait six filles pour fêter le nouvel an. Sourit Emma.

-J'adore cette solution! Acquiesça Zelena enjouée.

-Moi aussi. Merci trésor. Sourit Regina en l'embrassant.

-Ruby et Belle sont tes soeurs? Demanda Henry, pas au courant de la situation familiale d'Emma.

-Non. Juste mes meilleures amies. Sourit la blonde.

-Et tu as des soeurs ou frères? Continua Zelena.

-Non. Je suis seule. Répondit calmement Emma alors que sa petite amie la serait dans ses bras.

-Et Noël tu ne le fais pas avec tes parents? Questionna Henry à nouveau.

-Je n'en ai pas. Répondit Emma étonnant tout le monde. Devant les sourcils froncés elle prit une inspiration et se lança. Je suis orpheline, mes géniteurs m'ont abandonnée à la naissance et j'étais balader en foyer et familles d'accueils pendant dix huit ans avant de me débrouiller seule. Raconta-t-elle. Mais aujourd'hui je m'assume entièrement, je veux dire que je ne sors pas avec votre fille pour sa célébrité ou son argent. Je sors avec elle parce que je l'aime et financièrement parlant j'ai pas besoin d'elle. S'emballa-t-elle.

-Nous n'en doutons pas une seconde. Rassura Cora. Pardonne la curiosité des deux, ils sont comme ça et je ne les avais pas prévenu.

-Pas de problème. Je sors avec votre fille et je suis là pour le réveillon, c'est normal que vous ayez des questions. Sourit Emma.

-Tata! S'écria Robyn attirant surtout l'attention de la brune au « tata ». C'est cassé, aide moi tata. Réclama-t-elle en regardant la blonde qui vint pres de la table.

-T'inquiète pas, je te l'ai dis, rien ne casse vraiment, tout est réparable. Rassura Emma en remettant la pièce en place.

-Merci tata! Sourit la petite en lui offrant un bisou sur la joue faisant rougir Emma qui retourna près de la brune.

-T'es toute rouge Em'. Sourit Regina une main sur sa cuisse.

-J'ai pas l'habitude des attentions comme ça. J'ai jamais vécu ça moi. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Je sais. Je t'avais dis que ca se passerait bien. Répondit Regina en venant l'embrasser.

-Quand je t'ai présentée officiellement aux filles tu étais morte de trouille, et là c'est tes parents, j'ai le droit d'avoir peur. Argua Emma.

-Tu as raison. Sourit la brune en l'embrasser. Viens on va ranger nos affaires dans notre chambre, et je vais te faire visiter la maison au passage.

Les deux femmes se levèrent, allèrent récupérer leurs valises et se rendirent à l'étage. Regina expliqua que la chambre de ses parents était en bas, mais que celle de sa soeur et la sienne était en haut. La chambre de Regina était la même depuis que la jeune femme avait vingt ans, et Emma pu découvrir un bout de son univers, et des photos d'elle. Elles rangèrent leurs affaires et Cora finit par monter les voir en frappant à la porte.

-Il est bientôt dix-huit heure, le repas et prêt on va trinquer dans une petite demie heure, habillez vous. Sourit-elle avant de disparaître.

Regina sortit des valises leurs tenues prévues, et enfila sa robe avec l'aide d'Emma, qui mit son costume noir. Puis la blonde tressa ses cheveux et sa petite amie la maquillage légèrement. Celle ci laissa ses cheveux libres, et maquilla ses lèvres de rouge.

-T'es magnifique. Sourit Emma, en venant l'enlacer au niveau des hanches.

-Merci. Murmura Regina en la laissant l'embrasser dans le cou. Et toi malgré le fait que tu es une allumeuse t'es sublime, mais tu sais que ton haut est décolleté. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Ta robe moule tout ton corps, et ton décolleté montre la moitié de tes seins. Alors t'as vraiment rien à dire. Susurra Emma en l'embrassant sur la mâchoire.

Elles se perdirent quelques minutes de plus dans les baisers, puis se décidèrent à retourner en bas avec tout le monde. Emma était la seule des femmes en costume mais tout le monde était bien habillé et apprêté. Robyn, en voyant les deux femmes descendre se précipita vers elles pour leurs monter sa jolie robe, et la blonde lui dit qu'elle était merveilleuse, ce qui enjoua la petite qui vint se suspendre à son cou. Elles discutèrent avec tout le monde autour d'un verre, Emma apprenant à connaître tout le monde, tout autant qu'ils la découvraient. Après une longue discussion avec la blonde, Cora s'approcha de sa fille.

-Garde la bien. Elle est géniale. Souffla-elle avant d'aller en cuisine.

Regina porta son regard sur Emma qui riait avec son père et Robyn dans ses bras. Oh oui elle avait de la chance de l'avoir et de la chance qu'Emma est osé l'inviter au restaurant comme ca sur un coup de tête. Pensive elle ne vit pas sa soeur arrivée et sursauta quand celle ci lui enlaça les épaules.

-Tu penses à quoi? Ou plutôt à qui avec ce sourire niais? Sourit sa soeur.

-Comment as tu su que Robin était l'homme de ta vie, le père de tes enfants? Demanda-t-elle.

-Le jour où il m'a dit que si il le fallait, si pour que je sois heureuse il fallait qu'il quitte ta boîte il le ferait, car j'étais son monde. J'étais jalouse à l'époque à cause de votre passé. Expliqua Zelena. Pourquoi?

-Je crois que c'est elle. Affirma la brune en regardant Emma. La femme de ma vie et la mère de mes enfants. C'est elle, elle est mon monde. Murmura-t-elle.

-Quel est le déclic pour que tu le saches maintenant?

-Elle a gagné le coeur des parents. Elle est magnifique, me comprend et préfère, le soir, rester seule avec un film naze et me laisser travailler jusqu'à des heures pas possibles parce qu'elle sait que ça me rend heureuse. Je peux l'admirer sans m'en lasser. Je l'aime toujours plus. Et en plus elle a un don avec les enfants. Regarde comme elle est avec ta fille. Elle fit une pause et tourna ses yeux vers sa soeur. Je sais que en tant que grande soeur tu vas essayer de l'effrayer pour voir si tu peux me laisser à elle, mais crois moi tu peux. Elle me protège de tout, me rassure, m'encourage, me félicite, elle partage tout avec moi, elle a une confiance aveugle en moi tout comme moi en elle. Elle m'aime. Et je l'aime aussi. Pour elle je donnerais tout, j'arrêterais d'être Roni si il le fallait. Confia Regina, sachant que sa soeur par cet argument comprendrait l'importance d'Emma.

-Jamais je te demanderais d'arrêter d'être Roni. Coupa Emma qui avait entendu la fin. Si tu ne créer plus tu n'es plus vraiment toi. Je sais que dessiner, coudre et créer c'est capital dans ta vie tout comme dessiner, construire et créer l'est dans la mienne. Tu en as besoin pour être heureuse. Elle passa ses bras autour de Regina qui lui faisait maintenant face. Et moi j'ai juste besoin que tu sois heureuse pour l'être aussi. Enfin j'ai besoin de toi aussi pour être heureuse. Sourit-elle.

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme embrassa Emma, les mains tenant son visage en coupe. Les adultes autour attendris et émus par le discours d'Emma les regardaient.

-À table! S'écria Cora en entrant avant de voir leurs têtes. Et bien qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici?

-Emma vient de faire une sublime déclaration à notre fille. Confia Henry heureux.

-Et j'ai manqué ça! Grogna Cora en regardant sa fille blottie dans l'étreinte d'Emma.

-Je peux la refaire si vous voulez! Plaisanta Emma.

-Venez plutôt à table tous! Ria la mère de Regina. Et utilise le tu, Emma. Réclama-t-elle en allant vers la salle à manger.

-Viens mon trésor, ma mère est un vrai chef. Sourit Regina en prenant la main de la blonde pour l'entraîner.

-Aussi douée que toi? Demanda la blonde en la suivant.

-Plus encore, c'est elle qui m'a tout apprit. Sourit Regina.

-On va se régaler alors. Murmura Emma en l'embrassant sur la joue, la suivant.

Elles prirent place autour de la table avec les autres et le repas se déroula à merveille. D'anecdotes en anecdotes, de sourires en rires, ils mangèrent en profitant des retrouvailles et des découvertes sur les uns les autres. Emma et Regina étaient côte à côte, jouant avec leurs mains qui s'effleuraient, riant de l'ambiance. Le dessert fini, l'heure était bien avancée et Robyn tombait de sommeil.

-Mon coeur on va allé dormir. Murmura Robin en la soulevant, la prenant dans ses bras. Comme ça au réveil le père Noël sera passé. Sourit-il en embrassant sa tête.

-Tata. Murmura la petite.

-Tu veux que tata t'emmène dormir? Interrogea Robin et la petite hocha la tête. Laquelle? S'amusa-t-il.

-Les deux. Marmonna la petite.

Robin donna sa fille à Regina qui la prit dans ses bras, et se leva, mais ne voyant pas la blonde bouger, elle lui tapa l'épaule.

-Tu viens. Elle a dit les deux. Bouge tes fesses. Grogna-t-elle.

-Tu veux vraiment rien faire sans moi. Ria Emma en se levant pour la suivre.

-Et tu vas t'en plaindre? S'amusa la brune alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

-Ça risque pas. Sourit la blonde en caressant la tête endormie de Robyn sur l'épaule de la brune.

Les deux femmes allèrent coucher la petite fille, lui embrassèrent le front, la bordèrent, et Emma chantonna une petite chanson pour l'endormir totalement. Quand elles quittèrent la chambre, Regina passa un bras autour de la taille d'Emma, posant des questions avec les yeux.

-J'endormais les petits dans les foyers avec cette chanson, je leurs donnait un peu d'espoir. Sourit Emma. Allons avec ta famille.

-Oui, dans deux heures on ouvre les paquets. Avant souvent on regarde un film de Noël. S'enjoua la brune en l'embrassant rapidement.

Lorsqu'elles descendirent, les deux femmes trouvèrent les autres installés dans le salon, des chocolats sur la table, avec un grand chocolat chaud et des mugs. Elles s'installèrent aussi dans le salon, et se blottirent contre l'autre. Cora donna un chocolat chaud à tous et ils lancèrent le film.  
Celui ci terminé, Cora décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter le chocolat, où ils allaient être malades, et d'échanger les cadeaux. Les deux femmes remontèrent sans bruit à l'étage et allèrent prendre leurs sac de paquets. En descendant Emma ouvrit le sac et attrapa les trois paquets pour Robyn pour les mettre sous le sapin sous le sourire des adultes.

-Chérie! Y en avait pas un quatrième pour Robyn? Appela Emma.

-Si il est là. Mets le avec les autres s'il te plaît. Lui répondit Regina en lui tendant le paquet.

La blonde s'exécuta et revint s'asseoir dans le large fauteuil où était sa petite amie. Ils commencèrent à échanger les paquets, et alors que les deux femmes avaient ouverts ceux offerts pas les autres, elles profitèrent d'un instant où personne ne les regardaient pour échanger les cadeaux qu'elles s'étaient fait. Emma sortit de sa veste une boite et l'offrit à Regina, qui découvrit un collier en or blanc avec une pierre suspendue dessus.

-Il est magnifique. C'est-

-Une émeraude. C'est symbole d'amour et de bonheur, et à comme vertu la confiance. Et puis c'est comme tes yeux, t'auras toujours un bout de moi sur toi comme ça. Sourit la blonde.

-Je t'aime. Tu es toujours avec moi trésor. Mais merci. Souffla la brune en posant une main sur sa joue et l'embrassant. Tiens, le tien.

Emma l'ouvrit et découvrit un appareil photo argentique. Elle avait avoué avoir une passion pour les photos instantanées, qui ont un jeu de hasard. Avec une pellicule dedans, la blonde n'hésita pas et la mis à l'intérieur, elle le prépara rapidement et se tourna vers la brune, se mettant un peu en dessous d'elle.

-Souris chérie. Murmura-t-elle faisant rayonner la brune. Elle se rassit près d'elle et lui donna un autre paquet. J'ai ça aussi pour toi.

Regina ouvrit et trouva le livre d'un créateur de mode qu'elle adorait, et deux places pour un défilé de mode de ce dernier à Milan, six mois plus tard.

-Ça à dû te couter une fortune! S'exclama la brune avec un sourire éblouissant.

-Ça te fait plaisir? S'assura Emma.

-Oh oui Em' énormément! Rassura Regina.

-Alors on s'en fou du prix, on se fera un week-end en amoureuse à Milan pour le défilé. T'en rêvais. Sourit la blonde, en lui plaquant un baiser sur la joue. Je ferais plein de photos moi.

-T'es géniale! Et ce livre est merveilleux. Rayonna la brune. Tien j'ai un autre truc pour toi, mais j'ai un peu honte, c'est moins bien que toi.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi. Ce qui viens de toi est toujours bien chérie. Rassura Emma en la serrant contre elle avant de déballer le paquet. Elle découvrit un costume prune et brodé à des endroits fait par la jeune femme, et se mit debout pour faire tomber sa veste et l'enfiler. Ça va pas avec mon haut, mais il est absolument magnifique. J'adore, mais tu l'as fais quand, j'étais presque tout le temps chez toi. Remarqua Emma.

-La nuit, quand tu dormais ou alors quand tu étais concentrée sur une maquette. T'es dans ton monde dans ce genre de moment. Sourit Regina.

-Il est magnifique mon ange, tu as fais un superbe travail. Remarqua la mère de la brune, les regardant comme tous depuis que Regina avait ouvert son cadeau, mais elles n'avaient pas vu.

-T'es un véritable génie. Sourit Emma.

-J'ai un dernier truc pour toi. J'avais espoir que l'on nous regarderais pas mais bon. Soupira la brune. Dans ta poche de veste j'ai glissé un paquet.

Emma était en train de remettre sa veste noire, alors elle fouilla dans celle prune et en sortit un paquet. Elle le déballa et trouva à l'intérieur deux clés. Elle fronça les sourcils et détailla les clés, devant l'impatience des autres.

-Non.. Finit-elle par souffler. Ta maison et l'atelier chez toi? Interrogea-t-elle.

-J'ai la clé de chez toi depuis un mois presque. À ton tour de l'avoir. Sourit la brune un peu gênée. Et puis tu passes la plupart de ton temps dans l'atelier avec moi alors voilà se sera plus pratique.

-Oh merci! S'exclama la blonde en venant l'embrasser. Merci. Merci. Merci. Fit-elle entre les baisers. J'adore cet atelier, c'est vraiment un petit paradis!

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai dis pour le décrire à mes parents. Ria Regina en l'enlaçant pour l'embrasser. Joyeux Noël mon trésor. Murmura-t-elle.

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi chérie. Susurra Emma en la serrant contre elle. Et joyeux Noël à tout le monde. Ajouta-t-elle vers la famille. Merci encore de m'accueillir si bien.

-Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. Sourit Cora.

Emma laissa le rouge lui monter aux joues faisant rire tout le monde, alors elle se réfugia dans les bras de sa petite amie qui riait aussi mais la serra contre elle. Ils se levèrent tous et allèrent se coucher, mettant le réveil à neuf heure. Dans leurs lit, Regina se colla au dos de la blonde, et l'entoura de son bras.

-Merci chérie. Murmura la blonde en liant leurs mains.

-De quoi? Interrogea Regina surprise.

-De faire de moi un membre de ta famille. C'est agréable. Susurra Emma.

-Tu es mon amoureuse Emma. Je t'aime et t'adore tout le temps, et j'ai besoin de toi à chaque instant. Tu es ma famille. Regina laissa un temps et déposa un baiser dans son cou. J'ai compris en te regardant avec mon père et ma nièce que tu étais la femme de ma vie. Murmura-t-elle en insistant sur le "la". Il peut-être trop tôt pour dire ça mais je sais que tu es celle que j'aimerais plus que tout jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Tu sera la mère de mes enfants, enfin si tu veux des enfants.

-J'ai peur d'en avoir. Répondit Emma la voix nouée.

-Pourquoi? S'intéressa Regina.

-Je n'ai pas eu de parents, j'ai peur d'en être un mauvais. Même si je sais que tu es parfaite et probablement la femme de ma vie, et que tu seras une maman au top, j'ai peur. Expliqua la blonde.

-Tu serais une maman du tonnerre. La seule chose c'est qu'il faudrait qu'on apprenne à déléguer le travail dans nos boîtes respectives, on travaille trop. Rassura la brune. On prend notre temps, on verra où tout ça nous mène. On a qu'une petite vingtaine d'années. Sourit-elle.

-Déjà on va aller à Milan voir le défilé de ton amoureux. Ria doucement Emma.

-Ce n'est pas mon amoureux. Rétorqua la brune.

-Oh arrête, t'es amoureuse de ce créateur. S'amusa la blonde en tournant doucement la tête vers elle.

-Je suis amoureuse de son travail pas de lui. C'est toi mon amoureuse et en plus tu me fais des cadeaux magnifiques. Elle l'embrassa. Dors demain Robyn va se lever tôt.

Emma se laissa bercer dans ses bras et s'endormit.


	3. 3 : Le nouvel an

3 : Le nouvel an.

Une semaine c'était écoulée depuis le réveillon de Noël, les deux femmes étaient restées jusqu'au vingt-six au soir chez les parents de la brune, profitant autant l'une que l'autre de la famille. Emma avait créé un fort lien avec Robyn qui ne jurerait plus que par elle, rendant Regina légèrement jalouse, c'était elle l'idole de la petite avant Emma. La blonde était adorée par toute la famille au plus grand bonheur des amoureuses, qui projetaient bien de finir leurs vies ensemble. Malgré l'insistance de Cora, les deux femmes étaient tout de même parties le vingt-six ayant pas mal de travail l'une comme l'autre. Le soir en arrivant, Emma était allée chez elle, et Regina dans sa maison, tellement fatiguées l'une comme l'autre elles s'étaient posées et endormies, ce n'est qu'au réveil qu'Emma s'était rendue chez la brune. En entrant, avec sa clé elle avait cherché Regina partout pour la trouver finalement endormie dans le canapé. Elle s'était approchée pour l'embrasser et la brune l'avait tirée contre elle, Emma s'était aplatie en excuses alors que la brune lui avait répété que c'était pas grave, et elle avait finalement déshabillé Emma pour la faire taire. Ce n'est que vers midi, en peignoir que les deux femmes s'étaient décidées à se bouger pour aller travailler dans l'atelier le reste de la journée, en musique, et en se volant des baisers dès qu'elles n'étaient pas loin. Chaque jour elles travaillèrent sur le défilé qu'elles avaient deux mois et demi plus tard et sur d'autres plus petits projets en cours.  
Rapidement le trente et un décembre, jour qu'elles s'étaient imposé sans travail, était arrivé. La veille au soir, Emma avait déclaré avoir besoin de rentrer chez elle, commençant à manquer de vêtements, et Regina avait décidé de l'accompagner. Le soir elles s'était cuisiné un petit plat et avaient mangé en tête à tête. Puis lorsque Regina faisait la vaisselle, Emma était venue dans son dos et tout en embrassant son cou elle avait fermé le robinet, puis fais lâcher la vaisselle à la brune avant de la retourner pour la soulever et l'emmener dans sa chambre. Elles avaient passé la nuit sous la couette, à s'embrasser et faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement total, pour finalement s'endormir l'une contre l'autre. Voilà pourquoi Regina n'ouvrit l'oeil qu'à midi. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, une jambe entre celles d'Emma qui était contre son torse nu, dans ses bras. La vision d'Emma respirant doucement dans la lueur du matin passant par les volets la fit sourire, et elle passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux blonds faisant soupirer Emma.

-Gina... Marmonna la jeune femme en se calant plus contre elle, toujours endormie.

-Mon trésor il est midi. Souffla la brune pour la réveiller en douceur. Emma bougea doucement mais déplaça sa cuisse qui se colla à l'entrejambe de la jeune femme. Oh mon dieu... Soupira Regina en resserrant instinctivement ses bras autour de la blonde. Réveille toi Emma, s'il te plaît. Marmonna Regina en se tordant pour décoller le bas de leurs corps.

-B'jour. Marmonna Emma en se détachant d'elle pour s'allonger sur le dos et frotter ses yeux, permettant à la brune de souffler.

-Bonjour toi. Sourit Regina, plus sereine. Tu as bien dormi? Fit-elle en prenant appui sur son coude, la couette cachant son corps, pour poser sa main libre sur le buste de la blonde et tracer des lignes invisibles.

-Je crois que oui. Ça fait du bien de dormir autant. Surtout dans tes bras, je dors toujours mieux contre toi. Répondit Emma avec un sourire.

-Je dors toujours mieux avec toi aussi. Quand tu n'es pas là je me sens seule et j'ai froid. Sourit Regina.

-T'aurais moins froid si t'étais pas à poil. Charria Emma en revenant se coller à elle en passant ses bras autour de son corps.

-Qui m'a déshabillée hier soir? Provoqua la brune recevant un sourire coquin de la jeune femme. Moi je voulais juste faire la vaisselle et toi tu es venue m'en empêcher pour venir faire des cochonneries dans ton lit. Argua-t-elle alors qu'Emma lui souriait fièrement au souvenir de leurs nuit.

-Déjà ne fais pas semblant tu adores faire des cochonneries avec moi, ensuite tu es la première à vouloir faire des cochonneries où qu'on soit, et pour finir c'est pas vraiment des cochonneries, des fois s'en est et des fois c'est juste de l'amour. Cita Emma, sa voix devenant de plus en plus tendre, pour finir par embrasser délicatement la jeune femme.

-Hier soir c'était des cochonneries mais avec de l'amour. Sourit Regina contre ses lèvres, une main sur sa joue.

-J'avoue qu'hier c'était un peu des cochonneries. Ria Emma. Mais je sais que ça t'a plu. Provoqua-t-elle.

-Ne le dis à personne, mais oui ça m'a beaucoup plu. Sourit la brune dans les bras de sa petite amie.

La blonde l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de caresser de son nez la mâchoire de la jeune femme.

-Tu sens bon. Même le matin, au réveil tu sens bon. Remarqua-t-elle. Attends t'es pas le genre de fille qui se lève discrètement pour aller se pomponner avant de revenir dans le lit et faire genre elle vient de se réveiller?! S'inquiéta-t-elle soudainement.

-Je suis pas de ce genre. Tu me vois au naturel tout les matins. Ria doucement la brune.

-Et bien tu es magnifique. Sourit Emma en lui embrassant le nez. On va manger? Proposa-t-elle avec un baiser.

-Je te suis. On est chez toi. Répondit la brune avec un sourire.

-Oh arrête tu sais très bien que tu peux faire comme chez toi. Tu connais ma maison par coeur. Rétorqua Emma en se détachant d'elle pour sortir du lit. Certes on passe plus de temps chez toi. Continua-t-elle en enfilant une culotte et un sweat. Mais c'est parce que tu as un atelier génial et c'est pas mon cas. Donc on va chez toi, mais chez moi c'est chez toi aussi, tout comme tu m'as dis que chez toi c'était chez moi. Finit-elle en se retournant vers sa petite amie qui retenait comme elle pouvait son rire. Quoi?

-Tu m'amuses. Ria doucement la brune assise sous la couette dans son lit.

-Pourquoi? S'indigna la blonde.

-Parce que tu argumentes sur un quelques chose avec lequel je suis totalement d'accord. Ria Regina. Et que t'essaye d'être sérieuse mais t'as ta bouille d'enfant qui m'attendri et m'amuse. Justifia-t-elle.

-Oh tu m'agaces! Grogna la blonde en venant à quatre pattes sur la jeune femme pour la chatouiller, la faisant tomber sur le dos.

-Arrête Emma! Arrête! Cria la jeune femme en se tortillant et riant à plein poumon. T'en prie. Arrête! Articula-t-elle difficilement.

-Arrête de te moquer alors! Rétorqua Emma en bloquant les mains de la jeune femme sur le lit au dessus de sa tête et se penchant au dessus d'elle, rapprochant leurs visages.

-Tu sais que je te trouve adorable et que si tu me fais sourire c'est parce que tu es vraiment très mignonne et que je t'aime. C'est de la moquerie amoureuse. Argumenta la brune.

-Alors c'est pardonnable. Sourit Emma, toujours à califourchon sur sa taille, tenant ses mains. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa. Habille toi et viens t'installer dans le canapé je m'occupe du petit déjeuné. Fit-elle en se redressant, et sortant à nouveau du lit.

-Tu ne veux pas d'aide? Interrogea Regina en se redressant et attrapant son long pull et sa culotte.

-Je veux que tu te reposes et choisisses le film. Sourit Emma. Si tu viens dans la cuisine je ne t'emmène pas avec moi ce soir. Prévint-elle en sortant de la chambre.

-T'es pas sérieuse?! C'est notre premier nouvel an ensemble! T'as pas intérêt. Grogna la brune en enfilant rapidement le pull.

-T'as des jolies fesses. Sourit la blonde, tête passée dans l'embrasure de la porte. Regina sortit la tête du pull avant de mettre rapidement sa culotte. Je louperais pour rien au monde une de nos premières fois, je t'aime bien trop pour ça. Charma-t-elle faisant rayonner la brune. Vas poser tes jolies fesses dans le canapé, et ne viens pas dans la cuisine. Ordonna-t-elle avant de partir.

Regina sourit grandement et sortit à son tour de la chambre. Elle alla au salon, sortit du meuble le plaid doux que possédait sa petite amie et alla se vautrer dans le canapé. Si elle aimait venir chez Emma c'était pour trois choses, le plaid tout doux, l'odeur d'Emma partout, et la beauté de cet endroit à la fois chaleureux et parfaitement aménagé. Quand la blonde revint dans le canapé, elle posa un plateau, sur la table basse, recouvert de gaufres, de salade de fruits et de deux chocolats chauds avec de la chantilly, elle avait ajouté une petite rose. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et se pencha pour embrasser le cou de sa petite-amie.

-Oh c'est trop mignon Emma, t'es vraiment la meilleure des petites amies. Sourit Regina en attrapant son visage pour l'embrasser un peu plus.

-C'est parce que j'ai la meilleure des femmes à mes côtés. Murmura Emma en passant un bras autour de la jeune femme et la ramena contre elle.

-T'es vraiment adorable. Susurra la brune en lui offrant un baiser, avant de replier ses jambes sur le côté opposé à Emma, et de tirer le plaid sur elle. J'ai choisi un film de Noël.

-J'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais si fan de Noël. S'amusa Emma en prenant le plateau sur ses jambes, et se calant contre la brune. Enfin après avoir passé Noël avec ta famille je comprends mieux cette passion pour toi. Ria-t-elle.

-Et je te le dis, nos enfants devront être aussi passionné, faudra qu'on leurs transmettre cette passion pour Noël. Obligea Regina en prenant sa tasse, avant de voir la blonde sourire grandement mais les yeux brillants de larmes. Quoi? Pourquoi tu me souris comme ça? Pourquoi t'es au bord des larmes? Paniqua-t-elle.

-Tu parles de nos enfants. Murmura Emma.

-Et alors? Le soir du réveillon, on a dit qu'on en aurait un jour, alors voilà. Sous entendit la brune comme si c'était une évidence.

-Mais je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus, je t'ai dis que j'étais pas sûre d'être une bonne maman comme j'avais pas eu de parents, alors je me disais que tu ne voudrais plus de bébé à cause de ça. Marmonna Emma. Quand les gens apprennent que j'ai pas eu de parents, leurs premières réactions est de me tenir loin de leurs enfants, alors j'avais peur que se soit pareil. J'essaye de me faire à l'idée depuis le réveillon qu'on aura jamais d'enfants. Finit-elle sérieusement.

Regina reposa sa tasse sur le plateau et attrapa le visage de sa petite amie entre ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Écoute moi bien mon trésor. Tu es celle que j'aime, que même ma famille idolâtre, qui connait tout de moi, qui partage une passion pour la beauté et l'art avec moi, qui comprend mon implication dans mon travail mieux que personne, et qui même fait des projets avec moi, tu es celle qui donne tout pour moi, même trop des fois. Tu es tout mon monde. Je pourrais tout perdre, si je t'avais toi la vie serait quand même parfaite. Je te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir osé inviter l'inconnue du banc que j'étais il y a presque trois mois de ça, au restaurant. Alors que tu es eu des parents ou non, ça ne t'as pas empêchée de devenir une femme extraordinairement géniale. Alors oui je veux des enfants avec toi, oui je veux faire ma vie avec toi, et oui ça ne fait que trois mois toi et moi et pourtant je suis persuadée que se sera la perfection notre relation. Je sais que je ne trouverais personne de mieux, alors arrête de te faire des films, n'essaye pas d'imaginer une vie sans enfants, et parles moi au lieu de paniquer. Finit-elle en déposant un baiser papillon sur son nez.

-Je t'aime ma chérie, tellement. Souffla Emma avec un léger sourire.

-Moi aussi Emma. Maintenant c'est le trente et un alors on va regarder notre film en mangeant ce super petit déjeuné, et ensuite on prendre une douche, s'habillera, et ira chez moi, accueillir ma soeur, puis à dix-huit heure on ira chez Belle et Merida qui nous accueille pour le réveillon. Enchaina-t-elle en déposant des rapides baisers sur son nez.

-T'as raison, ça va être un super réveillon. Accepta Emma en se calant bien dans le canapé avec Regina. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir le jour où je t'ai invité. Je suis restée une heure figée sur le banc, à répéter "elle a dit oui, elle a dit oui". Avoua-t-elle a demie voix.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a débloquée? Demanda Regina en riant doucement, son chocolat chaud en main.

-Roni. Grogna Emma gênée. Un message "Puis je vous appelez j'ai une question?". Je suis rentrer en dépassant de beaucoup trop la limite de vitesse horrifiée à l'idée d'être trop lente pour toi. Raconta-t-elle avec une moue gênée, sa tasse près de ses lèvres.

-Tu es trop dévouée pour les gens Emma. Soupira la brune en embrassant sa joue.

-T'étais ma chance d'avoir une belle carrière, je devais être parfaite. Justifia Emma.

-Et tu m'impressionnais à être si présente, investie et disponible. Remarqua Regina. Tu es une très bonne designer, qui gère très bien sa boite et qui mérite sa reconnaissance et sa célébrité. Assura-t-elle.

-Arrête d'être un ange adorable, qu'on regarde ce film. Remarqua Emma en embrassant rapidement sa joue pour ensuite lancer le film.

Les deux femmes arrêtèrent de discuter, se concentrant sur le film et le délicieux petit déjeuné fait par Emma. Quand elles eurent fini, la blonde posa le plateau sur la table basse et attrapa un des coussins, pour le mettre sur les cuisses de la brune et s'allonger tête dessus. Rapidement les doigts de Regina trouvèrent le chemin des boucles blondes et elle caressa sa tête, la berçant. Une des main de la blonde caressait la jambe de sa petite-amie. Durant tout le film, les deux se bercèrent mutuellement, se délectant de chaque instant ensemble, surtout après de si jolies déclarations. Quand le film se termina, Emma se tourna, visage vers le ventre de Regina, et entoura sa taille. La brune ne s'arrêta pas, continuant les caresses dans ses cheveux et vint poser son autre main sur sa hanche.

-On prend notre douche ensemble? Proposa la blonde en caressant les côtes de sa petite-amie sous le pull.

-Si tu veux. Mais faut pas qu'on tarde. Il est quatorze heures, ma soeur m'a dit qu'elle serait là verre quinze heure. Répondit lentement la brune, disant ça plus par devoir qu'envie, elle était prête à ne pas bouger de là pendant des heures sans problème.

-D'accord. Murmura Emma sans bouger. Si tu continues de me caresser la tête je vais pas savoir bouger. Ajouta-t-elle. Regina arrêta alors ses caresses. Non...Continues...Geignit-elle.

-Non, on doit vraiment aller se préparer. Ma tenue pour ce soir est restée chez moi, alors je voudrais rentrer un peu avant l'arrivée de ma soeur. Et si je continue à te caresser la tête je vais craquer, tu es trop adorable, et je fond devant toi. Pourtant on doit vraiment se lever. Justifia Regina en regardant les yeux verts de la jeune femme sur ses jambes.

-Mais...Grogna Emma avant de voir que la brune ne recommençait pas. Alors elle se releva et vint l'embrasser passionnément, lui en faisant perdre la tête et lui coupant le souffle. On ira chez toi à temps pour accueillir ta soeur, et tu t'habilleras au dernier moment. Alors maintenant tais toi. Obligea-t-elle en la tirant par les cuisses pour l'attirer à elle puis la soulever pour la porter contre elle.

-Emma... Soupira la brune surprise, mais appréciant d'être dans les bras de sa petite-amie, les jambes serrées autour d'elle.

-Tais toi. Vraiment tais toi. Je t'interdis de parler. Ordonna Emma en scellant leurs lèvres.

-Si tu cherches à m'exciter en donnant des ordres, elle l'embrassa à nouveau, ayant à peine le temps de respirer, tu y arrives très bien. Murmura Regina leurs lèvres se dévorant toujours un peu plus.

-C'est le but. Sourit Emma en venant mordiller la peau du cou de la jeune femme alors qu'elles entraient dans la salle de bain.

-Oh mon dieu..! Soupira la brune. Elle se reprit et revint chercher les lèvres de sa petite amie, avant de faire remonter son sweat pour le lui enlever.

Rapidement elles réussirent à se déshabiller totalement, et complètement nues elles se glissèrent sous la douche, sans se décoller, s'embrassant tout en oubliant qu'il fallait respirer. Elles prirent la douche la plus agitée mais aussi la plus douce de toute leurs vie. Comme à chaque fois qu'elles faisaient l'amour, les deux femmes étaient portées par le désir, mais l'amour qu'elles se vouaient prenaient toujours le pas rendant le moment follement chaud et agréablement doux et amoureux en même temps.  
Sorties de la douche, elles allèrent dans la chambre, Regina enfila une rapide tenue, un haut et un pantalon qu'elle avait, comptant bien se changer en rentrant chez elle, mais Emma elle mettait sa tenue bien classe pour la soirée de réveillon. La blonde finit par sortir du dressing, portant le costume prune offert par la brune à Noël, et un haut blanc, moulant, rentrer dans le pantalon, à moitié en dentelle, et en plus de ça elle portait de chic talons habillés. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, où Regina était, assise dans le canapé, la brune en laissa tomber sa mâchoire.

-Oh mon dieu Emma...Souffla-t-elle en l'admirant.

-Je te plais? Aguicha la blonde en se mettant debout face à elle les jambes écartées, le bassin balancé.

-Beaucoup. Sourit doucement Regina avant de se lever et caresser l'abdomen de la jeune femme, profitant de se haut si moulant. Tu es...

-Je suis? Demanda Emma avec un sourire en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la brune.

-Magnifique. Excitante. Superbe. Hacha Regina. Je suis si fière d'être ta petite amie. T'en a beaucoup des hauts si moulants et attirants?

-Quatre ou cinq, je les ai acheté récemment, me disant que ça te plairait bien, et apparemment j'avais raison. Sourit la blonde.

Regina lui sourit comme seule réponse, et la serra contre elle pour l'embrasser.

-Pourrait-on rentrer chez moi, que je tente d'être presque à la hauteur de ta beauté? Réclama la brune.

-Tu es toujours bien plus qu'à la hauteur. Souffla Emma en embrassant son nez. Mon sac est prêt, on peut y aller. Acquiesça-t-elle en glissant l'une de ses mains dans celle de la brune pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

-Alors on y va. Sourit Regina après un dernier baiser.

Sans se lâcher la main, elles reprirent chacune leurs sacs et allèrent reprendre leurs voiture. Regina laissa la blonde conduire, et en quelques minutes elles arrivèrent devant sa maison. Emma se gara et lorsqu'elles descendirent elles se pressèrent à aller vers la porte, tentant d'éviter les quelques journalistes devant la porte. Regina devait à chaque fois les éviter quand elle rentrait chez elle, et préférait le faire avec Emma qui la protégeait toujours, passant un bras autour d'elle et se collant à elle pour la faire avancer sans risque. Une fois dans la maison elles retirèrent leurs manteaux, et Regina se tourna vers la blonde.

-Merci, tu es le meilleur garde du corps que j'ai jamais vu. Sourit la brune.

-C'est un honneur de te protéger. Souffla Emma en lui embrassant le début de la mâchoire.

-Ne me chauffe pas encore. Repoussa Regina. On a fait l'amour cette nuit, ce matin encore, alors plus maintenant. Je dois me préparer.

-Mais tu peux m'embrasser encore. Proposa la blonde contre ses lèvres en l'embrassant toujours un peu plus.

-Emma, tu sais que je fond devant toi, arrête. Supplia la brune, faisant preuve d'une faible volonté.

Mais Emma la connaissait par coeur, et elle savait qu'elle ne craquerait pas, et ne ferait rien de plus que des baisers, ce qui lui allait très bien, cependant elle savait que les mots de Regina étaient réels, devant elle, elle fondait vraiment. Depuis le début de leurs relation, à chaque fois qu'elle l'embrassait, la brune se sentait tellement bien qu'elle avait cette manière de se coller à elle, dans sa chaleur et son amour, lui faisant comprendre son bien être. Alors Emma savait que sa petite amie ne riait pas en disant qu'elle ne pouvait lui résister à cet instant mais que pourtant elle devait aller se préparer. Elle l'embrassa encore quelques fois, puis se détacha doucement d'elle.

-Va te préparer chérie, je m'occupe de tout, quand ta soeur arrive, je l'accueillerais. Sourit Emma.

-Tu es un ange, merci. Deux bouteilles de champagne sont au frigo pour ce soir, et Ruby m'a demandé une de rhum, elle est sortie. Prévint-elle avant un dernier baiser. Je vais me préparer ne vient pas, je veux te surprendre. Sourit-elle en allant vers l'escalier.

La blonde lui sourit sa promesse et la regarda monter. Puis elle posa son sac dans l'atelier, et regarda la pièce. À droite les patrons, dessins de tenues, créations de mode, et l'atelier de sa petite amie était là, laissant des piles de tissus, et un mur d'échantillons s'étaler devant elle, la faisant doucement sourire. À gauche, ses plans, ses maquettes, ses projets étaient étalés, la seule partie de la pièce non recouvert de création était la limite entre leurs deux espaces. La blonde aimait de plus en plus cette endroit, il représentait si bien Regina et elle, c'était un parfait mélange d'elles, et elles y passaient tellement de temps c'était à peine croyable. Elle se pencha quelques secondes sur les plans qu'elle avait laissé là la veille, et ne pu s'empêcher d'attraper son crayon et ses outils pour le continuer. Elle ne voulait faire qu'un trait, mais rapidement elle s'assit sur la chaise et se mit à préciser le plan et à se plonger dedans.  
Regina redescendit dans une robe vert émeraude, décolleté, tombante jusqu'au chevilles, avec une jupe volante et transparente dessus, la rendante très légère et souple, perchée sur des talons aussi prune que le costume de la jeune femme. En bas des escaliers elle reconnu de suite le bruit du crayon passant sur le papier et comprit qu'Emma n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de travailler. Ella alla dans l'atelier et resta dans le dos de sa petite-amie.

-Mon trésor? Appela-t-elle.

-Hmm? Répondit Emma, perdue dans sa concentration pour son plan.

-Vraiment, tu travailles? Demanda-t-elle sans entendre de réponse mais plutôt un abandon de la part d'Emma pour qu'elle la regarde.

-Je finis un petit truc. Expliqua la blonde la voix qui prouvait sa concentration.

-Emma, lâche ce plan, on ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Ordonna fermement la brune.

-D'accord. Soupira Emma en lâchant ses outils avant de se tourner vers la brune. La voyant elle écarquilla les yeux, et bouche s'entrouvrit. Putain que t'es belle. S'exclama-t-elle.

-Merci. Sourit la brune. Ce n'est pas trop? Je n'ai jamais fais de réveillon de Nouvel an, avec des amies, alors je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre. Avoua-t-elle un peu penaude.

-Non franchement t'es merveilleuse. Et avec les filles on se met toujours sur notre trente et un. C'est une soirée où on aime être classes, mais on passe la soirée détendues, à rire, discuter, chanter et danser en buvant. Ria doucement Emma en venant poser ses mains dans le creux des reins de la jeune femme.

-D'accord, donc ma tenue est bien? S'assura-t-elle.

-Parfaite. Tu es parfaite chérie. Rassura Emma avant de placer un tendre baiser sur son front. Comment une femme comme toi à pu craquer pour une femme comme moi?

-Parce que tu es tout simplement extraordinaire. Nous sommes si différentes et si complémentaires, nous sommes comme il faut, nous sommes ce dont nous avions besoin, nous sommes ce qui nous manquait, nous sommes heureuses ensemble et malheureuses séparées. Il n'y a pas de questions ou de raison il y a juste nous. Et l'amour qui nous rend heureuses. Murmura Regina en venant prendre son visage en coupe, ses yeux plongés dans les prunelles émeraudes.

-J'ai pas les mots. Marmonna Emma, totalement chamboulée par cette douce déclaration si imprévue.

-C'est que tu es d'accord. Alors ne dis rien. Répondit simplement la jeune femme en déposant un baiser aussi doux que ses mots sur les lèvres de la blonde.

Les mains d'Emma glissèrent de ses reins à sa taille, et elle noua ses bras autour de sa petite amie la gardant serrée contre son corps. Leurs nez s'effleurant juste, les lèvres à quelques millimètres, sentant le souffle de l'autre s'échouer sur leurs lèvres elles admirèrent la beauté de l'autre et l'effet que tant d'amour avait sur elles. Regina sursauta quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

-Ta soeur, chérie. Rappela la blonde.

Regina sourit un peu plus et se détacha d'Emma pour trottiner à la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba dans les bras de sa soeur, la serrant contre elle fortement. Elles s'étaient vues cinq jours auparavant mais pour les soeurs Mills la période des fêtes était normalement la période où elles ne se séparaient pas. La relation de Regina avait fait qu'elle avait quitté la maison familiale plutôt qu'à l'habitude pour profiter des fêtes avec Emma et ses amies. Le retour de sa soeur en sachant qu'elles seraient ce soir entre amies, et avec sa petite amie, la rendait de plus en plus heureuse. Quand elles desserrèrent l'étreinte, Zelena déposa un baiser protecteur sur la tête de sa soeur, avant de voir Emma et d'aller rapidement vers elle pour l'enlacer.

-Salut Zel', quoi de neuf? Interrogea la blonde.

Durant Noël, les deux femmes avaient appris à se connaître et s'étaient rapidement très bien entendues, retrouvant chez l'autre tout ce qu'elles aimaient dans une véritable amie.

-Oh rien de fou, j'étais chez mes parents. Mais vous, l'amour fou toujours je vois. Ma soeur à les yeux qui pétillent plus que jamais. Sourit la rousse en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Emma pour lancer un sourire discret à sa soeur.

-Elle est parfaite je ne peux que l'aimer. Regarde là, elle est absolument magnifique. Murmura Emma en faisant un geste de main pour montrer la jeune femme.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt pas mal. S'amusa Zelena.

-Arrêtez ça devient plus que gênant. Soupira Regina.

-Ne sois pas belle et personne t'admirera. Provoqua gentiment la blonde, tout en tendant sa main pour inciter Regina à la prendre.

Celle ci ne chercha pas plus et prit sa main pour se blottir dans son étreinte, enlaçant les hanches de sa petite amie qui tenait sa taille. Zelena se détacha d'elles en gardant un beau sourire envers les deux femmes qui la regardaient.

-Je suis contente que tu sois là. Finit par dire la brune.

-Ravie aussi. S'enjoua la rousse en posant son sac en bas de l'escalier. Pas facile de venir sans se faire remarquer, c'est quoi ces appareils photod partout? Renchérit-elle.

-Les journalistes. Soupira Regina. Depuis que tout le monde sait que Roni c'est moi, il y en a toujours.

-Oh sympa. Ria faussement Zelena.

-Génial, on a fini par se rendre compte que si on ferme pas les rideaux ils peuvent nous voir quand on est dans le salon. Ajouta Emma entre rire et gêne.

-Je m'en suis rendue compte alors que tu étais en culotte à la recherche de ton téléphone. Lança Regina.

-Et pourquoi tu étais en culotte pour faire ça? S'intéressa Zelena.

-Parce qu'elle avait besoin de moi pour les essayages d'une robe, et qu'elle en a profité pour me tripoter un peu. Sourit Emma, provocante.

-Emma! S'exclama la brune.

-Quoi? Provoqua toujours la blonde.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas Gina, tu fais ce que tu veux, tripotez vous si vous voulez. Ria la rousse. Moi je veux voir l'atelier réaménager.

-Oh c'est vrai tu n'as pas vu le magnifique travail d'Emma. Remarqua la brune en se détachant de sa petite amie pour entrainer sa soeur dans l'atelier et le lui montrer.

Alors que les deux femmes visitaient, Emma en profita pour aller à la cuisine, préparer les bouteilles à emporter, plus la grosse boite de chocolats achetée quelques jours avant pour cette soirée entre amies. Alors qu'elle fermait le sac, elle sentit un corps épousé son dos.

-Ma soeur s'habille. Prévint Regina dans son dos.

-Elle en aura pour longtemps tu penses? Interrogea Emma, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux sur son abdomen, tournant la tête pour la regarder.

-Non. Dans quinze minutes elle est prête. Souffla Regina en embrassant la mâchoire de la jeune femme. Elle m'a dit que si je te quittais elle me tuerait. Ria-t-elle doucement.

-Elle m'apprécie à ce point? Demanda Emma, un peu surprise.

-Oui mon trésor. En même temps comment ne pas t'apprécier. Susurra la brune en la serrant un peu plus fort. Et en plus, elle m'a dit que Robyn ne jurait plus que par toi ces derniers temps, elle te réclame. Sourit-elle.

-Bah je suis sa deuxième tata adorée. Ria doucement Emma, faisant glousser la jeune femme. C'est une enfant, tout ce qui est nouveau est génial, ça ne vient pas vraiment de moi. Justifia-t-elle.

-C'est peut-être ça, ou alors elle a elle aussi vu à quel point tu es magique et alors elle t'adore plus que tout. Sourit doucement Regina.

-Moins que ça tata Gina. S'amusa Emma en venant capturer les lèvres de son amoureuse.

-Désolé de déranger, j'aurais besoin qu'on ferma ma robe. Intervint Zelena.

Les deux femmes se détachèrent pour faire face à la jeune femme qui était vêtue d'une robe noire, bien moulante, s'arrêtant sous les genoux, avec un décolleté rond et assez bas. Regina s'approcha d'elle, et remonta la fermeture éclair dans son dos, qui était lui aussi décolleté. La jeune femme était perchée sur des talons verts et avait attaché deux mèches de cheveux tressées derrière sa tête, le reste de sa chevelure libre. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée, et avait toujours son lumineux sourire, mais ses yeux légèrement noircis faisaient ressortir ses iris bleu ciel.

-Tu es magnifique Zel'. Sourit Emma.

-Merci, robe faite par ma soeur. Répondit la rousse.

-Elle te va très bien. Acquiesça la blonde, devant le regard de sa petite-amie qui ajustait bien la robe de sa soeur.

-Arrêtez de vous draguer. Ordonna la brune, faisant éclater de rire les deux femmes. Ce n'est pas drôle. Grogna-t-elle.

-Je suis mariée et heureuse. Remarqua Zelena.

-Et moi je t'aime, et j'ai plus un faible pour les brunes que pour les rousses. Argua Emma en embrassant la joue de sa petite-amie qui grommela, gênée d'avoir été bêtement jalouse. D'ailleurs je me demandais, vous êtes pas obligée de répondre, mais comment est ce possible que tu sois rousse aux yeux bleus et la peau pâle, alors que tu es brune aux yeux noirs et la peau mate? Interrogea-t-elle en passant son regard de l'une à l'autre.

-On a pas le même père biologique. Répondit Regina.

-Notre père, enfin Henry, est bien le père biologique de Regina, mais il a rencontré notre mère alors que j'avais quelques mois. Je ne sais pas qui est mon père biologique, mais je m'en fiche, notre père m'a toujours considérée et élevée comme sa fille. Raconta Zelena.

-Il ne fait pas de différence entre Zel' et moi. Nous sommes toutes les deux ses filles. Sourit doucement Regina, tenant la main de sa soeur.

-Tu ne lui as jamais raconté ça? Interrogea la rousse, surprise.

-J'oublie souvent, pour moi papa, est notre père à nous deux. Alors je ne pense pas à le dire. Remarqua Regina. Bon on arrête de papoter, récupérez vos affaires, on y va, j'ai un message de Belle et Merida me demandant où on est.

-Moi aussi, j'en ai aussi un de Ruby qui me demande de bouger mes fesses. Ria doucement Emma.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, puis sac de bouteilles en main elles prirent toutes leurs pochettes ou sacs à main, enfilèrent manteaux et écharpes et quittèrent la maison. Elles marchèrent rapidement à la voiture, évitant les journalistes à nouveau, et s'installèrent dedans, Emma derrière le volant. Elle démarra et prit la route vers chez amies, qui habitaient à dix minutes de chez elles mais à vingt de chez Regina. Sur place, Emma se gara devant la maison, et elles descendirent de la voiture.

-Ruby est là. Signala la blonde en montrant du doigt la voiture rouge garée, voiture de son amie.

Regina vint entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de sa petite-amie, qui portait le sac avec les bouteilles de l'autre main. Zelena à côté d'elles, elles avancèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et sonnèrent. Ce fut Merida qui ouvrit, toujours aussi pétillante et joyeuse elle sauta dans les bras d'Emma, ravie de la voir. Celle ci tout aussi ravie, la serra contre elle, et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

-Merida, Zelena. Zelena, Merida. Présenta Emma. Entre rousses vous devriez vous entendre. S'amusa-t-elle.

La jeune femme qui leurs avait ouverte avait des cheveux roux aussi longs que ceux de Zelena, mais bien plus bouclés et épais. Elle les laissait toujours libres, trop compliqué à mettre en ordre. Elle portait une robe bleu ciel, à manches longues, moulante en haut, mais fluide jusqu'aux pieds.

-C'est pas parce qu'on est rousse qu'on va bien s'entendre, c'est parce que y a aucune raison pour qu'on ne s'entende pas. Rétorqua Merida, en embrassant Zelena qui acquiesçait à ses propos. Au fait Em', Ruby et Belle vont te tuer, prépare toi. S'amusa-t-elle en les faisant rentrer.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait? Interrogea Emma paniquée, aidant Regina à enlevé son manteau, après avoir retiré le sien.

-Je leurs laisse le plaisir de te le dire, elles sont dans la cuisine. Sourit Merida. Et nous on va la suivre juste pour assister à cette scène. Ria-t-elle.

Emma se rendit à la cuisine, découvrant à l'intérieur, dos à elle, Ruby dans une robe rouge courte, les cheveux longs et lisses, sur des talons tout aussi rouge que sa robe, et Belle, dans une robe blanche et bleu tombant sous les genoux, souple, avec des petits talons marrons, les cheveux ramassé dans un chignon désordonné mais réfléchi.

-Salut les filles. Marmonna-t-elle en s'avançant.

-Ah bah enfin te voilà! S'écria Ruby.

-Emma. Gronda Belle.

-Contente de vous voir. Grimaça Emma. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non mais tu n'as pas l'impression que Ruby et moi te répétons les mêmes choses tout le temps?! Râla Belle.

-À chaque fois! Tout les jours où tu vas dans la réserve de la boîte on te le dit. Tu fermes la porte à clé ensuite! Dedans y a tout les dossiers confidentiels, les maquettes et plans en cours et passé. Grogna Ruby.

-C'est pas pour rien que seulement nous trois avons la clé! Pesta Belle. La porte est restée ouverte toute la nuit, toute la nuit! Répéta-t-elle. Si jamais il y a une fuite d'informations on saura à cause de qui!

-Je suis désolé j'ai oublié. J'étais pressée. S'excusa Emma, les yeux baissés, se frottant la nuque, comme une enfant se faisant gronder par ses parents.

Ces deux femmes avaient toujours été sa famille, alors elles avaient un rôle d'amies, mais aussi de soeurs et de parents. Belle avait souvent été la plus mature et la plus grande, celle qui les réprimandait quand il y avait besoin. Et au fil du temps Ruby, qui était restée une catastrophe, avait elle aussi commencé à la réprimander, étant moins une catastrophe qu'elle. Emma avait toujours été la créatrice d'entre elles, alors quand elles avaient construit leurs boîte, Emma la patronne et la créatrice, Belle la comptable et l'organisatrice de tout les rendez-vous et choses administratives de la boite, et Ruby la chargé de communication. Dans leurs vies personnelles Emma n'étaient jamais la patronne. Derrière elles, les deux rousses et Regina riaient discrètement.

-Pressée ou pas tu fermes la porte à clé. Ordonna Belle. Pas d'excuses. Clair?

-Oui Belle, pardon. Marmonna la blonde. Je peux vous embrasser maintenant? Demanda-t-elle en osant relever un peu le regard.

Belle et Ruby lui sourirent et vinrent l'enlacer. Si elles disputaient souvent Emma, il n'empêche qu'elles l'adoraient et craquaient toujours rapidement, finissant par s'enlacer toutes les trois. Emma, dans l'étreinte, s'excusa encore, et les deux femmes lui embrassèrent la joue pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était totalement pardonnée.

-Sinon on est là nous. Rappela Merida dans un souffle.

Les trois se détachèrent et Merida vint enlacer sa femme. Emma se rapprocha des deux soeurs et les poussa à s'avancer vers tout le monde.

-Les filles, la soeur de Regina, Zelena. Et Zelena, Ruby et Belle dont je t'ai déjà beaucoup parlé. Sourit la blonde.

La jeune femme les salua, toutes très heureuses de se rencontrer. Puis Belle les poussa au salon, leurs disant qu'elles n'allaient pas passer la soirée dans la cuisine. Elles avaient préparé le salon, poussant les meubles pour se laisser de l'espace, mettant quelques coussins au sol pour s'asseoir. Toutes elles s'installèrent, Merida avec Belle dans ses bras, et Regina contre Emma qui servait un verre à tout le monde.

-Comme ma chérie m'a offert un superbe argentique à Noël je vais faire une photo de tout le monde avec son verre, alors réunissez vous. Lança la blonde.

Les cinq femmes se collèrent, Ruby à moitié allongée sur les jambes des quatre autres, leurs verres à la main, faisant ou une grimace, ou un beau sourire, elles regardèrent l'objectif. Emma prit une photo et leurs ordonna de ne pas bouger. Elle s'allongea de manière à avoir sa tête sur le dos de Ruby et le bras tendu elle tenta la photo.

-Merci les filles! Sourit-elle en se redressant. Elles reprirent toutes leurs places, et trinquèrent. À notre bande de filles qui s'agrandit, en espérant une personne de plus l'année prochaine. Sourit-elle.

-Em', je vais te tuer. Grogna Ruby en voyant le regard de son amie qui faisait rire tout le monde.

-Oh ça va. Ria Emma. Depuis des années vous pensiez toutes que je serais la dernière à me trouver quelqu'un, parce que vous pensiez que je bossais trop.

-Et tu bosses trop. Rétorqua Belle. Mais t'as trouvé quelqu'un qui bosse tout autant. Ria-t-elle faisant sourire les deux concernées.

Regina entoura son bras autour de celui d'Emma et lui embrassa la joue, la faisant encore plus sourire.

-Bon d'accord on bosse beaucoup, mais on adore ça. Justifia Emma. Bref, on parlait des amours de Ruby. Y a deux semaines t'avais un rencard avec une- elle se stoppa cherchant le nom- aide moi chérie, je t'en ai parlé l'autre fois. Quémanda-t-elle.

-Elsa. Sourit Regina, se souvenant de cette discussion.

-Elsa! C'est ça! S'exclama Emma. Merci mon génie. Sourit-elle en embrassant sa petite-amie. Donc Ruby, avec cette Elsa? Interrogea-t-elle.

-J'étais en rencard avec elle pour la cinquième fois hier soir. Avoua la jeune femme, en prenant une gorgée de champagne avec un léger sourire.

-Aaaah raconte! S'écrièrent Emma et Belle.

-On s'est embrassées à notre troisième rendez-vous, et je me suis rappelée de ce que tu m'avais dis Em'. Commença Ruby en intriguant tout le monde. En sortant du restaurant, elle m'a embrassée, alors je lui ai proposé de l'emmener chez moi pour regarder un film sous un plaid, dans le canapé, avec un chocolat chaud. Ce qu'on a fait, puis on a sagement dormi ensemble. Une semaine après, quatrième rendez vous, et j'ai fini la nuit dans son lit. Je la vois demain normalement. Finit-elle avec un beau sourire.

-Ah trop bien! S'écria Emma en venant dans les bras de la jeune femme pour l'enlacer. Tu nous la présentes quand?

-Tu nous as présenté Regina deux semaines après que vous aillez officialisé pour vous. Alors patiente encore un peu, je l'aime vraiment bien, j'ai pas envie que vous la fassiez fuir. Déclara sérieusement Ruby, avec un léger sourire.

-Oh allez on sera gentilles! Promit Belle.

-Gentilles? À chaque fois que j'ai une petite-amie vous vous la jouez grande soeur protectrices, alors qu'on a le même âge et que légalement vous êtes pas mes soeurs! Remarqua Ruby. Alors laissez Elsa tranquille un peu.

-Elles te lâcheront pas. Déclara Merida dans un rire alors que sa femme et Emma suppliait Ruby avec tes moues craquantes.

-Ruby et Belle ont fait ça aussi pour me rencontrer? Interrogea Regina, amusée.

-Oh oui! Au moins vingt fois et Em' a craqué. J'étais à la boîte, pour que Belle me suive au restaurant, quand je suis arrivée, les deux étaient face à Emma dans son bureau, celle ci se tapait la tête contre le bureau, et les deux lui demandait encore et encore de te rencontrer. Elle à hurler un "oui c'est d'accord". Ria la rousse. Les filles fichez lui la paix. Ordonna-t-elle en tirant Belle contre elle.

-Viens là toi. Réclama à son tour Regina en regardant la blonde qui retourna vers elle, pour l'embrasser tendrement. Laisse la tranquille avec sa vie amoureuse. Murmura Regina en enlaçant les épaules de la blonde qui était calée contre son torse.

-Je veux savoir. Marmonna Emma alors que la brune embrassait son front et sa tempe.

-Arrête d'être curieuse comme ça. S'amusa la brune.

-Donc vous sortez toutes avec des femmes là. Je me sens soudainement un peu seule. Ria doucement Zelena.

-Seule parce que tu es avec un homme, ou seule parce que tu as personne? Demanda Merida avec un rire.

-Je suis mariée à un homme et j'ai une petite fille de quatre ans. Sourit Zelena.

-Je vous en ai parlée. Rappela Emma.

-C'est vrai! Je m'en souviens maintenant. Acquiesça Belle.

Et les discussions s'enchainèrent durant des heures, grignotant ce qu'elles avaient préparé, riant ensemble, buvant les bouteilles progressivement. Elles finirent par mettre de la musique, la nuit bien installée, minuit approchant, Ruby mit une musique et fit se lever Belle pour danser, puis Merida alla vers Zelena, et elles se mirent à danser.

-Ma chérie veut-elle bien danser avec moi? Demanda Emma en tendant la main vers la brune.

-Avec plaisir mon trésor. Sourit Regina.

Elles se levèrent et Emma l'enlaça la collant à elle, se déhanchant sur la musique tout doucement.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Emma en se penchant pour embrasser son cou, sentant le bras de Regina enlacer sa nuque pour être totalement collée à elle.

-Moi aussi. Susurra la brune avec un doux sourire. C'est le meilleur des réveillons du Nouvel an de ma vie. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Alors je suis assez douée. Sourit Emma en l'embrassant. Mais ce n'est pas fini, je te ramène dans ton lit après. Fit-elle en mordillant sa lèvre.

-Oh se sera parfait alors. Chuchota Regina en glissant sa main sur les fesses de la jeune femme.

-Les filles! Il va bientôt être minuit! Appela Belle.

Les six se réunirent, bras dessus, bras dessous, collées, avec un grand sourire heureux pour tout le monde. Fixant l'heure qui découlait en secondes sur la télé, elles se mirent à faire le décompte ensemble, d'une seule voix.

-Cinq! Quatre! Trois! Deux! Un! BONNE ANNÉE! S'écrièrent-elles en même temps.

Emma embrassa Regina, Ruby enlaça Zelena, Belle embrassa Merida, puis elles changèrent, les deux soeurs s'étreignirent, Emma se retrouva dans les bras de Belle, et Merida dans ceux de Ruby, et elles échangèrent encore. Elles s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent toutes, se souhaitant les meilleurs voeux. Puis Ruby proposa un verre, le premier de la nouvelle année. Elles trinquèrent, encore et encore, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Puis elles rentrèrent chez elles, et une fois Zelena dans sa chambre, Emma attrapa la brune pour la porter comme une princesse jusqu'à la chambre. Dedans elles se déshabillèrent et passèrent le reste de la nuit à faire l'amour.


	4. 4 : Première page

4 : Première page.

Regina, jupe fuseau sous les genoux beige, top noir moulant, manches longues, assorti aux talons, avec un long manteau bleu gris flottant au rythme de ses pas, chapeau noir sur la tête, entra dans la boîte de sa petite-amie, comme toujours attirant tout les regards vers elle. La blonde lui manquait énormément, ça faisait vingt quatre heure qu'elle était loin l'une de l'autre, pour la simple raison que le nouvel an était passé depuis deux semaines et qu'elles avaient une montagne de travail, surtout Emma pour le défilé à venir. Alors depuis une journée elle était sans la blonde, elle devait tout faire seule, mais surtout déambuler dans la rue seule, sans sa petite-amie protectrice qui la protégeait de tout et tout le monde, en la tenant contre elle. Une fois dans la boîte d'Emma elle ne perdit pas sa classe, attirant les regards et avança jusqu'à l'escalier. Elle les gravit un à un, et se faufila dans les couloirs jusqu'au bout, au bureau de la blonde qu'elle entendait parler.

-Emma? Appela doucement la brune en entrant dans le bureau de la jeune femme.

-Je refuse. Grogna la blonde, assise dans son fauteuil face au mur de croquis derrière le bureau, et dos à l'entrée ne voyant pas sa petite-amie. Non je ne veux pas. On ne se reverra pas, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, et elle est absolument parfaite. Regina esquissa un sourire. Toi et moi ça a duré un mois, on s'est à peine vues, et je ne ressentais rien pour toi, tu le savais, c'était clair dès le début. Alors maintenant lâche moi. Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Regina avança vers son bureau attentive et peu heureuse de ce qu'elle entendait. Je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas grave, parce que tu m'as envoyé un message la nuit du Nouvel an, la soirée où tout le monde boit, alors j'ai laissé passer. Depuis deux semaines tu me saoules et là tu m'appelles pour un rendez vous?! Mais ça va pas! Alors je te le dis la prochaine fois je perds mon respect et mon sang froid, j'ai ma vie avec ma chérie et je laisserais personne me faire chier. Au revoir. Finit-Emma en raccrochant, et grognant.

-Emma...? Appela la brune, à la fois jalouse et heureuse de ces quelques mots.

Emma fit volte face et en laissa tomber sa mâchoire et son téléphone sur le bureau en la voyant. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les courbes de sa petite-amie, la détaillant, regardant chaque minutieuses parties d'elle.

-T'es a tomber à la renverse chérie. Déclara-t-elle. Jupe fuseau et chapeau ça te rend magique. Ajouta-t-elle en se levant s'approchant de la jeune femme.

-C'est ça charme moi. S'amusa Regina, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis juste sincère. Murmura Emma, les mains sur ses hanches se penchant, passant la tête sous la visière du chapeau pour l'embrasser. Mais la jeune femme recula la tête en la poussant par les épaules. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- Ne fais pas semblant Em', tu sais très bien ce que je veux savoir. Rétorqua la brune, en liant ses bras autour de la blonde.

Elle connaissait Emma maintenant, et savait comment elle fonctionnait, elle avait ses secrets, son passé, ses histoires qu'elle ne racontait pas, mais si elle lui posait la question posément, en étant proche d'elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là, et que quoi qu'elle dise elle l'aimerait, alors Emma parlait rapidement et simplement de tout.

-C'était la fille que j'ai fréquentée avant toi. Je suis sortie avec elle l'été dernier, donc deux mois avant de te rencontrer. Commença Emma en allant fermer la porte de son bureau avant de tirer la brune vers son fauteuil sur lequel elle s'assit, attirant Regina sur ses genoux. Avant toi je m'amusais, c'est tellement cliché de dire ça. Soupira-t-elle. Mais c'est vrai je pensais que boulot et ça m'arrivait de coucher avec quelqu'un des fois. Bref, Ashley, pas du tout mon genre, je ne l'aimais pas, elle ne me plaisait pas vraiment, mais un soir en boite on fêtait un gros contrat et elle m'a draguée et on a couché ensemble. Plusieurs fois. Puis je l'ai larguée. Et au Nouvel an j'ai eu un message, pensant qu'elle était bourrée je lui ai répondu une seule fois. Depuis elle me propose d'aller boire un verre souvent. Pourtant elle sait que je t'ai. Tu sais tout, on peut passer à autre chose s'il te plaît?

-Tu sais que je suis jalouse-

-Et très possessive, je sais j'avais remarqué, mais là y a pas de raison. Y a rien. Coupa Emma.

-Tu m'as rendue heureuse en disant que tu avais quelqu'un, que tu avais ta vie avec ta chérie, ça m'a véritablement rendue heureuse. J'ai jamais autant eu l'impression de faire partie entièrement de ta vie que en cet instant. Sourit doucement la brune.

-Tu ne fais pas partie de ma vie, tu es ma vie. Souffla la blonde en venant embrasser son cou.

-Je t'aime Emma. Rayonna la brune en venant chercher ses lèvres dans un long baiser. Pourquoi n'es tu pas rentrée chez moi hier soir? Demanda-t-elle.

La veille elle était rentrée, Emma absente, elle s'était fait à manger et avait travaillé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, mais quatre heure avait sonné et la blonde n'était pas là. Elle en avait déduit que la jeune femme dormait chez elle et s'était couchée pour deux heures de sommeil, triste et maussade.

-J'ai pas quitté mon bureau. Admit Emma.

-T'as dormi ici? S'exclama Regina, inquiète, détestant comme toujours quand Emma faisait n'importe quoi sans elle.

-J'ai pas dormi pour être exacte, mais je suis restée ici oui. Acquiesça la blonde.

-Emma, je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça, tu le sais. Il faut que tu dormes au moins deux trois heures, c'est important. Réclama la brune en caressant le joue de sa petite amie, les yeux retranscrivant toute l'inquiétude du monde.

-J'avais quelque chose d'important à finir, et comme ça je peux sortir avec ma chérie ce soir. Sourit la jeune femme.

-Ton sommeil doit passer avant tout, je te l'ai déjà dit. Souffla Regina, un léger sourire charmé aux lèvres, malgré le fait qu'elle tentait d'être ferme et sérieuse.

-Tu passes avant tout. Rétorqua Emma. Allez arrête de t'inquiéter, je vais bien, c'est promis. Allons au cinéma ma chérie. Sourit la jeune femme.

Regina se leva et laissa Emma enfiler son manteau, en la regardant, debout près de la porte, c'est là qu'elle réalisa.

-Tu n'étais pas habillée comme ça sur la photo que tu m'as envoyé hier. Remarqua-t-elle.

-J'ai toujours un costume de rechange dans le placard, comme ça ni vu ni connu. Expliqua la blonde, en ajustant sa veste assortie à son pantalon, bleu marine avec des larges carreaux moutarde qu'elle portait sur un haut gris, avec des talons.

-Que tu es belle. Souffla Regina admirative.

-Merci ma chérie. Sourit la blonde en venant prendre sa main. T'es putain de sexy quand même. Remarqua-t-elle en baissant ses yeux, regardant le décolleté de la jeune femme.

-Relève les yeux. Ordonna la brune avec un sourire.

-J'ai le droit de regarder tout ce que je veux de toi, t'es ma chérie à moi. Susurra Emma en se penchant pour l'embrasser passionnément.

-Tu vas ruiner mon rouge à lèvres, arrête. Grogna la jeune femme contre ses lèvres.

-On s'en fiche, on va au cinéma, à part moi personne ne portera d'attention à tes lèvres. Murmura la blonde en l'embrassant encore.

Regina lui offrit quelques baisers de plus, puis se détacha et remit rapidement du rouge à lèvres avant de dire à la blonde de ne plus l'embrasser. Alors Emma lui prit la main, et l'entraîna derrière elle dans les couloirs, après avoir bien fermé son bureau. Elles descendirent et dans le hall la brune remarqua qu'elles ne passaient pas inaperçues.

-Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde? Demanda-t-elle à Emma.

-Parce que je suis le patron, et que j'ai à mon bras la plus belle femme du monde. Répondit simplement la blonde.

-Alors viens là. Fit Regina en la tirant vers elle, continuant de marcher pour déposer un tendre baiser volage sur ses lèvres.

Emma laissa passer un doux gloussement avant d'accélérer le pas, voyant qu'elles allaient finir par être en retard pour la séance à ce rythme là. Elles montèrent dans la voiture de la brune, Emma derrière le volant, elle aimait conduire sa princesse où elles allaient comme elle disait. Elles arrivèrent rapidement au cinéma et la blonde se gara, avant de venir prendre la main de sa petite amie pour l'emmener en trottinant jusqu'au bâtiment. Les jeunes femmes prirent leurs tickets d'entrée pour le deuxième volet d'une série de films qu'elles aimaient beaucoup, et elles se rendirent à la salle, tentant de se faire discrètes mais vu leurs tenues élégantes, qu'elles étaient seules à porter, et le bruit des talons, la discrétion n'était pas facile. Alors qu'elles avançaient têtes baissées, surtout Regina, Emma se pencha à son oreille.

-C'est un de mes premiers projets la scénographie de ce cinéma. Souffla-t-elle.

-C'est vrai? S'exclama la brune en relevant la tête vers elle, recevant un hochement de tête en réponse. Mais je suis venue des dizaines de fois ici moi! J'avais vu un de tes projets y a des années alors. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Et oui, mais il n'est pas très original, l'un des premiers quoi. Fit Emma en ouvrant la porte de la salle. Après vous Roni. Sourit-elle, s'amusant après avoir entendu plusieurs personnes chuchoter le nom d'artiste de la jeune femme.

Elles passèrent les portes dans un gloussement et marchèrent dans la salle avant de s'asseoir presque au milieu côte à côte, les mains entrelacées sur l'accoudoir.

-Tu veux bien m'appeler Roni tant qu'on est ici? Je voudrais pas qu'on découvre mon nom maintenant. Demanda la brune, penaude, gênée de demander ça à sa petite amie.

-Pas de problème Roni, je te donne le nom que tu veux tant que je peux faire ça. Susurra la blonde en se penchant pour embrasser son cou faisant sourire la brune.

-Ne fais pas trop ça, tu me chamboules et me perturbes. Murmura Regina en posant sa main libre sur le bras d'Emma qui cessa ses baisers dans son cou pour venir l'embrasser tendrement. Tu t'en rends compte que c'est notre premier cinéma ensemble?

-C'est vrai, j'aurais le droit de t'embrasser dans le noir comme font les couples tout récents? S'amusa la blonde.

-Il est possible que je te laisse faire. Provoqua Regina avec un léger sourire avant de détacher son regard de la jeune femme pour enlever son chapeau, qu'elle posa sur ses cuisses, puis de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre correctement.

-T'es la plus belle. Je me lasses pas de t'admirer. Chuchota Emma en embrassant la main de la brune qu'elle tenait dans la sienne. Possible qu'on passe la nuit ensemble? Sourit-elle.

-Pas envisageable autrement. Répondit la brune du tac au tac.

-Super, merci. Sourit Emma en la tirant légèrement vers elle pour embrasser son nez.

-Chez moi par contre. Demain c'est samedi, on restera à la maison et on pourra quand même travailler un peu. Je te ferais des papouilles et le petit déjeuné, c'est promis. Dis moi oui. Charma Regina.

-Je t'aurais dis oui mêmes sans les papouilles et le petit déjeuné. Sourit la blonde en lui embrassant la joue.

-Merci. Tais toi maintenant, le film va commencé. Fit tout bas la brune, en voyant le noir se faire dans la salle. Mais Emma se pencha et mordilla son cou la faisant geindre discrètement. Arrête trésor. Réclama-t-elle.

Emma pouffa et après un dernier baiser sur la peau de son cou elle se concentra sur l'écran. La brune se mit bien dans son siège et colla son épaule à celle de sa petite amie, se calant confortablement contre elle. Le film commença, et les deux ne se décollèrent pas du film. Elles profitèrent de chaque instant de calme pour se voler des baisers et des caresses. La blonde embrassait la tête brune sur son épaule, tout en restant passionnée par le film, tout comme Regina. Le film se termina bien trop vite à leurs goût, et quand la lumière revint, Regina soupira en se redressant.

-Mon dieu j'adore ces films! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Bien d'accord, cet univers est super! Sourit Emma. On passe chercher à manger au truck food plus loin et on rentre chez toi? Proposa la blonde.

-Avec plaisir. Tu sais que je t'aime? Rappela la brune en remettant son chapeau et se rapprochant de ses lèvres, prenant appui sur son coude.

-Je sais, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Regina, c'est parce que je suis parfaite. Ria-t-elle en se levant, faisant rire la jeune femme.

-Mais bien sûr. Fit Regina avec ironie. Bon c'est pas tout a fait faux. Se reprit-elle une fois debout en replaçant sa jupe.

-J'ai trouvé la seule femme du monde capable de me dire que je suis parfaite alors que je raconte n'importe quoi. Soupira Emma, un léger sourire adorateur aux lèvres.

-Mon avis est peut-être faux, je te rappelle que je t'aime alors je te trouve forcément géniale, trésor. Remarqua Regina, collée à Emma, attendant que les gens partent pour pouvoir sortir de leurs rangée.

La blonde passa un bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa. Elles se perdirent dans les baisers, oubliant les gens autour et les murmures, Roni était toujours reconnue. Emma prit la main de Regina qui la tira, les rangées libres elles purent ressortir. Dans les petits escaliers de la salle, remontant vers la porte, alors que la blonde lui soufflait une bêtise à l'oreille la faisant rire, elles furent interrompues.

-Excusez nous. Appela une voix peu assurée dans leurs dos.

-Oui? Demanda Regina, en se retournant, stoppée dans son avancée regardant deux jeunes filles et un garçon d'environ dix-neuf ans face à elles.

-Vous êtes Roni? Interrogea timidement l'une des filles.

-Oui c'est moi. Sourit doucement la brune en resserrant sa prise sur la main de sa petite-amie, pour qu'elle reste bien près d'elle.

Emma sourit doucement et ne bougea pas, elle connaissait bien la jeune femme à force, et savait que rencontrer les gens qui aimaient son travail, les fans comme disaient les journalistes, l'angoissait énormément, elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de leurs espérances, alors à chaque fois c'était source d'inquiétude pour elle, tout autant que c'était un moment qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

-On est étudiants en mode, vous faite partie des trois grandes inspirations de notre vie, on pourrait prendre une photo? Demanda le garçon.

-Heu..si vous voulez. Accepta la brune, surprise.

Souvent, étrangement, les gens demandaient des signatures, très souvent sur leurs vêtements, mais jamais on ne lui avait dit qu'elle était une inspiration, ni demander de photos.

-Je peux faire la photo. Proposa Emma.

-Oh non, on voudrait vous avoir toutes les deux sur la photo. Réclama la jeune fille.

-Mais vous savez qui je suis? Demanda la blonde étonnée.

-Vous êtes Emma Swan, vous avez fait son exposition. Déclara-t-elle devant les têtes étonnées des deux femmes, si Roni était très reconnue, Emma l'était moins. On se renseigne sur toute la vie et la carrière de Roni depuis presque un an, elle est au centre de notre sujet d'étude. Donc nous avons trouvé que vous étiez celle qui avait crée l'exposition la plus importante de sa carrière pour le moment, et que en plus de ça vous étiez ensemble. Sourit-elle.

Les deux femmes n'en revenaient pas, c'était une première, mais le sourire de Regina était éblouissant.

-Faisons cette photo. Encouragea-t-elle. Les cinq se regroupèrent et ils prirent la photo. Puis Regina ne pu s'empêcher d'être curieuse. Pourquoi tant d'intérêt à qui je suis et mon travail?

-Parce que soyons honnête vous êtes géniale. Et comme on vous le disait on fait des études de mode, et pour l'un de nos cours on doit travailler sur un artiste, et tout les trois nous sommes ensemble et nous avons choisi de travaillez sur vous. Expliqua le jeune homme. Et on peut pas dire que se soit simple, vous avez tellement peu de choses de dévoiler.

-Roni est très secrète. Plaisanta Emma recevant un regard noir de la brune.

-Tenez. Reprit Regina en leurs tendant sa carte. Gardez la pour vous, et appelez moi si vous avez besoin, on pourrait s'organiser un rendez-vous et je verrais si je peux répondre à vos question. Proposa-t-elle devant les yeux brillants des étudiants.

-Merci beaucoup! Vraiment merci! S'exclamèrent les trois.

-C'est un plaisir, si je peux aider. Sourit Regina. Au revoir. Salua-t-elle en prenant le bras d'Emma cette fois.

Elles leurs tournèrent le dos et avancèrent vers la sortie de la salle, Emma riant doucement avant d'embrasser la tête brune.

-Je sors avec une star quoi! Ria-t-elle.

-Arrête, je gère pas vraiment tout ça encore. Grogna la brune, mal à l'aise et rougissante.

-Je sais, et je ne t'en trouve que plus adorable encore. Sourit Emma en la serrant contre elle allant vers la sortie.

Les joues de Regina prirent une teinte encore un peu plus rouges, et la blonde en ria. Elles reprirent leurs voitures, s'arrêtèrent au food truck un peu plus loin, prirent leurs repas et repartirent chez Regina. Faisant une escale par chez Emma, pour qu'elle reprenne plus d'affaires, en manquant chez sa petite-amie. Une fois chez celle ci, elles ne cherchèrent pas plus longtemps et montèrent dans la chambre de la brune. Dedans, Emma lâcha son sac à l'entrée du dressing et alla bidouiller l'enceinte pour mettre son téléphone et lança sa playlist. Puis elle rejoignit la brune sur le lit. Elle enleva son costume se retrouvant en teeshirt et culotte.

-Tu m'aguiches déjà? S'exclama la brune. En voyant le sourire d'Emma elle se releva, et retira sa jupe et son haut, gardant sa culotte et enfila un teeshirt large. On est à égalité.

-T'es mieux foutue, on est pas a égalité. Grogna Emma.

-Mange et tais toi. Ordonna gentiment Regina.

Emma ria doucement, et elles se mirent à manger plus légèrement, discutant de choses simples et agréables. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, Regina se rapprocha de sa petite-amie et s'assit à califourchon sur les jambes en tailleur de la jeune femme.

-Mon trésor, j'ai menti. Commença-t-elle.

-Pardon? S'étonna la blonde.

-J'ai menti. Quand je suis venue te voir avant-hier je voulais te parler, mais je me suis défilée. Avoua-t-elle. Un shooting photo et une interview sont prévues à mon planning demain, pour un magazine mais l'interview sera aussi filmée pour leurs site internet. Je dois y être demain à dix heure.

-Et alors? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit? Interrogea Emma.

-Parce que je voulais que tu m'accompagnes, mais je savais pas comment te le dire. Marmonna la jeune femme, tout gênée contre la blonde qui lui tenait les hanches alors qu'elle caressait sa nuque.

-Je t'accompagne, si tu as besoin de moi je suis là, je serais toujours là. Rassura Emma. N'importe quoi toi, comment peux tu croire que je te dirais non. Je vais te voir en shooting, quand tu seras belle et sexy, même si tu l'es toujours. Je vais pourvoir passer ma journée à t'admirer, comment aurais-je pu dire non? Sourit-elle.

-Em' je t'aime plus que tout. Tu es mon amour adoré. Susurra la brune en se penchant pour l'embrasser doucement. Merci mon trésor.

Emma d'un geste rapide se hissa sur ses genoux pour la coucher sur le dos et sur elle, elle se retint de ses bras pour embrasser sa petite amie fougueusement.

-Je veux te déshabiller. Murmura Emma.

-Il est tard. Nous devons dormir. Je dois être belle demain. Articula Regina, avant de sentir le soupir agacé de la blonde. Ne m'en veux pas. Réclama-t-elle.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, mais je n'aime pas quand tu as raison. Marmonna la blonde.

-Je t'en prie câline moi. Supplia la brune en l'attirant contre elle, sur le matelas, collant entièrement leurs corps.

-Accro aux papouilles chérie? Se moqua doucement Emma en tirant la couette sur elle, la serrant dans ses bras, s'allongeant sur le dos.

-Des tiennes, totalement. Sourit Regina en lui volant un baiser. Je ne l'ai jamais caché. Depuis le premier jour je suis accro à toi, je te rappelle que le premier soir je suis restée contre toi devant la télé, a me délecter de chaque caresse de ta part. Murmura-t-elle contre la jeune femme en passant une jambe pliée sur Emma.

-Quand je t'ai invitée au restaurant je pensais pas que je t'embrasserais puis passerais la soirée à te tenir contre moi. Admit Emma en caressant la cuisse de la jeune femme.

-Avoue, c'était le meilleur premier rencard de ta vie. Se vanta Regina.

-Évidemment, c'était toi. Sourit Emma.

-Non mais imagine le même rencard avec une personne géniale, se serait le meilleur de ta vie non? S'amusa la brune en caressant le torse d'Emma.

-Après tout ceux avec toi, oui. Admit la blonde en tirant la jambe de Regina contre son ventre pour bien la coller à elle.

-T'es un ange. Sourit tendrement la brune. Arrête d'être parfaite. Fit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Donne moi un défaut, la maintenant. Proposa Emma avec un sourire amusé.

-Tu oublis trop souvent l'importance du sommeil. Remarqua Regina en continuant de passer le bout de son index sur le buste.

-C'est pas vrai, j'oublie pas, je choisis de pas dormir pour finir mon travail, pour avoir mes soirées et mes nuits avec celle que j'aime. Déclara sérieusement Emma.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse Emma. À partir de maintenant, si tu dors moins de trois heures par nuit, je ferais une grève du sexe pendant une semaine, à chaque fois. Menaça la brune. Alors si je suis bien celle que tu aimes tu ne m'infligeras pas cette punition.

-C'est du chantage au sentiment. Remarqua Emma en bougonnant.

-Emma. Imposa la jeune femme en attrapant le menton de la blonde pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est d'accord, je dormirais au moins trois heures par nuit. Accepta Emma. Regina la remercia d'un baiser avant de se recaler contre elle, un bras autour de son buste, laissant place à quelques minutes de silence. Si je dors pas une nuit mais que je dors très longtemps, genre plus de six heure la nuit d'avant et d'après, ça le fait?

-Non. Trois heures par nuit. Franchement Emma, pour te sentir vraiment bien il te faudrait au moins six ou sept heures de sommeil, je t'en impose trois, parce que je comprends ce qui te fait si peu dormir-

-C'est toi. Coupa Emma.

-Je parlais du travail, toujours est il que c'est faisable. Reprit Regina. La seule chose qui puisse t'empêcher de dormir au moins trois heures, c'est nos nuits d'amour. Finit-Elle la voix plus douce, le visage dans le cou d'Emma.

-D'accord chérie, d'accord. Accepta la blonde avec un sourire, caressant toujours la cuisse de la jeune femme. Dors maintenant, demain on se réveil tôt. Remarqua-t-elle en embrassant le front de la jeune femme.

-Dors avec moi. Marmonna Regina, déjà prête à s'endormir.

-Je suis là. Rappela Emma.

-Dors avec moi, en même temps que moi je veux dire. Continua la brune de plus en plus bas.

-Je dors avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Bonne nuit. Murmura-t-elle en embrassant le front de la jeune femme étalée sur elle.

-B'nne nuit. Grommela la brune déjà endormie.

Et Emma la sentie s'endormir, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. La vérité c'est qu'elle s'était habituée à peu dormir. Pour réussir ses projets, elle se devait d'avoir des petits boulots, alors sur vingt-quatre heure elle ne dormait que deux heures au plus pendant des mois fut un temps. Elle encaissait très bien la fatigue, et n'avait jamais autant dormi que depuis qu'elle était avec Regina. Et en même temps comment résisté au chantage de sa petite amie et puis dormir dans ses bras était toujours un pur plaisir.

Le réveil sonna à neuf heure. Emma pesta tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Qu'elle dorme peu ou beaucoup, elle restait exécrable à la sonnerie. La seule chose qui lui faisait changer d'humeur, et bien c'était...

-Bonjour mon trésor.

Sa petite-amie et sa douceur. Ses grognements cessèrent au moment où les bras de Regina se serraient autour d'elle, la réveillant tendrement.

-Grognon. Souffla tout bas la brune en venant lui embrasser la joue.

-J'aime pas ton réveil. Marmonna Emma.

-Le tien est pire c'est des bruits de la nature, je te jure que ça a le don de m'agacer. Admit Regina.

-Eh! Il est génial! S'exclama la blonde en se retournant d'un coup se retrouvant allongée sur la jeune femme. Ne le critique pas. Il me suit depuis que j'ai quinze ans.

-Et bien il me tape sur les nerfs. Provoqua la brune avec un sourire.

-Laisse mon réveil tranquille vilaine. Gronda Emma en se penchant pour embrasser le nez de la brune. Et puis le tien c'est le même que tout le monde, aucune originalité. Se moqua-t-elle.

-Je te déteste. Râla Regina sous elle, incapable de bouger, Emma la tenant.

-Mais oui bien sûr. Fais gaffe quand même où je te laisse toute seule pour ton shooting et ton interview. Menaça Emma avec un sourire.

-T'as pas le droit, tu as promis d'être là. Rétorqua la jeune femme.

-D'accord je serais là. Accepta Emma en se laissant tomber sur elle pour embrasser son cou en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle sentit Regina sourire et l'enlacer fortement. Qu'est ce que j'aime être dans tes bras au réveil comme ça.

-J'aime t'avoir dans mes bras n'importe quand. Ajouta Regina.

-Moi aussi, mais j'aime un peu plus les câlins des matins quand même. Affirma la blonde en venant l'embrasser rapidement.

Regina gloussa doucement, un de ces gloussement tendre qui n'était qu'amour et qu'Emma aimait plus que tout. La blonde ne pu résister à l'envie de l'embrasser encore une fois. Puis en un regard elles se comprirent et elles sortirent du lit. Emma embrassa la jeune femme, lui disant de filer s'habiller qu'elle s'occupait du petit-déjeuné. En une demie heure Regina avait enfilé sa robe souple et fine, avec des talons, elle était légèrement maquillée et Emma l'avait rapidement rejoint pour enfiler un costume gris. Elles prirent leurs cafés ensemble, mangeant les pancakes.

-Tu te sens comment? Demanda Emma.

-C'est la deuxième interview que je donne depuis que je me suis montrée, je suis toujours un peu stressée. Admit Regina en posant sa tasse dans l'évier.

-Je suis là, d'accord? Si y a quoi que se soit tu me fais signe et je viens te voir. Rassura Emma avant de finir son café. Allez on y va ma chérie! Enchaina-t-elle en venant prendre la main de Regina, pour l'empêcher de penser.

Elles prirent leurs sacs, se sourirent, et rassurées elles sortirent, ignorèrent les journalistes et prirent la voiture pour partir. Sur la route, Regina tapa du pied, faisant réagir la blonde qui posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour la caresser. Elle connaissait bien sa petite-amie, et savait qu'elle était facilement angoissée quand il s'agissait de travail, et encore plus depuis qu'elle devait se montrer devant le monde. La seule manière de la calmer était de lui montrer de l'attention. Rapidement la brune prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra fortement, comme pour s'y raccrocher, pour avoir un point d'ancrage. Emma, garée, sortit de la voiture et vint ouvrir la portière à Regina, qui sortit à son tour avant de se coller contre la blonde.

-Tu vas être splendide ma Roni. Sourit tout bas Emma, pour la rassurer.

-Tu restes près de moi tout le temps, je veux savoir que tu es là, je veux te voir. Quémanda Regina.

-Toujours au plus près possible de toi. Acquiesça la blonde en l'embrassant tendrement. Allez, Roni, faut aller en scène. Encouragea-t-elle en l'entrainant vers le bâtiment.

-Merci de comprendre et de m'appeler Roni. Reconnu Regina, qui savait que c'était pas forcément quelque chose de simple de garder un si gros secret.

-Je ferais tout pour vous mon génie. Charma Emma, faisant légèrement rougir la brune. Devant la porte, elle lui ouvrit, et lorsqu'elle passa devant elle, Emma se colla à son dos. Ce soir je t'arrache tes vêtements, pas d'excuses, j'ai bien trop envie de te toucher.

Les joues Regina prirent une teinte encore plus rouge et elle se tourna une fois à l'intérieur pour regarder la blonde qui avait un sourire provocateur.

-Pas question de parler de sexe ici Emma. Ordonna-t-elle, avant de se pencher à son oreille. Mais si ce soir en passant la porte tu ne me déshabilles pas, je te jure que tu ne passeras pas la soirée chez moi. Menaça-t-elle.

-T'auras pas le temps d'arriver à la douche que je t'aurais déjà déshabillée. Assura fièrement Emma.

Regina afficha un sourire et avança jusqu'à la journaliste qui l'avait contacté, suivie d'Emma. Elle discuta un moment avec elle, puis une fois son emploi du temps fait pour la journée, elle alla voir le maquilleur et la coiffeuse. Installée dans le fauteuil, après avoir salué tout le monde, elle se laissa aller pour se faire préparer pour son shooting. Voyant Emma, debout à côté, la coiffeuse lui proposa de s'asseoir sur une chaise qu'elle apporta. La blonde discutait gentiment avec les gens, à l'aise et détendue, alors forcément ils étaient plus sympathiques avec elle. Regina elle était tendue dans son siège, alors quand le maquilleur eu fini, Emma se rapprocha pour prendre sa main.

-Ma chérie, tout va bien, détends toi un peu. Rassura-t-elle.

-Je te promets que j'essaye. Mais c'est un magazine super connu et lu, si je me plante je suis mal. Confia la brune.

-Mais tu te planteras pas, l'endroit est bien, les gens gentils, et tous sont là pour que tu réussisses, t'as un maquillage au top et une super Emma pour la rassurer.

-Merci. Sourit la coiffeuse en regardant la blonde.

-Oh mais je vous en prie. S'amusa Emma.

Regina plissa les yeux en regardant dans le miroir la coiffeuse qui souriait à sa petite amie, elle n'aimait pas du tout ce sourire, elle avait eu le même pendant les premiers jours avec Emma, c'était un sourire enjôleur pour draguer la blonde. Elle ne l'aimait pas du tout, surtout qu'Emma elle ne voyait rien, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Elle se faisait si souvent draguer sans même s'en rendre compte, croyant que c'était simplement de la gentillesse de la part des gens, alors Emma faisait la discussion comme en cet instant en souriant gentiment et la brune prenait sur elle parce qu'elle savait que Emma ne pensait pas mal, Emma était juste trop gentille avec tout le monde, et puis surtout Emma ne cessait de lui dire je t'aime alors elle savait qu'elle lui était entièrement dévouée.  
La coiffure finit, l'un des habilleurs vint la voir avec un portant des créations qu'elle avait faites, quelques jours avant elles avaient fait une sélection de tenues qui était son oeuvre. La première qu'elle mit fut une robe rouge, un peu extravagante et très détaillée, particulièrement moulante, s'arrêtant sous les genoux de la jeune femme, assez décolleté pour que le sourire d'Emma s'agrandisse en la regardant. Alors que la directrice de shooting arrivait expliquant à Regina les premières photos, avant qu'elles ne commencent la brune alla voir Emma, voyant la coiffeuse pas loin.

-Ne fait pas de bêtises sans moi. Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

-Juré madame Roni. Plaisanta Emma. Bisou? Interrogea-t-elle en tendant ses lèvres.

-Bisou. Acquiesça la brune en l'embrassant rapidement pour ne pas esquinter son maquillage.

Emma la regarda aller devant les lumières et l'appareil photo. Elle ne pu remarquer à quel point sa chérie était magnifique, elle s'estimait très chanceuse d'avoir une femme si belle, si créative et si intelligente au près d'elle. Malgré tout elle voyait l'angoisse qui l'habitait, alors elle se rapprocha au mieux du photographe pour être dans son champ de vision. Le sourire de Regina fut immédiat en voyant le doux visage de sa petite-amie. Les premières photos faites, Regina alla enfiler un costume, puis ensuite une nouvelle robe. La directrice du shooting proposa de s'arrêter pour faire l'interview et refaire quelques photos après. Regina accepta et se mit en place sur un petit divan, face à l'intervieweuse. Elles commencèrent à discuter, puis après quelques dizaines de minutes une question se posa.

-Lors de votre exposition où vous vous êtes révélée au monde vous êtes arrivée avec une jeune femme à votre bras, comment ça se passe aujourd'hui? Demanda la femme avec un léger sourire.

-Emma me fait vivre un compte de fée. Elle est absolument parfaite, et a des idées merveilleuses artistiquement parlant mais aussi dans notre quotidien. Vous allez bientôt nous revoir sur un projet commun à venir. Sourit Regina. Elle est là d'ailleurs, elle m'a accompagnée. Ajouta-t-elle en montrant la blonde d'un signe de tête.

-Rejoignez nous! Appela l'intervieweuse, en faisant signe à Emma de venir.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, la blonde fut poussé sur le plateau. Alors elle s'approcha et Regina lui tendit la main pour l'attirer et la faire s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Bonjour. Murmura Emma, peu à l'aise. La femme l'incita à redonner son nom. Emma Swan, je suis à la tête de "Swan&womens". Sourit-elle, sentant le regard heureux de la brune sur elle.

-Et donc vous vivez avec Roni?

-Oui et non. Ria Emma en regardant sa petite amie qui lui sourit.

-On vit pas ensemble, même si on passe la plupart de notre temps l'une chez l'autre. Expliqua Regina avec un sourire.

-Et gérer vos vies professionnelles chargées et vos vies personnelles avec la célébrité, n'est pas trop compliqué? S'intéressa la femme.

-Nous sommes toutes les deux passionnées par notre métier, nous avons trouvé un rythme, et travaillons la plupart du temps dans l'atelier de la maison de Roni. Confia la blonde. Nous passons la grande majorité de nos vies à créer et on adore ça, surtout quand on peut créer ensemble.

-Tout à fait, acquiesça Regina, non le plus compliqué à gérer est ce que vous nommez la célébrité. Elle jeta un oeil à la blonde à côté d'elle qui lui souriait, et se souvint de la veille au soir au cinéma. J'ai de la chance d'avoir trouvé une femme qui comprends beaucoup de choses et est capable de faire d'énorme concession pour moi. Fit-elle, reconnaissante.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire?

Regina observa la jeune femme, la blonde lui demandait avec les yeux ce qu'elle essayait de dire, ce qu'elle allait faire, ne comprenant pas. La brune lui sourit et décida de se lancer, il était temps.

-J'ai dissimulé mon visage pendant des années, mais j'ai caché mon nom aussi. Roni est mon nom d'artiste, et Emma accepte, où qu'on soit de m'appeler ainsi, au lieu de m'appeler, elle hésita une seconde, Regina. Mon nom est Regina Mills, et personne autre que mon entourage le savait. La plupart des femmes n'auraient pas apprécier m'appeler par mon identité d'artiste et pourtant Emma l'a toujours fait. Voilà pourquoi j'ai de la chance, elle est prête à tout pour moi. Finit-elle en regardant la blonde.

Emma avait les yeux qui brillaient, émue par tant de courage de la part de la brune qui faisait ça surtout pour son bonheur, au fond l'appeler Roni n'était pas dérangeant mais elle avait l'impression que la jeune femme était gênée de sortir depuis quelques temps, alors dire qui elle était, était tellement libérateur. Heureuse, elle ne se retint pas et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Regina sourit dans son baiser, attendrie par la reconnaissance de la jeune femme.

-Je récapitule, reprit la femme face à elles, vous vous appelez Regina Mills et non Roni, et vous sortez avec- vous êtes bien Emma Swan? S'assura-t-elle.

-Ah oui moi je suis bien Emma Swan. Ria la blonde.

Il y eut encore quelques questions, puis elles se levèrent et la directrice de shooting proposa à Emma de participer au dernier shooting.

-Non, non, c'est elle, je-

-Viens avec moi. La coupa Regina. S'il te plaît. Insista-t-elle.

-D'accord, mais je garde ce costume, c'est elle qui me l'a fait. Imposa-t-elle, ayant de suite l'accord de tout le monde.

-Et bien je vous coiffe rapidement alors. Enchaina la coiffeuse avec un grand sourire.

Emma la suivit de suite sous l'oeil attentif de sa petite-amie qui n'aimait pas du tout les deux. Elle alla, elle, se changer enfilant elle aussi un costume qu'elle avait fait, noir, avec un haut rouge, et des broderies sur le costume. Alors qu'elles attendaient Emma, Regina s'impatienta et alla dans les loges coiffure. Quand elle entra elle trouva les deux femmes entrain de rire, la blonde se faisant coiffer.

-Je dérange? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pas du tout. Je fini dans une minute. Prévint la coiffeuse. Voilà! Prête. S'exclama-t-elle quelques secondes après, laissant Emma se lever.

Elle rejoignit Regina, et elles allèrent devant l'appareil photo. La directrice leurs demanda quelques poses plutôt artistiques et pas forcément proches, puis elle en demanda des plus personnelles, et Emma se mit dans le dos de la brune, de trois quart face à l'appareil, l'enlaçant.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Emma dans son oreille, sachant pertinemment que la jeune femme était jalouse.

-Moi aussi. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de la frapper. Chuchota la brune honteuse.

-Je sais. Je t'aime encore plus pour ça je crois. Rassura la blonde en déposant un baiser volant sur son oreille. Regarde l'objectif maintenant comme ça on aura enfin des photos belles de nous deux ensemble.

Regina comme seule réponse serra fortement les bras autour de sa taille. Et elles firent de nombreuses photos en étant proches l'une de l'autre. Le shooting finit, elles se changèrent, récupérèrent leurs affaires, remerciant tout le monde et sortirent. Il était presque dix-huit heures, et elles mourraient de faim, elles n'avaient mangé qu'un petit truc rapide à midi et voilà, alors une fois les affaires dans la voiture, Emma attrapa sa petite amie par les hanches et la colla à la voiture pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je t'invite au restaurant, _Ma Beauté_? Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire très fier et doux.

-Tu veux aller au restaurant qui porte ce nom, ou tu m'as appelé comme ça? S'amusa la jeune femme, caressant les joues de la blonde.

-Les deux pourraient être bons, mais je parlais du restaurant. Sourit Emma en embrassant le bout de son nez.

-Je veux bien te suivre là-bas. C'est notre restaurant, et je veux une soirée avec toi en tête à tête comme la première fois mon trésor. Souffla Regina en venant l'embrasser.

-Alors je t'emmène chérie. Fit Emma en l'entrainant pour lui ouvrir la porte, la laissant s'installer avant d'y aller aussi. Elle démarra et reprit la route, en silence, avant d'oser. J'en reviens pas que tu es balancé ton secret pour moi. Murmura-t-elle attirant le regard de la jeune femme sur elle. Je m'en fichais moi, tant que je t'avais toi tout m'allait, mais c'est vrai que j'avais des fois l'impression que dehors nous étions moins libres, moins nous quand tu étais Roni.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai tout dis, je voulais être libre d'être entièrement moi avec toi où que je sois avec qui que se soit. Expliqua Regina en caressant la nuque de sa petite-amie.

-Mais j'aurais pu vivre ainsi des années, ça ne m'aurait pas poser de problème tu sais. Confia Emma en se garant devant le restaurant.

-Je sais, parce que comme je l'ai dit tu fais énormément de choses pour moi, tu as un grand coeur, mais il était temps que j'arrête de cacher Regina. Répondit-elle alors qu'elles sortaient de la voiture, se rapprochant d'Emma. J'ai plus de raison de me cacher. Sourit-elle en embrassant la jeune femme qui avait passer un bras autour de sa taille pour l'entraîner vers l'intérieur.

-J'aurais une question d'ailleurs. Entama Emma mais elle fut coupé par le serveur. Deux personnes, devant la baie vitrée si possible. Fit-elle, avant d'être guidée. Elle tira la chaise pour la brune puis s'assit face à elle. Pourquoi as tu choisis de prendre un nom d'artiste? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai fais mes premières créations quand j'avais quinze ans, et j'ai commencé à les montrer à l'âge de seize ans, j'allais encore à l'école alors je voulais surtout pas être reconnue, donc j'ai pris un nom d'artiste, je pensais pas à cette époque que je finirais connue. Raconta Regina.

-Et pourquoi Roni? Interrogea la blonde.

-Pour Ronnie Spector, j'étais fan plus jeune, et puis je trouvais que ce nom était court et rythmé, je l'aimais bien. Sourit la brune.

Le serveur les coupa et prit les commandes. Elles passèrent la soirée à en apprendre encore plus sur l'autre, parce que malgré tout ce qu'elles savaient de leurs petite amie elles ne savaient pas tout. La soirée finie elles rentrèrent et la porte d'entrée de Regina fermée, la blonde lui sauta dessus et rapidement les vêtements s'éparpillèrent.

Le magazine sortit deux semaines et demi plus tard, et Regina l'acheta rapidement avant de partir vers "Swan&womens". Elle traversa le hall, perchée sur des cuissardes, une jupe s'arrêtant juste au dessus, un pull moulant fin rentré dedans et encore une fois un manteau très long brodé. Esquivant les personnes qui passaient, travaillant, elle monta les escaliers en courant presque et entra dans le bureau d'Emma sans frapper.

-Trésor. Appela-t-elle en s'approchant du bureau.

-Sérieusement? Et si j'étais en rendez vous?! S'exclama Emma. Avant d'avoir sous les yeux, le magazine tendu par la brune. Putain! Première page! Cria-t-elle en prenant le magazine.

Sur la couverture en grand était une photo d'elles, elle tenant Regina dans ses bras, les deux en costumes fixant l'objectif et par conséquent le lecteur. En gros était écrit "un peu plus sur l'étoile de la mode : Roni" en dessous, comme un sous-titre, était noté "Emma Swan l'autre artiste de ce couple.".

-Oh bordel y a mon nom quoi! S'étonna-t-elle. J'en reviens pas! On est trop belles sur cette photo d'ailleurs! Fit-elle en remontant le regard vers la brune qui souriait en appui sur le bureau de l'autre côté de ce dernier.

-J'ai reçu les photos hier je les ai envoyées pour les faire développer. Sourit Regina.

-Bonne idée ça. Acquiesça la blonde en se levant, magazine en main et se rapprochant de la brune qui ne perdit pas de temps pour se suspendre à son cou. On rentre chez moi? Belle et Merida m'ont cuisiné un super plat. Proposa-t-elle.

-Je te suis mon trésor. Acquiesça la brune.

Elles reprirent leurs affaires et partirent pour chez Emma. Là-bas, la blonde se mit à cuisiner tout en se servant un verre de vin avec Regina. Alors qu'elles discutait, le téléphone de la brune sonna.

*-Allo?... Oh oui je me souviens!...Vous avez déjà vu et lu?...Vous rencontrez?...Avec plaisir, demain dix-sept heure?...Où? Et bien chez moi, je vous envoi l'adresse mais ne je vous fais confiance vous ne la divulguez pas...Très bien, à demain.* Finit-elle en raccrochant.

-C'était qui? S'intéressa Emma.

-Tu te souviens des trois étudiants au cinéma? Emma hocha la tête. Ils veulent me poser des questions à propos de l'article qui est sorti aujourd'hui et aussi sur certaines informations qu'ils trouvent bizarres. Expliqua Regina. Je suis presque sûre que l'une de leurs questions portera sur mon âge, ça étonne toujours. Ria-t-elle.

-En même temps, chérie, tu es jeune pour la reconnaissance et la carrière que tu as déjà. Sourit Emma, fière de sa petite-amie.

-Tu ne sais même pas mon âge. Remarqua la brune.

-C'est vrai putain! Tu me l'as jamais dis! S'exclama la blonde, soudainement outrée.

-J'ai vingt quatre ans. Sourit Regina. Je suis un tout petit peu plus jeune que toi.

-Ouais bah c'est bien ce que je dis t'es jeune. Rétorqua Emma en lui tendant son assiette avant d'aller au salon. J'en reviens pas que tu me l'aies pas dis avant.

-Tu l'avais pas demandé. Rétorqua Regina, recevant un regard désapprobateur en retour.

Les deux femmes discutèrent avant de se regarder un film, puis d'aller passer une folle nuit dans le lit. Le lendemain Regina eu son rendez-vous avec les étudiants, en présence d'Emma et répondit à toutes leurs questions, dont celle sur son âge, la seule où elle ne répondit pas fut celle sur ses prochains projets, elle ne pouvait rien dire, la confidentialité l'obligeait à se taire. Elle passa finalement un très bon moment, et en fin de journée les deux femmes discutaient avec les trois presque comme si c'était des amis.  
Dans les jours qui suivirent la couverture du magazine se retrouva sur des panneaux publicitaires, le magazine étant véritablement très connu et promouvait au mieux le numéro sur Roni. Résultat, Emma fut en core plus contacter de tout part, par des pointures du design, et Regina fut sollicitée pour de nouvelles interviews, de nouveaux articles et même pour quelques émissions télé. Leurs carrières à elles deux prirent un nouvelle tournure, de plus en plus folle et magique pour elles, ne faisant que renforcer leurs bonheur et leurs amour, faisant de moins en moins de choses ensemble.


	5. 5 : Bon anniversaire mon amour

5 : Bon anniversaire, mon amour.

Le téléphone de la maison sonna, coupant la blonde dans son projet. Elle se leva, quitta l'atelier et alla rapidement au salon. Quand elle vit « Lena » elle ne retint pas son sourire et décrocha.

*-Salut Lena! S'exclama-t-elle en allant à la cuisine.

*-Oh Emma! Très bien, c'est toi que je voulais avoir. Déclara la jeune femme. Tu viens demain évidemment?

*-Demain? Où? Y a quoi demain? Interrogea la blonde surprise, en lançant son café.

*-Gina t'a rien dis? C'est son anniversaire. Le premier février. Répondit Zelena.

*-Son anniversaire!? Hurla Emma.

*-Oui elle va avoir vingt quatre ans. Depuis toujours on le fête chez nos parents, normalement elle vient le premier et repart le deux février. Je suis chez nos parents là, et elle a dit qu'elle viendrait y a un mois presque, mais elle nous a rien dit pour toi et on avait pas pensé à demander, donc tu viens? Enchaîna la rousse, mal à l'aise, sentant qu'elle venait d'attirer des ennuis à sa soeur.

*-J'en sais rien. Ta chère soeur ne m'a rien dit. J'ai appris y a deux semaines seulement qu'elle avait vingt-quatre ans, en fait elle les a pas encore et en plus de ça elle ne m'a même pas dit que c'était son anniversaire demain. Grogna la blonde.

*-Tu lui as dis toi quand était ton anniversaire? Tenta Zelena.

*-J'ai eu mes vingt-cinq ans deux semaines après qu'on est commencé a sortir ensemble. Donc elle savait. On les a fêté ensemble en plus, on est allées à la fête foraine puis au restaurant. Raconta amèrement Emma.

*-Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas trop ce jour, elle pense qu'il ne doit pas être différent des autres-

*-Mais il est différent! C'est son anniversaire bordel! Râla Emma.

*-Et bien si t'arrive à lui faire comprendre ça, préviens moi, ça fait au moins vingt ans que j'essaye. Grommela Zelena, agacée par sa propre soeur.

*-Bon Lena, faut que je lui trouve un cadeau alors je te laisse, et pour demain tout dépend de ce qu'il se passe quand elle rentre. Fit Emma.

*-Pitié lui en veux pas trop, j'espère te voir demain, vous me manquez. Répondit Zelena, coupable.

*-Tu me manques aussi, mais pour ta tête de mule de soeur je te promets rien. Bisou Lena! Finit-elle en raccrochant.

Regina était à sa boîte pour les essayages du défilé qu'elle avait dans deux mois, elle elle attendait que ça se construise et travaillait sur ses autres projets. Mais comme la plupart des jours maintenant, elles ne se voyaient plus énormément, juste la nuit et encore si elles étaient ensemble, alors en plus d'avoir l'impression de passer au second plan maintenant elle se sentait agacée que sa petite amie lui ai caché l'approche de son anniversaire. Elle n'allait pas la louper quand elle rentrerait. Mais avant elle attrapa son téléphone et son café et alla à l'atelier. Elle composa le numéro de Belle et patienta.

*-Oui Emma? Demanda la jeune femme en décrochant.

*-Besoin de toi pour une urgence, pose pas de question. Ta femme est avec toi? Fit rapidement la blonde.

*-Oui elle est là. Pourquoi? Questionna Belle.

*-Mets en haut parleur. Réclama Emma avant de poursuivre. Je viens d'apprendre que demain c'est l'anniversaire de Regina, et elle rentre dans moins d'une demie heure normalement, j'aurais besoin de vous pour les cadeaux.

*-Oh.. Dis nous où aller et quoi acheter et on y va de ce pas. Répondit Merida.

*-Merci, vous êtes des perles! S'exclama Emma. Alors boutique Dior, les mocassins noirs vernis en quarante, elle en rêve depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Et à deux boutiques il y a une bijouterie, celle ou on est allé Merida pour le cadeau de Noel de Belle, et bien là j'ai fais une demande au nom de Swan, récupérez là s'il vous plait! Cita-t-elle.

*-On y va de ce pas. Accepta Belle. Quand on te rapporte tout ca?

*-Dès que vous avez tout venez chez Regina. Envoyez moi un message en arrivant je sortirais, sonnez pas s'il vous plaît. Répondit la blonde.

*-Pas de problème. À toute a l'heure! Acquiesça Merida.

*-Merci les filles! Je vous aime. Finit Emma avant de raccrocher.

Elle reposa son téléphone, et se remit à son projet, café en main, buvant par moment. Mais sa tête ne pensait qu'à Regina. Pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit? Depuis deux semaines c'était la folie totale, elles travaillaient énormément, ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'être folle de l'autre, mais elles avaient si peu de moment ensemble qu'Emma se sentait frustrée. Lui manquait les petit déjeuner en tête à tête, les repas ensemble, les câlins devant un film, les baisers sans raison qui surprennent et réchauffent le coeur, les douches partagées, les rires en travaillant. Sa petite amie lui manquait.  
Alors qu'elle travaillait en ruminant toute seule l'absence de Regina et son mensonge, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, la brune rentra dans la maison sans qu'elle l'entende. Regina délaissa ses affaires en bas de l'escalier et alla dans l'atelier, Emma ne pouvait que être là. Quand elle la vit assise à son bureau, balançant la tête en musique, elle sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Dans son dos elle posa ses mains sur ses yeux, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser mais la blonde recula la tête dans un écart.

-Trésor? Interrogea la brune.

-Recule toi s'il te plaît. Ordonna Emma.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Interrogea Regina en s'écartant un peu, laissant Emma se lever.

-J'ai eu ta soeur au téléphone. Commença la blonde avec ironie.

-Elle va bien? Demanda Regina, toujours suspicieuse.

-Oh très, elle voulait savoir si je venais avec toi demain. Répondit Emma avec un faux sourire, qui provoqua une tension chez Regina, debout face à Emma, les yeux écarquillés. Tu sais pour ces deux jours chez tes parents en famille pour ton anniversaire. Tu sais tes vingt quatre ans. Finit-elle durement, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Emma, je.. Tenta de se justifier.

-Non mais tu comptais vraiment rien me dire, faire comme si c'était un jour comme tout les autres? S'agaça la blonde.

-Je déteste mon anniversaire, j'aime pas en faire un jour différent et j'avais espoir que le passer avec toi comme de rien me ferais éviter la journée avec mes parents. Expliqua Regina.

-Mais moi je veux que se soit différent! Le jour de mon anniversaire ça faisait à peine deux semaines qu'on sortait ensemble, tu m'as emmenée passer la journée à la fête foraine, tu m'as offert une peluche que tu as gagné pour moi, comme un couple d'ado, et ensuite tu m'as emmenée manger au restaurant, sans compter qu'on est rentrées chez moi et on s'est envoyé en l'air. Raconta-elle sèchement faisant grimacer la brune au dernier mot. Et tu crois que ton anniversaire on va le passer comme ces derniers jours? À bosser chacune de notre côté, pour se parler cinq minutes le soir en rentrant?

-Attend tu me reproches de ne pas être assez là ou de ne pas t'avoir dit que j'allais avoir vingt-quatre ans demain? S'assura Regina, qui commençait à elle aussi s'agacer, elle était rentrée plus tôt pour être avec sa petite amie toute la soirée résultat elles se prenaient la tête.

-Les deux! Cria Emma. Depuis une semaine y a plus rien entre nous.

-Plus rien? Je te dis je t'aime dès que j'ai un instant, je t'appelle au moins une fois voir deux par jour et fais mon possible pour ne pas rentrer tard! Et puis je suis pas la seule à être débordée de travail! Reprocha-t-elle.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, et je pourrais le vivre assez bien si tu m'avais pas caché ton anniversaire! Râla durement Emma.

-Je l'ai pas caché je n'en ai juste pas parlé. Rétorqua la jeune femme.

-Et elle est où la différence? Interrogea Emma.

-Si je te l'avais caché j'aurais fais en sorte que tu ne l'apprennes jamais. Expliqua la brune.

-Et c'est exactement ce pour quoi on était parti! S'énerva la blonde qui avait l'impression d'être prise pour une idiote. Putain mais t'es née le premier février, c'est forcément un des plus beaux jours de l'année et toi tu fais en sorte de le cacher?! Mais qu'est ce qui va pas dans ta tête de génie des fois? On se voit plus depuis deux semaines, on aurait pu passer un jour voir deux à se câliner, avec ta famille et au lieu de ça t'as prévu quoi? Travailler de sept heure à vingt heure?

-Pour tout te dire j'avais rien prévu, avec tout le travail et toi, mon anniversaire m'était sortit de la tête. Avoua la brune.

-La belle excuse. Provoqua la blonde, en roulant son plan pour le ramasser. Est ce que t'essaye de m'éviter? Demanda-t-elle sèchement mais moins fort.

-Quoi?! S'exclama Regina, totalement prise au dépourvu.

-Tu ne m'aimes plus? T'en a marre de moi? Tu me supportes plus? Dis moi. Tu travailles autant pour moins me voir? Dis moi, je peux l'entendre, ça va me détruire mais je veux l'entendre. Dis moi ce qui va pas. Réclama Emma, le plus sérieusement du monde, les mâchoires serrées.

-Mais tu délires! Emma... Je t'aime plus que tout, t'es toute ma vie, mais mon travail c'était tellement fou pour le défilé que je me suis laissé aller et j'ai pas fais attention. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, je t'aime Emma ça n'a pas changé et ça ne changera pas. Rassura-t-elle. Laisse moi t'embrasser je t'en prie. Réclama-t-elle en s'approchant d'elle la voix soudainement moins assurée.

-Je...Je vais rentrer chez moi. Fit Emma balayant la larme sur sa joue.

Elle attrapa son téléphone et alla dans l'entrée, prit son manteau et ses clés et quitta la maison de la brune qui était figée dans l'atelier. Emma se sentait perdue, elle était en colère, triste, et même temps amoureuse, folle amoureuse, mais elle détestait qu'on lui mente, c'était la pire chose possible à ses yeux. Dehors, elle tomba nez à nez avec Belle et Merida. Elle se laissa aller dans leurs bras, ne disant rien, ne voulant pas parler.

-Vous pouvez me ramener chez moi? Demanda-t-elle après un moment.

Les deux ne posèrent pas de questions et acceptèrent. Elles ramenèrent Emma chez elle et lui firent une soupe pour qu'elles se nourrisse. La blonde leurs expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et Belle qui la connaissait par coeur su de suite que le véritable problème de la jeune femme était le secret ajouter au manque de sa petite amie. Elles discutèrent près d'une heure puis les deux femmes laissèrent Emma qui alla se coucher, démoralisée, et en plus énervée après elle-même, elle avait été stupide de partir, fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'agir sans réfléchir. Dans son lit, elle tournait l'histoire encore et encore dans sa tête quand soudain elle eut une idée. Elle prit son téléphone, passa un coup de fil, et celui ci finit elle se leva, avec ses affaires, partit de chez elle, prit sa voiture et prit la route.

Regina de son côté, eu besoin d'une longue dizaine de minutes avant de retrouver la capacité de bouger après le départ de la blonde. Quand elle réalisa elle se précipita dehors mais Emma était déjà partie. Elle hésita une seconde, mais n'avait pas la force d'affronter Emma ce soir une fois de plus. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé, allongée avec le plaid sur elle, la télé passant quelque chose qu'elle ne suivait pas mais ça faisait du bruit au moins. Première fois qu'elle et Emma se disputaient, elle détestait déjà ça. Une fois ensemble elles avaient fait semblant de se disputer, c'était une idée d'Emma, elle avait dit qu'elles allaient faire comme dans les films nuls, et qu'elles allaient s'engueuler pour un truc bête et après se sauter dessus. Résultat elles avaient fait semblant de se disputer parce le repas préparé par la brune ne convenait pas à sa petite amie, et après cinq minutes à s'envoyer des piques, la blonde avait soulever Regina pour l'emmener dans la salle à manger et l'asseoir sur la table à manger et lui enlever sa culotte. Regina avait eu un orgasme impressionnant, elle avait réalisé que la fausse dispute avait apporté un peu d'érotisme et d'excitation. Mais aujourd'hui était bien différent, juste blessant, peinant et frustrant. Ce soir était douloureux, Emma lui manquait déjà. Elle se laissa totalement aller dans le canapé et ne s'endormit que vers trois heures, sans avoir rien mangé après avoir regardé plein de trucs nuls auxquels en vérité elle n'avait porté que peu d'attention.

Au réveil, elle vit la date et soupira, Emma n'était pas là, c'était son anniversaire et elle devait absolument aller dans sa famille. Elle avait envie d'y aller, ça lui ferait du bien, mais en même temps elle allait devoir affronter la question de tous : "pourquoi Emma n'est pas avec toi?". Parce qu'elle était débile et avait fait des secrets en sachant que c'était la seule chose que la blonde ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement. Elle alla rapidement prendre une douche, puis devant son dressing elle attrapa un pantalon noir taille haute moulant, mit un soutien gorge des plus basique. Elle hésita un moment pour son haut puis vit les teeshirts laissé par Emma sur une étagère et ne pu se retenir. Elle en prit un, large et rouge qu'elle enfila, le rentrant dans son pantalon, le faisant bouffer. Elle laissa ses cheveux dans un bazar propre, se maquilla juste pour faire disparaitre les cernes et les traces de peine. Elle enfila des mocassins plat rouge mat, prit son sac, fourra quelques affaires dedans, prit son carnet de croquis et quitta sa maison, manteau sur le dos, avec l'écharpe noire qui avait l'odeur d'Emma, lui ayant prêté quelques fois. Elle prit la route, la musique forte dans la voiture.  
Après trois heures à rouler, elle se gara devant ses chez parents, elle essuya les deux trois larmes qui avaient coulé, remit rapidement un peu de maquillage et sortit de sa voiture. Elle alla à la porte, hésita puis connaissant sa mère elle sonna. Et dans la seconde qui suivait sa mère ouvrait.

-Bon anniversaire mon ange! S'exclama la femme en l'enlaçant.

-Merci maman. Sourit doucement la brune en la serrant , la chaleur de sa mère lui faisait du bien. Je meurs de froid je peux rentrer?

-Bien sur viens te réchauffer. L'entraina sa mère.

Elle entra et lâcha son sac, avant de poser son manteau, pour rester en teeshirt avec l'écharpe, juste pour l'odeur d'Emma.

-Gina! S'exclama sa soeur en arrivant pour l'entraîner dans un câlin très serré la faisant faire deux pas en arrière sous tout cet entrain. Bon anniversaire petite soeur!

-Merci Lena. Murmura la brune, lovée dans les bras réconfortants.

-Ah mes chéries. Sourit Henry en les enlaçant toutes les deux. Vous êtes mes filles préférées toutes les deux. Plaisanta-t-il.

-T'en as pas d'autres papa. Rappela Regina dans un léger rire.

-Heureusement, je les aimerais moins que vous. S'amusa-t-il. Bon anniversaire mon ange. Ajouta-t-il en embrassant la joue de sa fille, Zelena lâchant sa soeur.

Regina l'enlaça, puis se détacha et vit ses parents et sa soeur la regarder avec un léger sourire toujours dans l'entrée.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle.

-On a un cadeau que tu dois avoir maintenant. Sourit la rousse. Les parents s'éloignèrent dans le couloir pour aller au salon, Zelena restant devant sa soeur. Tu as confiance en moi, donc tu me laisses te guider. Déclara-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur les yeux de sa soeur, passant dans son dos.

Elles commencèrent à avancer lentement.

-Voilà pourquoi je hais mon anniversaire, vous me faites toujours des plans bizarroïdes. Remarqua la brune.

-Tu vas adorer là. Je te promets. Sourit fièrement la rousse.

Regina se laissa guider, comprenant qu'elles allaient au salon. À la porte de celui ci, elle sentit Zelena la faire se tenir droite à un endroit, puis s'arrêter. Quand elle retira ses mains, Regina plissa les yeux gênée par la soudaine luminosité, avant d'arrêter de respirer. Devant elle, à deux mètres, Emma était debout, dans un costume bleu marine, un haut rouge tout comme les talons, ses cheveux dans une haute queue de cheval, avec un sourire aussi timide que plein d'appréhension. Elle resta immobile une dizaine de secondes, sachant que les regards de sa famille étaient sur elles, avant de courir pour se jeter dans les bras d'Emma, nouant ses jambes autour de la taille de la blonde, et ses bras autour de ses épaules. Sa petite amie passa un bras sous ses fesses pour la soutenir et de l'autre elle la serra de toutes ses forces contre elle, logeant leurs visages dans le cou de l'autre.

-Bon anniversaire, mon amour. Murmura Emma.

-Em'...Pleura Regina dans son cou. Pardon. Pardon.

-Chuut. C'est rien. Rassura-t-elle avant t'entendre d'autre excuse dans son cou. Arrête, arrête chérie, on s'en fou, on passe à autre chose, c'est ton anniversaire et j'ai assez merdé comme ça, alors on profite de la journée maintenant et en rentrant on s'organisera pour que l'on se voit plus. Tu veux bien? Proposa Emma en relevant la tête, se retrouvant en dessous du visage de sa petite amie.

-Oui. Je veux rien d'autre que ça. Chuchota Regina. Oh Emma, comme tu m'as manqué, j'ai eu tellement peur de ne pas te revoir. Avoua-t-elle dans un soupir.

-Je ne te quitterais jamais, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, c'est pour ça que j'ai pété les plombs hier soir, tu me manquais tellement que j'ai déraillé au moindre truc. J'ai besoin de toi Regina. Je t'aime tellement. Expliqua-t-elle, la voix douce de sentiments.

-Moi aussi mon trésor, moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout. Assura la brune en venant l'embrasser.

-Sympa pour nous! S'exclama Zelena derrière elles, surtout pour rappeler qu'elles n'étaient pas seules.

Ils rirent à cette remarqua, et Emma reposa la brune au sol. Elles se fixèrent tendrement, la brune caressant les joues de la jeune femme, l'admirant.

-Tu m'as manqué. Souffla Regina. La blonde l'embrassa en gardant un léger es arrivée depuis longtemps?

-Je suis venue dans la nuit. J'arrivais pas à dormir, et tu me manquais, et je savais que j'avais déconné, je savais que j'aurais pas dû péter les plombs et que je devais être près de toi. Mais je savais pas quoi dire, comment revenir vers toi, alors j'ai pensé à Lena, elle m'a dit de venir ici, alors j'ai pris la route. Expliqua la blonde.

-Dis moi que t'as dormi au moins trois heures? Réclama la brune avec un sourire.

-Quatre chérie. Pas besoin de me punir. Ria Emma.

-Heureusement, j'aurais pas pu. Provoqua Regina.

La blonde se rua sur ses lèvres, la serrant contre elle en l'embrassant, la faisant lentement se cambrer. Mais un cri provenant des escaliers les coupa.

-Tataaaaaaaa! Hurla Robyn en arrivant en bas avant de se stopper voyant la brune. Tata t'es là! Tata t'es là! Continua-t-elle surexcitée, en venant courir vers la brune qui l'attrapa pour la porter.

-Bonjour ma princesse. Sourit la brune en embrassant la petite.

-Bon anniversaire tata. Sourit la petite. T'as le droit à un gros câlin. Fit-elle en la serrant très fort de ses petits bras. Et plein de bisous. Ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant partout sur le visage.

-T'es super ma princesse. Rayonna Regina en la tenant contre elle.

-Tata elle a dit qu'elle t'aimait très fort mais qu'elle était un peu bête des fois, tu lui en veux plus hein? Vous avez pas le droit de plus vous aimez et puis elle est pas bête. Argua Robyn, de sa voix enfantine et innocente.

-Je l'aime très fort tata, et oui elle est très intelligente. Et je lui en veux pas du tout, je l'aime vraiment très fort tu sais. Rassura la brune en calant la petite contre sa hanche, Emma rayonnante près d'elle.

-J'espère, parce que je veux pas d'autre tata qu'elle moi. Marmonna Robyn.

-Je ne pars pas, t'inquiète. Sourit la blonde. Bon pourquoi tu descendais en criant?

-Oh je voudrais que tu m'aides s'il te plaît. Réclama Robyn.

-Je te suis miss. Accepta la blonde. Regina reposa Robyn et Emma se tourna vers elle. Je reviens chérie. Murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant rapidement pour suivre la petite vers l'étage.

Elles disparurent à l'étage, et Zelena s'approcha de sa soeur pour lui frapper l'épaule, suivez de sa mère qui lui tapa l'autre.

-Aïe! S'exclama la brune. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais? Grogna-t-elle.

-T'as rien dis à Emma pour ton anniversaire! Râla Cora.

-Et t'avais prévu de pas le fêter! Pesta Zelena en la tapant encore.

-Arrête ça fait mal. Grommela-t-elle. Je hais mon anniversaire vous le savez. Et puis j'étais la tête dans le travail, je pensais plus à grand chose. Oh ça va je sais, j'ai déconné, mais ça ira, je me ferais pardonner, on parlera et tout ira bien. Fit-elle plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose.

-Et avant hier soir, comment ça allait entre vous? Interrogea sa mère, alors qu'elles allaient s'asseoir avec Henry autour de la table basse, près de la cheminée.

-Bien, enfin, quand on est ensemble, on se câline, s'embrasse, on s'aime mais on a tellement de travail qu'on est peu ensemble, alors on se manque beaucoup trop. C'est pour ça qu'en rentrant demain faut vraiment qu'on s'organise pour se voir plus. Normalement dans une semaine j'aurais fini la collection pour le défilé, alors j'aurais plus de temps pour nous. Raconta la brune en enfouissant son nez dans son écharpe.

-Vous habitez ensemble ou pas? Demanda Zelena.

-Non, mais on dort environ six nuits et demie sur sept ensemble. Chez moi la plupart du temps. Répondit la brune. Quand le défilé sera passé je lui proposerais d'emménager je pense. Sourit-elle, en rougissant.

-Super! Si t'as besoin d'aide on est là. Proposa Cora.

-Mamaaaaaan! Hurla une voix dévalant l'escalier. Tataaa veut me mangeeeer! Cria-t-elle en se cachant derrière le fauteuil de la rousse alors qu'Emma descendait en riant.

-J'ai pas dis manger, j'ai dis venger. Tu as commencé miss, tu m'as envoyé un oreiller dans la tête! Ria la blonde en venant vers elle.

-C'est vrai chérie? Demanda Zelena à sa fille.

-Peut-être. C'était rigolo. Sourit Robyn faisant rire tout le monde.

Emma l'attrapa, la soulevant, un bras autour de ses jambes l'autre de ses épaules, lui mettant la tête un peu plus basse que les pieds.

-Vengeance. S'amusa-t-elle, alors que la petite riait. Alors miss c'est qui la plus forte?

-Tata Gina! Appela Robyn, à l'aide.

-Oh non, je peux pas t'aider, je choisirais pas entre toi et ma chérie. Rétorqua Regina. Emma, trésor, arrête et viens s'il te plaît. Réclama-t-elle.

-T'as de la chance que je ne sache pas résisté à Regina, miss. Ria la blonde en lâchant Robyn sur le canapé avant de s'asseoir dessus contre la brune. Que puis je faire pour toi Madame Regina? Sourit-elle en embrassant la joue de la brune.

-Arrêter de me voler ma nièce. Grimaça doucement la brune, avec ironie, en tendant les bras vers Robyn qui passa au dessus de Jennifer pour venir contre elle. C'est ma princesse à moi. Fit-elle en embrassant la tête de la petite.

-Je te la laisse, elle est méchante de toute façon. Provoqua Emma.

-Eeeeh! Râla la petite en se redressant pour venir écraser la blonde sur le canapé. T'es méchante tata! Râla-t-elle.

-C'est toi qui lance des coussins! S'amusa la blonde avachie, la tête sur les jambes de la brune, Robyn enfermée dans ses bras. Elle vit la bouille attendrissante de la petite et lui sourit tendrement. On fait la paix? Proposa-t-elle.

-Oui tata! Cria la petite en lui faisant un bisou. T'es la meilleure tata du monde avec tata Gina. Sourit la petite en se calant bien sur le torse de la jeune femme.

-T'es la meilleure nièce du monde. Souffla la blonde en embrassant sa tête.

Les deux avaient toute l'attention de ceux présent dans la pièce, et Regina caressait les boucles blondes et le dos de la petite, heureuse de les voir ainsi. Après quelques minutes de silence, des coups se firent entendre sur la porte d'entrée.

-C'est Robin. Prévint Zelena en se levant.

-Papaaaaa! Hurla la petite en partant en courant, suivi de sa mère.

Elles disparurent, et Emma se redressa dans le canapé pour se coller à Regina. Mais elle fronça les sourcils et lui dénoua son écharpe pour lui enlever, avant de regarder le teeshirt rouge que la jeune femme portait.

-Eh mais c'est à moi ça! Pourquoi tu portes mon teeshirt? Demanda la blonde, faisant discrètement sourire les parents de la jeune femme.

-Je...heu...enfin...tu me manquais et c'était dans le dressing. Rougit Regina. T'étais pas là, alors pour t'avoir avec moi aujourd'hui je voyais que ça. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Oh t'es adorable. Sourit grandement Emma.

-Tu te moques. Remarqua la brune en récupérant l'écharpe dans ses mains.

-Pas du tout mon genre. Ria la blonde.

-Tu cherches aussi Regina, j'aurais ris aussi fort qu'elle si ta mère avait fait ce que tu as fais. Justifia Henry, faisant rire Emma et Cora qui par principe fit semblant de lui taper l'épaule.

-Papa tu ne m'aides pas! S'agaça la brune. C'est mon anniversaire vous devriez être gentils. Argua-t-elle.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Emma, en l'enlaçant pour l'embrasser partout sur le visage.

-Moi aussi. Soupira la brune véritablement heureuse de la retrouver. Je ne pouvais pas avoir vingt-quatre ans sans toi.

-Je pouvais pas te laisser avoir vingt-quatre ans sans moi. Rétorqua la blonde en lui embrassant la base du cou, sa petite amie n'ayant pas remit son écharpe complètement.

Cora prit la main de son mari pour la serrer, souriant tout deux devant l'image de leurs fille heureuse et amoureuse avec cette jeune femme adorable, qu'ils appréciaient fortement.

-Bonjour tout le monde! S'exclama Robin en venant embrasser les parents de sa femme, avant de venir vers les deux amoureuses qui s'étaient levées. Il embrassa Emma, puis prit la brune dans ses bras. Joyeux anniversaire toi. Sourit-il en embrassant la joue de la concernée qui lui rendait l'étreinte.

-Pas trop de bisous tout les deux. Grogna Emma, faisant rire tout le monde sauf les concernés.

-Emma, mon trésor. Appuya Regina en se détachant de l'homme pour venir vers elle.

-On va passer à table de toute manière. Coupa Cora. Venez. Demanda-t-elle.

Alors que tous la suivaient Regina retint la blonde. Elle passa délicatement ses bras autour de son cou, la faisant languir, l'excitant un peu par ces gestes d'une lenteur sensuelle.

-Tu es jalouse d'un homme marié à ma soeur, alors que j'aime les femmes et une en particulier? Se moqua-t-elle légèrement.

-Les femmes et les ex touchent pas ma petite amie, a moi. Fit Emma avec une voix d'homme des cavernes.

-Moi à toi, mais lui mari de ma soeur, moi l'aimer bien, mais moi aimer toi plus que tout, alors toi pas être jalouse. Nous aller manger maintenant. S'amusa doucement la jeune femme.

-Toi moquer de moi, mais moi aimer toi quand même. Marmonna la blonde en la suivant vers la cuisine.

-Moi aimer toi aussi. Sourit doucement Regina en se retournant pour l'embrasser avant de rentrer dans la cuisine.

Elles s'installèrent autour de la table avec tout le monde, et Cora servit le repas, elle avait préparé tout ce que préférait la brune c'est à dire que le résultat était un véritable festin. Emma se régala avec tout, félicitant la mère de sa petite-amie à chaque fois, celle ci lui racontant des souvenirs de la brune petite. Regina avait beau lui dire d'arrêter, Cora continuait, et Emma adorait, souriant à chaque souvenir, Zelena et Henry s'alliaient à la femme pour ajouter des souvenirs et des détails.

-Vous avez des photos? J'ai beau fouiller chez Regina impossible de mettre la main sur des souvenirs. J'aimerais vraiment voir sa bouille enfant. Demanda la blonde alors qu'ils finissaient le repas.

-Emma...Grogna la brune à côté d'elle, ayant pour seule réponse un baiser sur sa main que tenait la concernée.

-Allez au salon, je te sors un album photo Emma. Henry, peux tu t'occuper du gâteau? Sourit Cora.

L'homme accepta et les quatre plus jeunes avec Robyn allèrent au salon. Henry prit le gâteau, et Cora alla chercher l'album photo de Regina enfant. Pendant ce temps là, Emma resta avec la brune dans le canapé alors que tous allaient chercher les cadeaux, la blonde ayant chargé Robyn d'apporter le sac avec le cadeau pour elle.

-Pourquoi tu veux me voir bébé? Grogna Regina.

-Parce que je veux en savoir le plus possible de toi. Sourit la blonde avant de voir Cora arriver. Merci! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant l'album pour se mettre en tailleur sur le canapé, et l'ouvrir sur ses jambes.

-Je vous laisse, je vais aider ton père. Sourit Cora en retournant en cuisine.

Emma s'extasia sur les premières photos, regardant la brune doucement grandir. Robin, Zelena et Robyn revinrent au salon et alors que la rousse s'asseyaient sur les genoux de son mari dans le fauteuil, la petite vint à côté de la brune, s'étalant sur elle pour regarder l'album dans les mains d'Emma.

-C'est qui? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tata Gina. Sourit la blonde, avant de tourner une page pour découvrir une photo de Regina à l'âge de dix ans dans une jolie robe. Oh mais t'étais toute mignonne. S'exclama-t-elle attendrie.

-Arrête j'étais bouffie. Grogna la brune en se voyant un peu ronde.

-T'étais un peu plus grosse que aujourd'hui c'est clair, mais putain t'es trop craquante. Tu m'aurais fait craquer, je serais tout de suite tomber sous ton charme. Sourit Emma.

-T'aurais même pas fait attention à moi. Contra Regina.

-Pourquoi penses tu que je t'aime parce que t'es bien foutue? Râla la blonde en relevant la tête vers elle. Je te dis pas que t'es belle parce que ton corps est beau, je te dis que tu es belle parce que tu dégages un trucs merveilleux, parce que je t'aime et que t'es parfaite. Je ne suis pas superficielle. J'aurais craquer pour toi si on avait eu dix ans parce que t'étais belle et que t'avais de trop beaux yeux déjà! Affirma Emma, avant de voir que Henry et Cora les avaient rejoint et qu'elle avait fait sa déclaration devant tout le monde.

-Tata dit vrai, tata, t'étais trop mignonne. Sourit Robyn ne voyant pas le sérieux et la tendresse de ce moment.

-Merci princesse. Murmura Regina en caressant la tête de la petite en attrapant de sa main libre le menton de la blonde pour l'attirer vers elle et l'embrasser. Merci mon trésor. Fit-elle en l'embrassant encore. Je veux te voir petite maintenant moi aussi. Réclama-t-elle.

-Heu...Déglutit Emma avant de tourner la tête. Le gâteau! Fit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Avant que Regina ne puisse réagir ils se mirent tous à chanter en coeur, Henry déposant le gâteau sur la table basse alors que Regina fronçait les sourcils dévisageant sa petite amie. Robyn s'était redressée, attendant de pouvoir manger. Regina souffla rapidement ses bougies, avant de regarder la blonde.

-Emma, qu'est ce qui se passe? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Je vais pas te montrer de photos de moi petite. Répondit Emma, peu à l'aise. Je..je ne peux pas. Je-

-Emma, tu bégayes, alors calme toi et explique moi. Proposa la brune.

-La plus vieille des photos de moi, j'avais quinze ans. C'est Ruby qui l'a prise, et elle est chez moi. Commença Emma. J'ai pas eu de famille moi, alors pas de souvenirs, pas de tradition pour l'anniversaire, elle montra le gâteaux, pas de cadeaux aux fêtes, pas d'amour parental, et pas de photos. Finit-elle avec un sourire triste. Remarque peut-être que la police en a. Ajouta-t-elle.

-La police? Ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir Zelena.

-J'ai peut-être été rapidement habituée à atterrir chez eux. Je devait avoir six ans la première fois. Ria Emma. Je faisais le mur, je fuguais des foyers, et une ou deux fois j'ai peut-être volé des trucs. Avoua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Robyn. Mais c'est très mal faut pas faire hein?

-Juré! S'exclama la petite en riant.

-Bien, on pourrait oublier mon enfance et passer aux cadeaux? Demanda la blonde.

Regina lui embrassa la joue et acquiesça. Ses parents furent les premiers a lui tendre un paquet, une boite simple et noire qu'elle ouvrit pour découvrir un bracelet en or orné d'une pierre noire mate. Elle l'observa finement en le passant à son poignet.

-Il est sublime. Fit-elle avant de tendre le poignet vers Emma. Regarde un peu.

-Cette pierre est absolument magnifique. Remarqua la blonde. Puis elle entendit le ventre de Robyn et reprit. Continu ou elle va mourir de faim. Ria-t-elle.

-Le gâteau à l'air trop bon! S'exclama la petite.

-Patiente un peu chérie. Sourit Zelena. Nous à la fin. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

-D'accord à moi alors. S'enjoua Emma en donnant un sac à sa petite amie.

Regina le prit et en sortit une boite noire de chaussures. En l'ouvrant elle laissa tomber sa mâchoire inférieure, n'en revenant pas.

-Mais t'es vraiment folle! S'exclama-t-elle en les sortant de la boîte. Je bave devant depuis des semaines mais j'osais pas à cause de leurs prix. Remarqua-t-elle en les observant.

-Et bien moi j'ai pas hésité. Tu les mettras à Milan. Sourit Emma.

-Tu es folle. Remarqua à nouveau la brune en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

-Je sais tu me le dis souvent. Allez essayes les, parce que j'avais un doute pour la taille, j'ai fais ca rapidement hier et de mémoire les Dior c'est en quarante que tu les prends. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est ça normalement. T'as une bonne mémoire. Sourit Regina en mettant les chaussures avant de se mettre debout. Mon dieu elles sont superbes. Souffla-t-elle en faisant quelques pas.

-C'est une vrai merveille. Remarqua Zelena. Mais elles coutent une fortune. Ajouta-t-elle choquée.

-J'ai peut-être fais joué deux trois relations et promis deux trois trucs pour les avoir un peu moins chères. Sourit Emma.

-Qu'est ce que t'a fait Emma? Interrogea la brune en revenant s'asseoir, et enlevant les chaussures.

-C'est moi qui a le projet de la mise en forme du magasin Dior de chez nous, alors j'ai promis d'être dans les délais et de le faire deux trois trucs à moitié prix si ils me faisaient payer que les deux tiers. Deux trois messages et en dix minutes c'était bon. Expliqua Emma, fièrement.

-Belle et Ruby vont te détester. Remarqua Regina avec un sourire.

-Oh non, j'ai dégoté une rencontre avec le patron et l'un des créateurs de Dior dans deux semaines, il veut suivre le projet. Sourit fièrement la blonde. Elles peuvent vraiment pas bouder.

-Attends tu vas les rencontrer et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé?! S'exclama la brune.

-Eh j'ai eu la réponse hier! Et au cas où t'aurais oublié, hier c'était pas la folie l'ambiance entre nous. Rappela Emma recevant une grimace d'approbation de la brune. Mais bien sûr que je veux que tu sois là. On es reparlera. Ouvre ton dernier cadeau de moi.

Regina prit la petite boîte, alors qu'elle découvrait une paire de boucles d'oreille, la blonde s'accroupissait devant elle, les mains sur ses jambes.

-Mon amour, je voudrais te demander, commença la blonde, serais tu d'accord pour qu'on emménage ensemble vu qu'on habite presque déjà ensemble mais j'arrêterais de faire vingt mille allés retours? Demanda-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

Regina avec un sourire tendre, les yeux brillants, glissa les mains dans celles de la jeune femme et se pencha.

-Oui mon coeur, je veux que tu viennes vivre chez nous, mais je veux que tu le réaménages un peu, que tu mettes ta patte dans la maison. Répondit la brune avant de l'embrasser.

Emma eu un sourire contre ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement plusieurs fois. Zelena les regarda avec un sourire avant de se lever et d'aller vers le couloir.

-Et bien je crois qu'on a bien fait de te faire ce cadeau! S'exclama-t-elle en revenant avec son cadeau en mains vers les deux femmes.

Celles ci levèrent la tête.

-Oh un petit chien! Oh merci Lena! S'écria Regina, attendrie, se levant pour prendre le chien que lui tendait sa soeur. Em' regarde moi cet ange. Appela-t-elle alors que la blonde était debout près d'elle.

-C'est un petit labrador noir de trois semaines. Informa la rousse alors que les deux étaient maintenant obnubilées par le chien.

-Je l'aime. Sourit Emma. Je peux le prendre, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. Supplia-t-elle. Regina ne pu lui dire non et mit le chiot dans ses bras avant de se rasseoir contre elle dans le canapé. Salut toi, t'es adorable, tu le sais ça? Le chiot lui lécha le visage la faisant rire. Oh c'est définitif je suis amoureuse. Murmura la blonde en embrassant sa truffe.

-Et bien je suis vite remplacée. Ria Regina. Emma prit le chiot et le souleva regardant son ventre. Qu'est ce que tu fais Emma?

-C'est un mâle, je suis amoureuse d'un mâle, une première. Ria la blonde. Donc rassure toi je ne te remplace pas.

-Tu es impossible. Ria la jeune femme en embrassant la joue de la jeune femme caressant le chiot tout heureux. Il a un nom?

-À vous de lui en donner un. Sourit Zelena, alors qu'elle aidait Henry et Cora avec le gâteau.

-Regina si on l'appelait Charmant? Proposa Emma avec un sourire.

-Charmant? S'étonna Regina en reprenant le chiot.

-Oh allez ça lui irait super bien, et puis c'est un peu drôle. Sourit la blonde en le caressant.

-Charmant Mills. J'aime bien. S'amusa la brune, avant de voir la mine déconfite d'Emma. Charmant SwanMills, ça te va mieux?

-Moi aimer toi. Rayonna la blonde en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il va être bien avec nous.

-Tu viens vivre chez moi, on est d'accord hein?Y a l'atelier et déjà la moitié de tes affaires. Sourit Regina alors que le chiot jouait sur ses jambes avec Robyn.

-Évidemment, chez moi se serait trop petit, rien que ton dressing ça passerait pas. Ria la blonde.

-Eh t'a qu'à arrêter de m'acheter des super trucs! Remarqua la brune.

-Arrête je t'achète pas tant de trucs que ça. Contra Emma en prenant son assiette.

-Tu plaisantes? Depuis qu'on est ensemble, tu m'as offert quatre vestes, trois pulls, trois hauts, deux pantalons, une jupe, quatre paires de chaussures, deux robes, un manteau, trois écharpes et deux chapeau. Sans parler des bijoux, et aussi des livres, des carnets, des affaires en tout genre. Et ça fait même pas cinq mois qu'on est ensemble. Lista Regina.

-Oui bah j'aime bien te gâter. Marmonna la blonde avec une petite moue, faisant rire les autres. Regina se pencha pour l'embrasser. Tu me fais des cadeaux tout le temps aussi. Fit-elle contre ses lèvres.

-Moins que toi. Ria doucement la brune en l'embrassant un peu plus.

-Arrêtez toutes les deux. Coupa Cora. De un on est là, de deux le gâteau attend et de trois Robyn donne du gâteau à Charmant. Cita-t-elle en riant.

Les trois jeunes femmes réagirent de suite, les tata éloignant Charmant, et la maman éloignant sa fille, lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça. Ils mangèrent en discutant tout l'après-midi. Regina se logea dans les bras de sa petite amie, câlinant Charmant sur son ventre. Le chiot était encore vraiment jeune et avait même du mal à marcher, il n'était pas très sûr de lui. Toute la famille était attendrie, et Robyn était tout aussi amoureuse qu'Emma de la petite bouille du labrador noir. Blottie contre ses tantes elle caressait le chiot par moment. Le soir arriva, et pour ne pas cesser de discuter, Regina, Zelena et Cora décidèrent d'aller cuisiner en entraînant tout le monde, restant en famille. Emma en profita pour prendre le chiot dans ses bras, sachant très bien qu'elle ne serait pas d'une grande aide en cuisine elle s'assit avec Robyn sur le comptoir, et parla aux femmes en câlinant Charmant.

-Gina je l'aime trop ce chiot. Fit-elle en souriant bêtement à la bouille. Merci beaucoup Lena!

-C'était pour ma soeur à la base. Ria la rousse.

-Je partage tout avec mon trésor. Sourit Regina en se tournant, embrassant la blonde avant d'embrasser le chiot.

Emma sourit de plus belle et resta à discuter avec tout le monde en riant avec Robyn et Charmant. Ils mangèrent ensemble avant d'aller se vautrer dans le salon, devant la télé, regardant un film choisi par Robyn mais qui au final plu à tout le monde. C'est surtout cette réunion familiale qui leurs faisait très plaisir. Le film terminé ils s'embrassèrent et montèrent se coucher. Regina monta et posa sa valise dans sa chambre, Emma encore avec Robyn, elle remarqua le lit défait et la valise de la blonde. Elle se changea rapidement et en s'approchant du lit pour remettre le drap elle sentit de suite le parfum de la blonde. Celle ci entra à cet instant dans la chambre.

-Ça sent toi partout. Sourit la brune.

-J'ai dormi ici seule la nuit dernière c'est pour ça. Expliqua Emma en posant Charmant dans le panier qu'elle avait monté pour lui pour le mettre au pied de leurs lit. Tu restes là Charmant.

Regina avec un léger gloussement, toujours pas habitué à ce nom, vint caresser le chiot avant de se mettre dans son lit. Elle s'allongea, tira la couette sur elle et attendit sa petite-amie qui se changeait. Celle ci en pyjama se glissa dans le lit derrière elle, venant épousé les courbes de son dos avec son corps elle l'enlaça et embrassa son cou.

-C'était un bel anniversaire que tu as eu chérie. Souffla la blonde en sentant la main de la brune dans ses cheveux.

-Oui, j'ai une famille formidable. Murmura Regina en caressant le bras autour d'elle.

-Et moi alors? Marmonna Emma.

-Tu es de ma famille mon trésor. Avoua la brune avant de sentir la jeune femme enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Il y eu un silence, puis Emma, toujours le nez dans le cou de sa petite-amie reprit doucement.

-Quand je te charriais sur le fait que tu portais un de mes teeshirts, ton père nous a vaguement comparé à lui et ta mère. Remarqua-t-elle. Je me suis sentie tellement bien, ils sont tellement géniaux, et amoureux. Ils ont cinquante ans, ils ont bien réussi leurs vies, ont deux filles formidables et accomplies et en plus de ça ils sont toujours amoureux et heureux alors que ça fait presque trente ans qu'ils sont ensemble. Moi qui n'est pas eu de parents ça me parait fou. Regina se tourna dans ses bras pour caresser sa joue. Il nous a comparé à eux. Répéta-t-elle.

-Mes parents ont compris au premier coup d'oeil, même avant. Quand je les appeler deux semaines après notre rendez vous je leurs ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un et que cette personne était formidable. Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle en était sûre ça se sentait dans ma voix, j'étais heureuse. Mon père a ajouté que cette fois c'était la bonne. Regina embrassa le front de la blonde. Ils ont tout de suite su que tu étais la femme de ma vie, le seul et unique amour de ma vie.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime, et comme je m'en veux pour hier, j'ai tellement mal réagi, pardonne moi, je suis tellement désolé, je regrette ce que j'ai dis, je regrette d'être partie alors que tu voulais un baiser que je mourrais d'envie de t'offrir. S'excusa Emma, une larme à l'oeil.

-Arrête Emma, je t'aime, et je te pardonne totalement, j'ai aussi largement déconné en ne te disant rien à propos d'aujourd'hui. Pardonne moi aussi. Quémanda la brune en collant leurs fronts.

-Évidemment que je te pardonne mon amour. Murmura Emma, les yeux fermés. Comme j'ai regretté de ne pas t'avoir embrassé.

-Alors rattrape toi maintenant. Proposa Regina, décollant leurs fronts pour regarder les yeux verts à nouveau ouverts. Embrasse moi.

-Oh avec plaisir chérie. Sourit Emma en venant sceller leurs lèvres. Les baisers partagés n'étaient qu'amour et tendresse, pas de désir brûlant, juste ce besoin d'être ensemble, de ce dire qu'elles s'aimaient autrement qu'avec des mots. Enlacées elles s'embrassèrent à en perdre le souffle. Puis elles se regardèrent dans les yeux. Encore bon anniversaire mon amour. Souffla la blonde.

Regina lui sourit et l'embrassa, avant de sentir du mouvement sur le lit. Quelques secondes après, sur la couette entre elles, arrivait le petit chiot, qui se blottit contre le torse de la brune.

-Ah bah d'accord, première nuit et déjà il nous envahi. Ria doucement Regina.

-Arrête il est trop mignon, je fond totalement. Souffla Emma.

-Mais je veux être dans tes bras, alors...Sous entendis Regina en attrapant Charmant, pour se tourner. Elle se mit dos à Emma, collée à elle, et posa le chiot sur le lit contre elle. Emma eut un grand sourire et l'enlaça, embrassant furtivement son cou elle se coucha derrière elle. Bonne nuit mon coeur. Articula la brune quand elle sentit la respiration de sa petite amie ralentir.

-B'ne nuit Charmant. Nuit Gina. Marmonna Emma.

La brune esquissa un sourire, son Emma dormait enfin avec elle, séparées une nuit s'était trop, mais en rentrant Emma emménagerait et plus jamais elle n'aurait à dormir loin d'elle. Et puis elle avait Charmant en plus maintenant dans leurs maison. Leurs maison... Comme elle avait hâte que son Emma emménage.


	6. 6 : Emménagement, rêve réel

6 : Emménagement, rêve réel.

En un mois les choses avaient bien changé. Professionnellement parlant, Regina avait fini les tenues pour le défilé qui avait lieu un mois plus tard et s'attaquait à un autre gros projet, une nouvelle collection, et Emma elle était partie une semaine à New-York, à quatre heures de chez elles pour entamer la mise en place de la scénographie du défilé. Elle avait donné les directives, surveillé le début, puis avait laissé un de ses employés de confiance continué en lui faisant des rapports tout les jours. Dans son entreprise elle était à la tête, Ruby et Belle était juste en dessous et après il y avait deux autres employés qui gérait les ateliers et deux directeurs de projets qui suivaient la constructions des projets de la boîte, ce qui permettait à Emma de déléguer. La semaine à New York avait été cinq jours après l'anniversaire de Regina, et cette longue séparation leurs avait bien fait comprendre qu'elles devaient emménager ensemble au plus vite, alors dès le retour d'Emma elles avaient commencé à s'organiser. Elles avaient commencé par se donner des impératifs, comme interdiction de travailler dans leurs entreprise après vingt heure sauf cas exceptionnel et elles devaient s'en parler, obligation de se prendre une demie journée dans une semaine sans travail... Elles faisaient en sorte que le manque ressentit et la dispute créé par celui ci ne recommence jamais.

Quand au déménagement, elles s'étaient d'abord mises d'accord sur quel meubles elles gardaient et sur lesquels elles allaient se séparer. Suite à ça, les parents de la brune vinrent prendre ses meubles pour la maison de vacances et deux pour la chambre de Regina, celle ci ne voulant pas totalement se séparer de tout. Puis Emma avait fait pleins de propositions pour "apporter sa patte", comme disait Regina, et cette dernière était toujours emballée par tout. La blonde n'avait pas apporté toutes ses affaires, cependant l'essentiel de ses vêtements, ses affaires de travail, ses livres et affaires qui servaient étaient dans leurs maison, elle ne dormait plus à son appartement, seulement chez elles, avec Regina, dans les bras de Regina.

Regina entra dans la maison et retira son manteau, mars commençait, il ne neigeait plus mais faisait toujours bien froid, en plus de ça elle était frileuse alors ses manteaux étaient encore très importants.

-Mon coeur?! Hurla-t-elle en entrant, comme toutes les fois où elle entrait dans la maison en sachant que sa petite amie était là.

-Dans le salon chérie! Répondit Emma.

Regina posa son sac, et alla dans le salon, la blonde était là en brassière et salopette en jean, sur un escabeau, peignant un mur. Ensemble elles avaient décidé de mettre de la couleur sur un mur de chaque pièce. Elles avaient sélectionné quatre couleurs qu'elles aimaient et avait attribué une couleurs pour deux pièces. Regina avait toujours gardé les murs gris partout, seule la cuisine était blanche et dans l'atelier on ne voyait même plus le seul mur, les autres étant des baies vitrées, elle n'en avait que faire, avant Emma elle n'était chez elles que pour dormir et se laver. Elle s'approcha de la blonde qui était entrain de finir l'angle du mur, vu la taille de celui ci elle devait peindre depuis au moins une heure si ce n'est plus. Sur l'escabeau, Emma était plus grande que la brune qui avait le visage au niveau de ses hanches, alors elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les fesses d'Emma qui ria.

-Arrête fais pas ça. Je finis et je t'embrasse. Fit-elle en riant.

Regina attendit patiemment contre le mur d'à côté resté gris. Admirant la blonde, la salopette et la brassière lui laissait voir son dos, son ventre, sa taille, et un peu sa poitrine, elle souriait doucement. Elle avait trouvé une femme magnifique, et musclée, ses bras étaient bien dessinés, Regina rêvait déjà de la suite de la soirée. Les mains peignant elle les pensaient sur elles, les imaginaient, elle s'en souvenait en regardant sa petite amie. Rêvassant tellement elle ne vit pas Emma descendre de l'escabeau poser son pinceau essuyer ses mains et venir vers elle pour l'enlacer et embrasser son coup.

-Hmmm...Bonne journée mon trésor? S'intéressa la brune en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds se laissant aller contre elle, dans ses bras.

-J'ai fini ma maquette pour l'exposition temporaire dans le patio du musée d'Art de Boston, j'ai envoyé les photos, j'espère que ça leurs plaira. Et puis j'ai peins notre chambre, la chambre d'ami, et le salon. Expliqua-t-elle en embrassant son cou, au point de le mordiller. J'ai aussi cuisiné, un bon repas nous attend, j'ai dressé la table dans la cuisine, chandelles, fleurs, verres de vins, et recette super bonne avec l'aide de ta mère nous attend. Fit-elle en marquant son cou.

-Ma mère est venue? Geignit la brune en mordillant sa lèvre, chamboulée par les dents mordillant sa peau.

-Non, je l'ai appelée pour qu'elle m'aide, du coup j'ai discuté avec elle en vidéo pendant presque une heure. Elle t'embrasse. Raconta la blonde en remontant l'embrasser. Et elle t'aime fort. En fait pour être exacte elle a fini en disant "je vous aime fort", mais je pense qu'elle parlait de toi.

-Non elle parlait de nous. Sourit la brune en embrassant la jeune femme qui la regardait perturbée, ayant cessé ses baisers. Elle nous aime, tu es comme sa fille maintenant.

-J'ai une famille alors? Rayonna Emma.

-Oui une famille qui t'aime, avec une petite amie dingue de toi. Acquiesça Regina en l'embrassant une dernière fois. Mais qui meurt de faim. Grimaça-t-elle.

-Alors va t'installer, je me change et je suis tout à toi. Entraîna la blonde, tenant sa main, l'emmenant vers la cuisine.

-Oh non te change pas. J'adore la salopette. Stoppa la brune en la tirant pour l'embrasser, si tu savais comme tu me donnes chaud habillée ainsi. Provoqua-t-elle.

-Si je la garde tu me l'enlèveras une fois le repas fini? Questionna Emma, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Oh oui je le ferais. Acquiesça Regina en l'embrassant.

-Alors on va très vite allé manger. Argua la blonde soudainement très fortement excitée.

Elles allèrent dans la cuisine, Emma servit les deux assiette et tamisa la lumière avant de venir face à sa petite amie autour de la table. Elles trinquèrent, puis se mirent à manger, en discutant de tout et de rien, et de l'emménagement d'Emma. Le repas fini, la blonde alla chercher le dessert, un gâteaux au chocolat maison, elle le faisait rarement et à chaque fois Regina l'adorait, une fois plus se fut une réalité. Les assiettes vidées, les verres de même, Emma débarrassa et revint s'asseoir pour glisser sa main dans la sienne.

-Mon amour, demain on se lève à dix heure, on enfile nos tenues et on déménage. Ta soeur, Robin, Belle, Merida, Ruby et Elsa viennent, et Robyn aussi, elle sera pas d'une grande aide mais bon. Ria-t-elle. Ruby, Robin, Merida et moi on s'occupe des meubles lourds, et toi, Elsa, Belle et ta soeur vous prenez les cartons qui restent et qui sont pas très lourds, et une reste avec Robyn. Ok?

-Les musclés avec les meubles, les fébriles avec les cartons légers, c'est ça? S'amusa la brune.

-Je veux pas que vous vous fassiez mal c'est tout. Et de toute façon demain matin on ramène tout ici et après on met tout à sa place dans l'après midi. Ta soeur et Belle se sont proposées pour faire le repas du midi, nous on fera celui du soir, j'ai invité tout le monde à diné. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai peins les murs qui restaient à peindre aujourd'hui. Expliqua Emma.

La brune se leva et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur les jambes de sa petite amie, prenant son visage en coupe, sentant la blonde l'enlacer, elle l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle.

-Moi aussi. C'est pour ça que je veux pas que tu portes les meubles, je te veux en un morceaux. Sourit la blonde contre ses lèvres.

Regina l'embrassa de plus bel, ajoutant un peu de passion dans chaque seconde, avant de tirer sur la nappe derrière elle pour la faire voler, avec le vase de fleur qui éclata au sol faisant doucement rire les deux. Puis la brune se leva, faisant faire de même à Emma, puis échangea rapidement leurs places avant de l'asseoir sur la table, défaisant la salopette.

-On l'a jamais fait dans cette pièce. Remarqua Emma quand la brune déplaça ses lèvres vers son cou, tout en lui enlevant sa brassière.

-Faut inaugurer la cuisine comme il se doit alors. Provoqua un peu plus Regina, en laissant tomber la brassière sur le sol, avant d'attraper les cuisses de la blonde pour les tenir contre elle, étant entre celle ci contre le corps d'Emma.

Elle lui retira tout ses vêtements avant de la faire longuement crier sur la table. Après ça sans quitter les lèvres de l'autre elle se rendirent dans leurs chambre pour une longue nuit.

Le réveil sonna à neuf heure, ayant oublié de décaler la sonnerie. Emma grogna, jusqu'à ce que le corps de la brune ne l'enlace totalement la faisant soupirer doucement. Puis elle sentit une lèche sur sa joue et fit une grimace.

-Ça va pas de me lécher la joue toi. Marmonna-t-elle les yeux fermés.

-Mais quel t'es bête. Soupira Regina, en appui sur son coude la surplombant. C'est Charmant.

Emma gloussa, pourquoi n'y avait elle pas pensé, Charmant venait tout les matins dans leurs lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit la bouille du labrador devant elle, la faisant grandement sourire.

-Salut mon Charmant. Souffla-t-elle en l'enlaçant, le serrant contre son torse.

-Et moi alors? Se plaignit la brune, qui la tenait toujours.

-Bonjour mon amour. Sourit Emma en tournant la tête. Comment te sens tu?

-Bien, aujourd'hui est un grand jour, cette maison va être officiellement la tienne et la mienne. Rayonna-t-elle.

Emma tendit ses lèvres et la brune se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Alors qu'elles partageaient quelques baisers, Charmant attira l'attention, les faisant doucement rire.

-Tu 'aimeras quand on aura soixante ans et que j'aurais des idées de projets super nazes parce que je serais plus à la page? Interrogea soudainement Emma, caressant Charmant, n'osant pas regarder la brune qui la tenait toujours au dessus d'elle.

-Je t'aimerais si tu devenais aveugle, handicapé, vieille, grosse. Et puis, mon coeur, je sais que tu seras toujours très douée, et tes idées seront toujours super, je ne doute pas. Tu as un imaginaire follement débordant. Et puis si ça se trouve, quand on aura soixante ans on aura deux enfants adulte, peut-être des petits enfants, on continuera de créer, on sera heureuses c'est ce que je peux te promettre. Sourit doucement Regina en caressant la joue de la jeune femme.

-Présenté comme ça ça ressemble à une demande en mariage. Ria Emma faisant sourire la brune. C'est juste des fois j'angoisse sur la possibilité de te perdre. Je construis toute ma vie en fonction de toi, je laisse mon coeur t'aimer chaque jour plus, je deviens dépendante de chaque chose de toi, alors je te le dis, si tu pars je meurs, si tu me laisses je ne saurais pas faire sans toi. Je t'interdis de partir. Charmant et moi on a bien trop besoin de toi. Finit-elle avec un léger sourire, pour dédramatiser un peu.

-Je partirais pas Emma, je serais prête à tout abandonner pour toi, je sais pas vivre sans toi, la seule soirée où on a été éloignée l'une de l'autre sans le vouloir, j'ai dépéris sur le canapé, incapable de bouger ou manger. J'ai tellement besoin de toi, tout le temps. La rassura Regina.

La blonde lui sourit doucement et vint l'embrasser avec tendresse. La brune se rallongea bien dans le lit, dans le dos d'Emma, un bras autour d'elle et Charmant.

-Dans l'idéal, tu voudrais combien d'enfants? Demanda Emma, bien blottie contre elle, caressant le chiot en boule contre son ventre.

-Deux au moins. Ou quatre. Mais pas un nombre impair. Répondit Regina. Je crois que deux c'est bien. Fit-elle après un silence.

-Deux c'est bien oui. Sourit Emma.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose Em'. Reprit la brune, anxieuse, depuis six mois elle cherchait comment lui dire.

-Bah je t'écoute mon amour, n'ai pas peur. Rassura doucement Emma.

-À l'âge de quinze ans, j'ai été opérée de l'appendicite, mais pendant l'opération y a eu de grosses complications. Je suis restée sur la table pendant trois heures. Ils ont réussi à épargné tout mes organes vitaux, mais par contre je ne peux pas voir d'enfant. Raconta la brune, la gorge nouée.

-Tu es stérile depuis tes quinze ans? Interrogea Emma en soulevant le chiot pour se tourner et le mettre entre elle, voulant voir le visage de sa petite amie.

-Oui. Ça m'a fait pleurer au début, puis j'ai compris que je pouvais avoir un enfant d'une autre manière. Répondit la brune.

-Et bien on peut adopter. J'ai pas vraiment l'envie de porter un enfant, et je ne veux pas en porter un si tu peux pas. Et ça me ferait plaisir d'adopter, de donner la chance à un enfant d'avoir des parents, chance que je n'ai pas eu. Murmure Emma en caressant la joue de la brune.

-C'est vrai, tu serais d'accord pour adopter? Sourit gentiment Regina.

-Évidemment, j'ai rêvé qu'on m'adopte, je veux adopter un enfant qui rêve. Ne t'inquiète pas, on en aura des enfants, que tu sois stérile ou non ne change pas le fait que tu seras une super maman. Rassura la blonde.

-Oh je t'aime Emma. Sourit la jeune femme en collant leurs fronts, toujours allongées sur le côté, face à face.

-Moi aussi. Sourit la blonde. Et puis on a Charmant comme bébé pour l'instant. S'amusa-t-elle pour faire rire doucement la jeune femme, ce qui marcha. T'aurais dû m'en parler ma chérie au lieu de garder ça en toi tout ce temps.

-Facile à dire. Après deux rendez vous, quelques baisers, je me voyais bien te dire "ah oh fait je suis stérile". Ça aurait mit une super ambiance! Ironisa la brune.

-Andouille, ça fait bientôt six mois qu'on est ensemble, je ne dis pas de me le dire dès le début de notre relation, mais en six mois tu aurais pu trouver un moment. Ria la blonde.

-Et bien je trouvais que maintenant était bien. Ria Regina. Sérieusement, j'ai failli le soir du réveillon de Noël quand on a parlé d'enfant, puis le lendemain du nouvel an, quand on parlait avec ma soeur, j'ai failli aussi le soir de mon anniversaire, et aussi le soir de nos retrouvailles, après ta longue semaine d'absence, mais à chaque fois j'avais peur de gâcher l'ambiance que j'aimais entre nous. Mais tu m'en veux pas d'avoir garder ça pour moi pendant six mois? S'inquiéta d'une coup la brune.

-Je t'en veux d'être aussi mignonne. Ria doucement Emma en l'embrassant. Allez lève moi ses jolies fesses, on va se faire un petit déj'. Sourit-elle en embrassant son nez.

Emma sortit du lit attrapant Charmant pour le poser au sol. Puis elle attrapa des sous vêtements puis sa salopette et un teeshirt.

-Pourquoi tu mets un teeshirt aujourd'hui? Interrogea Regina en la regardant, assise sur le lit.

-Parce qu'on va aller jusqu'à chez moi, donc faut que je m'habille pour pas sortir à poil et il fait froid. S'amusa Emma. Allez sors du lit s'il te plait! Et viens t'habiller.

Regina lui sourit et se dandina pour attraper ses sous vêtements, avant de sortir du lit et d'aller chercher des vêtements dans le dressing. Emma avait reprit le chiot dans ses bras et attendait la jeune femme pour aller manger. Quand elle vit Regina sortit du dressing avec un sourire joueur elle ne pu retenir un rire sincère.

-Mon dieu je m'attendais pas à te voir habillée comme moi! Ria la blonde. Mais t'es putain de sexy! Ça devrait pas être autorisée d'être aussi sexy dans une simple salopette noire et des baskets. Ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant.

-Parce que tu crois que t'étais pas sexy dans ta salopette hier? Et ce matin tu te crois pas sexy? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Non je pense pas l'être. Refusa sérieusement la blonde.

-Et bien je te le dis mon trésor, tu es magnifique et sexy. Et j'aime bien l'idée d'être habillée comme toi pour aujourd'hui. Charma gentiment la brune en l'embrassant.

-Arrête de me draguer et allons manger. Rougit Emma. Tiens prend Charmant aussi. Fit-elle en lui remettant le chiot dans les bras.

Regina en câlinant le petit chien, lui embrassant la truffe, la suivit dans le couloir direction la cuisine. En bas, la blonde se mit derrière les fourneaux leurs préparant des cafés et faisant des pancakes pour elles et leurs famille et amis qui allaient arrivé. Elle en servit deux à Regina qui était à table près d'elle, Charmant sur ses genoux.

-Oh mon dieu Em' c'est trop bon! S'exclama la brune.

-J'ai l'impression que tu prends plus de plaisir avec les pancakes qu'avec moi sous la couette. Marmonna Emma, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Pas le même plaisir du tout. Sourit Regina en posant le chiot avant de se lever pour venir enlacer Emma. Je suis gourmande et tu le sais, mais à choisir, je préfère te manger toi. Susurra-t-elle en mordillant le cou de la jeune femme.

Emma geignit sous les douces morsures de sa petite amie, tout en tentant de rester concentrée sur les pancakes qui cuisaient. Elles sursautèrent quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, et Regina lâcha la blonde pour aller ouvrir. La porte ouverte, Robyn lui sauta air cou et elle la réceptionna, la calant contre sa hanche.

-Ma princesse...Tu m'as manqué. Marmonna la brune, les bras de la jeune femme serrés autour d'elle. Elle embrassa sa soeur et Robin tour à tour. Allez rentrer, Emma fait des pancakes. Incita-t-elle.

-C'est vrai que toi et tata vous allez vous mariez? Demanda la petite alors que Regina la tenait toujours en fermant la porte.

-Non ma princesse, mais Emma et moi on va vivre ensemble, et peut-être qu'un jour on se mariera, mais c'est pas prévu pour l'instant. Expliqua doucement la brune en allant rejoindre les trois adultes.

-Quand tu te marieras je pourrais tenir ta robe comme dans les films de princesse? Demanda Robyn.

-Si tu veux princesse. Gloussa gentiment regain en entrant dans la cuisine, se rapprochant de la blonde. Tu veux des pancakes?

-Tata! Hurla la petite en tendant les bras vers la blonde qui lui sourit en la serrant dans ses bras, la prenant contre sa hanche dans ses bras.

-Salut miss. Je suis contente de te voir. Sourit Emma en la serrant dans es bras, embrassant rapidement sa joue, mais sentant les bras de Robyn se serré autour de son cou elle l'embrassa un peu plus.

-Vous m'avez manqué les tatas. Marmonna la petite.

-On passe la journée ensemble, et vous dormez ici ce soir, alors on va beaucoup se voir. Mais avant des pancakes fait ta super tata? Sourit Emma.

-Oh oui oui oui oui oui! S'excita Robyn dans ses bras, enjouée par cette idée. T'as du chocolat?

-Chérie, on a du chocolat? Demanda la blonde en posant Robyn.

-C'est une évidence. Ria doucement Regina en sortant le chocolat qu'elle posa sur la table.

Elle fit des cafés pour Robin et Zelena, et un chocolat pour Robyn pendant qu'ils mangeaient des pancakes. La brune et la blonde s'embrassaient toute les trente secondes, s'enlaçant de temps à autre, profitant, en riant et parlant avec leurs famille. Quand ça sonna à nouveau à la porte, Emma se mit debout rapidement et couru pour sauter dans les bras de Ruby. Celle ci était en vacances depuis une semaine avec son amoureuse, Elsa, et elle manquait terriblement à la blonde, qui avait beaucoup parler d'elle. Et Ruby ressentait aussi ce manque, alors l'étreinte fut nécessaire et rapide. Elsa, Belle et Merida attendait avec un sourire sur le pas de la porte, tout comme Zelena, Robin et Regina derrière Emma.

-Tu m'as manqué Em'. Sourit la grande brune en embrassant la joue de la jeune femme.

-Oh bah toi aussi, on a pas rit une seule fois cette semaine, Belle est bien moins cool que toi. Remarqua Emma.

-Eh! Désolé d'être professionnelle. Pesta Belle derrière.

Emma l'a prit dans ses bras avant d'embrasser la joue de Merida puis d'Elsa.

-Bon je vais dire le nom de tout le monde et vous retenez. Lança Emma avant de citer tout les prénoms de tout le monde tour à tour, surtout pour Elsa qui ne connaissait qu'elle et Belle en dehors de Ruby. Robin avait entendu parler de toute les femmes mais n'avait rencontré Belle et Ruby que pour les rendez vous professionnels. Alors qu'Emma avait présenté tout le monde, Robyn arriva en courant vers elle et la blonde l'attrapa pour la porter. Et ça c'est Robyn.

-Tata j'ai renversé mon chocolat. Marmonna la petite honteuse.

-Robyn. Râla Zelena en suivant Regina vers la cuisine pour aller tout ramasser.

-C'est pas trop grave miss, mais tu as du chocolat partout autour de la bouche. Signala la blonde avec un sourire.

-Je peux avoir un autre pancakes? Demanda la petite avec un grand sourire.

-Bien sur. Accepta Emma. Venez tous, on commence par pancakes et café pour avoir de l'énergie pour le déménagement! S'exclama Emma en faisant venir tout le monde dans la cuisine.

Regina et Emma s'arrangèrent pour caler tout le monde autour de la table et Emma fit encore des pancakes, en manquant. Robyn avait l'attention de tout le monde. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Elsa se leva et alla voir Emma devant la gazinière.

-Merci pour tout ça. Merci de m'avoir proposé de venir. Sourit-elle.

-On avait besoin de bras. S'amusa la blonde. Et puis Rub' est comme ma soeur, alors tu es importante pour moi, un bout de ma famille quoi. Sourit la jeune femme. Mais je dois te demander, comme je l'ai fais avec Merida quand elle a commencé à sortir avec Belle, tu l'aimes Rub'? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Oui. Beaucoup. J'avais jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Promit Elsa.

-Tu me jures que tu lui feras jamais de mal et que tu prendras toujours soin d'elle? Argua Emma, l'air peu sympathique, étant très sérieuse.

-Je le jure Emma, je veux surtout pas lui faire du mal, tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est son bonheur. Rassura calmement Elsa.

-Très bien, parce que si tu lui fais du mal, crois moi que toi tu auras mal, parce qu'on fait pas mal aux gens que j'aime. Menaça Emma.

-Tu vois Gina, c'est ça le rôle de la grande soeur, je devais faire ça à Emma moi! Râla Zelena, attirant l'attention des deux blondes qui n'avaient pas vu que tout le monde les écoutait.

-Sinon Elsa sache que je t'adore et que je te trouve géniale, et je suis contente que Ruby est trouvé une femme comme toi. Sourit Emma en apportant les pancakes sur la table alors que Elsa était en train de se rasseoir. La blonde resta debout derrière sa petite-amie. Et Zel' sache que j'aime ta soeur plus que tout, que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, et que je compte bien faire ma vie avec.

-Si tu lui fais mal je te blesse. Menaça la rousse alors que Regina avait la tête balancée en arrière un sourire doux sur la blonde.

-T'en aura le droit. Murmura Emma en se penchant pour embrasser sa petite-amie. Je t'aime. Articula-t-elle contre ses lèvres, sans presque aucun son.

-Moi aussi. Répondit Regina de la même manière. Où est Charmant? Demanda-t-elle soudainement, faisant rire la moitié de la tablé. Ce n'est pas moi mais une idée d'Emma ce super nom pour notre petit chiot.

-Ouais mais c'était une super idée, notre petit chiot est absolument trop charmant. Justifia fièrement Emma. Charmant! appela-t-elle avant de siffler. Le chiot arriva en courant et sauta sur Emma qui se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Va falloir que tu sois sage aujourd'hui tu sais. Signala-t-elle contre la truffe du chiot.

-En parlant de ça, on pourrait peut-être s'y mettre. Proposa Merida en bout de table.

Tous acquiescèrent et Emma répéta ce qu'elle avait dit la veille au soir à Regina, donnant à tous leurs rôle. L'organisation faite, ils se levèrent et pendant que tous renfilaient manteaux et chaussures, Emma et Regina débarrassèrent rapidement la table. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à sortir de la cuisine, la brune vint enlacer sa petite-amie.

-Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse d'être aujourd'hui. Trépigna-t-elle très heureuse accrochée à la blonde.

-C'est une date à retenir. Sourit Emma, en l'attirant devant en elle dans ses bras. Mais arrête de m'embrasser où on aura jamais fini le déménagement. Remarqua-t-elle en avançant dans l'entrée la brune dans ses bras.

-Vous avez plus de canapé? Remarqua Robin.

-Non, on va prendre celui d'Emma, il est plus grand et plus confortable. Expliqua Regina, lâchant la blonde pour mettre son manteau. Le mien est partit dans le salon de mes parents, comme la famille s'agrandit ils voulaient avoir plus de place assise dans le salon. Ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Tout le monde est prêt? Demanda Emma dans le dos de la brune avant de se pencher pour embrasser furtivement le cou de la brune.

Un "oui" général se fit entendre et ils partirent avec les quatre voiture, chaque couple dans la sienne pour pourvoir emporter plus d'affaires, et faire ainsi moins de trajets. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'appartement d'Emma, et là-bas la blonde se mit à tout déroger, donnant à Elsa et Regina les cartons, pendant que Belle et Zelena étaient avec Robyn aux voitures réceptionnant les cartons et les mettant bien. Pendant que temps là, Robin, Ruby et Merida aidaient Emma avec les meuble. Les deux femmes avaient décidé de récupérer le canapé, la télé pour leurs chambre, le bureau d'Emma pour une table de plus dans l'atelier, et la commode de la chambre de la blonde devait être mise dans la chambre chez Regina.

Donc au retour du premier tour, deux voitures était pleines de cartons, et les deux autres voiture contenait le canapé et la télé. En arrivant à la maison ils déchargèrent tout, Emma et Regina aidèrent à mettre le canapé correctement, puis la télé fut mise au mur face à leurs lit dans la chambre. Sur la demande de Zelena et Belle, Emma leurs dit où chaque cartons allaient, ainsi pendant qu'elle retournait à son appartement chercher la commode et le bureau avec les trois autres, tous allaient ranger dans la maison. Elsa s'occupaient de Robyn, en restant près de Belle et Zelena, celles ci se relayant pour s'occuper de la petite. Le canapé et la télé mise, les cartons tous disperser dans les pièces où ils devaient être vidé, Ruby, Robin, Merida et Emma se préparèrent à repartir pour le deuxième trajet. La porte ouverte, prêts à partir, Regina trottina vers l'entrée et attrapa le bras d'Emma pour la tirer contre elle et plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser passionné.

-On t'attend à la voiture. Informa Ruby riant avec les deux autres avant de partir aux voitures.

Emma sourit dans le baiser, mais continua pour embrasser la jeune femme en serrant ses hanches de ses bras.

-Vous prenez les quatre voitures? Demanda Regina lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent, ses bras noués autour du cou de la blonde.

-Non juste deux, Robin et Merida dans l'une et Ruby et moi dans l'autre. Et au retour je montrais avec Merida, pendant que Ruby sera avec Robin. Tout prévu . Sourit la blonde en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

-D'accord. Je reste ici pour vider les cartons alors promets moi de faire attention à toi. Réclama la brune le regard un peu inquiet sur sa petite amie qu'elle savait fortement maladroite des fois.

-Je le promets. Fais attention toi aussi et pas de bêtise. Et t'angoisse pas, va avec ta soeur et nos amies et profite, cette journée ne dois pas être une angoisse, juste un bonheur. Murmura Emma en embrassant son menton et sa mâchoire pour la détendre.

-Oui mon trésor. Tu m'appelles dès que t'as besoin ou un souci. Marmonna Regina en venant chercher les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Détends toi mon amour. Appuya gentiment la blonde en l'embrassant. Maintenant laisse moi y aller et arrête de me rendre accro à tes lèvres, et ton corps, et tout toi. Bougonna-t-elle faussement en se détachant de la jeune femme.

-Je t'aime fais attention. Rayonna la brune en la laissant aller vers la voiture.

Emma qui s'éloignait dos à elle, se tourna pour aller à reculons et lui envoya un baiser volant. La brune fit semblant de l'attraper et lui sourit grandement. Emma rentra dans la voiture et tout les quatre ils partirent vers son appartement. Ils prirent presque une heure à tout charger.

Pendant ce temps là, Regina et sa soeur rangeaient tout dans la cuisine, avant d'aller au salon, pour ranger les livres d'Emma dans la bibliothèque. Elsa et Belle vinrent les aider sur leurs demande, la blonde ayant vraiment beaucoup de livre. Robyn s'installa alors sur le canapé près d'elle.

-Alors sis' comment ça va entre vous? Demanda Zelena devant la bibliothèque.

-On a parler adoption ce matin. Sourit doucement la brune.

-Vous allez adopter? S'exclama Belle à côté d'elle.

-Un jour oui, on n'a pas parlé de quand mais déjà on sait qu'on veut adopter. Raconta Regina avec un doux sourire.

-Tu lui as dis pour...? Sous entendit Zelena, la mine plus sérieuse, sachant que la stérilité de sa soeur était un sujet sensible, qu'elle n'abordait pas facilement.

-Oui Zel', ce matin même. Acquiesça Regina.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Elsa, suivie de Belle. Tu va spas mourir? Non parce que on va perdre Emma. Remarquèrent-elles.

-Mais non je ne vais pas mourir. Zelena parlait de ma stérilité. À quinze ans j'ai eu une opération raté de l'appendicite, résultat ils ont sauvé mes organes vitaux, mais je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant. Expliqua la jeune femme.

-Oh je suis désolé...Souffla Belle.

-Mais j'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée. Et puis j'ai Emma qui m'aime quand même, qui ne m'a absolument pas prit en pitié. Et avec son enfance elle voulait elle aussi adopter, pour donner à un enfant la chance qu'elle n'a pas eu d'avoir des parents. Sourit doucement la jeune femme.

-Emma a toujours voulu adopter. Acquiesça Belle.

-Vous vous êtes véritablement bien trouvées. Sourit Elsa.

-J'ai énormément de chance de l'avoir. Sourit doucement la brune. Par contre cette femme à beaucoup trop de livres! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Dis celle qui a une énorme bibliothèque pleine. Ria Zelena.

-On est de retour! Les coupa un hurlement venant de l'entrée.

-Tataaaaa! Cria Robyn en allant vers l'entrée, suivie rapidement par les quatre femmes.

Dans l'entrée, ils avaient posé la commode et le bureau rapporté le temps d'enlever leurs manteaux. Alors qu'ils se retournaient, Robyn sauta au cou d'Emma, Elsa enlaça Ruby, Belle embrassa sa femme et Zelena son mari. Voyant ça Regina eu un grand sourire et se rapprocha de sa petite amie, passant un bras autour de son dos, et l'autre autour du corps de la petite que portait Emma. Elle se pencha délicatement et embrassa la blonde.

-Regarde, ils sont tous amoureux. Sourit Regina serrée contre elle.

-Parce qu'on est pas amoureuse nous peut-être? S'amusa la blonde.

-Oh si très. Rayonna la brune en venant à nouveau l'embrasser.

-Me sens un peu seule. Déclara Robyn faisant éclater de rire tout le monde présent.

-Quoi tu veux des bisous toi aussi? Ria Emma. La petite hocha la tête et la blonde se tourna vers sa petite amie. Tu m'aides chérie? Proposa-t-elle.

Regina hocha la tête et dans la seconde qui suivait elles recouvraient les joues de la petite de bisous, faisant rire celle ci.

-Vous êtes les meilleurs tata. Sourit Robyn quand les deux arrêtèrent les bisous avant d'enlacer le cou d'Emma pour poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-Vous serez des super mamans. Sourit Zelena, avec l'approbation d'Elsa et Belle.

-Regina! Tu leurs en as parlé? S'exclama Emma.

-Mais comment tu sais que je leurs en ai parlé? S'étonna la brune.

-Parce que tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue quand tu avec les gens qui compte pour toi est aussi parce je te connais et que les seules au courant sont les trois qui étaient avec toi. Remarqua Emma. Pour se faire pardonner Regina se pencha et embrassa la jeune femme. Bon est ce que pendant qu'on met les meubles vous pouvez préparer le repas?

-Sans soucis, Zelena et moi avons tout prévu. Répondit Belle.

-Super! Et sinon on fait un échange on prend Elsa et Rub vient vous aider, elle s'est tordu le poignet et je voudrais pas qu'elle se fasse plus mal. Déclara Emma.

-Je vais bien Em'! Tenta de rassurer Ruby alors qu'Elsa s'inquiétait pour elle.

-Pas discutable Rub', tu ne fais rien. Mon amour tu peux garder un oeil sur elle, et l'empêcher de faire quoi que se soit. Réclama-t-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur le nez de la jeune femme.

-D'accord, mais fais pas de bêtise sans moi. Obligea Regina en l'embrassant. Et soyez rapides. J'ai faim et tu me manques. Murmura-t-elle.

-Le plus vite possible juré. Le canapé est bien dans le salon? Regina hocha la tête. Alors on mange dans le salon, non? Proposa la blonde.

Regina hocha la tête et après un dernier baiser, Emma posa Robyn, en lui disant de bien prendre soin de Charmant le temps qu'elle finisse. Puis avec l'aide de Robin, Merida et Elsa ils allèrent installer la commode dans la chambre. Dans celle ci, Regina n'avait jamais rien mis d'autre que son lit, les deux petites tables de nuit et le petit meuble au bout du lit. Alors le mur peint en rouge, avec la commode et la télé sur le mur, la chambre paraissait plus vivante. Comme le reste de la maison, Emma sur la demande de la brune, avait tout réaménagé en gardant la part de Regina, mais ajoutant la sienne, donnant plus de luminosité et de vie à l'endroit. La commode en place, ils redescendirent dans l'entrée, et pendant que Robin retournait dans la cuisine, tirer par sa fille, Elsa et Merida aidèrent la blonde avec le bureau. Regina et elle avaient la veille poussé les meubles dans l'atelier pour ajouter le bureau, alors le placer ne fut pas très long. Pendant qu'Emma mettait dessus ses affaires, pour réorganiser, Elsa et Merida ne purent s'empêcher d'être curieuse et de regarder les maquettes et les tenues dans l'atelier. Lorsqu'Emma se retrouva elles étaient entrain de détailler un création en cours de Regina.

-Oh non non! Regina va me tuer. S'exclama Emma en les tirant. Vous avez pas le droit de voir ça. Déclara-t-elle en les mettant en dehors de l'atelier. On va manger. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Mais on dira rien Em', laisse nous regarder ça à l'air magnifique. Quémanda Merida.

-Évidemment que c'est magnifique c'est ma chérie qui a fait. Répondit la blonde en les poussant toujours.

-Nia nia nia. Se moquèrent les deux femmes.

-Les filles à table! Hurla Regina. Au salon!

Emma entraîna les deux leurs disant de se taire et d'oublier ce qu'elles avaient vu. Dans le salon tout le monde était installé, et elles les rejoignirent. Emma vint s'asseoir sur le sol entre Robyn et Regina, qui passa un bras autour d'elle pour l'embrasser. Ils prirent tous leurs verres et le levèrent.

-À l'emménagement de mon trésor dans notre maison! S'exclama la brune en trinquant. Merci à vous d'être venu nous aider!

Ils trinquèrent une dernière fois, prirent une gorgée, et se mirent à manger. Zelena et Belle avait fait des plats en tout genre pour que chacun y trouve son compte, et se fut le cas. Ils mangèrent, et le repas se termina une heure plus tard, Regina et Robin décidèrent de débarrasser et d'aller s'occuper du dessert, en disant à tout le monde de rester dans le salon, Emma les laissant étant occupée par Robyn et Charmant. Dans la cuisine, les deux mirent les viennoiseries acheter par Ruby et Elsa dans un plat.

-Tu imagines si nous n'avions pas rompu? Ria doucement Robin.

-Ça aurait été bizarre, mais on était jeune, on avait dix-sept ans. Sourit Regina avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Je suis tout de même désolé, je sais maintenant que si je suis sortie avec toi c'était seulement parce que je n'arrivais pas à admettre le fait que j'aimais les femmes. J'étais encore jeune et ça me paraissait pas possible. Mais j'aurais pas dû te tromper. S'excusa-t-elle.

-Je t'ai trompée aussi, et avec ta soeur en plus, je n'aurais pas non plus dû. Ça fait bien longtemps que je t'ai pardonné, c'est du passé. Rassura Robin. Mais j'avoue que sur le coup, apprendre que tu avais préféré ? à moi, m'a un peu blessé. S'amusa-t-il.

-Je devrais prévenir quand j'arrive dans la cuisine. Coupa Emma, surprise par tant de révélation.

-Oh Emma, souffla la brune, j'aurais peut-être dû te le dire. Mais j'avais peur que tu ne t'angoisse ou pense que je pourrais te tromper. Bredouilla Regina peu à l'aise.

-Vous vous êtes trompée mutuellement? Demanda Emma avec une légère grimace en venant vers la table, laissant celle ci entre elle et eux.

-Oui. Acquiesça Robin. J'avais dix-neuf ans et elle dix-huit, on était ensemble depuis un an et demi, et notre relation était de plus en plus catastrophique. Moi je mettais rapprocher de Zelena, qui au début essayait de m'aider avec Regina, mais une chose en amenant une autre j'ai fini par coucher avec elle. Et quelques temps après j'apprenais que Regina couchait avec ?. Raconta l'homme alors que la brune ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Regina? Appela Emma, mais voyant qu'elle évitait son regard elle se tourna vers l'homme. Robin, est ce que tu peux nous laisser? Demanda-t-elle, il accepta et prit le plat de viennoiseries pour aller au salon. Une fois parti Emma reprit. Chérie, parle moi.

-Je découvrais que j'aimais les femmes, et j'assumais pas du tout. Lança de suite la jeune femme. Je commençais à montrer mon travail en plus, j'étais pas prête à tout affronter. Mais je suis tombée sous le charme d'une amie de classe avec laquelle je travaillais sur un projet, et rapidement on s'est retrouvées à coucher ensemble à peu près partout où on se retrouvait en tête à tête. Raconta-t-elle. Je sais que c'est mal, mais j'étais paumée, une pauvre gamine terrorisée et stupide. C'est la seule fois où j'ai trompé quelqu'un et je sais que c'est nul de ma part-

-Eh Regina, coupa la blonde en venant vers elle pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches, panique pas. Je sais qui tu es et le fait que tu es trompé Robin ne change rien de la vision que j'ai de toi et de l'amour que je te porte. J'aurais juste aimé que tu me raconte ça.

-Je t'avais dis déjà que j'avais eu du mal à accepté le fait que j'aimais les femmes. Rétorqua la brune.

-Ouais t'avais omis de me dire que tu t'acceptais pas au point de sortir avec un homme pendant un an et demi que tu as trompé. Se moqua gentiment Emma.

-Il me trompais aussi, avec ma soeur qui plus est. Grogna Regina.

-Ah mais j'ai jamais dis que ce qu'il faisait était bien. Je te trouve admirable de leurs avoir pardonné ainsi. Sourit la blonde en enlaçant la taille de la brune.

-J'avais pas vraiment le droit de leurs en vouloir, je l'avais trompé avec une femme. Grimaça la brune en liant ses bras autour de la nuque de la jeune femme. Tu sais Robin as toujours été comme mon meilleur ami, alors la première fois qu'il m'a embrassé je me suis dis que ça pourrait m'aider à cacher mon attirance pour les femmes et que en plus ça devrait être facile de tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais je suis jamais tombée amoureuse, il resté mon meilleur ami. Raconta-t-elle.

-Mais à cette époque, vous avez...? Sous entendit la blonde avec une mine dégoutée.

-Oui, une horreur. Je suis littéralement dégoutée par ce truc qu'ils ont entre les jambes. Déclara la brune faisant éclater de rire Emma. Je suis sérieuse, faire l'amour avec un homme ça me dégoute, ça a dû arriver une petite dizaine de fois avec Robin et ça me dégoutais, j'arrivais pas, alors que? c'était génial.

-Génial? S'indigna Emma, soudainement très calme.

-Génial pour l'époque. Depuis j'ai connu d'autre copine mieux et toi. Comment dire...avec toi c'est le pied total. Sourit la brune en la serrant dans ses bras, caressant de son nez la mâchoire de la blonde avant de lui embrasser l'oreille.

-Alors je te préviens, ce soir, tu vas prendre ton pied plus que jamais. Charma Emma en offrant un baiser passionné à la jeune femme.

-Faudra me faire taire, ils seront pas loin. Sourit Regina contre ses lèvres.

-Juré, que moi t'entendrais. S'amusa Emma en l'embrassant de plus belle. Tu sais que t'es hyper sexy en salopette. Charma-t-elle.

-Moi je préfère quand tu es juste en brassière salopette, je suis pas fan du teeshirt. Aguicha la brune en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de la blonde.

-J'avoue être mieux en brassière. Accepta Emma. Regina n'hésita pas et lui enlevait les brettelles de sa salopette pour ensuite tirer son teeshirt et le lui enlever. Gina qu'est ce que tu fais? Marmonna la blonde la tête dans le teeshirt.

-Je te préfère comme ça. Sourit la brune en lui remettant la salopette sur la brassière. J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles Gina, Em'. Sourit la brune.

-Gina, des gens nous attendent et tu m'as déshabillée. Remarqua la blonde avec un sourire.

-Je sais. Viens. Sourit fièrement la brune en tirant la jeune femme par la main.

Mains liées elles retournèrent dans le salon où Robyn faisait l'animation en riant avec Elsa, alors que tous essayait de la retenir, la petite voulant absolument manger les viennoiseries tentantes sur la table. Les deux femmes s'assirent autour de la table, reprenant leurs places pas loin de Robyn qui revint vers elles.

-Em' c'est quoi cette tenue? Remarqua Belle.

-J'ai mis du chocolat sur son teeshirt par accident. Répondit la brune avec un sourire retenu.

-Oui bien sûr, on va vous croire. Se moqua Ruby en prenant Elsa entre ses bras.

Tous ne purent retenir un rire à cette ironie flagrante, et la jeune femme bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en rougissant. Robyn l'appela, lui faisant remarquer qu'elle ressemblait à une tomate ce qui fit redoubler leurs rires. Pour passer à autre chose, la blonde proposa de manger le dessert.

Le reste de l'après midi ils discutèrent tous, restant dans le salon, Emma et Regina organisant les livres. Quand elles eurent fini, il était presque seize heure et elles firent des boissons chaudes à tout le monde. Il restait quelques cartons a vider, mais ce n'était pas urgent et elles préféraient profiter de l'instant entre amis et famille dans leurs maison à elles, elles auraient tout le temps plus tard pour vider les dernières affaires de la blonde. En revenant servir tout le monde, Emma mit un peu de musique en fond et Ruby se leva en tirant Belle, déclarant que c'était leurs musique d'ado et qu'elles devaient danser. Les trois femmes chantonnèrent et dansèrent, devant tout le monde. Elsa se rapprocha de Regina qui était à côté de Merida, adossées contre le canapé.

-Elles sont toujours comme ça? Demanda-t-elle aux deux, en regardant sa petite-amie danser collée à ses amies.

-Toujours. Même au travail elles sont collées à discuter de tout, et à rire en bossant. Répondit Merida. Ça fait presque dix ans que je les connais et elles ont toujours été ainsi.

-Un conseil te retrouve pas seule avec elle trois parce que tu as l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle qui leurs appartient et dans lequel tu as rien à faire. Ria doucement Regina.

-Au début, j'ai cru qu'elles étaient ensemble. Reconnu Elsa.

-Elles sont comme des soeurs, moi qui ai Zelena je reconnais qu'on est pareil en moins folles je pense. S'amusa Regina. Elles sont très proches mais en même temps, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais Emma est absolument géniale et douce avec moi. Elle est toujours à mes petits soins. Sourit-t-elle le regard sur sa petite amie, rêveuse.

-Belle a toujours été tendre et adorable, j'ai toujours été folle d'elle, et la voir avec Ruby et Emma m'a toujours fait du bien. Toute les trois elles ont des familles pourris, Ruby à juste sa grand mère avec qui c'est très souvent tendu, Emma n'en a pas et Belle à perdu l'homme qui l'a élevé il y a presque deux ans alors que ça faisait cinq ans qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, il ne m'a pas acceptée. Alors elles sont leurs familles, et quoi qu'il arrive elles sont toujours là l'une pour l'autre. Raconta-t-elle, regardant comme les deux autres les trois femmes qui riaient à gorge déployées.

-À notre premier rendez vous, Ruby m'a dit qu'elle travaillait avec ses soeurs, j'ai appris que en voyant les filles qu'elles étaient pas vraiment soeurs. Sourit Elsa. Je suis heureuse d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Ruby, vous formez une famille atypique et très gentille.

-C'est le grand amour avec Ruby? Demanda Regina curieuse, la regardant.

-Oui. Répondit Elsa en regardant la grande brune. Elle absolument magnifique, adorable, aux petits soins avec moi, présente et là où il faut quand il faut. Finit-elle dans un rire.

-C'est fou comme elles peuvent se ressembler toutes les trois. À vous écouter, vos copines sont comme ma Belle, elles sont fortes et présentes, en même temps douces et adorables, elles sont à nos soins, toujours prêtes à tout pour nous. Elles sont pareilles. Lista Merida.

-Elles ont grandit ensemble, les filles étaient le premier point de repère d'Emma. Elles sont pas soeurs pour rien. Sourit la brune, avant que Emma ne tombe sur elles trois, la tête contre le torse de la brune. Délicatesse mon trésor.

-Je voulais un bisou. Rayonna la blonde, avant d'obtenir un baiser de la jeune femme. Vous parliez de quoi?

-De vous trois. Sourit Regina en caressant les joues de la blonde.

-On se disait que comme vous formez un cercle, on allait en formez un à notre tour. S'amusa Merida.

-Les filles, nos chéries se liguent contre nous! Cria Emma, avant de se tourner vers les deux sur le canapé. Zelena, retiens ta soeur je t'en prie. Puis elle regarda Robyn qui riait assise sur la table. Miss toi t'es de mon côté hein?

-D'accord mais je veux un câlin. Réclama la petite. Emma l'attrapa et la prit dans ses bras en se laissant tomber sur le dos sur le sol, Charmant les rejoignant. Tata?

-Oui Miss? Répondit la blonde.

-Tu vas te marier avec tata Gina? Demanda la petite.

-Robyn! S'exclamèrent Regina et Zelena.

-Oui. Répondit bêtement la blonde, étonnant tout le monde par son aplomb, faisant rougir Regina et sourire la petite. Oui, mais pas tout de suite. Tu vois quand t'es amoureuse d'abord tu invites la personne au restaurant, ensuite tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elle, puis tu lui dis je t'aime et t'imagine grandir avec elle, après t'emménage avec elle, ensuite tu l'épouse. Tu vois miss? Bientôt tata Gina et moi on sera à l'étape mariage.

-D'accord, mais bientôt c'est quand? Demanda Robyn.

-Tu seras la première au courant promis. Susurra Emma en lui embrassant le nez.

Regina ne broncha pas, les regards sur elle alors qu'elle fixait la blonde. Puis les discussions reprirent parce que le silence ambiant leurs paraissait angoissant. Le soir, ils allèrent tous à la cuisine faire à manger avant de manger à nouveau dans le salon.

La nuit était bien commencée quand les filles rentrèrent toutes chez elles, et que Regina installa sa soeur, Robin et leurs filles dans une chambre. Les amoureuses les embrassèrent et montèrent dans leurs chambres. La porte fermée, elles se déshabillèrent, échangeant un regard quand elles furent en sous-vêtements, et Emma contourna le lit pour venir vers Regina, l'enlacer et embrasser son épaule.

-Tu vas me dire pourquoi t'es toute bizarre ce soir? Demanda-t-elle.

-Est ce que tu te rends compte que tu as dis devant tout notre proches à ma nièce de quatre ans que tu allais bientôt m'épouser, alors que toi et moi on en a jamais parlé. Remarqua la brune en posant ses mains sur le buste de la blonde.

-Tu veux pas qu'un jour on se marie? Interrogea Emma, étonnée.

-Si, bien sûr que si. Mais je m'attendais pas à ce que tu le dises devant tout le monde. Répondit Regina.

-Alors déjà t'es la femme de ma vie alors évidemment que je t'épouserais, et en plus juste administrativement parlant pour adopter c'est mieux, et pour finir je veux t'épouser parce que je veux une robe de marié magnifique faite par toi, et que tu en portes une aussi, et je veux la soulevé pour te faire l'amour dans les toilettes entre deux discours, et te l'enlever le soir pour passer une nuit entière à embrasser ton corps. Déballa Emma en la serrant.

-Ça me parait...Sourit Regina avant de l'embrasser.

Elle poussa la blonde sur le lit, se couchant sur elle, avant de retirer leurs sous-vêtements pour une nouvelle folle nuit d'amour, à grimper aux rideaux mais discrètement pour une fois.


	7. 7 : Défilé des étoiles

7 : Défilé des étoiles.

La sonnerie du réveil retentit dans la chambre et Emma grogna en donnant un coup dans le réveil.

-Trésor doucement. Marmonna la brune en se réveillant.

-Plus jamais on fait l'amour toute la nuit alors qu'on se lèvre à cinq heure. Grogna Emma en tirant la couette sur elle.

-Désolé mais j'avais très envie de toi hier soir. Sourit Regina en venant se coller à la blonde, l'enlaçant, la couette les séparant, embrassant le bout de crâne qui dépassait de la couette.

-C'était très agréable. Bredouilla la blonde immobile. Très très. Mais le réveil beaucoup moins. Ajouta-t-elle dans un long soupir désespéré.

-Le réveil n'est jamais ton point fort. S'amusa la brune.

-C'est vrai. Acquiesça la blonde dans un gloussement. Je sens plus mon corps, mes jambes sont en coton. Ta faute. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Les miennes aussi, mais c'est agréable, ça veut dire que j'ai pris mon pied. Sourit Regina. Sors la tête de sous la couette que je t'embrasse. Ordonna-t-elle gentiment, en appui sur un coude, son autre bras autour du corps emmitouflé dans la couette.

Emma se dandina pour sortir de sous la couette et afficha un léger sourire en voyant la jeune femme la regarder avec tendresse.

-Bonjour mon amour. Souffla-t-elle. T'es belle.

-Me drague pas encore. Regarde où ça nous a mené hier soir. S'amusa la jeune femme en se penchant pour embrasser son nez puis ses lèvres.

-Ma chérie je ne veux pas bouger. Je vais rester dans tes bras forts et chauds. Déclara Emma en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la brune qu'elle avait fait tomber bien allongée sur le lit.

-Mon trésor je t'aime tu le sais, et j'aime te câliner, et je pourrais faire ça toute ma vie, mais on a notre grand défilé ce soir et on peut pas louper ça. Encouragea-t-elle.

-Je sais je sais, mais six heure du matin c'est dur. Marmonna Emma. Mais je pense que si tu m'embrassais normalement je devrais trouver le courage de bouger.

-Qu'est ce que tu ferais pas pour un baiser toi. Ria doucement la brune.

-Le baiser de la princesse est plus fort que tout. Sourit Emma faisant rire un peu plus Regina. Celle ci se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Maintenant j'ai la force pour me lever. Je vais à la douche, tu viens? Proposa-t-elle en sortant doucement du lit, avant que Charmant ne monte sur le lit.

-Je te rejoins dans deux minutes mon coeur. Sourit Regina en caressant le chiot sur son ventre.

Emma sourit à cette vision, et s'éloigna pour aller à la salle de bain. Dans celle ci elle se mit devant le miroir et secoua ses cheveux dans tout les sens. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et en même temps pleine de vie, un vrai paradoxe étrange. Elle remarqua au passage les trace de succion dans son cou, sur ses épaules et sa poitrine et se rappela de la fougue de sa petite amie la veille. En plus de six mois de relation elle ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi, comme transportée, comme si rien d'autre que l'envie de faire l'amour n'existait, Emma ne s'était jamais sentie aussi belle et désirée qu'à ce moment là. C'est avec un sourire béat, ses doigts caressant la marque sur la base de son sein, qu'elle rentra dans la douche. Elle fit couler l'eau sur elle, fermant les yeux, la tête légèrement balancée en arrière, profitant de cet instant, la douche était son moment, elle oubliait le stress, les angoisses et tout ce qui la peinait. Soudain elle sentit deux mains sur ses hanches, qui glissèrent sur son ventre, le caressant. Elle sursauta mais le corps épousant ses formes et les douces lèvres sur sa nuque la firent soupirer de contentement.

-J'adore les douches aux câlins. Sourit Emma en passant ses bras derrière elle pour enlacer la brune.

-Je t'adore toi, moi. Murmura Regina.

-Moi je t'aime. Charma la blonde en balançant sa tête en arrière pour la laisser tomber sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, laissant l'eau leurs dégouliner dessus.

-Mon coeur, tu es vraiment mon bonheur, tu te rends compte que ça fait six mois et demi que l'on est ensemble? Sourit la brune.

-Et oui, bientôt le mois d'avril, le printemps va arriver et donc Milan, et on a emménagé ensemble depuis trois semaines, et on est au jour de notre grand défilé commun, d'ailleurs t'es la meilleure des artistes ce soir, et on est tout les jours un peu plus heureuses et amoureuses. Je crois qu'on est chanceuses. Déclara sérieusement Emma.

Les bras de Regina se resserrèrent autour de la blonde, et la douche fut douce.  
En en sortant elles allèrent dans le dressing, enfilèrent toutes les deux un pantalon habillé mais sans plus et un haut. Elles mirent des chaussures plates mais classes, et Emma prit le sac de leurs affaires et elles descendirent. Dans la cuisine, Regina fit une grande thermos de café.

-Chérie, on a des petits gâteaux qu'on pourrait emporter? Demanda la blonde.

-Regarde dans le placard du bas. J'ai pris déjà des fruits et du chocolat. Précisa la brune. Et j'ai le café du coup, ça nous sera très utile. Ria-t-elle en voyant Emma bayer.

-Te moque pas, tu m'as épuisée. Soupira la jeune femme en se penchant dans le placard. Yes on a des gâteaux! Hurla-t-elle en sortant en paquet. Bah cette fois on peut y aller. Sourit-elle devant la brune.

Celle ci attendrie passa un bras autour d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis en se détachant elle prit son sac à main et attrapa Charmant, le tenant contre son torse.

-Aller mon chéri on y va. Sourit-elle alors que le chiot lui léchait le visage.

Emma avait récupéré son ordinateur qu'elle avait mis dans son sac, et était maintenant dans l'entrée, enfilant sa veste. La brune la rejoignit et elle l'aida à mettre sa veste, recevant comme merci un baiser. Sacs en main, chapeau sur la tête pour Regina, elles quittèrent la maison, vérifiant qu'elle était bien fermée à clé, et montèrent dans le taxi qu'elles avaient appelé. Dedans, Regina soupira un coup posant le chiot sur ses genoux pendant qu'Emma donnait la destination au chauffeur.

-Je supporte plus les journalistes devant chez nous. Grogna finalement Regina quand la voiture partait.

-Chez nous..Rayonna Emma, appréciant comme à chaque fois depuis trois semaines cette façon de nommer leurs maison.

-Bah oui chez nous, dans notre maison, où nous vivons ensemble. Sourit la brune, la charmant, savant l'effet que ses mots avaient sur la jeune femme.

-Regarde même Charmant il adore cette façon de parler de la maison. Murmura la blonde, avec un sourire en voyant le chiot sur ces pattes arrières queue fouettant l'air, heureux.

-Il sait que je parle de chez nous. Ria doucement Regina en caressant le petit chien. Tu sais, avant que tu emménages, à chaque fois que tu t'absentais, il devenait dingue, il pleurait devant la porte, aboyait, et quand il comprenait que ça te faisait pas revenir il venait vers moi et réclamait mes bras pour se caler et plus bouger. Raconta-t-elle.

-C'est vrai? Interrogea la blonde surprise recevant un hochement de tête. J'en reviens pas, je pensais pas qu'il m'aimait autant que je l'adore. Il va me manquer ce week-end. Fit elle en câlinant le chiot posant son menton sur l'épaule de la brune.

-On le laisse où au final d'ailleurs? Demanda Regina en tournant la tête vers elle, déposant un baiser volant sur ses lèvres.

-Après un combat serré entre Ruby et Belle hier, c'est Rub' qui a gagné. Donc on le dépose chez elle où Elsa est aussi. Sourit-elle amusée.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais pour les départager? S'amusa la brune en voyant son petit sourire.

-Hier on s'est pris une pause à midi dans mon bureau, et je leurs ai dis que fallait me convaincre, elles ont fini par se lancer des piques en riant, et comme Rub' a toujours eu plus de répondant, Belle n'a plus su quoi rétorquer au bout d'un moment. Mais comme Belle et Merida viennent manger chez Ruby ce soir pour regarder le défilé qui est diffusé en direct, Charmant sera chouchouté. Ria la blonde.

-Elles sont pas possibles. Vous êtes pas possibles. Ria à son tour Regina.

-Mais tu nous adores. Sourit Emma en l'embrassant.

Le chauffeur les coupa, leurs disant qu'ils étaient arrivé à la première destination. En jetant un coup d'oeil elles virent qu'elles étaient devant chez Ruby, et Emma l'appela. La jeune femme arriva en courant suivie d'Elsa quelques secondes après et les embrassa avant de prendre Charmant et le sac d'affaires du chiot et de souhaiter bonne chance aux deux. Elles s'embrassèrent rapidement et le taxi repartit vers la gare. Le train partait moins d'une heure après alors les deux croisaient les doigts pour qu'il n'y est pas d'embouteillages. Elles finirent par arriver à l'heure, une fois de plus ce fut Emma qui prit les sac, la brune paya le taxi et elles avancèrent à pas pressés dans la gare vers leurs train. Pour une fois elles passaient inaperçues au milieu de tout ces gens pressés. Emma composta les billets pour elles deux et entra dans le train derrière Regina. Elles s'assirent autour d'une table, face à face, les sacs sur les sièges à côté d'elle.

-C'est bon mon coeur, prête pour une grande soirée? Sourit Regina en sentant le train partir.

-Oh oui, j'ai hâte que tu vois la scénographie que j'ai faite, j'espère que ça va te plaire, ayant carte blanche j'ai fait une scène et un environnement original et barré. Expliqua Emma.

-Se sera super j'en suis sûre. Assura la brune, en prenant sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Tu veux du café? T'as l'air fatiguée. Proposa-t-elle en voyant les petits yeux de la jeune femme.

-C'est ta faute si je suis crevée. Grogna Emma.

-Tu n'étais pas contre non plus, t'étais même plutôt contente et excitée si je me souviens bien. Remarqua Regina en lui servant une tasse de café qu'elle posa sur la tasse entre elle. Mange un peu aussi. Lui dit elle en sortant fruits et gâteaux.

-J'aime bien quand tu me chouchoutes. Rayonna la blonde en prenant un gâteau son pied caressant le mollet de la brune.

-Mon trésor, est ce que tu voudrais bien arrêter de m'aguicher alors qu'on est dans le train? Réclama très sérieusement Regina, sentant une chaleur s'immiscer dans son bas ventre.

-On a deux heures et demi de train, et je m'ennuie, et t'es putain de belle. Déclara Emma dans une banalité folle.

-Em', travailles, lis, parles, ce que tu veux mais si tu m'aguiches encore pas de sexe pendant tout le week-end et se serait bête vu la suite d'hôtel qui nous attend pour deux nuits. Menaça la brune.

-Ok ok, j'arrête. Accepta Emma levant les mains en signe de reddition, et retirant son pied de la jambe de la brune. Est que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser quand même? Fit-elle en penchant légèrement la tête pour attendrir sa petite amie.

-Tu sais très bien que je peux pas résister à l'envie d'un baiser. Sourit Regina en se penchant pour sceller ses lèvres à celles d'Emma qui était accoudée à la table.

-Hmm...j'adore. Murmura Emma contre ses lèvres. Regina eut un léger rire et restant en appui sur la table elle la regarda dans les yeux, laissant leurs mains jouer ensemble. D'ailleurs t'as réservé quoi comme chambre?

-Heu j'ai peut-être craqué. Reconnu la brune. Déjà c'est dans l'hôtel qui donne sur la place où se déroule le défilé, et c'est la chambre la plus grande et la plus haute de l'hôtel. En fait, c'est- elle se racla la gorge - la suite nuptiale.

-T'as réservé la suite nuptiale? Ria gentiment la blonde.

-Oui, c'était trop tentant, en plus quand je les ai eu au téléphone, j'ai donné mon nom, j'ai réservé sous Roni, par réflexe et du coup ils m'ont fait une réduction, et m'ont dit que le petit-déjeuner en chambre était offert. Sourit Regina.

-L'avantage d'être célèbre j'imagine. Ria doucement la blonde en lui volant un baiser. Donc dans le week-end beaucoup de sexe, dès demain, parce que faut que cette chambre est son utilité. Continua-t-elle en riant.

-Beaucoup de sexe, dès ce soir en rentrant du défilé. Sourit Regina, imaginant déjà la soirée.

-J'ai pris des sous-vêtements qui vont te plaire en plus. Argua la blonde en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

-M'aguiche pas, j'ai dis. Grogna la brune en se laissant aller. Tu sais quoi? Oublis moi je dois croquer des tenues. Continua-t-elle en faisant la moue, sortant son carnet de croquis et ses crayons.

-Ok bah je vais bosser vu que tu boudes. Marmonna Emma, avec sa tête d'enfant.

-Je t'aime. Chuchota la brune avec un doux sourire, les yeux sur son dessin qu'elle commençait.

Emma rayonna et sortit son ordinateur. Elle se mit à pianoter, préparant un projet, construisant une visualisation 3D à partir d'un plan. Elle était très concentrée sur son ordinateur et la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder par moment, la trouvant adorable avec ses sourcils légèrement froncés et ses lèvres pincées, elle savait qu'Emma se mordillait les lèvres quand elle était vraiment concentrée. Sous la petite table leurs pieds étaient entremêlés, gardant tout de même un contact.

-Emma? Appela la brune.

-Oui chérie? Répondit la jeune femme, la voix ailleurs, concentrée sur son travail.

-Donne moi une couleur qui s'associe bien avec le jaune moutarde. Réclama Regina.

Emma releva les yeux vers elle, pensive. Depuis maintenant presque deux mois elles avaient prit une petite habitude de travail, quelque chose qu'elles ne dévoileraient à personne. Quand elles ne savaient pas, quand elles doutaient, manquaient d'inspiration sur un détail elles demandaient à l'autre. C'était plus simple qu'avant, au lieu de passer des heures à chercher une couleur ou une forme pour un détail ou un bout de leurs créations, elles demandaient à celle en qui elles avaient le plus confiance. Elles gagnaient du temps, et en plus de ça elles aimaient ce sentiment d'être vraiment utile à l'autre, de l'aider dans ce qu'elle créait. Oui c'était agréable d'être même des petites amies dans leurs milieu professionnel, d'être complémentaires dans le quotidien mais aussi dans leurs carrières.

Emma la regarda un instant, réfléchissant, se noyant en pensant dans le regard brun de sa chérie.

-Je dirais que le bleu marine, ou le vert forêt sont ce qui va le mieux. Mais je pense aussi que tout dépend de la quantité de couleurs des deux teintes. Si le jaune moutarde à une grande importance dans ta création alors il faut une couleur qui contraste bien, du genre bleu nuit, un beau marron, ou un beau gris froid. Si par contre le jaune moutarde est en petite quantité tu peux te permettre plus d'originalité, comme un violet, un prune ou un bordeaux. Proposa Emma très sérieusement, faisant s'agrandir le sourire tendre de sa petite amie qui était admirative de la précision et de la réflexion de sa réponse. T'aime pas mon avis? S'inquiéta Emma.

-C'est toi que j'aime, tu es géniale. Je te demande une couleur et au lieu de m'en balancer une au pif tu me détailles la réponse. Sourit Regina en caressant sa joue. En fait je suis entrain de penser à créer une veste longue, tombante à mi cuisse, comme une veste de tailleur mais longue. Je veux n'utiliser que deux couleurs et je veux absolument du jaune moutarde, ne me demande pas pourquoi une envie, et donc maintenant je dois en choisir une seconde. Je veux éviter sa couleur complémentaire pour une fois, donc avec tes idées je suis tentée par le bordeaux et le vert forêt.

-Si t'aime les deux, tire au sort mon amour. Conseilla Emma en replaçant une mèche de cheveux rebelle de la brune, comme à chaque fois qu'elle travaillait, Regina laissait ses cheveux faire ce qu'ils voulaient alors certaines mèches tombaient devant son visage.

-Pas bête. Sourit Regina en prenant deux bouts de papiers au hasard pour écrire dessus. Elles les froissa et les tint dans le creux de sa main les tendant à la blonde. Pioche.

Emma en prit un et le défroissa.

-Vert forêt. Lu la blonde avant de regarder sa petite amie et de remettre une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme. J'adore quand tes cheveux sont rebels, ça te donne un côté follement attendrissant. Et en même temps j'ai envie de te déshabiller. Sourit-elle en embrassant la main de la brune. Voilà c'est malin je me remets à rêver de toi et de ton corps au lieu de penser travail. Merci. Ironisa la blonde dans un soupir de désespoir.

-J'y suis pour rien pour une fois. S'amusa la brune.

-Si t'es belle. Grommela Emma, en reportant toute son attention à son ordinateur. Et moi ça me rend très faible ta beauté.

La brune ferma sa trousse de crayon et son carnet, tant pis elle dessinerait une autre fois, elle avait son idée maintenant précise dans sa tête grâce à Emma et voulait maintenant profiter de celle ci. Elle mit rapidement tout dans son sac et posa ses avant bras sur la table.

-Emma? Appela Regina avec un sourire esquissé aux coins des lèvres.

-Hmm? Grogna la blonde.

-Regardes moi. Réclama la brune.

-Quoi? Interrogea Emma en relevant la tête vers elle.

-Ferme cet ordinateur. Ordonna-t-elle. Mais Emma ne bougea pas, la fixant, alors elle le ferma elle même. Tu ne fais jamais ce qu'on te demande. Remarqua la brune en se levant pour venir prendre le sac sur la place d'Emma et le mettre sur les sièges face à elle.

Puis elle s'assit sur le siège libre, se collant à Emma, prenant un bras de cette dernière pour le passer autour d'elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda Emma assez étonnée.

-Je profite de ce week-end et me blottit dans les bras de ma petite amie, parce que j'ai envie d'amour et d'attentions. Justifia Regina.

-Ça je peux t'en offrir autant que tu veux. Répondit Emma en la serrant bien contre elle et déposant un baiser sur son front.

Ses bras autour d'elle, elle la serra, caressant tendrement son dos et ses épaules. Elles restèrent silencieuses à profiter de cet instant en regardant le paysage défilé par la fenêtre. Regina profitait des douces caresses sur son dos et sa tête, et de la chaleur qui émanait du corps de la blonde contre le sien, Emma était une vraie bouillotte depuis toujours, et Regina ne s'en plaignait pas. En six mois de relation, ça n'avait été que l'hiver et donc le froid constant, elle avait donc pu passer son temps dans ses bras, à se faire câliner et embrasser pour se réchauffer.

-T'es ma plus longue relation en fait. Même avec les filles avec qui je ne faisais que coucher je ne suis pas restée si longtemps. Réalisa soudainement Emma.

-Tu es ma plus longue relation amoureuse et féminine. Répondit la brune.

-Faut que je batte Robin. Grogna la blonde.

-Emma, appela la brune en relevant la tête, tu l'as battu en me rendant dépendante et amoureuse de toi. Rassura-t-elle.

-Je le battrais sur la durée aussi. De toute façon je vais battre tout le monde, parce que je vais finir ma vie avec toi. Affirma Emma très sûre d'elle en finissant par poser ses lèvres sur celles de la brune, pour un long baiser passionné.

-Tu m'aimeras jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare? Interrogea Regina, posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme pour l'attirer dans un nouveau baiser.

-Ça je le promettrais le jour de notre mariage, et pas avant. Sourit la blonde contre ses lèvres.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui alors. Murmura la brune en se collant un peu plus à la jeune femme.

Elles ne bougèrent plus de la fin du trajet, blottie à discuter de la soirée à venir, elles en parlaient depuis des mois et ça arrivait enfin, elles étaient légèrement angoissées tout de même, surtout Emma. Pour une fois elle allait passer sur le tapis rouge, pour deux raisons, sur la demande de l'organisateur du défilé en tant que designer mais aussi parce qu'elle était la petite amie de la principale créatrice des trois sélectionnées pour le défilé. Elle avait pas le droit à l'erreur, elle se devait d'être parfaite pour Regina.  
En arrivant à la gare, elles se levèrent, Emma reprit le sac d'affaires, Regina remit son chapeau prit son sac à main et passa devant. Sur le quai, elles se faufilèrent entre les gens, et rapidement la brune glissa ses doigts dans la main libre de sa petite amie, et lia leurs mains pour la garder près d'elle.

-Allez Em', je ne veux pas te perdre, avance. Entraîna-t-elle.

-J'ai le sac d'affaires moi. Remarqua la blonde avec un sourire. Me perds pas je t'en prie. Réclama-t-elle en sentant la main de la jeune femme glisser un peu de la sienne.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je te tiens. Promit je te lâcherais. Ajouta-t-elle plus discrètement.

Emma accéléra un tout petit peu, heureuse et ne voulant pas la perdre, gardant sa main serrée dans la sienne. Elles réussirent à sortir de la foule, et une fois hors de la gare les flash se répétèrent autour d'elles. Le défilé était un évènement international, et les deux femmes étaient probablement les deux les plus attendues en ce jour. Regina baissa la tête, se cachant avec son chapeau au mieux, et Emma lâcha sa main pour passer un bras autour de ses hanches et la protéger des journalistes. Le taxi les attendait, elles ne perdirent pas de temps pour monter dedans et partirent pour leurs hôtel.

À celui ci, elles se présentèrent à l'accueil, tout en précisant de ne pas laisser passer les journalistes et de ne laisser personne monter sans avoir été prévenues. Leurs requête acceptée, elles prirent la direction de l'ascenseur, et les portes de celui ci fermées, elles soufflèrent.

-Et bien ça devient du sport de faire gare-aéroport. Soupira Emma en riant doucement.

-Si tu faisais pas porteur et garde du corps en plus de petite amie ça serait moins fatiguant. Charria gentiment Regina les yeux sur le compteur de l'ascenseur lisant les étages.

-C'est mon boulot de petite amie de te protéger et de t'aider. Rétorqua Emma fixant elle aussi les chiffres défilant.

La porte s'ouvrit au seizième alors que Regina répondait.

-Tu me fatigues tout autant que je te trouve géniale. Déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers leurs chambre pour glisser la clé dans la serrure.

-C'est vrai je suis géniale? Interrogea la blonde en souriant derrière elle.

-Je te le dis tout le temps il serait temps que tu le retiennes. Répondit Regina en entrant dans la suite suivie d'Emma qui ferma la porte avant d'attraper la brune par les hanches pour la coller à son torse. Emma! S'écria la jeune femme surprise.

-Je t'aime. Souffla la blonde en lui embrassant rapidement le cou avant de la lâcher.

-Moi aussi. Répondit Regina alors que sa petits-amie partait déjà à la découverte de leurs chambre.

Elles firent le tour de la suite, celle ci comptant un vaste salon agréable, une salle de bain immense, une grande chambre, qui contenait un énorme lit rond qui emballa de suite Emma. Celle ci sauta dessus sur le dos en riant.

-C'est génial! Ria-t-elle.

-Pourrais tu être un peu plus adulte mon trésor? S'amusa la brune en la regardant au bout du lit, les bras croisés.

-Quoi? Le lit est absolument immense et rebondi, la baignoire est topissime, le salon hyper grand, j'ai jamais vu ça moi! J'ai passé les trois quarts de ma vie dans des foyers avec des petites chambres qu'on partageait à trois ou quatre avec des lits simples et une salle commune pour vingt. Rétorqua la blonde en se relevant pour continuer de visiter.

Regina la suivit machinalement, perturbée par cette révélation, Emma n'avait toujours pas abordé le sujet foyer avec elle avant cet instant. La jeune femme se rendit sur le grand balcon qui laissait une vue sur la place où la structure créée par Emma pour le défilé se trouvait. Regina la suivit et s'avança lentement dans le dos de la blonde qui était accoudée au rebord du balcon. Elle se colla à elle et l'enlaça.

-Tu n'en as jamais autant dit. Remarqua-t-elle tout bas.

-Je sais, c'est sortit tout seul. Tu es la première avec qui ça arrive, même quand j'ai essayé jamais je n'ai réussi à en parler. Et là, sans raison, je te révèle ça. J'ai tellement confiance en toi que j'arrive à aborder ma bête noire, mais tu dois me laisser du temps. Je ne peux pas tout te dire maintenant, ni demain, mais un jour tu sauras tout. Je te le promets mon amour. Jura Emma, la voix plus hésitante que avant, gênée et troublée par sa propre attitude qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre.

-Prends le temps que tu veux, je reste là de toute façon. Rassura la brune en posant son menton sur l'épaule d'Emma portant son regard sur la structure sur la place. Je ne sais pas qui est le designer de cet espace de défilé mais elle doit être formidable c'est magnifique. Reprit-elle légèrement.

Emma gloussa et se tourna pour embrasser la joue de sa petite amie, la remerciant de passer à autre chose et d'être compréhensive à ce point.

-Tu as raison, elle doit être parfaite, je suis sûre que c'est une femme magnifique en plus. Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Mais écoutez là celle ci! Quel égo! Remarqua la brune se détachant en riant.

En riant aussi Emma la rattrapa pour la serrer entre elle et la barrière. Elle embrassa sa mâchoire puis rapidement ses lèvres.

-Vraiment tu aimes? Demanda-t-elle redevenant sérieuse.

-J'adore, c'est très original et en même temps adapté à la saison, au thème du défilé, c'est fin et délicat et en même temps on voit que c'est très solide. Non, je suis impressionnée encore une fois par tes idées mon coeur. Enuméra Regina en regardant l'objet de son propos.

-Merci. J'avais peur que tu n'aimes pas. Expliqua Emma, rassurée.

-J'aime toujours ce que tu fais Em', alors arrête de t'angoisser. Sourit Regina. Dans deux heures on doit y être, alors je pense qu'on devrait commander un repas au service d'étage, puis se préparer non? Proposa-t-elle.

-Je crois que tu as encore raison, comme toujours mon amour. Charma la blonde en lui embrassant le cou, faisant légèrement rire la brune.

-Y a plein de journalistes en bas, je suis sûre qu'on a été prises en photos. Remarqua Regina alors que la blonde lui dévorait le cou, la faisant toujours plus sourire.

-Et bien on sera sur internet et dans les magazines à se bécoter au balcon de notre super hôtel, pour notre défilé. Déclara Emma en mordillant doucement le lobe d'oreille de la jeune femme.

-Oh mon dieu Emma, arrête de faire ça...Geignit la brune.

-Je suis désolé, mais ta peau à un gout sucré bien trop bon, j'ai envie de te dévorer. Susurra la blonde dans son oreille.

-Mon coeur, j'ai envie de toi là. Marmonna Regina, les doigts serrés autour de la rambarde.

-Oh mais moi aussi...Chuchota la blonde dans son oreille. Mais ça fait pas partit du programme que tu viens de citer, alors on prend sur nous et on fera l'amour en rentrant ce soir. Promit-elle en cessant ses baisers.

Regina se tourna et vint l'embrasser tendrement, partageant un baiser long et doux.

-Ce soir, la porte de la suite fermée je veux que tu me déshabilles. Ordonna Regina en l'embrassant un peu plus.

-Je commencerais même dans l'ascenseur. Susurra Emma contre ses lèvres.

Elles partagèrent quelques doux baisers et retournèrent dans la suite. Regina commanda le repas, et la blonde alla ouvrir leurs sacs. Elle sortit son costume et ses sous-vêtements, qu'elle mit à plat sur le lit, puis sortit la robe de Regina qu'elle mit à côté de ses affaires. La brune vint quelques secondes après, et alla directement à la salle de bain. Elle se maquilla et se coiffa, relevant ses cheveux, et noircissant ses yeux. Des coups retentirent sur la porte.

-La bouffe! S'exclama Emma. J'y vais! Fit-elle en courant vers la porte faisant rire la brune. Elle prit le plateau repas apporté et referma la porte en revenant dans la chambre pour poser le plateau sur la petite table. Viens manger Gina. Appela-t-elle de suite.

-Oui mon trésor j'arrive. Accepta la brune en souriant.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain en soutien gorge et jean. Quand elle s'approcha de la table, Emma la remarqua et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

-Nouveaux sous-vêtements? Demanda-t-elle en bredouillant.

-Acheté y a deux jours. Sourit Regina. Tu aimes? Interrogea-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa hanche, balançant légèrement son bassin pour l'aguicher alors qu'elle croquait dans un gâteau.

-J..J'adore. Répondit la blonde en la détaillant. Je le ferais voler ce soir tu ne m'en voudras pas? S'amusa-t-elle.

-J'attends que ça, surtout que ma culotte te plaira beaucoup. Ria la brune en prenant un grain de raisin qu'elle avala.

Emma afficha un joli sourire, et les deux finirent leurs repas rapidement. Puis Emma alla à la salle de bain, se maquilla rapidement et légèrement, avant de tresser une mèche de cheveux pour l'accrocher dans sa queue de cheval. Retournant, en sous-vêtements, vers le lit pour s'habiller, elle trouva Regina assise sur celui ci tirant son deuxième bas pour l'accrocher à son porte jarretelle.

-Oh mon dieu, ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy. S'exclama-t-elle.

Regina lâcha un rire en se remettant debout pour prendre sa robe.

-Viens t'habiller il nous reste pas beaucoup de temps. Déclara Regina avec un grand sourire.

Emma s'avança et l'enlaça rapidement pour l'embrasser avec passion. Puis elle se détacha et enfila son pantalon noir de costume, et sa chemise blanche. Elle enfila ses talons puis sa veste de costume, et attrapa sa cravate. Elle se tourna vers Regina qui avait enfilé sa robe bustier noire, longue, flottant au dessus du sol, le frôlant, avec un gros noeud au niveau de la taille.

-Mon amour tu peux me mettre ma cravate? Réclama-t-elle en la lui tendant.

-Bien sûr. Sourit Regina en s'approchant d'elle pour passer la cravate autour de son cou. Croiser. Passer. Repasser. Murmura Regina en faisant le noeud. Glisser. Nouer. Ajuster. Finit-elle en mettant bien le noeud de cravate et replaçant le col de chemise.

-Qu'est ce que tu murmures? Demanda Emma, bien droite.

-Rien rien. Rougit discrètement Regina. Tu es magnifique. Enchaina-t-elle.

-Parle pour toi. Sourit la blonde en l'enlaçant. Il nous reste deux minutes avant de devoir sortir de cette chambre.

-Je dois mettre mon rouge à lèvres. Signala Regina avec un sourire, ses mains dans la nuque d'Emma.

-Je dois t'embrasser avant alors. Sourit Emma en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles partagèrent un tendre baiser amoureux et manquant d'air elles détachèrent leurs lèvres. Tu murmurais quoi en faisant mon noeud de cravate?

-J'ai toujours eu du mal à en faire, c'était juste des mots pour m'en souvenir. Avoua la brune en l'embrassant. Pourquoi es tu plus grande que moi? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Parce que j'ai mes talons et pas toi. Répondit Emma.

-Oh non! S'exclama Regina, apeurée d'être en retard, s'éloignant pour aller à la salle de bain. Sors mes talons du sac s'il te plaît. Demanda-t-elle en allant mettre du rouge à lèvres.

Emma sourit devant sa panique, à chaque évènement ou rendez vous professionnel c'était pareil, Regina avait des instants de panique au dernier moment alors qu'elle était à l'heure et parfaite. Maquillée, elle revint dans la chambre et pris les talons tendus par Emma, elle les enfila, laçant les fins lacets autour de ses chevilles et se remis debout lissant sa robe. Elle attrapa sa brochette puis la main de la blonde et elles quittèrent leurs chambre. Elles fermèrent leurs suite et allèrent prendre l'ascenseur. Dans celui ci, Regina enlaça le bras de la blonde du sien.

-La voiture nous attend en bas. Déclara-t-elle en voyant un message sur son téléphone.

-Une voiture? Mais on est à deux pas. Remarqua Emma.

-Question d'image, apparemment il faut qu'on arrive sur le tapis rouge en voiture. Expliqua la brune. Ça fait plus classe, d'après Graham, et c'est lui qui s'occupe de toute l'organisation de mes apparitions et de mon travail et il ne s'est jamais trompé, alors on va prendre une voiture pour deux minutes. Et on sort par la porte sur le côté pour éviter d'être vues. Raconta-t-elle, en l'entrainant pour sortir de l'ascenseur.

Elles se faufilèrent entre les gens, ne passant absolument pas inaperçues avec leurs tenues et leurs talons. Mais un homme les guida jusqu'à la petite porte, et elles purent sortir en toute tranquillité. Elles montèrent dans la voiture noire qui les attendait et s'installèrent. Regina remarqua de suite le stress de sa petite amie qui tapotait du pied sur le sol.

-Em', mon coeur, tout va bien détends toi. Rassura-t-elle en caressant tendrement sa joue.

-J'ai jamais fais de tapis rouge important comme ça moi, en plus c'est diffusé partout à la télé en direct. Je suis angoissée. Reconnu-t-elle.

-Je vois ça. Viens là. Incita la brune en attrapant son menton pour la tirer vers elle délicatement. Tout ira bien bien mon coeur, tout. Je suis là et je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour. Sourit doucement Emma en venant chercher un nouveau baiser.

-Tu as du rouge à lèvres. Ria la brune en se détachant pour effacer la trace. Sentant la voiture s'arrêter elle regarda la blonde, une main sur sa joue. Prête, on y va?

Emma hocha la tête et dans la seconde qui suivait la porte s'ouvrait. Emma sortit la première et tendit sa main vers la brune, qui la prit pour se sortir à son tour de la voiture. Leurs mains liées, elles se regardèrent une dernière fois, comme pour s'assurer que tout était bon, et elles avancèrent. Les flash commencèrent et ne s'arrêtèrent plus. Elles firent quelques pas sur la tapis rouge et s'arrêtèrent pour poser plusieurs fois. Regina ne lâchait pas le bras de la blonde, elle était elle aussi stressée par cette apparition. Mais la pression tendre sur sa main de la part de la blonde la rassurait. Elle était si heureuse de l'avoir, si heureuse de la tenir contre elle. Pendant les photos Emma passa un bras autour de la taille de la brune et la colla contre elle.  
Les photos finies, le bras d'Emma toujours autour d'elle, elles marchèrent jusqu'au bout du tapis rouge. Puis au bout de celui ci, Regina devant aller en coulisse pour tout gérer elle se tourna vers sa petite amie.

-Va t'asseoir on se retrouve après d'accord? Lança la brune, oubliant les gens et photographes autour.

-Oui, fais pas de bêtises, et surtout détends toi tout ira bien, ton travail est merveilleux. Rassura la blonde.

Regina lui sourit et lui offrit un doux baiser avant de la laisser. Elle alla en coulisse pendant qu'Emma allait s'installer au premier rang près de la scène de défilé qu'elle avait pensée. Lorsque Regina arriva, sachant qu'elle était la troisième et dernière des créatrices à défiler elle prit le temps de souffler avant de tout vérifier. Chaque mannequin était prête, maquillée, coiffée et habillée. Elle vérifia chaque tenue, de la première à la dernière. Elle avait vérifié une dizaine de fois avant déjà, mais elle préférait le faire encore, pour être sûre.  
Son tour arriva, elle dirigea les départs et les arrivées des mannequins jusqu'au bout, regardant des coulisses, sans être vue, dès qu'elle pouvait le visage d'Emma. Celle ci avait l'air passionnée par le défilé. Elle n'avait vu que trois ou quatre tenues sur les vingt, alors même pour elle s'était une découverte cet instant. Et Regina était rassurée, son regard brillant et le léger sourire sur ses lèvres rosées prouvaient qu'Emma aimait, qu'elle adorait le défilé.  
Le dernier mannequin revenu, le directeur du défilé annonça tour à tour les créatrices qui vinrent sur scène et saluèrent. Regina attendait derrière le rideau, sachant que son tour allait venir et observait Emma pour s'apaiser.

-Et la dernière des créatrices de cette soirée, l'étoile montante qui brille bien haut dans le ciel maintenant, elle a fait plus d'une fois preuve de son talent et de sa créativité, et nous l'a prouvé encore ce soir. Roni! Appela-t-il.

Regina souffla un coup et avec un sourire sur les lèvres gravit les deux marches de la scène avant de défiler à son tour pour venir saluer tout le monde avec un beau sourire. Elle regarda Emma qui applaudissait avec entrain, un sourire plus grand et fier que jamais. Elle lui sourit de plus belle, et son regard attira l'attention du directeur qui reprit.

-Et pour finir, un grand merci à Emma Swan, la créatrice de cette scène!

Les applaudissements reprirent, Regina applaudissant aussi, fièrement avant de s'approcher du bord de la scène pour tendre la main à Emma, qui après une seconde d'hésitation vint prendre sa main, pour grimper sur la scène. Dessus, elle ajusta son costume et passa un bras autour de Regina. Les deux autres créatrices et le directeur du défilé étaient près d'elles, ce qui ne les gêna pas le moins du monde, Regina embrassas petite amie, heureuse. La blonde devint de suite écarlate. Elles restèrent collées, le temps de saluer à nouveau puis repartirent en coulisse. Emma attendit dans un coin que Regina donne toutes les directives pour que tout soit ramasser et ramener à son atelier. Quand elle revint vers Emma rapidement elle se suspendit à son cou.

-Emmène moi maintenant. Réclama-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-Avec plaisir chérie. On rentre dans notre suite nuptiale. Sourit la blonde en passant un bras autour d'elle.

En marchant rapidement, elles quittèrent le défilé, repassant par le tapis rouge, mais évitant la voiture cette fois. Elles se rendirent dans le hall d'hôtel, un éblouissant sourire aux lèvres, et marchant rapidement elles allèrent à l'ascenseur, et les portes de celui ci fermées, Emma plaqua la brune contre la paroi pour l'embrasser passionnément, ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Oh mon dieu Emma...Soupira la brune.

-C'était magnifique ce soir, ton travail est magique mon amour. Souffla la blonde en l'embrassant encore.

-Ton travail aussi est magnifique. Murmura Regina avant que l'ascenseur ne s'arrête. Viens vite. Entraina-t-elle en allant vers leurs suite.

Elles entrèrent et retirèrent leurs vêtements. Comme à chaque fois qu'elles portaient des vêtements pour une occasion particulière elles enlevaient leurs robes et costumes elles-mêmes les posaient avant de littéralement se sauter dessus pour passer le reste de la nuit à faire l'amour.

Il était six heure, le soleil se levait, et elles n'avaient pas fermé l'oeil. Emma était allongée sur le dos, nue sous le drap, la tête légèrement relevée par les oreillers, un bras autour de Regina qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, allongée sur le dos elle aussi caressant la main de la blonde posée sur son torse, ou jouant avec ses doigts fins.

-Notre train est à quelle heure chérie? Demanda Emma.

-Vingt et une heure. Je voulais qu'on profite d'être ici. Sourit Regina en jouant avec la main de la blonde qu'elle embrassa.

-On a pas dormi de la nuit, je pense qu'on a bien profité non? Ria doucement la blonde.

-Je crois oui, la meilleure de ma vie en tout cas. Sourit la brune avant de se tourner pour s'allonger sur la jeune femme. Est ce que tu m'aimes?

-Évidemment. Répondit Emma en glissant ses mains autour de la taille de Regina.

-Tu crois que si tu ne m'aimais pas tu aimerais quand même mon travail? Demanda sérieusement la brune, une main dessinant des formes invisibles sur le torse de la jeune femme.

-J'aimais ton travail avant de te rencontrer chérie. J'aime la femme que tu es, mais j'aime aussi l'artiste que tu es. Pourquoi as tu l'air inquiète de ce que j'aime ou pas chez toi? Demanda la blonde en caressant lentement le dos de la jeune femme, voulant la rassurer.

-Lors du défilé j'ai entendu des gens parler de nous plusieurs fois. Ils disaient que si nous étions ensemble c'était seulement à cause de notre réussite, les gens disaient que tu étais avec moi parce que j'étais célèbre, et que le jour où je ne créerais plus rien de beau, tu me quitterais. J'ai peur de te perdre. Murmura Regina, les yeux perdus sur son doigt traçant des formes sur une épaule de la blonde.

-J'aime ton art, mais je t'aime toi avant tout, j'aime ta douceur et gentillesse, ton intelligence et ta beauté, j'aime ton coeur et ton âme. Tu ne me perdras pas, rassures toi, je compte pas partir. Tu es toute ma vie Regina, je te l'ai déjà dis j'abandonnerais tout pour toi. Je ne te quitterais jamais. Jamais tu m'entends. Rassura la blonde attirant les yeux de la brune sur elle.

-Je t'aime Emma. Je suis folle de toi. Sourit doucement la brune en venant prendre son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser.

Elles partagèrent de nombreux baisers avant qu'Emma n'inverse leurs position se retrouvant sur elle, caressant doucement son corps.

-On dormira en rentrant chez nous, pour l'instant je veux encore faire l'amour avec la femme de ma vie. Murmura Emma en embrassant tendrement sa mâchoire.

-C'est une grande idée. Sourit Regina, l'enlaçant.

Et la chambre de la suite nuptiale eu son utilité, elle connu encore une fois un amour sincère et fort.


	8. 8 : Milan, mon amour

8 : Milan, mon amour.

La fin mai était arrivée, les deux femmes avaient fait la une des magazines plus d'une fois depuis le défilé, prise en photo devant chez elles, dans la rue, partout. Elles ne pouvaient plus passer inaperçues, quand aux réseaux sociaux leurs nombres d'abonnés respectifs avaient littéralement explosé. Elles avaient toujours autant de mal à réaliser à ce qui se passait dans leurs vies autant professionnellement parlant que personnellement parlant. Entre elles, elles avaient trouvé le rythme de travail adéquate pour passer du temps ensemble, elles se consacraient leurs dimanches après midi et se câlinaient devant des séries ou des films, dont les trois quarts du temps elles ne voyaient pas la fin. Il n'y avait pas un nuage sur leurs bonheur, elles étaient amoureuses, parlaient toujours d'avenir, de mariage sans pour autant que l'une ou l'autre ait fait une demande, elles parlaient d'enfants aussi. Elles avaient imaginé plusieurs futurs différents, à chaque fois elles étaient ensemble, le seul point commun entre tout leurs scénarios. L'une comme l'autre, elles étaient toujours un peu plus gaga de leurs chiot, celui ci avait un peu grandi mais après un passage chez le vétérinaire elles avaient appris que Charmant avait une maladie qui l'empêchait de grandir, alors il allait rester un petit chien faisant une trentaine de centimètres de haut. Elles avaient été étrangement heureuses d'apprendre cela, elles adoraient qu'il soit petit et qu'elles puissent le prendre dans leurs bras. Elles passaient des heures à le câliner, il avait prit l'habitude de se mettre sur leurs genoux quand elles travaillaient à la maison, de venir dans leurs lit le matin, et dormait sur le pied de celui ci certaines nuits, les nuits où les deux femmes ne faisaient pas l'amour.  
Le voyage à Milan était enfin là, la veille du départ elles avaient préparé leurs valises, et chacune un sac avec leurs ordinateur, carnet de croquis, livre et téléphone. Elles avaient tout préparé. Charmant allait resté chez la soeur de la brune, Robin l'ayant réclamé, elles l'avaient déposé tôt le matin de leurs départ, Robyn s'était levée juste pour voir ses tatas, et les avait longuement enlacées, ne voulant pas les laisser partir, alors les deux avaient promis à la petite qu'à leurs retour elle viendrait passer quelques jours chez elles, comme elle l'avait fait déjà plusieurs fois.  
Il était maintenant huit heure du matin, elles avaient passé les contrôles d'identité et le portique des bagages, elles étaient maintenant assises sur la banquette attendant le moment d'embarquer, la brune adossée au flanc d'Emma pianotant sur son téléphone.

-Tu fais quoi chérie? Demanda la blonde en caressant sa tête tendrement.

-Je me perds entre les messages des réseaux sociaux. Sourit doucement la brune. Mon coeur regarde le téléphone. Demanda-t-elle.

Emma tourna la tête, sa main toujours dans les cheveux bruns. Lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur le téléphone, Regina prit une photo.

-Oh non ne fais pas ça. Râla la blonde. Préviens moi que je sois un minimum jolie. Grogna-t-elle.

-D'accord, alors souris je vais te prendre en photo pour les réseaux sociaux. Déclara Regina en la regardant par le biais du téléphone. Elle prit une photo, puis une deuxième, puis elle releva la tête et regarda la blonde qui se pencha pour l'embrasser. Regina prit une photo et regarda. Les photos où tu m'embrasses j'adore. Sourit-elle.

-Tu sais des fois j'ai l'impression que t'es une ado. Ria la blonde en enlaçant ses épaules pour la serrer contre elle.

-J'ai passé la moitié de mon adolescence à coudre et créer mes premières tenues. J'ai pas eu de copines alors tout ça mon trésor c'est nouveau et j'adore. J'adore être heureuse, j'adore être dans tes bras, j'adore être amoureuse. Sourit la brune, en retouchant les contrastes des deux photos sélectionnées pour les poster.

-T'es adorable mon amour. Sourit Emma en embrassant sa tempe.

-T'es moqueuse mais je t'aime. Marmonna Regina concentrée sur ce qu'elle écrivait pour son poste.

Emma lâcha un léger rire, oui elle était moqueuse mais amoureusement moqueuse parce que sa petite amie était à la fois la meilleure et à la fois elle pouvait se faire si gentiment ridicule quand elle était passionnée et emballée par quelque chose. C'est pour ça qu'Emma l'aimait tant, la brune était capable d'être si parfaite et si drôle. Et la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à chacune de ses bêtises ce qui aurait pu l'énerver mais non, Regina se contentait de le remarquer et de continuer à l'aimer. Emma se pencha et embrassa sa tempe et sa joue voulant lui faire tourner la tête pour l'embrasser, mais la brune était plus concentrée sur les réseaux que sur les baisers.

-Tu vas lâcher ton téléphone et faire attention à moi oui ou non? Grogna-t-elle.

-Oh mais t'as fini d'être jalouse de tout et n'importe quoi. Remarqua Regina. Je passe la moitié de ma vie à t'embrasser ou t'aimer ou te faire l'amour. Elle éteignit son téléphone le laissa dans son sac et se tourna légèrement contre le torse de la blonde. Tu le veux ce baiser alors?

-Je voudrais pas te forcer, apparemment tu m'embrasses assez d'après toi. Marmonna la blonde, en regardant ailleurs.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa son menton du bout des doigts pour la faire la regarder. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, sans sourire, mais le regard tendre, elle attendait qu'Emma arrête de bouder. Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes puis Regina finit par voir les fines lèvres rosées lui sourirent.

-Voilà, maintenant tu es merveilleuse. Murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

La brune sentit les mains de sa petite amie s'accrocher à sa veste de tailleur qu'elle portait sur son haut transparent qui était lui rentré dans un bermuda taille haute sur un collant. Emma la colla un peu plus à elle, la voulant au plus près possible, mais elle sentit Regina freiner les choses jusqu'à séparer leurs lèvres.

-Tu peux pas me dire que je suis merveilleuse et couper ce beau baiser. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Emma, mon trésor, on est dans une salle d'attente à l'aéroport, donc entourées de gens et potentiellement de personnes prêtent à nous prendre en photos alors on va s'arrêter avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Murmura Regina en caressant la joue de la blonde de son pouce.

-Quand on sera à Milan, tu m'embrasseras jusqu'à en perdre le souffle? Réclama Emma.

-C'est une évidence, une fois à l'hôtel je ne me détacherais plus de tes lèvres, ni de toi. Voyage en amoureuses c'est forcément un voyage où je ne te quitte pas. Finit-elle en déposant un léger baiser volage sur les lèvres de la blonde.

-Je t'aime tu sais? Très très fort. Murmura la blonde.

-Je sais et c'est mon plus grand bonheur. Sourit Regina avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui la serra contre elle, posant sa tête sur la sienne.

Emma laissa se balader ses doigts sur le bras de Regina, qu'elle serrait contre elle, laissant les minutes passer en fixant le vide devant elle.

-J'avais peur. Depuis Noël j'avais peur que ce voyage tu le fasses sans moi. Confia-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Pardon? S'exclama la brune en relevant le regard vers elle.

-Je t'ai fais ce cadeau alors qu'on était ensemble depuis même pas trois mois, je savais pas encore où on allait toute les deux, je savais pas si tu m'aimerais longtemps, si toi et moi ça allait durer. En l'achetant je me suis dis que peut-être d'ici là tu ne m'aurais plus dans ta vie et tu irais avec une autre ou alors avec ta soeur. J'en savais rien, mais ma tête faisait des scénarios inimaginables sur ce voyage si j'y étais pas. J'ai arrêté d'angoisser sur ça y a trois semaines quand tu m'as dis que tu avais fait nos tenues pour la soirée de ton amoureux et que tu avais hâte qu'on y aille. Finit la blonde sans bouger, le regard droit devant elle.

-T'es bête, y a que toi et rien que toi. Je veux aller voir mon amoureux avec personne d'autre que toi depuis Noël. Sourit doucement Regina en caressant sa joue. Regarde moi mon coeur. Murmura-t-elle attirant le regard de la jeune femme sur elle. Je t'aime depuis le début, ton regard me fait vibrer, tes mots m'emportent, et quand tu me touches je respire enfin vraiment. Se sera jamais quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Et si dans le pire des cas tu me quittais je resterais seule pour le restant de mes jours, parce que mon coeur t'appartient totalement. Je t'aime éperdument Em'.

-Je t'aime encore plus. Sourit doucement la blonde, les yeux brillants.

Lentement elle se pencha et embrassa les lèvres de sa petite amie. La brune se prélassa un moment contre elle, avant de se lever, lui disant qu'elle allait rapidement aux toilettes. Emma ne la laissant pas partir tenant sa main elle dû l'embrasser plusieurs fois avant de s'échapper. Elle revint quelques minutes après, et en entrant dans la salle d'attente, elle vit le regard d'Emma glisser sur tout son corps ayant détaché sa veste, elle accentua un peu son déhancher et s'arrêta debout devant elle.

-Vous savez Roni vous avez une superbe paire de chaussure, elles vous vont à la perfection, la personne qui vous les a choisi a très bon goût et sait ce qui vous rend sublime. Charma Emma, les jambes croisées, assise sur un siège, un bras sur le dossier du siège à côté d'elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-C'est ma petite amie qui déraille souvent et me fait des cadeaux assez fous. Je vais pas vous parler longuement elle est assez possessive et jalouse. Répondit Regina en rentrant dans son jeu.

-Je la comprends totalement, vous êtes absolument magnifique moi aussi j'aurais une tendance jalouse. Provoqua Emma. C'est moi où votre haut est transparent sous la lumière? Remarqua-t-elle alors que Regina avait posé sa main sur sa hanche ce qui avait écarté légèrement sa veste laissant apparaitre son teeshirt.

-Il l'est, c'est pour cela que je ne le montre pas à tout le monde. Charma Regina en retenant son sourire.

-Vous devriez peut-être arrêter de me le montrer sinon votre petite amie va pas apprécier. Remarqua la blonde en arquant un sourcil, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Et si je vous disais que vous êtes la seule femme de mon monde et que je veux penser à personne d'autre, vous diriez quoi? Proposa Regina en s'approchant assez pour que ses jambes soient alternées avec celles de la jeune femme, toujours debout devant elle qui était assise.

-Vous tromperiez votre petite amie avec moi? Interrogea Emma, les sourcils haussés.

-Seulement avec vous oui. Acquiesça Regina, un sourire en coin.

-Tu me tromperais? Grogna la blonde en se redressant dans sa chaise.

-Em', si je te trompe avec toi même c'est pas de la tromperie. Gloussa la brune.

-C'est vrai. Reconnu la blonde en posant ses mains sur les jambes de sa petite amie. Mais le mot tromper ne m'a pas plu, je sais pas c'est horriblement stressant même si c'est me tromper avec moi. Bref, je suis en train de m'emmêler d'ici trente secondes tu vas éclater de rire donc on va aller prendre notre avion on a été autorisées à embarquer y a quelques minutes. Déclara-t-elle avant que la brune n'éclate de rire, puis elle se pencha et attrapa son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser.

-Je comprends ce que tu as voulu dire, mais oui tu me fais rire. Sourit-elle contre ses lèvres. Viens on y va. Murmura-t-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne, attrapant son sac de l'autre main.

Emma prit son sac et sans lâcher la main de sa petite amie elle avança collée à elle. Elles donnèrent leurs passeports et billets puis passèrent la passerelle pour rentrer dans l'avion. Dans celui ci elles se faufilèrent entre les sièges et s'assirent la blonde près du hublot, sa chérie à côté d'elle. Elles posèrent leurs sacs sur le sol, et la brune passa sa main dans celle d'Emma et la serra sans un mot attendant le décollage. Quand l'avion se mit à rouler, la pression sur la main devint plus forte.

-Alors t'as peur de l'avion? Une grande fille comme toi? Demanda Emma avec un sourire en caressant son bras du bout des doigts, l'embêtant tout en la rassurant.

-Disons que c'est pas ce qui me rassure le plus. Admit Regina le regard sur le paysage bougeant à l'extérieur. Arrête de te moquer.

-Je ne me moque pas mon amour, je suis là. Rassura Emma en lui embrassant la tête. Tu sais quoi regarde moi, ne regarde que moi et tout ira bien.

La main crispée sur la sienne, Regina planta son regard dans celui de la blonde, et ne le quitta pas jusqu'à ce que l'avion soit dans les airs. La blonde la rassurait beaucoup, rien que par sa présence, mais ce regard vert et doux était juste profondément apaisant. Elle se laissait bercer par la tendresse de la blonde qui avait un léger sourire pour la rassurer. Tout ce à quoi pensait Regina était la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir la blonde dans sa vie, qu'aurait elle fait sans elle le reste de sa vie.

-On est dans les airs, et tu vas bien chérie. Susurra la blonde avec un sourire en caressant le nez de la brune du sien.

-Je t'aime mon coeur. Murmura la brune en caressant la joue de sa petite amie.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Sourit Emma. Un baiser? Proposa-t-elle alors que leurs nez s'effleuraient toujours.

-Des dizaines. Sourit la brune en basculant légèrement la tête pour venir capturer les lèvres de la jeune femme des siennes. On a neuf heure de vol, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi? Demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-On travaillera tout à l'heure, pour l'instant on pourrait regarder un film? Proposa Emma. En plus Ruby m'a donné un film à voir, apparemment il est beau, autant dans l'histoire que dans l'univers et la manière d'être filmé.

-C'est quoi? Interrogea Regina en se remettant bien dans son fauteuil, mais restant près de la blonde.

-Le titre c'est _Carol, _avec Cate Blanchett il me semble. Répondit Emma les sourcils froncés, incertaine.

-Je l'ai vu, il est magnifique. Tu l'as sur ton ordi? La blonde hocha la tête en attrapant son sac. Je veux le regarder avec toi alors. Emma sourit en prenant son ordinateur et l'allumant. Lorsque son fond d'écran s'afficha, le sourire de la brune s'agrandit, c'était elle. Dans toute les photos que tu as de moi tu as choisi celle ci.

-Je l'adore. Sourit Emma en regardant la photo en question, la brune était nue, la couette cachant son corps au milieu de leurs lit, regardant l'objectif avec un léger sourire. T'es hyper sexy, je sais ce que cache cette couette, et en même temps t'es adorable, regarde toi, tu as un petit sourire heureux et tu as les yeux qui brillent.

-J'étais aux anges sur cette photo, il était deux heure du matin, tu venais de me faire prendre mon pied, et tu étais nue devant moi. Le bonheur quoi. Remarqua la brune.

-C'est vrai c'était une sacré nuit. Sourit fièrement Emma. Toujours est-il que j'adore cette photo, tu es magnifique. Ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait un dossier pour trouver le film.

Regina se pencha pour embrasser sa joue avant de se blottir contre elle. La blonde posa l'ordinateur sur la petite tablette, et donna un écouteur à sa petite amie avant de passer un bras autour d'elle.

Durant le film elles restèrent l'une contre l'autre à se prélasser, profitant de cette pause, elles aimaient les journées de travail, les projets tous différents, les réussites, mais elles manquaient de temps de calme, alors elles en profitaient pleinement en cet instant. Emma était plus qu'heureuse de ce séjour d'être contre sa petite amie, ce voyage était bien particulier, il serait unique, elle devait être parfaite.  
Le trajet fut long, elles regardèrent trois films, entrecoupés de moment de travail et d'esquisses, mais aussi de baiser et de discussions. Quoi qu'elles fassent la douceur était toujours là entre elles, elles avaient des gestes tendres, un contact permanent, elles s'aimaient éperdument. Au final les neuf heures et quelques de vol avaient été rapides, elles n'avaient même pas dormi. En arrivant à l'aéroport de Milan, elles prirent un bus qu'il les emmena dans le centre de la ville. Le bus étant bien plein, elles n'étaient assises que sur deux petits sièges et Emma, près de la vitre, passa rapidement ses bras autour de la jeune femme, la ramenant contre elle pour la protéger de tout. La brune se sentit si bien qu'elle se blottit un peu plus contre elle en mettant son nez dans le creux de son cou.

-Mon garde du corps...Murmura-t-elle.

-Je te protégerais toujours. Promit Emma.

-Comme je t'aime. Sourit la brune en embrassant sa joue, une main sur l'autre joue.

Emma sourit doucement à toute cette tendresse offerte, un véritable cadeau à chaque instant. Elles s'offrirent de la tendresse et de l'amour pendant presque une heure avant que le bus ne se gare. Elles se détachèrent pour descendre et reprendre leurs bagages, et liant leurs mains elles marchèrent dans les rues vers leurs hôtel. Là-bas elles prirent le badge de la chambre, refusant le deuxième possible, elles n'avaient pas prévu de se quitter alors elles n'avaient besoin que d'un seul badge.

-Alors pressée de voir ton amoureux demain soir? Demanda Emma en rentrant dans l'ascenseur, sac sur l'épaule, valise en main elle passa celle libre sur la taille de la brune pour la serrer contre son flanc.

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Ria doucement la brune, son sac à main posé sur sa valise sur laquelle elle gardait une main.

-C'est ton amoureux et le seul dont je ne serais jamais jalouse. Enfin tant que ça reste un amoureux d'imaginaire et de créations et qu'il ne t'approche pas. Se reprit la blonde.

Regina lui embrassa délicatement la mâchoire jusqu'au menton puis déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. Elles tirèrent leurs valises dans leurs chambre. Elles étaient au dernier étage, mais cette fois elles avaient fait un choix bien différent. Elles n'avaient pas pris une grande suite, elles avaient pris une simple petit chambre, dans laquelle tenait un grand lit, une petite table, un placard et une petite salle de bain avec une baignoire. Elles avaient choisi cela en se disant que si c'était petit elles pourraient être continuellement proche, au plus proche possible. Mais elles s'étaient choisi un grand lit pour les folles nuits à venir et une baignoire pour les moments doux et intimes qu'elles voulaient dedans en ce long week-end. Elles entrèrent et posèrent leurs valises. La blonde regarda autour d'elle en s'étirant, avant d'enlever sa veste et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit.

-Toujours aussi enfant sur les lits toi. S'amusa la brune.

-C'est pas ce que tu dis d'habitude. Provoqua Emma en prenant appui sur ses coudes pour la regarder debout devant elle. Tu as plus tendance à gémir mon nom et crier. Se moqua-t-elle.

-Arrête. Réprimanda Regina en serrant les jambes tentant de contrôler la chaleur s'insinuant en elle. On va faire un tour dans les rues et puis on ira diner avant de revenir ici?

-Ça me tente énormément, mais je voudrais un long câlin doux de ma chérie avant. Déclara Emma en ce mettant debout devant la brune.

Regina lui sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux blond avant de caresser sa joue puis de passé son bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre autour de sa taille, laissant se balader sa main dans son dos. Emma serra ses bras autour d'elle, glissant doucement son nez contre la peau du cou de la jeune femme, qui avait poser sa tête sur son épaule, le nez dans ses cheveux qui sentait la cannelle. Les deux femmes se délectaient de tant de tendresse, elles s'aimaient éperdument, tellement qu'elles ne savaient plus comment ne pas le dire à chaque instant, elles avaient besoin de l'exprimer pour que se soit moins étouffant. Leurs sentiments étaient si forts qu'elles ne savaient plus où les ranger, tout leurs corps abritaient de l'amour. Emma sentait le corps de sa petite amie bien collé à elle, leurs formes s'épousant à la perfection.

-Je sais que le dire encore et encore ne fera que faire perdre de leurs force aux mots, mais je ne sais pas vivre sans te le dire. Murmura Emma dans son cou, continuant de le caresser de son nez. Je t'aime à en perdre la raison.

Regina sourit doucement dans son cou, resserrant ses bras. Elles allaient probablement finir par étouffer écraser ainsi l'une contre l'autre, les bras serrant fortement leurs corps. Mais tant pis, elles voulaient bien si cela voulait dire ne jamais être séparées.

-Redis le encore. C'est mots me font vibrer à chaque fois. Comme si c'était une première fois. Murmura Regina. Redis le.

-Contre toi j'oublie le monde. Dans tes bras plus rien ne peut m'atteindre. Je t'aime intensément, entièrement, follement. Je t'aime à en cesser de respirer, à en oublier le monde, à t'en donner ma vie et mon coeur. Murmura-t-elle.

La brune émue, les larmes aux yeux, sortit son visage de ses cheveux et prit son visage en coupe, le regard doux et amoureux de la blonde fit couler ses larmes et elle se pencha doucement poser glisser ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie. Doucement elle attrapa la lèvre inférieure de la blonde des siennes et la relâcha. Puis elle recommença une seconde de plus et la lâcha. Emma lâcha un léger soupir affectif avant que la brune ne recommence, appuyant plus son baiser cette fois ci. Elle ne résista pas à l'envie de mordiller la lèvre de la blonde, avant de lâcher son visage pour à nouveau la serrer contre elle en l'embrassant. Dieu que ses baisers étaient doux et en même temps intenses, elle avait pourtant tant embrasser Emma, elle aurait du s'y faire, mais à chaque fois elle frissonnait, se sentait électrisée par l'amour que la blonde lui portait.

-Je vais chérir ton coeur à chaque instant, je passerais le reste de ma vie dans tes bras. Je veux cesser de respirer contre toi. Je veux t'aimer à tout jamais. Mon trésor tu es la femme de ma vie, mon bonheur, mon amour, mon amante, mon avenir, mon rêve et tout mes rêves, ma réalité merveilleuse. Murmura Regina leurs lèvres s'effleurant. Je t'ai déjà donné mon coeur, dès le premier baiser.

-Je le garde précieusement, l'admire et l'aime depuis mon amour. Sourit doucement la blonde en la serrant. Je veux qu'on remette nos manteaux et que sans se lâcher on se ballade dans les rues, qu'on profite de chaque endroit. Je veux te tenir contre moi fièrement, je veux pouvoir dire que la femme que j'aime a sourit avec moi dans les rues de Milan. Et je veux passer un repas romantique contre toi dans un beau restaurant.

-On sort alors. Acquiesça Regina. Mais ta main ne lâche pas la mienne. Sourit-elle doucement.

Emma lui sourit, l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de lentement détacher ses bras d'elle, desserrant l'étreinte. Détachées, elles frissonnèrent par cette perte de chaleur et de contact. Elles remirent leurs vestes, Regina vérifia qu'elle avait tout dans son sac, Emma glissa son porte feuille et son téléphone dans ses poches. Puis elle prit son appareil photo et se tourna hésitante vers la brune.

-Chérie, tu peux le mettre dans ton sac, s'il te plaît? Demanda-t-elle en inclinant la tête pour l'amadouer.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais arrête d'essayer de jouer avec mes sentiments pour me faire craquer. Remarqua la brune en foudroyant la jeune femme du regard le temps d'une seconde.

Emma lâcha un léger rire et mit son appareil dans son sac. Puis Regina glissa ce dernier sur son épaule, récupéra le badge de la chambre, s'assura de son apparence dans le miroir, et prit la main d'Emma qui l'observait.

-Ferme ta veste, ton teeshirt est transparent personne n'a le droit de voir tes dessous, juste moi. Réclama la blonde.

Regina sourit et ferma le bouton de sa veste avant de lui voler un baiser. Porte de la chambre fermée, elles prirent l'ascenseur et descendirent. En bas, elles traversèrent le hall, et se mirent à marcher dans les rues, admirant chaque détail de l'architecture. Emma avait donné le gout de l'espace à la brune, elle était tout aussi passionnée que la blonde, tout comme celle ci adorait plus encore la mode. Elles aimaient tout de l'autre et s'intéressaient à chacun de leurs gouts.  
Elles se baladèrent durant près de trois heures, avant qu'Emma n'aperçoivent dans une ruelle un charmant restaurant, alors sans dire un mot, tenant toujours la main de la brune, elle l'entraîna et devant le restaurant, Regina sourit avant de regarder Emma. Un regard et elles étaient d'accord, c'était là, et uniquement là que leurs premier diner milanais pouvait avoir lieu, leurs première soirée romantique italienne, ici et nul part d'autre. Elles entrèrent, Emma devant, tirant sa petite amie par la main. Elle demanda une table, précisant qu'elle voulait celle des amoureux. Le serveur ria doucement et les emmena autour d'une table dans la petite véranda derrière, véranda ouverte sur la verdure et les arbres, mais chauffée, assez pour qu'elles retirent leurs vestes et soit à l'aise. Il y avait deux tables, elles avaient choisi celle dans l'angle, face à la baie vitrée, elles pouvaient ainsi s'asseoir côte à côte sur la banquette, leurs permettant d'être collées. Elles prirent un menu et commandèrent. Le serveur disparu et la blonde passa un bras autour des hanches de Regina.

-Tu as de bonnes idées mon coeur. C'est superbe ici. Murmura Regina, ses doigts s'égarant dans une douce caresse à l'intérieur de la cuisse de la blonde.

-Je savais qu'ici te plairait, je l'ai senti en l'apercevant, je savais pas où ça nous menait, mais je savais que se serait un joli repas. Sourit doucement Emma.

-Ils sont tous jolis tant que tu es là. Charma Regina en la regardant.

-Tu sais que t'as de beaux yeux? Plaisanta Emma en souriant, la brune lâchant un éclat de rire. On est douées avec les phrases de dragues clichées. Ria-t-elle avant de sentir la main de Regina de plus en plus à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, la faisant se tendre. Gina...

-Tu dragues, je t'aguiche. Rétorqua la brune en faisant s'effleurer leurs lèvres.

-Pas ici, je suis tellement excitée que il faudrait un rien pour que j'ai un orgasme. Geignit Emma en poussant la main de Regina. Mais celle ci remit sa main en place, jusqu'à remonter sur son entrejambe. Gina, je te jure que si je jouis maintenant je ne te laisserais pas m'approcher en rentrant.

-Tu me menace au sexe? Interrogea la brune. Emma hocha la tête alors que les doigts de la brune grattait son pantalon. Je dois dire que je n'ai qu'une envie, de donner un orgasme sans même toucher ta peau, c'est incroyablement excitant, mais je veux aussi passer la moitié de la nuit à te faire l'amour.

Le serveur apporta leurs assiettes, les coupant permettant à Emma de souffler, celle ci retira son bras d'autour de la brune. Elle remercia le serveur, et se mit à manger devant les yeux adorateurs de Regina.

-Au moins ça t'as calmée. Sourit Emma, les yeux sur son plat.

-Pas vraiment, je suis encore plus excitée. Quand tu parles italien je suis envoutée. Expliqua la brune, réellement chamboulée.

-Alors mange vite qu'on rentre à l'hôtel, je te dirais des mots en italien en te déshabillant comme ça. Sourit la blonde.

Regina se pencha et embrassa sa joue. Elles terminèrent rapidement leurs repas, Emma paya et elles rentrèrent, mains liées et pas rapides, à l'hôtel. Dans leurs chambres il ne fallu qu'une seconde pour que leurs lèvres ne se retrouvent. Elles allèrent jusqu'au lit, sur lequel elles se laissèrent tomber dessus. Les vêtements volèrent alors que la blonde susurrait des mots doux ou aguicheurs en italien dans le creux de l'oreille de Regina. L'excitation était à son comble, l'amour les submergeait alors elles n'eurent pas besoin de très longtemps pour que le plaisir ne les submerge aussi. Cependant elles n'en eurent pas assez, et firent l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Au matin, le soleil passant par les volets réveilla Regina qui jeta un oeil au réveil, dix heure, elle devait réveiller Emma. Celle ci avait un bras autour de la brune qui était couchée sur le ventre. En soupirant, Regina réalisa qu'une jambe d'Emma était sur les siennes et que la tête blonde reposait sur son épaule. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

-Mon coeur... Appela-t-elle doucement. Réveille toi, on est à Milan faut qu'on aille profiter. Continua-t-elle avant de sentir Emma grogner puis bouger pour aller serrer son oreiller en plongeant la tête dedans. Regina se tourna et vint enlacer la blonde pour embrasser son épaule. Mon trésor, ronchonne pas.

-Dodo. Marmonna la blonde.

-Non, mon coeur, il est dix heure passé, et on est à Milan, on va pas rester au lit tout la journée. Murmura la brune en caressant tendrement le ventre de la jeune femme du bout des doigts, embrassant gentiment son cou. C'était merveilleux cette nuit. Susurra-t-elle.

-J'ai trouvé aussi. J'ai jamais autant trembler de plaisir. Répondit Emma les yeux toujours fermés, un sourire aux lèvres se délectant des attentions offertes.

-C'est tes mots italiens, ça m'a totalement chamboulée et excitée. Reconnu Regina en caressant de son nez la mâchoire de la blonde, la réveillant avec tendresse.

-J'ai vu. C'est étrange d'ailleurs, tu parles italien, normalement ça fais beaucoup d'effet aux filles qui ne parlent pas italien. Remarqua Emma en se blottissant contre le corps chaud derrière elle.

-Comment tu sais ça? Interrogea la brune suspicieuse.

-J'ai parlé italien à deux filles avec qui j'ai couché, mais comme elles comprenaient rien je disais n'importe quoi, et elles m'avaient dit qu'elles trouvaient ça excitant, c'était nouveau pour elles donc c'était excitant. Raconta Emma avant de sentir l'arrêt total d'attentions de la brune, alors elle attrapa sa main sur son ventre pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner comprenant sa maladresse. J'aurais pas dû dire ça, pardon. Fit-elle de suite en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-Je n'aime pas savoir qu'on t'a touchée. T'es ma petite amie. Grogna la brune en insistant sur sa possessivité avec un seul pronom. Je sais que je ne suis pas ta première femme, mais je n'aime pas imaginé d'autres mains que les miennes sur toi. Je t'aime éperdument mon coeur, et ça me rend tellement possessive et jalouse. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Je t'aime aussi, et je suis aussi jalouse, regarde, je sais que toi et Robin c'était pas le grand amour, que c'était y longtemps et pas sérieux, et pourtant malgré tout quand il te parle je le déteste, quand je sais que tu passes la journée à travailler avec lui je m'angoisse. Je n'y arrive pas, c'est ainsi, je ne supporte pas l'idée que ce corps magnifique que tu as ai été vu et touché par d'autres que moi. Mais j'ai la satisfaction d'être la seule à avoir envahi ton coeur et ta vie, et d'être ton avenir. Sourit doucement Emma tournant la tête pour la regarder.

-Oh oui, tu es la seule dans mon coeur et ma vie. Murmura Regina en souriant doucement, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Mon trésor, lève toi maintenant, je veux profiter du soleil de Milan et je veux pas faire ça sans toi. Réclama-t-elle avant un nouveau baiser.

-J'ai besoin d'un petit déj'. Remarqua la blonde.

-Justement, on doit se lever et sortir, y a une boulangerie en face. Encouragea la brune en caressant son ventre.

-D'accord, surtout que on devra rentrer tôt pour se faire belles pour ton amoureux. S'amusa Emma en la regardant.

Regina soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle retira sa main du ventre d'Emma, déposa un baiser volant sur son épaule et sortit du lit, complètement nue. La blonde s'étira et s'assit sur le lit, la couette cachant seulement ses jambes. Elle observa la brune ouvrir leurs valises et sortir sa robe fluide tombant aux pieds fleurie, puis sortit pour Emma son tailleur qui avait un pantalon gris chiné et une veste rouge vermillon avec un teeshirt noir assorti à ses chaussures. La brune commença par enfilé son ensemble de sous-vêtements, et alors qu'elle mettait sa robe, Emma qui l'admirait craqua.

-T'es sublime. Murmura la blonde. Regina sourit en mettant les manches trois quarts de sa robe avant de la haut était moulant, jusqu'au milieu du ventre, puis la longueur était fluide et volante. Oh mon dieu Gina, comment tu fais pour être si belle?

-Tu m'idéalise Em'. Sourit gentiment la brune en mettant ses talons. Je laisse mes cheveux libres? Demanda-t-elle. Emma hocha la tête. Je me maquille ou pas?

-Non. Tu restes comme ça. Ses mocassins à talons te vont véritablement bien. T'es élégante et en même temps sexy. Remarqua la blonde en sortant du lit. Possible que je te vois sans rien sur toi si ce n'est ces mocassins? Murmura-t-elle aguicheuse en se rapprochant d'elle, jusqu'à coller son corps nu à Regina qui enlaça ses épaules.

-Et bien écoute ce soir je ne les porterais pas, mais demain en rentrant de notre journée de ballade peut-être que l'on pourrait l'envisager. Sourit la brune en embrassant son nez. Tu voudrais bien t'habiller maintenant s'il te plaît?

-De suite mon amour. Sourit Emma en la lâchant pour aller s'habiller.

Prêtes, elles quittèrent la chambre. Elles passèrent la journée à se balader, découvrir Milan et ses grands bâtiments, tout en faisant des achats. Elles prirent quelques souvenirs pour leurs famille et amis, la blonde acheta même un petit jouet pour Charmant, puis elles s'achetèrent des souvenirs pour elles mêmes. Emma comme à son habitude ne pu s'empêcher de faire des cadeaux à sa petite amie, lui achetant une écharpe, un beau carnet et un livre d'art sur lequel la brune lorgnait à la fin d'une visite. Regina la rouspeta plusieurs fois pour lui faire tant de cadeaux, mais la blonde la faisait taire d'un baiser à chaque fois. Emma prenait des dizaines de photos, peut-être plus de Regina que de la ville. Le midi elle mangèrent au restaurant, puis vers seize heure elles rentrèrent à l'hôtel, le défilé étant à vingt heure, et comme elles passaient sur le tapis rouge elles devaient arriver vers dix neuf heure.  
Dans la chambre d'hôtel elles prirent leurs douches, et se coiffèrent et se maquillèrent en restant en sous-vêtements. Puis une fois dans la chambre, valises ouvertes sur le lit, elles avaient prit la décisions de faire sensations, alors pour cette occasion elle portait toutes les deux un smoking noir avec une chemise blanche et une noeud papillon. C'est Regina qui avait fait les costumes, et elles avaient acheté les deux mêmes paires de talons orangées et avait laissé leurs cheveux libres. Prêtes elles se firent face et s'admirèrent avec un doux sourire.

-Que tu belle. Sourit Regina en venant se coller à la blonde.

-Tu l'es plus encore. Susurra Emma en faisant se caresser leurs nez.

-C'est impossible. Murmura la brune en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains posées sur le torse de la jeune femme qui la tenait par les hanches.

Elles s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, et puis récupérant leurs pochettes respectives elles partirent. Elles prirent une voiture pour se rendre sur les lieux du défilé, et là-bas elles descendirent fièrement, la tête haute, leurs mains entremêlées. Emma aida à sortir la brune de la voiture, et à peine mettait-elle la tête en dehors les flashs se répétaient sur elles. Alors Regina provoqua, et fit deux pas sur le tapis rouge avec la blonde, avant d'attirer celle ci contre elle pour l'embrasser.

-Tu changeras jamais, possessive. Murmura Emma contre ses lèvres.

-T'es à moi, le monde doit le savoir. Argua la brune avant de lier leurs mains à nouveau pour l'attirer à l'intérieur.

Elles furent alpaguées par les journalistes, et enchainèrent quelques interviews, en italien ou en anglais, les deux se débrouillant plutôt bien pour répondre. Emma avait fini par passer un bras autour de la brune la gardant contre sa hanche. Elles parlèrent travail, créations, avenir, couple et amour. Puis elles s'échappèrent et se rendirent dans la salle de défilé, pour s'asseoir à leurs places de défilé. Jambes croisées Emma passa sa main sur la cuisse de la brune qui regardait partout.

-T'as l'air heureuse. Sourit Emma. Prête à voir ton amoureux?

-Je t'aime. Sourit la brune en l'embrassant. On a probablement les places qui font parties des meilleures. Ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant encore.

Emma la serra contre elle, puis rapidement le défilé commença et le noir se fit, pour qu'il y est seulement des projecteurs sur la scène de défilé. Regina garda les yeux écarquillés et un léger sourire aux lèvres pendant tout le défilé, elle avait l'air d'une enfant émerveillé et Emma adorait ça. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi amoureuse et sûre d'elle. Elle était toujours sûre d'elle mais ce soir allait être si particulier qu'elle était heureuse de voir sa petite amie aux anges.  
Le défilé termina vers dix heure, les deux femmes applaudir "l'amoureux" de la brune, celle ci claquant des mains bien plus fort que tout le monde tout en gardant une grande classe. Elles refirent le tapis rouge dans l'autre sens, toujours aussi collées et amoureuses, mais surtout rayonnantes. Elles remontèrent en voiture, et retournèrent à l'hôtel. Dans leurs chambres, Regina ne perdait pas son sourire et s'étira.

-C'était génial! Cet homme est tellement fou, il est est waouh! S'exclama la brune en faisant tomber sa veste avant de tomber sur le dos sur le lit.

-T'es amoureuse. Ria Emma en enlevant le noeud papillon et sa veste. Elle s'approcha et se pencha au dessus de Regina, en appui sur ses bras. On se prend en bain? Proposa-t-elle.

-Grande idée. Sourit Regina en l'embrassant, tenant ses joues.

-Tu me laisses cinq minutes et tu me rejoins dans la salle de bain, d'accord? Murmura la blonde.

-D'accord mon coeur. Sourit Regina en lui volant un dernier baiser.

Emma se redressa, embrassa le ventre de la brune à travers la chemise et alla dans la salle de bain en attrapant un sac dans sa valise ouverte. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et souffla un coup. Elle avait tout prévu, depuis des semaines elle y pensait, alors c'était le moment. Elle fit couler l'eau pour remplir le bain, et le parfuma, tout en disposant des bougies partout dans la salle de bain et autour du bain. Elle les alluma une par une, retira son smoking et ses sous-vêtements et entoura sa serviette autour d'elle. Elle coupa l'eau du bain qui moussait parfaitement, prit une grande respiration et l'odeur dans la salle de bain lui plu. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains.

-Mon amour tu viens? Appela-t-elle.

Regina ouvrit la porte dans la seconde qui suivait, vêtue plus que de ses sous-vêtements et de sa chemise, et admira, surprise, ne s'étant pas attendue à ça. Sa petite amie avait rendu la salle de bain merveilleuse et était elle même merveilleuse assise sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle ferma la porte et admira la pièce.

-C'est magnifique mon trésor. Murmura-t-elle.

-Tu veux bien enlever ce qu'il te reste sur le dos? Demanda la blonde, un peu timide.

Regina laissa tomber sa chemise et ses sous-vêtements et s'approcha de la blonde qui se releva et laissa tomber sa serviette. Elles s'assirent dans la baignoire, face à face de la mousse jusqu'à la limite du bain, les jambes étendues devant elles, côte à côte, le dos contre les extrémités de la baignoire qui n'était pas immense à leurs plus grand bonheur.

-Pourquoi tout ça Em'? Interrogea Regina dans un murmure.

-Parce que je t'aime, et que je veux le plus possible de lumières autour de nous. Susurra la blonde en liant sa main à celle de sa petite amie au milieu d'elles.

-Mais pourquoi tant de lumières? C'est merveilleux, et je te jure j'adore, mais je te connais par coeur, je vois dans ton regard que tu n'as pas fais ça sans raison, tu fais souvent des choses sans raison autre que me faire plaisir, mais là dans ton regard je sais qu'il y autre chose. Déblatéra Regina, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu me connais si bien mon amour. Sourit Emma en se redressant pour s'assoir bien droite entre les bulles. Elle tendit la main vers le coin de la baignoire et attrapa quelque chose que la brune ne réussit pas à voir. C'est vrai j'ai peut-être quelque chose en tête en faisant ça.

-Dis moi tout mon trésor. Réclama la brune en se redressant à son tour voyant le sérieux dans tout ça.

-Je t'ai déjà tout dis ce matin et hier quand nous étions dans cette chambre, et au restaurant, et dans les rues, et dans l'avion, et à l'aéroport, et à la maison, et dans le taxi, et- elle se stoppa avec un gloussement. Je te le dis beaucoup trop. Regina ria doucement. Et pourtant j'ai jamais envie d'arrêter, toujours envie de te le dire plus encore. Reprit-elle ramenant le sérieux de la conversation. Tu es toute ma vie, je t'aime éperdument, et ne veux jamais te perdre, je veux passer le reste de mon existence dans tes bras, dans ta vie, je ne veux plus jamais connaitre quelqu'un d'autre. Murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne compte pas partir. Assura doucement Regina, se rapprochant un peu plus de sa petite amie, ne laissant entre leurs visages plus qu'une vingtaine de centimètres, les mains de la brune caressant les cuisses de la blonde.

-Je le sais, mais il y a une chose qui m'agace encore. Continua Emma avant de sortir ses mains de l'eau, laissant apparaitre un anneau entre elles. La brune en laissa tomber sa mâchoire. Ces deux noms sur notre boite aux lettres m'agacent, je ne veux plus être Swan sans être Mills, je veux porter ton nom et te donner le mien. Je veux t'aimer jusqu'à ce que tu ne m'y autorise plus, je veux t'aimer pour l'éternité, et m'unir à toi de la dernière manière qu'il nous reste à cocher. Sourit doucement la blonde faisant couler les larmes de sa petite amie mais faisant aussi apparaitre un beau sourire. Alors mon amour, ma Roni, ma Regina Mills, veux tu bien m'épouser?

-Évidemment que oui mon coeur. Acquiesça de suite la brune. Emma rayonna et lui passa la bague au doigt. Viens là de suite. Marmonna-t-elle en tirant les cuisses d'Emma.

-Tu veux un baiser hein? Sourit Emma en basculant se retrouvant contre Regina, une jambe de par et d'autre de la jeune femme.

-Bien sûr que j'en veux un, plusieurs même. Je veux plus jamais que tu quittes mes lèvres. Murmura Regina en cherchant les lèvres de la blonde en faisant glisser ses mains sur ses fesses dans un geste possessif.

Emma l'embrassa passionnément, particulièrement excitée par ce geste, les mains dans les cheveux bruns, collant tout son corps à celui de la brune. Elle sentit la cuisse de celle ci remonter et provoquer une friction sur son centre, la faisant involontairement gémir dans la bouche de Regina.

-Oh mon dieu, pardon... Marmonna-t-elle contre les lèvres de la brune, de plus en plus désireuse, et la respiration incontrôlable.

-Ne t'excuse pas d'être si excitée, c'est exactement ce que je voulais. Sourit fièrement la brune en l'embrassant à nouveau avant de dévier ses baisers dans son cou et de mordre doucement sa peau.

-Gina... Susurra-t-elle avant de sentir une forte caresse sur son entrejambe, suivit d'une Regina plus que fière de lui donner du plaisir si inattendu. Bordel! S'exclama la blonde en s'agrippant aux épaules de la jeune femme sentant les doigts de celle ci se mouvoir en elle. Oh putain! Regina... Elle laissa sa tête basculer en arrière bien trop soumise à un plaisir qu'elle ne contrôlais plus.

La brune en profita pour mordiller son cou encore et encore, laissant de nombreuses marques jusqu'à sa poitrine, la faisant perdre tour sens commun, Emma du s'agripper à son cou et au rebord de la baignoire. Lorsqu'elle mordilla son sein, Emma ne pu se retenir et s'écria en se tendant de tout part. Doucement, gardant une main sur ses fesses, Regina passa l'autre dans son dos la laissant reprendre son souffle.

-Qu'est ce que tu es belle quand tu as un orgasme. Murmura la brune.

-Tais toi où je vais en avoir un autre. Bredouilla la blonde toujours essoufflée en la regardant. Elle caressa les joues de la jeune femme en la regardant. Si tu savais comme je t'aime ma fiancée.

-Je t'aime encore plus. Rayonna Regina en venant chercher ses lèvres. En fait, j'aimerais sortir du bain, parce que je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. Reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

Emma accepta et toutes deux elles sortirent de la baignoire, s'entourèrent de serviettes et Regina lia sa main à celle de la blonde pour la tirer dans la chambre. Elle sortit sa trousse de toilette de la valise, l'ouvrit et en sortit une boite qu'elle ouvrit. Quand elle se retourna Emma, était nue s'essuyant les cheveux. Cependant quand elle vit Regina elle en laissa tomber sa serviette. La brune avait une bague très ressemblante à celle qu'elle lui avait offerte.

-Tu...tu...je...tu... Bégaya Emma.

-Je voulais te demander de m'épouser, je voulais faire ça demain matin, je voulais que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu me vois devant toi tenant la bague. Expliqua la brune. Je n'avais pas pensé que tu ferais ta demande ce soir en rentrant. Admit-elle. Tu veux bien m'épouser donc? Sourit-elle en montrant la bague.

-Que si t'enlèves cette serviette. Rétorqua Emma avec un grand sourire.

Regina retira sa serviette, la faisant rejoindre le sol avec celle d'Emma et celle ci lui donna sa main. Elle glissa la bague à son doigt, et leurs mains s'entrelacèrent.

-Je te promets de ne jamais te laisser, d'affronter tout avec toi, de t'aimer tout le reste de ma vie, parce que c'est tout bonnement impensable autrement. Une vie sans toi, pour moi, ça n'existe pas. Murmura Regina en se collant à la blonde.

-Je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je ferais tout pour toi. Tu m'as donné une famille, ton coeur et ton amour. Tu m'as offert le bonheur, je t'en suis si reconnaissante mon amour. On fera des dizaines de voyages, on sera heureuses, on créera à en perdre la tête, on sera connues mais je n'aimerais que toi, ou alors toi et nos enfants. Je fais le serment de t'offrir la vie que tu voudras. Promit Emma en venant l'embrasser.

La brune lâcha ses mains pour s'accrocher au cou de la blonde qui perdit patience en une dizaine de secondes et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle la souleva contre ce dernier et passa la partie préliminaire, pressée de faire crier sa fiancée de plaisir.  
La nuit fut trop courte à leurs goûts, le soleil se levait et elles s'embrassaient toujours sous la couette.

-Pourquoi les nuits sont pas plus longues? Marmonna Regina, reprenant son souffle, la blonde embrassant tendrement son cou.

-Pour pas que l'on se tue à force de faire l'amour. Sourit la blonde

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui mon amour? Demanda la brune en serrant ses bras autour des épaules d'Emma qui était contre elle.

-On va se balader, et faire les magasins encore? On ira au restaurant, et ce soir on pourrait manger une pizza dans la chambre. Tu as promis que je te verrais nue avec tes mocassins Dior. Sourit Emma.

-Tu n'en as jamais assez? Ria doucement Regina en embrassant son front.

-Dis celle qui a râlé après le soleil parce qu'elle voulait prolonger la nuit. Se moqua gentiment Emma.

Regina ria contre elle et les deux passèrent une dernière journée idyllique, une nuit fantastique et sexy. Le lendemain matin elles reprirent l'avion et rentrèrent chez elles, elles se devaient de prévenir ceux qu'elles aimaient alors elles avaient prévu de réunir la famille et leurs amis le soir de leurs arrivée, de toute façon Robyn devait déjà venir passer la nuit chez elles. Quand elles annoncèrent leurs fiançailles il y eut des cris et des applaudissements. Du bonheur.


	9. 9 : Mariage d'artistes

9 : Mariage d'artistes.

Les jours qui avaient suivi leurs retour de Milan elles avaient à nouveau fait la une des magazines. Leurs bagues aux doigts n'étaient pas passées inaperçues. Alors après deux mois de supposition de la part des journalistes et des gens en général, elles avaient fini par annoncer leurs mariage prévu moins de six mois plus tard. Alors depuis elles faisaient parler d'elles à chaque instant. Les projets croulaient toujours autant, Emma avaient donné des interviews et avait fait la une des magazines, une première, les autres fois elle faisait des articles juste parce que Regina était là, mais maintenant c'était changé, maintenant elle était demandée seule, parce qu'elle était reconnue comme une artiste, une designer reconnu et doué. Quand à Regina, elle avait dirigé de nouvelles séances photos avec des mannequins pour ses nouvelles créations, étant elle même mannequin certaine fois. Elle avait aussi eu plusieurs articles dans des grands magazines de mode, elle avait rencontré des célébrités du monde de la mode, avait aussi eu des demandes de créations de la part d'actrices, chanteurs et autre personnes connues. Malgré leurs emploi du temps de fou elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, se délectant de chaque moments, profitant de chaque baiser, s'aimant toujours un peu plus. Et le fait qu'elles aient tant de projets si divers et reconnus, tant de réussite à partager, les rendaient encore plus heureuses, et les menait souvent à s'aimer encore plus.

Depuis leurs retour de Milan, quatre mois c'était écoulé, et les deux femmes avaient organisé tout leurs mariage, leurs famille les avait bien aidé. Elles avaient décidé de se marier le trente septembre, le jour de leurs rencontre sur le banc, la cérémonie avait lieu en fin de journée, et une soirée s'en suivait. Elles avaient tout organisé ensemble, cependant Regina c'était occupé de sa robe de mariée, mais Emma c'était débrouillé autrement. Quand à l'espace créer pour la soirée, Emma avait travaillé dessus avec Belle et Ruby. Forcément un mariage d'artistes, et de designers aussi célèbres qu'elles était très attendu et surtout imaginé. Les journaux, articles, réseaux sociaux faisait des propositions, imaginaient ce que ça allait être, et les deux femmes suivaient tout cela attentivement, riant en voyant que personne ne trouvait. Les gens imaginaient un mariage de princesses, quelque chose de très luxueux et très classe, brillant et riche, alors que c'était le contraire. Les mariées faisaient quelque chose de simple, tout ce qu'elles voulaient c'était de la douceur, leurs amis proches et leurs famille, elles voulaient quelque chose de simple, de familier, qui soit beau mais sans être éblouissant. Le but de ce mariage n'était pas de faire sensation, de se faire remarquer, non, le but était d'avoir un moment amoureux, qui montrerait leurs bonheur. Voilà, elles avaient opté pour l'amour et la simplicité.

Vers midi le jour du mariage, les deux femmes arrivèrent au banc en haut de la colline. Elles avaient deux heures avant de devoir rentrer, Regina devait se rendre chez elles, sa soeur et sa mère l'attendaient là-bas avec Robyn, quand à Emma elle devait aller chez Belle, où Ruby, Elsa et Merida l'aideraient. Elles ne devaient pas être ensemble une fois habillées en robes de mariées, la surprise devait être grande au moment où elles s'avanceraient vers l'autel sous les yeux de l'autre. Mais avant cela elles voulaient se retrouver toutes les deux, juste elles, dans un moment de calme, et de symbolisme pour elles, alors elles avaient choisi un endroit représentant leurs relation. Le trajet en voiture jusqu'en haut de la colline se fit en silence, tout comme l'avancé à pied jusqu'au banc. Sur ce dernier elles s'assirent côte à côte le regard sur le paysage.

-C'est là que tout à commencé. Murmura Regina.

-Tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'il s'est passé en un an? Chuchota la blonde, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse, tentant de se raisonner, ne réalisant pas elle même.

-Beaucoup de choses. Beaucoup. Beaucoup de choses. Sourit la brune avant de la regarder.

-Beaucoup de sexe aussi. Plaisanta Emma en la regardant à son tour.

-Tu es impossible! Ria la brune.

-N'empêche tu m'épouses. S'amusa la blonde en tirant Regina vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle se pencha et embrassa tendrement le cou de sa fiancée, celle ci enlaçant les épaules de la blonde, pencha plus la tête, ne résistant jamais aux lèvres de la jeune femme. Mais rapidement elle sentit Emma suçoter sa peau et ne pu réprimer un geignement de désir.

-On a jamais fais ça sur notre banc. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Gina, j'ai envie de toi, mais c'est non. Pas avant le mariage. J'ai pas patienté une semaine et demie pour la nuit de noce pour rien. Rétorqua Emma en continuant de marquer le cou de la jeune femme.

Une semaine et demie auparavant elles avaient décidé, sur un coup de tête, de ne plus faire l'amour jusqu'au mariage, résultat elles ne s'étaient pas touchées depuis, et le temps se faisait long pour elles.

-Alors ne fais pas ça où ma main va glisser dans ton pantalon. Déclara la brune en redressant la tête.

-Ce soir promis mon amour. Sourit la blonde en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les deux femmes restèrent serrées l'une contre l'autre en silence quelques minutes de plus. Depuis leurs retour de Milan elles avaient une sexualité encore plus folle qu'avant. Plus d'une fois elle débarquait au bureau de l'autre, l'attrapait et l'emmenait dans un coin pour faire l'amour, elle avait aussi trouvé le moyen de faire ça dans les toilettes de l'appartement de Ruby et Elsa lors de leurs crémaillère, aussi dans la loge d'un studio le jour d'une séance photo, dans les toilettes d'un restaurant, d'un train et d'un avion. Elles passaient leurs temps à innover, et s'amusaient énormément. Elles passaient le reste du temps à se papouiller, s'embrasser, s'enlacer, elles se disaient des mots doux plein d'amour. Le bonheur comme elles ne l'avaient jamais connu.

Elles se relevèrent, reprirent la route, et Emma déposa la brune chez elles, avant de se rendre chez Belle. Quand elle entra ses quatre amies étaient là, elles lui sautèrent dessus, surexcitée à l'idée qu'elle se mariait en ce jour. Elle eut besoin de longues minutes pour les calmer et les faire respirer.

-Bon, dans une heure je dois être devant ma femme, alors aidez moi à mettre ma robe, coiffez et maquillez moi s'il vous plaît! Finit par demander Emma.

Belle la tira dans le salon où elles avaient tout sorti pour préparer Emma. Elles commencèrent par coiffer les longs cheveux blonds dans une couronne tressée en laissant deux mèches libres de chaque coté de son visage. Puis elle la maquillèrent très légèrement, noircissant ses yeux, avant de l'aider à enfiler sa longue robe.

De son côté, Regina était tombé dans les bras de sa mère qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis un moment, puis sa nièce lui avait sauté dessus, habillée d'une robe rose pâle avec un noeud sur le ventre, pour avoir un câlin. Dans les bras de la brune elle lui embrassa la joue.

-T'es toute belle ma princesse. Sourit la brune.

-Merci tata. Murmura la petite en la serrant de ses petits bras. Tata est où? Demanda-t-elle, faisant comprendre à tout le monde qu'elle parlait d'Emma.

-Elle se prépare avec ses amies, on la verra tout à l'heure. Sourit Regina.

-Peux dormir chez vous ce soir? Marmonna la petite avec une moue attendrissante.

Depuis leurs retour du Milan, elle avait prit l'habitude de venir passé deux ou trois nuits chez ses tantes pour passer du temps avec elles de temps à autre, alors soit elle appelait pour demander, soit quand elle les voyait elle faisait sa tête de chien battu. Elle avait aussi compris que Emma lui disait toujours oui, alors c'était toujours à elle qu'elle demandait en premier, comme ça après la blonde allait demander son accord à Regina, qui ne savait pas lui dire non, et ensuite les trois allaient demander à Zelena, qui devant elles avait du mal à refuser. Mais ce jour était bien différent.

-Pas ce soir princesse. Tata et moi on a besoin d'être seule ce soir. Répondit Regina, la voix douce, pour ne pas vexer.

-D'accord. Comme papa et maman des fois? S'assura Robyn. Regina acquiesça. Demain soir je peux alors?

-Princesse, tata et moi on part cinq jours en voyage, d'ailleurs tu garderas Charmant pendant ce temps là, puis quand on rentre tu viendras dormir à la maison deux jours, ça te va? Proposa la brune.

-D'accord. Tu mets ta robe maintenant? Enchaina la petite.

-D'abord coiffure et maquillage. Et le temps passe, alors faut vraiment qu'on fasse vite. Réalisa alors Regina en posant la petite pour regarder sa mère et sa soeur.

Elles allèrent de suite dans la salle de bain pour préparer la brune, avant d'aller au dressing pour qu'elle enfile la robe de mariée. Prête elle retourna au rez-de-chaussé où sa famille l'attendait. Les deux femmes et Robyn virent Regina, et Cora ne pu retenir ses larmes.

-T'es superbe Regina. Sourit la rousse, en tenant sa fille dans ses bras.

-Merci Zel'. Sourit la brune en arrivant en bas de l'escalier. Maman, ne pleurs pas.

-Tu es magnifique mon ange. Susurra la jeune femme entre ses larmes. Emma va plus savoir comment respirer.

-Oh je m'inquiète pas pour ça. Ria la brune. Elle connait tout de moi, et m'a déjà vu dans des robes magnifiques, inquiètes toi plus pour moi, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait me surprendre, et moi je crois mon coeur va se stopper si elle est encore plus belle que d'habitude. Expliqua la jeune femme.

Sa mère vint embrasser sa joue, puis elles lui mirent un long manteau très léger, pour cacher la robe au mieux, et toutes prêtes pour le mariage elles prirent la voiture.

Sans le savoir au même moment Emma montait dans la voiture de Belle avec Ruby, suivie de Merida et Elsa dans une autre voiture. La blonde, sur la banquette arrière, s'angoissait, elle savait que c'était son jour de bonheur et de l'officialisation de celui ci, mais elle redoutait que quelque chose n'aille pas. Cependant elle gardait un grand sourire, elle allait revoir sa fiancée dans quelques minutes, et découvrir sa jolie robe, qu'elle se doutait Regina avait du faire elle même. Ne se retenant pas elle prit son téléphone, et tapa un message à la brune.

"Tout va bien mon amour?"

"Je suis dans la voiture, j'ai hâte, et toi?"

"J'ai envie de te voir."

"Moi aussi, je t'attends à l'autel, devant l'officiant. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

-Arrête de parler à ta chérie Swan. Coupa Ruby dans un rire. Rend moi ce téléphone.

-T'es pas cool! Grogna la blonde en donnant son téléphone.

Elles arrivèrent au parc, elles avaient fait privatiser la moitié de celui si et la serre pour la cérémonie. L'autel avait été installé au bout de la serre, et des fleurs étaient installées partout autour des chaises pour les invités. Il avait été décidé, suite à un bras de fer, que Regina serrait la première à aller à l'autel, et attendrait la blonde devant l'officiant. Pour arriver à la serre elle devait passer le portail d'entrée, mais Emma restait dans la voiture avant d'avoir le top départ, c'est Zelena qui devait envoyer un message à Belle dès que se serait bon.

-J'y vais, dans deux minutes c'est à vous. Lança Belle, en aidant la blonde à sortir de la voiture.

-Quoi? Pourquoi? S'exclama Emma, en tenant la main de Ruby.

-Et bien c'est Ruby qui t'accompagne jusqu'à Regina non? Demanda Belle.

-Non, c'est vous deux. Regina à demander à ses deux parents, et moi je veux mes soeurs près de moi. Vous êtes ma famille, vous avez toujours été là pour moi, dans les bons et les mauvais moments, alors c'est avec vous que je veux aller jusqu'à elle. Et puis j'au deux bras une de chaque côté. Déclara-t-elle alors qu'elles étaient devant l'entrée de la serre.

Ruby et Belle l'enlacèrent, dans une étreinte amicale et fraternelle. Puis elle hochèrent la tête et partirent pour rentrer dans la serre. Emma vit de suite la brune devant l'officiant, elle était habillée d'une robe blanche ras le cou, sans manche, très moulante jusqu'à la ceinture à la taille, puis le reste de la robe était faite de jupons jusqu'aux chevilles, la rendant aussi bouffante que légère. Son carré court était attaché mèche par mèche derrière sa tête, et ses lèvres étaient très rouge, comme Emma les adorait. Sa fiancée était fantastique, comme toujours elle avait l'air d'une reine, absolument magnifique.

-Elle est superbe. Murmura-t-elle à Belle et Ruby qui lâchèrent un grand sourire.

Emma trouvait toujours sa fiancée magnifique alors c'était pas vraiment une référence.

Regina une fois debout devant l'officiant se tourna pour attendre Emma, mais eu la surprise de la voir déjà dans l'allée avançant aux bras de ses amies. Elle la trouvait merveilleuse, elle s'était attendue à voir la jeune femme en costume ou smoking, mais celle ci était en train de s'avancer dans un bustier blanc serrant sa poitrine et son torse, apposé à un pantalon blanc particulièrement moulant et taille haute. Dessus valsait une jupe longue transparente, donnant une vision aussi sexy que légère, à Regina. Perchée sur des talons, Emma avait une silhouette fine et gracieuse. Regina n'en revenait pas, Emma avait une tenue à la fois surprenante et à son image, elle était unique.

-Ferme la bouche Gina. Chuchota sa soeur dans son oreille.

La brune lâcha un grand sourire, oui sa mâchoire était tombée devant la beauté de la blonde. Emma était en bas de l'autel, Ruby et Belle embrassèrent ses joues en même temps, la faisant glousser doucement et la blonde se mit devant sa fiancée.

-Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes ici pour célébrer l'union de ces deux femmes. L'officiant continua en parlant de l'histoire des deux, mais Emma et Regina n'écoutaient que vaguement, se trouvant hypnotisé par le regard de l'autre. À une vingtaine de centimètres l'une de l'autre, elles ne résistèrent pas et leurs mains vinrent se lier entre elles, voulant un réel contact. Regina, c'est à vous. Fit l'homme.

Regina le regarda soudainement, et compris après quelques secondes que c'était à elle de faire ses voeux.

-Mon trésor, tu resteras toujours cette inconnue un peu folle sur le banc qui a osé m'invité au restaurant alors qu'elle ne savait même pas mon nom, mais tu resteras aussi cette femme blonde magnifique dont je suis tombée raide dingue dès le premier regard, dès cette confession sur notre banc devant un sublime couché de soleil. Un an. Un an tout juste que ce jour est arrivé, deux jours après on se retrouvait nez à nez dans ton bureau parce que j'étais Roni et toi Emma Swan, la meilleur dans son domaine. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tout cela arriverait, je ne mettais pas doutée que j'irais à Milan avec toi, que tu ferais les fêtes de Noël dans ma famille, et le nouvel ans dans la tienne. Tu es mon amour, mon grand amour, ma famille. Je ne sais plus comment faire sans toi, je jure de ne jamais partir, de finir ma vie auprès de toi. Je remercie Belle et Ruby d'avoir pris soin de toi tout ces années, sans elles je n'aurais jamais eu la chance de te rencontrer et de connaitre le plus grand des bonheur.

Regina souriait doucement, les larmes aux yeux, alors que Emma comme la plupart de leurs proches avaient laissé couler leurs larmes. La brune porta sa main libre au visage de sa fiancée, et essuya ses larmes de ses pouces. L'officiant donna la parole à Emma, qui reprit son souffle.

-Mon amour, que dire d'autre que je t'aime, tu sais déjà tout, je t'ai déjà tout dit. Ma famille était Belle et Ruby, puis Merida est arrivée, mais nous n'avions pas d'autre famille, et tu es arrivée. Dire que j'ai paniqué quand j'ai dû rencontrer tes parents serait ne pas être franche. J'ai failli en mourir, pas que parce que c'était tes parents, mais parce que c'était des parents et que je ne savais pas comment être. Mais ta famille m'a accueillie si bien, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureuse que dans cette vie. Nous avons la chance, d'avoir une vie merveilleuse, tout nous sourit, et pourtant on a ta nièce envahissante, Ruby et Belle qui ont une légère tendance à me couver, et un travail de fou, mais on s'en sort pas mal en fait. Ria doucement Emma, faisant glousser les autres à travers leurs larmes. En vérité, merci pour tout cela, merci de m'offrir tant de choses et de bonheur, merci d'être toi. Je t'aime éperdument et je jure de te le rappeler à chaque instant. Finit-elle en venant à son tour effacer les larmes de la jeune femme.

-Les alliances s'il vous plaît. Demanda l'homme.

Et Robyn s'avança, alliances en main, devant ses tantes.

-T'es méchante tata. Grogna la petite en regardant la blonde.

Emma se pencha prit sa bague dans la main de Robyn en embrassant la joue de celle ci.

-Je t'aime princesse. Murmura-t-elle à son oreille la faisant grandement sourire. Elle se redressa et prit la main de Regina. Regina, par cet anneau je te promets de t'aimer jusqu'à ce que mon coeur arrête de battre. Elle lui passa l'alliance à son doigt.

Regina à son tour prit son alliance dans la main de Robyn, qui resta près d'elles avec un grand sourire.

-Emma, par cet anneau je fais le serment de ne jamais être loin de toi pour t'aimer à jamais. Sourit la brune en passant la bague au doigt de la blonde.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Sourit l'homme.

-Oui tata, vas y. Encouragea Robyn, faisant rire les deux femmes.

Emma attira la brune par les hanches et celle ci enlaça ses épaules. Elles se sourirent doucement et la blonde avança son visage vers les lèvres tentatrices de sa femme, mais ce fut celle ci qui cassa le dernier espace pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser. La main de Regina glissa sur la nuque de la blonde, pour approfondir le baiser.

-Patience mon amour. Susurra la blonde contre ses lèvres.

En gardant un bras autour des hanches de l'autre elles se tournèrent vers les invités. Ils étaient une vingtaine, leurs amis et leurs famille. Robyn devant elles récupéra le panier de pétales de fleurs et marcha vers la sortie en les jetant derrière elle. Emma et Regina la suivirent les mains liées entres elles un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. En dehors de la serre, sous le beau soleil, elles s'enlacèrent et Emma fondit sur les lèvres de sa femme, avant que Ruby et Belle n'arrive en courant pour l'enlacer fortement, partageant comme à leurs habitude un câlin fort. Regina, de son côté fut enlacée par Zelena et Merida, qui étaient devenues très amies.

-Alors heureuse? Demanda Elsa en venant étreindre la brune à son tour.

-Récupérez vos femmes et vos copines que je récupère ma femme. Rétorqua Regina dans un rire en voyant les trois enlacées à un mètre d'elles.

-Belle! Appela Merida.

Dans la seconde qui suivait les deux venaient embrasser leurs femmes et Emma venait tirer Regina pour l'éloigner de tout le monde, et l'enlacer.

-Ruby demande notre accord pour demander Elsa en mariage pendant la soirée. Je suis totalement d'accord, et toi? Murmura Emma en l'enlaçant, chuchotant dans son oreille.

-C'est vrai?! S'exclama la brune avant d'être réprimandée par Emma pour son manque de discrétion. Bien sur que je suis d'accord. Sourit la brune avant d'embrasser la jeune femme.

-Par contre, calme tes envies, où je vais avoir envie d'arracher ta robe. Signala la blonde en la serrant.

-En parlant de robe, tu as réussi à me couper le souffle, tu es magnifique tu sais. Ton bustier, ton pantalon trop moulant pour la santé de mon coeur, et ce jupon, tu es absolument sublime. Sourit doucement Regina, collée à la blonde.

-Je savais que je te surprendrais, en plus c'est une création de ton amoureux le bustier. S'amusa Emma. Mais tu sais que tu es une vraie déesse toi. Rappela-t-elle.

-Et toi un ange tombé du ciel, c'est pour ça qu'on va si bien ensemble. Sourit Regina en venant embrasser sa femme.

-Les filles, on va trinquer maintenant! Cria Zelena en les entrainant.

La serre avait été vidée de l'autel et des chaises, pour installer les tables autour d'un espace vide pour la danse. Ils entrèrent tous, et la musique démarra, alors la blonde donna sa main à sa femme et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, pour la faire valser. Les pas rapides, les yeux rieurs et les sourires rayonnants, les deux femmes valsèrent à en oublier les autres autour.  
Puis les autres se mirent aussi à danser, et les deux femmes tirèrent Ruby avec elles, lors d'une musique un peu plus rapide.

-Fais ta demande si tu veux Rub'. Sourit Emma.

-Vous êtes d'accord, vraiment? S'assura Ruby.

-Oui, Ruby, on t'adore, et tu sais très bien que Elsa et moi on se dit tout, alors je te le dis, elle dira oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Assura Regina. Et puis je veux être là lors de ta demande.

-J'aurais bien aimé voir la votre moi aussi. Signala Ruby.

-Et bien écoute on était à poil dans un bain, et après qu'elle m'ait dit oui, elle m'a donné un orgasme, alors je pense pas que tu aurais eu envie de voir ça. Ria Emma.

-Aaah Em'...Grogna Ruby. Bonne chance Regina. Soupira-t-elle en rejoignant Elsa.

Emma attrapa la brune à nouveau, pour se serrer contre elle et la tenir.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Murmura Emma en embrassant son oreille.

-Je crois que je sais. Sourit Regina en l'enlaçant et l'embrassant. Tu veux bien me dire maintenant où tu m'emmènes en lune de miel? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Il me semble que il y a trois mois de ça, tu as mentionné rêvé de l'Indonésie, non? Sourit Emma en caressant le nez de la brune du sien.

-L'Indonésie?! S'exclama Regina. La blonde hocha la tête. Oh mon dieu! Maman! Hurla la jeune femme en lâchant Emma pour courir vers sa mère qui dansait avec son père. Emma m'emmène en Indonésie! Emma m'emmène en Indonésie! Répéta-t-elle en criant et sautillant sur place, Emma riant à deux mètres.

-Ton rêve de gamine. Sourit son père, alors qu'Emma les rejoignait.

-Tu m'as abandonnée là. Remarqua la blonde envers Regina qui se retourna pour l'enlacer, le visage dans son cou.

-Tu pouvais pas mieux faire pour lui faire plaisir. Remarqua Cora.

-Je savais qu'elle serait heureuse, elle me tanne avec l'Indonésie depuis qu'on se connait, alors je me suis dis que pour la lune de miel se serait super. Expliqua Emma avec un beau sourire, enlaçant les hanches de sa femme, réfugiée dans ses bras.

-Ça va être cinq jours merveilleux. Sourit Regina.

-Neuf. Je me suis arrangée avec Robin pour qu'il n'ai pas besoin de toi, il faut presque une journée pour se rendre en Indonésie, alors pour vraiment profiter on a besoin de neuf jours. Argumenta la blonde.

Regina serra sa nuque et l'embrassa passionnément. Ses parents étaient à côté avec un grand sourire, leurs fille était plongée dans le travail depuis des années, et là enfin elle se mariait, et rayonnait de bonheur depuis un an.

-Merci mon amour! Fit Regina en décollant leurs lèvres.

-On va manger un truc maintenant? Et boire? Proposa Emma.

Ils allèrent prendre une flute de champagne pour trinquer tous ensemble, les invité souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde aux deux femmes qui rayonnaient. La soirée se passa à merveille, les deux mariées se lâchaient le moins possible, s'embrassant souvent, riant, discutant avec tout le monde. Robyn avait fini par s'endormir sur le petit canapé dans l'angle, épuisée de sauter, danser et courir partout. Regina tout comme Emma gardaient un oeil sur Ruby et Elsa, ne voulant surtout pas louper la demande. Leur amie leurs avait dit qu'elle ne ferait pas ça devant tout le monde, et que par conséquent elle s'éclipserait avec Elsa un temps. Vers deux heures du matin, Emma aperçu Ruby s'approcher de sa petite amie et l'entrainer hors de la serre, alors elle couru vers la brune.

-Viens, vite, c'est maintenant. Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Regina la suivie et elle se placèrent à la porte entrouverte pour entendre et voir Ruby et Elsa à un mètre de la serre, face à face. Elles tendirent l'oreille pour tout savoir.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Rub', tu te sens pas bien? S'inquiétait Elsa.

-Tout va bien ma belle, je veux juste faire quelque chose. Ruby sortait de la poche de son costume une bague. Mon Elsa, tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout, et dans un mois ça fera un an que nous nous connaissons, alors je voudrais te demander si tu serais d'accord de devenir ma femme?

Elsa avait bloqué quelques secondes, la bouche ouverte, n'en revenant pas. Puis sous les yeux impatients des mariées, elle prit le visage de Ruby en coupe et l'embrassa. Regina et Emma les virent chuchoter quelque chose et au vu du sourire de Ruby qui passa la bague au doigt d'Elsa, elles surent que la jeune femme avait dit oui. Elles les laissèrent s'embrasser un moment, puis Ruby les regardèrent.

-Arrêtez de vous cacher. Ria la jeune femme.

Emma et Regina sortirent totalement de la serre en courant. La blonde sauta dans les bras de Ruby et Regina dans ceux d'Elsa, avant de s'enlacer toutes les quatre.

-Je suis trop contente pour vous! S'exclama la blonde.

-Vous étiez au courant? Demanda Elsa.

-Ruby à demandé notre accord pour faire sa demande. Sourit Regina.

-Elle fait les choses bien mon petit coeur. Sourit Elsa en lâchant les deux femmes et venant embrasser sa fiancée.

-On va vous laisser vous bécoter, et après rejoignez nous on trinquera à vous. Sourit la blonde, en prenant la main de Regina et la tirant dans la serre.

Elles retournèrent dans la serre avec tout le monde et les fiancées vinrent trinquer.  
Elles ne rentrèrent chez elles que vers quatre heure du matin, délaissant tout le monde dans le seul but de fêter leurs mariage sous la couette comme il se devait. En entrant dans la maison, dans leurs robes de mariées, Charmant arriva en courant vers elles, et leurs sauta dessus.

-Oui mon chéri, on est rentrées. Sourit Emma en le prenant dans ses bras, avec sa voix niaise.

-Oui, mais on va encore t'abandonner, parce que c'est ma femme, et je veux son corps. Se moqua Regina en prenant le chiot, pour embrasser sa truffe et le remettre dans son panier. Toi tu viens avec moi. Ajouta-t-elle en prenant la main de sa femme pour la tirer à l'étage.

-Oui madame SwanMills. Rayonna Emma en la suivant.

Elles montèrent à l'étage assez rapidement, et dans la chambre Emma détailla sa femme de haut en bas.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Interrogea la brune.

-Je voudrais pas abimer ta robe, alors je te propose qu'on enlève nos vêtements, et moi je ferais juste voler tes sous-vêtements. Expliqua Emma.

Regina approuva et rapidement mais délicatement elles retirèrent leurs robes. Quand la brune se tourna Emma enlevait son bustier, ce qui libéra sa poitrine, et fit mordiller sa lèvre à la brune. Elle s'approcha doucement, et glissa ses mains du ventre au creux des reins de sa femme.

-Mon amour...Murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule droite de la blonde.

Ses bras se serrèrent autour du corps d'Emma qui avait les mains posées sur ses bras. Elle embrassa son épaule gauche puis son cou en descendant vers le dessus de sa poitrine. Puis elle sentit les doigts fins de la blonde se glisser sous son menton, pour l'obliger à relever la tête avec délicatesse. Alors que ses yeux rencontraient ceux verts, de douces lèvres prenaient possession des siennes, et elle soupira, ses paupières se fermant. Emma lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Un effleurement et elle brûlait, un baiser et elle se perdait. Elle sentit les mains caresser ses bras, glisser sur ses épaules, avant que les doigts de la jeune femme ne parcourent doucement son dos. Après de lentes caresses, Emma d'un simple geste dégrafa le soutien gorge de la brune, qui tomba sur le sol, les mettant à égalité. Alors ses mains purent parcourir aisément la peau mate de sa chérie, alors que le bout de son nez caressait la mâchoire de Regina.

-Ma Gina chérie... Murmura-t-elle à son tour.

La brune réagit à ses mots dans un soupir qui mélangeait désir et bonheur. Ses mains lâchèrent la taille d'Emma, pour caresser sa peau jusqu'à l'élastique de sa culotte avec lequel elle joua, passant un doigt entre les deux, faisant frissonner la jeune femme contre elle. Elle tira la culotte de la jeune femme, la laissant tomber au sol. Puis elle les fit se décaler, voulant emmener Emma dans le leurs lit, mais elle la stoppa. La blonde glissa ses mains sur son corps, lui enlevant sa culotte, pendant que ses lèvres partaient à l'assaut de son cou, la marquant sous l'oreille, faisant geindre Regina dans ses bras, au point qu'elle dû s'accrocher aux épaules d'Emma. La culotte au sol, leurs corps nus se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, bouillonnant d'un désir impossible à contenir en eux, et Emma mordillant toujours la peau de sa femme, passa ses mains sur les cuisses de la brune pour la soulever d'un coup, pouvant ainsi descendre ses baisers sur la poitrine de Regina qui s'agrippait maintenant aux cheveux blonds. Puis les jambes pliées de la brune de chaque côté d'elle, Emma l'emmena sur le lit, pour la coucher dessus.

-Emma... Souffla la brune, attirant ainsi les lèvres de la blonde aux siennes. Je veux une nuit aussi-

-Mémorable que cette journée? Finit la blonde comme si elle se doutait des mots qu'allait dire sa femme.

-C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire mon trésor. S'étonna Regina entre les baisers.

-Je te connais par coeur mon amour, et c'est ce que je veux. Sourit Emma.

Les deux femmes se perdirent dans les baisers et les caresses le reste de la nuit, si par moments tout n'était que tendresse et douceur, certains moments n'était que désir et sensualité, mais ce qui était sûr c'est que quoi qu'il arrive, c'était énormément d'amour que les deux faisaient éclater dans leurs gémissements et leurs cris, qu'elles n'essayaient même pas d'étouffer pas des baisers langoureux ou tendres.


	10. 10 : Fêtes

10 : Fêtes.

_[Un an et demi plus tard]_

Emma et Regina, était autour de la table, avec Robyn, Zelena, Robin et les parents de la brune_. _Charmant à leurs pieds. Ils fêtaient Thanksgiving et pour la première fois depuis des années, Regina s'était libérée en ce jour, et donc la blonde l'avait bien sûr fait aussi, invitée par la famille de sa femme. Elles étaient arrivées tôt le matin pour faire à manger avec tout le monde, et aussi une petite ballade en famille. Regina ne quittait pas la blonde, restant toujours à ses côtés, la tenant et l'accompagnant dès que celle ci allait aux toilettes. À table, lorsque Cora apporta la traditionnelle dinde, Emma ne pu retenir une grimace et plaque sa main sur sa bouche. Regina passa une main dans son dos, et le caressa.

-Je n'en prendrais pas merci, seulement des légumes et de la purée de pommes de terre. Demanda Emma.

-Est ce que ça va Emma? Tu manges tout le temps normalement. Interrogea Zelena qui depuis leurs arrivée se posait des questions.

-Je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai juste pas vraiment envie de viande. Sourit doucement Emma.

Zelena peu convaincue tout comme Cora, fronça les sourcils.

-Chérie de la viande toi? Demanda sa mère à Regina.

-Je- La brune regarda sa femme qui lui sourit. D'accord. Accepta-t-elle en tendant son assiette.

Cora servit tout le monde, et ils se mirent à manger. Puis le repas finit, pour le dessert, Henry entraîna tout le monde au salon, pendant que Zelena et Cora s'occupait du dessert. Emma et Regina se collèrent dans un des large fauteuil. Quand la brune tenta d'embrasser sa femme celle ci la repoussa.

-Tu ne m'embrasseras pas en ayant mangé ça. Marmonna Emma dégoutée.

-Alors fallait pas me donner ton accord pour en manger. Grogna Regina en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Je vais pas t'interdire de manger, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais tu sais que y a des odeurs et des goûts en ce moment je ne peux pas. Expliqua la blonde.

-T'es enceinte! S'exclama Zelena, qui venait d'entrer et avait entendue les derniers mots.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant que dire, mais Regina ne su non plus, elles avaient prévu d'attendre encore un peu. Elles ne voulaient le dire que le lendemain, autour d'un repas qu'elles avaient prévu de préparer elle même.

-Emma, tu es enceinte? Demanda Henry assit dans le canapé près de sa femme, tout deux les yeux écarquillés.

-Je...Oui, je suis enceinte de cinq mois et demi, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je porte cet énorme pull en laine sans forme. Ria doucement la blonde.

-Oh je vais être encore grand mère! S'exclama Cora, les larmes aux yeux.

-Depuis quand vous essayer d'avoir un enfant? Questionna la rousse assise près de son mari.

-On a fait la première insémination trois mois après notre mariage. Confia la brune en la tenant dans ses bras. Tu veux pas enlever ce pull horrible?

-D'accord. Ria la blonde. Mais ne dis pas qu'il est horrible, Merida a pris du temps à le faire. Elle enleva le pull. Ok, il est pas très beau, mais c'est un cadeau et il a été utile.

-Très utile et si tu avais pas un odorat sur développé ces derniers temps ça aurait marché. Ria à son tour la brune.

-C'est pas ma faute! C'est les hormones! Grogna Emma, en posant ses mains sur son ventre arrondi.

-Oh chérie, ton ventre est bien rond. S'exclama Cora qui ne s'en remettait pas. Ça a marché après combien d'inséminations? Osa-t-elle demander.

-La troisième. Je suis shooté aux hormones, et Regina adore pour certains côtés, mais c'est vrai que du coup certaines choses je ne supporte pas. Votre dinde était surement très bonne mais depuis trois jours quelque soit la la viande je ne supporte pas. Désolé.

-Oh mais non, ne le soit pas, tu aurais dû me prévenir. Rassura Cora. Le chocolat ça va?

-Oh oui le chocolat par kilo. Soupira Regina qui détestait cette habitude d'Emma qui mangeait le chocolat raisonnablement avant sa grossesse mais qui depuis avait une tendance à en manger bien trop.

-Arrête de râler sur ça. Marmonna la blonde en se blottissant contre elle.

-Tu en manges trop. Et tu ne peux pas le démentir, on vient chez mes parents le premier truc que tu mets dans notre valise c'est trois tablettes de chocolat alors qu'on vient deux jours. Argua Regina en serrant Emma par les épaules, l'autre main sur son ventre.

-Mais c'est ton bébé qui veut du chocolat. Justifia Emma.

-Qu'est que tu me fatigues. Soupira la brune avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu m'aimes. Ria Emma faisant rire tout le monde. Regina voulu l'embrasser, mais à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, Emma la repoussa, en grimaçant. Je t'ai dis je peux pas t'embrasser mon amour. Je suis désolé.

-Maman, donne moi du gâteau, faut que je fasse passer cette odeur de dinde. Déclara Regina, frustrée de ne pouvoir embrasser sa femme.

-Je suis désolé mon amour, je contrôle pas. S'excusa Emma.

-Je sais, mais je veux t'embrasser alors je vais manger du gâteau. Et si ça suffit pas j'irais me brosser les dents. Elle déposa un baiser sur la tête de la blonde, avant de lui donner une part à elle aussi.

Elles mangèrent le dessert avec la famille, puis les assiettes posées, Emma passa sa main sur la joue de la brune et embrassa le coin de sa bouche avant de l'embrasser vraiment.

-Hmm j'adore tes lèvres au chocolat. Susurra-t-elle.

Regina sourit et l'embrassa encore avant de la serrer contre elle en caressant son ventre, se remettant à parler avec leurs famille. Puis ils se regardèrent un film tous ensemble, avant de s'embrasser et de partir se coucher. Emma enfila comme toujours un teeshirt sur sa culotte et se glissa dans le lit, sur le dos. Regina vint quelques minutes après et se glissa à son tour sous la couette, mais elle prit appui sur ses coudes pour caresser le ventre de sa femme.

-Mon bébé, j'espère que ça va, ta mère à beaucoup manger, à ce rythme là tu vas être très gros. Mais même très gros tu seras mon chéri adoré, ou ma chérie adorée. Murmura-t-elle avant d'embrasser la peau.

Emma souriait bêtement, elle aimait cette image, elle aimait les douces caresses sur son ventre, elle aimait sa femme. Celle ci gardant la main sur le ventre rond vint se coucher contre Emma pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Emma en caressant ses joues pour venir l'embrasser.

-Moi aussi mon amour. Sourit la brune.

_[Quatre ans plus tard]_

Emma ferma la porte de la voiture et prit le sac et la valise dans le coffre. Prenant la main de sa femme elle frappa à la porte. Elles étaient devant chez les parents de la brune, et la neige tombait bien en se vingt quatre décembre. La porte s'ouvrit sur Henry.

-Bonjour papa. Sourit la brune en l'enlaçant.

-Bonjour mon ange. L'homme l'enlaça avant de faire de même avec la blonde. Bonjour Emma. Venez au chaud.

Elles rentrèrent dans la maison, et avancèrent dans le salon, après avoir laissé le sac et la valise à la porte, elles allèrent enlacer Zelena, Robin et Cora. Puis la blonde passa un bras autour de sa femme pour embrasser la joue.

-Tu veux pas t'asseoir? S'il te plait. Ajouta-t-elle de suite.

-Em', recommence pas, je n'en suis qu'à six mois. Grogna la brune.

-Gina, assis toi, on veut juste être sûr que tout aille bien jusqu'au bout. Insista Zelena avant d'aller en bas de l'escalier. Robyn! Maëlys! Gina et Emma sont là! Hurla-t-elle.

Dans la minute qui suivait des pas se faisait entendre et deux petites filles descendaient. L'une d'entre elle fonça de suite sur Emma qui était debout à côté du canapé.

-Maaaaa'! Hurla-t-elle en sautant dans les bras de la blonde.

-Ma chérie. S'enjoua Emma en la serrant contre elle. Comment tu vas? C'était bien ces deux jours chez papy mamie?

-C'était trop bien, avec Robyn on a décoré la chambre. Rayonna la petite en gigotant dans les bras de sa mère.

-C'est sûre c'est bien ta fille. Remarqua Regina dans le canapé, Robyn à côté d'elle.

Maëlys avait presque quatre ans, Emma l'avait portée sans problème et l'accouchement c'était bien passé. Leurs fille était parfaite et magnifique d'après leurs avis évidement. Maëlys était leurs plus grande fierté, et leurs bonheur au quotidien, la petite avait une énergie impressionnante et un fort appétit. Elle parlait bien et courrait partout, Robyn et elle s'adoraient, elles passaient le plus de week-end possible ensemble, chez Emma et Regina, ou chez Zelena et Robin. Et pendant les vacances elles passaient toujours quelques jours chez leurs grands parents. Elles partageaient la même chambre, et cette année elles avaient même décidé de coller leurs lits pour être ensemble. Ces petits jours permettaient à Emma et Regina d'avoir du temps pour elles. Deux ans avant elles avaient décidé d'avoir un deuxième bébé et après un examen pour Regina il s'était avéré que il y avait en fait une infime chance que par insémination elle puisse être enceinte, son utérus pouvait accueillir un foetus le problème venait de ses trompes, et donc par conséquent, après de nombreux encouragements de la part d'Emma, la brune avait accepté de tenté d'être enceinte. Elles avaient vécu quatre échec d'affilé, et elle avait dit à Emma qu'elle arrêtait que jamais elle ne porterait d'enfant mais que elle, Emma, le pouvait. Cependant la blonde avait trouvé les mots justes pour la convaincre de le tenter une cinquième et dernière fois. Et allez savoir pourquoi, cette fois ci ça avait marché. Regina était maintenant enceinte de six mois, mais la grossesse était plus risqué que celle qu'avait vécu Emma, alors cette dernière était aux petits soins avec sa femme, et la surprotégeait légèrement.  
Emma embrassa longuement sa fille avant de venir s'asseoir près de Regina, la petite sur ses genoux, qui de suite posa sa main sur le ventre rond de sa mère.

-Ma', maman toujours pas bien? Demanda la petite, qui avait compris que Regina lui disait toujours qu'elle allait bien mais qu'Emma elle disait la vérité.

-Maman est fatiguée et ne dois rien faire, mais le médecin à dis que ton petit frère allait bien. Rassura Emma avec un sourire, faisant autant sourire Regina par cette subtile façon d'annoncer le sexe.

-Je vais avoir un petit frère?! S'exclama Maëlys en sautillant sur les cuisses de sa femme.

-Oui chérie mais doucement. Murmura Regina avec un grand sourire. Je ne t'ai pas vue pendant deux jours et tu me fais même pas de bisou?

La petite se rua pour embrasser les joues de sa mère, ses petits bras autour de son cou. Emma en profita pour répondre aux question des quatre adultes qui voulait savoir si c'était bien un petit garçon. Elles l'avaient appris la veille lors de l'échographie, et elles étaient ravies que se soit un garçon, après Maëlys elles trouvaient ça super d'avoir un petit garçon, se serait un nouveau challenge.

-Maman, j'a faim. Murmura Maëlys à sa mère brune.

-Em', ta fille recommence à être ton double. Ria Regina.

-Gina! Rouspeta la blonde en venant se rasseoir près d'elle. T'as faim chérie c'est ça? La petite hocha la tête.

-On mange dans dix minutes. Intervint Cora, venez autour de la table.

Les deux petites coururent autour de la table, suivies de leurs grands parents et de Robin et Zelena, Emma les informant qu'elle s'occupait de la brune. Quand tout le monde fut parti Emma passa sa main sur le ventre de sa femme, pour le caresser.

-Comment tu te sens mon amour? Murmura-t-elle en venant embrasser son crâne.

-Je vais bien Em', je te le promets, si j'ai quoi que se soit tu seras la première au courant. Promit Regina en passant sa main sur la joue de sa femme pour attirer ses lèvres aux siennes. Tu me manques.

-Tu me manques aussi, mais j'ai peur de prendre des risques pour le bébé si on fait l'amour. Marmonna Emma.

-Em', ça fait un mois presque qu'on a rien fait, et il reste encore trois avant mon accouchement, je te jure que si tu ne me touches pas d'ici là je vais te faire vivre un enfer. Prévint la brune, avec une voix étrangement tendre par rapport à ses propos.

Emma se leva, prit les mains de la brune et la tira pour la lever, avant de l'enlacer pour l'embrasser passionnément.

-Va autour de la table j'ai un coup de fil à passer. Informa-t-elle en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte du salon.

-Viens vite, s'il te plaît. Réclama Regina en l'embrassant avant d'aller autour de la table. Sa soeur l'aida à s'asseoir. Merci Zel'. Chérie, mets ta serviette s'il te plaît, comme on t'a appris. Réclama-t-elle à sa fille en la voyant assise à côté d'elle. Emma arrive dans deux minutes. Informa-t-elle en ajustant la serviette de sa fille.

Cora servit les assiettes de tout le monde, et alors qu'elle servait la dernière Emma arriva et s'assit à côté de la brune, remerciant Cora pour son assiette. Ils commencèrent à manger, puis la blonde se pencha discrètement à l'oreille de sa femme.

-Tu n'auras pas besoin de me faire vivre l'enfer. Murmura-t-elle.

-Ah bon? Et pourquoi cela? Susurra la brune avec un sourire en mangeant.

-Notre fils ne risque rien et toi non plus tant qu'on abuse pas. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue ronde de sa femme qui souriait.

-Ça c'est un cadeau de Noël. Sourit Regina, en regardant la blonde se mettre à manger.

Emma lâcha un léger rire, avant de se mettre à parler avec tout le reste de la tablé. Malgré la grossesse compliquée qui frustrait un peu la brune, le Noël se passa à merveille, Maëlys et Robin furent gâtées, par le Père Noël.

_[Un an plus tard]_

Emma était en tailleur sur le canapé, son fils dans ses bras, regardant le reste de la famille autour de la table basse jouant à un jeu de société. La seule absente était sa femme, qui avait un rendez vous à dix minutes d'ici, et la blonde prenait soin de leurs bébé tout en s'impatientant de son retour. Quand la brune rentra dans le salon, Maëlys abandonna le jeu et sauta dans les bras de sa mère qui la souleva pour recouvrir ses joues de bisous. Mais toute la tablée appela la petite, c'était à son tour.

-Ma chérie retourne jouer, je reste à côté avec ta mère. Sourit la brune.

-Tu ne pars plus? S'assura la petite.

-Juré, je reste là. Promit Regina avant de la laisser partir, puis de venir s'asseoir, les jambes sous ses fesses, à côté de la blonde. Comment va notre bout de chou?

-Il va bien, mais sa maman lui manque presque autant qu'elle me manque. Marmonna Emma. Regina caressa les boucles blondes, et vint embrasser son cou et sa mâchoire. Tu peux m'embrasser, je t'en veux quand même.

-Em'. Souffla la brune, elle la regarda alors que la blonde l'ignorait. Elle s'était doutée qu'elle devrait faire face à une Emma mécontentante. Ne boude pas, pas aujourd'hui, pas le jour du réveillon de Noël.

-T'as bien bosser le jour du réveillon de Noël. Grogna Emma.

-Emma, arrête, si j'ai bosser aujourd'hui, c'est parce que hier tu m'as fais rentrer plus tôt parce que tu avais une subite envie de faire l'amour, et je suis venue pour pas te frustrer, alors je n'ai pas pu finir quelque chose d'important. Justifia Regina.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute! S'exclama la blonde, en la regardant, sans voir que la famille avait été aussi interpelée. C'est toi qui es partie bosser.

-Je suis allée finir ton cadeau! Lâcha Regina. Je bosse dessus depuis un mois et demi et y avait un détail à finir que je n'ai pas pu faire hier parce que tu m'as donné une fausse raison pour rentrer à la maison, pour au final me sauter dessus.

-De un t'étais contente que je te saute dessus, de deux ce n'est pas ma faute, je suis enceinte! Cria Emma.

-Tu quoi?! S'exclamèrent tout les adultes, Regina comprise.

-Je...Emma déglutit et posa son fils dans son berceau à côté. Je suis enceinte. Reprit-elle en se mettant sur les genoux face à la brune. Regarde Gina. Fit-elle en soulevant son haut pour montrer son ventre très légèrement arrondi.

-Depuis quand vous essayer d'avoir un troisième enfant? Demanda Zelena, alors que la brune avait les mains sur le ventre de sa femme.

-Peu de temps après la naissance de Noah, on a réalisé que si on voulait un troisième c'était maintenant ou jamais, alors j'ai tenté une fécondation, un échec, et Regina ne voulait pas essayer. On avait décidé d'abandonner, sauf que après un appel de l'hôpital, ils m'ont dit qu'il restait une tentative de fécondation possible, alors j'y suis allé. Raconta Emma. Tu m'en veux pas mon amour?

-Tu es enceinte... Souffla Regina les yeux sur le ventre de sa femme. Combien?

-Combien quoi? Demanda Emma.

-Combien de temps? La fécondation tu l'as faite quand? Interrogea la brune.

-Le quinze septembre, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas voulu boire à mon anniversaire. Expliqua Emma.

-Alors tu es a plus de trois mois? Pourquoi le dire que maintenant? Interrogea Regina, en venant enfin regarder les yeux verts de sa femme.

-Parce que quand on a appris l'échec de la première on a décidé d'abandonné, et même si t'as tenté de le cacher je sais que ça t'as rendue très triste, alors j'ai décidé d'attendre d'être sûre que le bébé allait bien, et avant hier le médecin m'a confirmé que notre bébé allait parfaitement bien, je voulais te le dire ce matin mais tu n'étais pas là, alors-

-Je suis désolé mon amour. Désolé mais très très heureuse. Sourit finalement Regina en se laissant tomber dans les bras de la blonde qui bascula sur le dos dans le canapé. Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Emma l'enlaça fortement au niveau des hanches, lui rendant le baiser avec plaisir, elle avait eu un peu peur de sa réaction. Elles avaient toujours dis vouloir deux enfants, mais au final, quand elles avaient eu Noah, elles s'étaient dit qu'un troisième enfant se serait génial, mais pour chaque enfant elles avaient vécu les échecs, les problèmes, et la peine qu'engendraient tout cela, alors au premier échec elles n'avaient pas eu la force de refaire et c'était dit que deux enfants c'était génial et parfait, et que leurs bonheur c'était leurs famille. Cependant la nouvelle de la grossesse d'Emma restait un instant merveilleux pour elles, ravies de pouvoir accueillir un troisième enfant. Maëlys vint sauter sur le dos de sa mère.

-Je vais avoir un petit frère! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ou une petite soeur. Sourit Regina en l'attrapant pour se redresser. Écrase pas trop ta mère et le bébé. Signala-t-elle. Et retourne jouer, promis on parle du bébé plus tard. Sourit-elle.

Maëlys obéit de suite et se remit autour de la table, affichant le même grand sourire que tout le monde. Cora voulu parler de la grossesse, mais Regina lui dit que c'était plus tard. Puis la blonde reprit son fils dans ses bras. La brune les voyant se cala dans un coin du canapé et fit signe à Emma de venir s'asseoir contre elle entre ses jambes. Depuis la naissance de Noa, elles avaient pris l'habitude, quand l'une portait leurs fils, elle venait s'asseoir dans les bras de l'autre, comme ça elles pouvaient toute les deux câliner leurs fils et se câliner au passage. Alors Emma se colla à elle, son dos contre la poitrine de Regina qui l'enlaça, posant sa tête sur son épaule admirant leurs fils.

-Il est très beau quand même. Remarqua Regina.

-Tu sais que tu dis ça tout le temps. Ria la blonde. Mais il est magnifique, il te ressemble beaucoup d'ailleurs. De plus en plus. Sourit-elle en sentant les lèvres de sa femme s'écraser dans son cou.

-Ça te dirait qu'on fête ta grossesse sous la couette ce soir? Proposa la brune avec un sourire malicieux.

-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Sourit Emma. Mais parlons pas de ça devant notre chéri, je voudrais pas qu'il est des images comme ça de ses mamans qui l'aime. Marmonna-t-elle la voix niaise.

Regina ria doucement en la serrant dans ses bras. Elles passèrent la journée en famille, et une fois les enfants couchés, les adultes ouvrirent leurs cadeaux, avant de s'embrasser et de partir se coucher. Une fois la porte fermée, Regina se tourna d'un coup et souleva la blonde par les cuisses avant de l'emmener sur le lit, et de s'allonger sur elle. Elle lui embrassa la gorge, tout en faisant voler son pantalon.

-Oh mon dieu Gina... Soupira la jeune femme. Va plus vite, je tiens plus. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Mais Em', je t'ai à peine touchée. Remarqua fièrement Regina en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de sa femme.

-Tu m'aguiches depuis trois heures, j'étais au bord de l'explosion déjà alors maintenant t'arrête pas et dépêche toi. Réclama Emma en venant l'embrasser.

Et une nouvelle fois les deux femmes passèrent une folle nuit.

_[Cinq ans plus tard]_

Emma se gara devant la maison des parents de la brune, comme à tout les réveillons de Noël. Elle sortit de la voiture, Regina faisant tout comme elle, ouvrant la porte à leurs enfants, qui ne perdirent pas de temps pour courir à la porte de la maison et sonner.

-Em' ils ont trop d'énergie, ils vont m'achever. Soupira Regina en venant prendre un sac, pendant que la blonde prenait la valise, avant de passer un bras autour d'elle. Je veux un baiser mon amour.

Emma lui sourit et l'embrassa de suite.

-On passe Noël en famille et ensuite Maëlys passe une semaine chez ta soeur et les deux petits chez tes parents, et nous on va se prélasser à Sydney. Alors encore un peu d'énergie et tout ira bien. Et puis si tu m'avais pas sauté dessus hier soir peut-être que tu serais moins épuisée. Ria Emma juste avant d'arriver à la porte.

-Le corps de la femme que j'aime le plus au monde était bien trop désirable hier soir dans sa petite culotte rouge vermillon. Murmura la brune dans l'oreille de sa femme qui rougissait alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Salut Zel'! S'exclama-t-elle l'air de rien.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, allèrent embrasser tout le monde et Robyn et Maëlys partirent dans leurs chambre rapidement. Quand à Noah il était allé de suite sur les genoux de son grand père, alors que Liali, du haut de ses cinq ans, avait sauté dans les bras de sa grand mère, qui avait failli basculer ne s'y étant pas attendue. Comme à leurs habitude ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon, les deux femmes et Zelena sur le canapé.

-Alors comment vous allez avec les enfants? Demanda la rousse.

-Épuisées, mais très heureuses. Sourit Emma, en caressant le bras de la brune qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

-J'ai pensé à ça tout à l'heure, vous nous avez annoncé toutes vos grossesses à Noël. Remarqua Cora, dans le fauteuil sa petite fille dans les bras.

-Non, vous avez découvert ma grossesse lors de Thanksgiving pour Maëlys. Rétorqua la blonde.

-C'est vrai tu portais ce pull immonde, que tu refuses toujours de balancer. Soupira Regina.

-Arrête, Merida me l'a tricoté pendant sa grossesse je l'adore tu le sais, et puis je le mets jamais quand tu es là. Grogna Emma.

-Non, mais l'autre jour je rentre à la maison et qui je trouve dans le pull? Noah et Liali, devant un stupide dessin animé. Ensemble dans le pull. Grogna la brune.

-Ils l'adorent aussi, c'est pas ma faute. Remarqua la jeune femme en riant.

-Et comment va la fille de Belle et Merida? Interrogea Robin, un sourire aux reproches aimants des deux femmes.

-Très bien, elles râlent parce qu'elle grandit trop vite, mais en même temps leurs fils à quatre ans et fait des bêtises en continu alors elles sont bien occupées. Ria la blonde.

-Et Elsa et Ruby, elles en sont où pour leurs deuxième enfants? S'intéressa Zelena, elle n'avait pas vu les filles depuis un moment.

-Oh et bien Elsa est enceinte de quatre mois enfin, et leurs filles qui a six ans est plus que ravie. Sourit Emma. Elsa est heureuse mais malgré l'attention de Ruby être enceinte la fatigue elle s'ennuie, grossesse risquée alors elle est consignée à la maison et sans effort, au début elle était contente, ça fait un mois, elle pète les plombs. Finit-elle amusée.

-Je la comprends totalement, c'est horrible de ne pas pouvoir bouger à cause de ça. Marmonna Regina.

-Oh arrête, j'étais toujours là pour t'aider à bouger et te balader. Fit la blonde enlaçant la jeune femme et embrassant son front, parlant de sa voix niaise.

-C'est vrai, tu étais un ange avec moi, mais reconnais que c'était pas la meilleure période de notre relation? Reprit la brune.

Emma hocha la tête défaitiste, sa femme avait raison elles avaient connu mieux.

-Je reconnais, ton corps m'a beaucoup manqué. Remarqua Emma, avant de se prendre un coup de la jeune femme.

-Em'! Hurla Regina. Les enfants. Remarqua-t-elle, en se rappuyant contre sa femme.

-Ils veulent des câlins mes bouts de choux? Sourit grandement la blonde en regardant ses enfants sur les genoux de leurs grands parents.

-Maaa'! Hurlèrent Noah et Liali en venant sauter sur elles.

Liali se cala bien entre ses deux mères et Noah entre Zelena et Emma, les trois femmes les câlinant. Les deux n'avaient que un an d'écart et au final ils étaient totalement inséparables, et peu de gens étaient capable de dire que Noah avait un an de plus. C'était à un point qu'ils refusaient de dormir séparément, alors pour le moment ils partageaient une chambre, et une passion pour les comptes de fées.

-Papy? Appela Liali alors que sa mère brune la serrait contre elles.

-Oui ma chérie? Répondit l'homme, qui venait de s'asseoir contre sa femme pour passer un bras autour d'elle.

-Est ce que Noah et moi on dort ensemble? Demanda la petite.

-Évidemment, on n'oserait pas vous séparer. Sourit Henry.

-En plus ça ne servirait à rien, le lendemain matin on vous retrouverait endormi dans le même lit. Ria doucement Cora, attendrie par ses petits enfants.

-Comment ça? Les enfants? Demanda Regina.

-Et bah l'autre fois, on s'est couché chacun dans notre chambre. Commença Noah inquiet de se faire gronder, sa mère brune avait le regard qui veut dire "fait attention à tes fesses", même si elle n'avait jamais fesser ses enfants, elle leurs faisait croire que ça pouvait arriver, pour avoir des réponses.

-On a attendu, papy et mamie faisaient plus de bruit, alors Noah est venu dans ma chambre. Continua Liali en les regardant par en dessous.

-Et mamie nous a réveillé, on dormait dans le même lit. Finit Noah dans une grimace.

-Vous êtes impossibles les enfants. Combien de fois faudra vous dire que si vous avez deux chambres vous dormez dans deux chambres?! Vous dormirez pas ensemble toute votre vie. Remarqua Regina.

-Mais maman, j'aime pas dormir sans Noah. Fit la petite, avec une moue attendrissante.

-C'est vrai, moi j'aime bien dormir avec Liali. Murmura le petit garçon, faisant la même moue. Ma' t'es d'accord toi?

-Bien sur mes amours. Chuchota la blonde en embrassant leurs fronts.

-Em'. Grogna Regina.

-Quoi? C'est hyper adorable qui aime être ensemble, moi j'aurais adorer avoir un grand frère ou une petite soeur pour dormir avec. Et puis regarde leurs bouilles, ils sont trop beaux et adorables, et je les aime beaucoup trop. Je peux pas leurs résister. Justifia la blonde en serrant les deux.

-Un jour faudra que tu apprennes à leurs résister. Remarqua Regina en esquissant un sourire en coin.

-Une autre fois. Ria Emma en volant un baiser à sa femme et faisant rire tout le monde.

Ils passèrent la journée et la soirée en faisant leurs traditions habituelles, profitant de tout en famille comme toujours. Les enfants couchés, les cadeaux ouverts, le film fini, les deux femmes se laissèrent tomber sous la couette, Regina tête sur l'épaule de la blonde, se collant à elle.

-Gina? Appela la blonde souriant bêtement alors que sa femme ne pouvait pas la voir.

-Oui mon amour? Répondit la brune sans bouger, continuant de faire jouer ses doigts avec ceux d'Emma.

-Je suis enceinte. Déclara la blonde.

-Quoi?! S'exclama Regina en se redressant d'un coup pour regarder Emma qui éclata de rire. Oh c'est pas drôle! Cria la jeune femme en lui frappant le bras.

-Oh un peu quand même, avoue. Ria la blonde en se recroquevillant sous les coups. Ok ok pardon. S'excusa-t-elle sans vraiment arrêter de rire.

-Je te déteste, c'est pas drôle Em'. Grogna Regina avant de se laisser tomber sur sa femme. Fais toi pardonner. Susurra-t-elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu sous entends mon amour? S'amusa la blonde, sourire en coin.

-Tu le sais très bien. Fais voler ma culotte. Murmura Regina.

Emma ne se fit pas prier et fit voler leurs sous vêtements pour une folle nuit qui se devait le plus silencieuse possible vu le nombre de personnes dans la maison.

L'année suivante, ils fêtèrent Noël chez les deux femmes, la mort d'Henry quelques mois avant ayant laissé Cora dans une profonde tristesse. La seule chose qui la motivait encore tout les jours c'était ses filles et ses petits enfants. Mais deux ans plus tard, c'est Cora qui disparaissait. Regina et Zelena eurent beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, mais grâce à leurs conjoints respectifs elles retrouvèrent leurs sourires et leurs motivations pour leurs vies.  
Leurs enfants grandirent parfaitement, réussissant leurs vies comme ils voulaient, Maëlys prit la suite de sa mère blonde, quand à Noah et Liali la suite de Regina, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux, ils avaient hérité de leurs talent et de leurs créativité. Il se trouva aussi que Maëlys tomba amoureuse d'une femme, Noah d'un homme et Liali aussi d'un homme.  
Les deux femmes étaient ravies, leurs famille était belle, heureuse et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elles, le bonheur de leurs enfants était le plus important, ça les rendait heureuses de les voir avec des sourires rayonnants et vivre leurs vies comme ils le souhaitaient.  
Quand à elles, elles continuaient évidemment de créer, étant devenue aux nombres des années de grande célébrités dans leurs milieu, et Regina connue de tous, par son travail, aussi celui pour les célébrités, mais aussi par le fait qu'elle était en couple avec une femme telle qu'Emma, et puis après plus de vingt ans de mariage, elles faisaient partie des rares personnes connues à rester aussi longtemps ensemble, ce qui était une grande fierté. Entre les créations elles voyageaient ou restaient chez elles, enlacées ou à se câliner dans le canapé devant la télé, en grignotant, ou alors sous la couette.  
Elles passaient leurs temps ensemble comme avant, rien n'avait changé, et rien ne changerait, leurs enfants étaient heureux et leurs vie telle un conte de fée...

**_FIN_**


End file.
